Pokemon Prime
by RedGyarados3
Summary: The Decepticons have returned and has eliminated Sideswipe. Now they target the rest of the Autobots. Ash and his friends get involved in this war.
1. Rising Darkness Pt 1

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Prime or Pokemon<strong>

Rising Darkness Pt. 1

Character Ages:

Ash / 19

Dawn / 18

Misty / 20

May / 18

Brock / 22

Max / 15

The Autobots that will be partnered up with the humans will be revealed on Rising Darkness Pt. 2

* * *

><p>It's a gorgeous night at the Kanto Region, the full moon shining bright. A flock of Pidgey flying high in the night sky. While down on the road below a silver Corvette Stingray was driving at incredible speed. Only thing one was... No one was driving! The car began to speak while on the move, "So there I am on a lookout when out of no where these red and blue beam light up my rearview. I instantly knew what was up. I was illegally parked!"<p>

Somewhere on a road in Johto a blue motorcycle, also without a driver, responded, "Another parking ticket?"

"Better... The boot!" The Stingray said on the other line.

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove."

"Bingo! So the local Officer Jenny did her thing, and I let the Tow-truck hauled me all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny tires, and BANG!"

"Viridian City's finest soil themselves."

"You know me, Arcee. you mess with Sideswipe..."

"And you get the blades." He popped the hood open, only to revealed two six-foot blades. Laughing while he does it.

"But I'm not so sure how that goes with Autobot rule number one. 'Keep a low profile.' Huh?"

As Sideswipe passed a sign that said, 'Welcome to Pallet Town! Home to Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum.' His response to Arcee was, "What could I say? Patrolling for Energon out here on dullest planet could get so lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

"Like Goldenrod City is a party." She projected a hologram of a Officer Jenny before entering the city. "We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Sideswipe."

Sideswipe's glove compartment opened to reveal a radar. That was constantly beeping. "I'm getting a signal."

"Need backup?"

"Do I ever need backup?" He went off-road. He went deeper and deeper in the woods. He reached a clearing and in the center was a crater full of blue crystals. "Jackpot! I just struck a rich amount of Energon." The ground began to shake, a large shadow casted of the area. Sideswipe rotated his rearview at the trees from behind. Aipoms, Spearows, and Vigoroths fled the safety of the trees. He knew the one thing that would scare Pokemon like that. He changed into Robot Mode. **_(A/N: The ROTF Sideswipe) _**"Decepticons!"

He turned around to see a Decepticon warship, The Nemesis. It's lower cannons aimed and fired at Sideswipe! The blast erosion sent him flying into the crater. He gets up to his feet or in this case tires. The bottom hanger opened and about a dozen Vehicons came out and landed on top of the mouth of the crater. Seeing how the situation has drastically changed, "Arcee. About that backup. I'm gonna need like five Earth minutes ago."

"Affirmative."

"Heads up waring for you guys. I'll slice that paint-job right off of ya." He transformed into Vehicle Mode, popped out his blades and shifted to third gear. He drove fast enough to get out of the crater, causing instant death to a Vehicon that was to close to the edge and Sideswipe was launched into midair. While in midair he change into Robot Mode as he descended to the Decepticons. Balling up his fist and smashed one of them.

**Meanwhile in Unova **

A red Peterbilt truck was driving on a desert highway. "Arcee to Optimus! The Decepticons have returned! Sideswipe might be in a load of scrap!"

"Understood." The truck responded, "Ratchet. Do you have Sideswipe's coordinates?"

A white and orange emergency truck was pulling in a garage. "I'm locked onto his signal Optimus." He made it into a giant room with a Autobot symbol on the floor and a giant computer. "But the rest of team is scattered across different regions!"

Optimus made a roll call, "Arcee," In Goldenrod City she pulled up at a corner. "Bulkhead," At Mt. Pyre a green ATV Pickup truck braked. "Wheeljack," At Jubilife City a green, red, and white Mooncraft Shiden race car pulled over. "Cliffjumper," On Shamouti Island beach road a red '70s Dodge Challenger decorated with bull horns on the hood pulled over. "Bumblebee." At Cerulean City a yellow Camareo with black racing stripes pulled over. Optimus continued the orders, "Prepare to Ground Bridge to aid Sideswipe." All vehicles soon drove off again.

**Back at Kanto**

Sideswipe was holding his own for now. But quickly the Vehicons started to do some damage to him. One elbowed his right torso not only knocking off his Autobot symbol but sent him again flying into the crater. This time he made a nice landing on his tire feet. The eight Decepticons reached the bottom of the crater. "You want the blades?" He whips out his duel blades. "You've got 'em!" He speeded at them. Slicing and cutting down four of the Vehicons. He was about to cut another one but this one grabbed his left blade and completely ripped off. Then uppercut him taking a few steps back he pulls out his cannons from his back and gunned down one. The other three instantly retuned fire Sideswipe manage to dodge each blast. Unfortunately the shots went directly to the Energon causing an explosion.

Only two Vehicons survived to blast and surprisingly so did Sideswipe. Except he was heavily damaged and the two had a grip on both his arms so he can't resist. They took him back to the Nemesis. In the bridge a silver Decepticon was watching a replay of the explosion on the main screen monitor. "The Energon! It worthless to me now." The doors opened, he turned around to see the Vehicons bring a injured Sideswipe before him.

"Starscream. It's been a while." He coughs up a little bit of Energon. "So. Where's your master?"

"Never mind him! I am my own master." Starscream plunges his blade-like fingers into Sideswipe's chest, causing him great pain. "Any more questions?" Energon starts leaking out of Sideswipe's wound as Starscream pulled out his fingers. Sideswipe's lifeless body falls to the floor. "Clean that up." Ordering the Vehicons.

The Nemesis left the area, but at the site a green vortex appeared. The ambulance, motorcycle, pickup truck, Mooncraft Shiden, '70s Dodge Challenger, and the Camareo came out and all transformed into giant robots. The Peterbilt was the last and also transformed. Every single one of them with weapons at the ready. Problem was that there wasn't anyone or anything at site. They all lowered their weapons. "An untapped Energon deposit." Optimus said.

"Or what's left of it." Wheeljack corrected.

"This has been the first Decepticon activity in three solar-cycles." Ratchet added.

"That we know of." Optimus stated. "But if they're scouting for Energon now. They may be preparing for _his_ return." The Autobots advanced closer to the site.

Arcee and Cliffjumper were the first to reach the bottom. She gasped at the horror of what she saw. Sideswipe's blade and Autobot symbol. She picked up the piece of metal and Cliffjumper picked up the blade. "No." She said in a sad tone. Ratchet examined the parts.

"Ratchet. Can you track his position?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked at his radar on his right arm. Eight green dots were on the radar. One, however, was moving away from the others. It was yellow and slowly turned red and then disappeared. A flat line rang throughout the radar. "No! Sideswipe's life signal just went offline."

"What now?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Give Sideswipe's remains a proper burial." Optimus ordered.

All went back to the Ground Bridge vortex. Arcee was devastated that her partner was gone. Ratchet stopped Optimus for other news. "Optimus. My scanner is picking up a Energon pulse on the Western side of Pallet Town."

"At sunrise we'll go after it." Both of them went through Ground Bridge and it closed. However, high in the sky a black Predator spy plane was recording the conversation. It flew away. Back to the Decepticon warship.

**In the Nemesis**

Starscream was monitoring the ship's conditions. When a Decepticon without a face, instead a monitor. He approached him. "Soundwave. What is it?" He replayed the Autobots voices. "Redeploy to the West. Why should we just slay one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise?"

**On the peak of Mt. Moon**

The Autobots gather around a pile of rocks. Optimus makes a speech. "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Sideswipe to impair our judgement. As of today only we seven Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves. To the memories of Cybertron. To any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor." Cliffjumper places Sideswipe's6 blade on top of the pile. "To human and Pokemon kind alike. And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade," Arcee placed the Autobot symbol at the base of the pile. "to survive."

"Till all are one!" They all said.

"I need volunteers to go and check out another Energon deposit." Ratchet asked. Cliffjumper, Arcee, and Wheeljack agreed to go.

**In Pallet Town**

The sun was out and the light was beaming through a window. The beam of light woke up a young couple that was still in bed with a Pikachu and a Piplup sleeping at the other end. The blue-haired girl was the first to wake up. She turned over to kissed the messy, raven hair boy on the cheek. Who woke up and turned his head around to face her. "Well good morning beautiful."

"Morning to you too Ash." He sat up right to kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Dawn." Remembering what day it was.

"Thanks." She gave him another kiss. "Last night all you and Brock seemed to talk about was that explosion that happened last night. You had me worried."

"No way. I can't forget about my special girl's special day. Hey guys." The yellow electric mouse and the blue penguin woke up and gave a small yawn. "Ready for Dawn's surprise." They nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Go get Kingler and have it ready." Both Pokemon left the room and soon the house.

"Ash. Just because you're the youngest Pokemon Master doesn't mean you have to give me the whole world. All I want is you."

"Maybe but this is very special and important." Mainly because Ash plans to propose to Dawn. "Anyway we should get ready my Mom said that she'd be happy to take care of your 18th Birthday brunch."

They took an hour to shower and change into their cloths. Ash was downstairs in the living room watcing the news about the explosion and a reported UFO siting. "Ash. I'm ready to go." He turned off the TV and walked towards the stairway. Seeing Dawn coming down halfway.

"You are absolutely stunning." Commenting her pink spring dress and pink heels. Causing her to blush rosy red.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ash wore his usual Sneakers, jeans, and a navy blue button shirt.

"We better get going." Reaching his hand out for her. She took his hand and together they left their house and headed for Delia Ketchum's house.

**In the Western forest**

Deep in the forest Pikachu, Piplup and Kingler approached an area with large blue crystals. Almost sapphire. But what these Pokemon are unaware that the crystals is actually Energon. Kingler repeatedly used Crabhammer on one of the crystals until the perfect piece was chipped off. Pikachu picked it up. Piplup had a ring case with a ring in it but no shiny rock in it. Which Pikachu placed the Energon fragment in fit perfectly and the three Pokemon left.

"Scrap. Now we have less Energon." Cliffjumper said. Looking at the shattered Energon.

"Who cares." Arcee said. Slicing the Energon carefully into cubes. "What damage can three Pokemon do with a small sliver Energon?" Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

**Delia Ketchum's house**

Dawn's Birthday was going well. The food was delicious. As for presents she received a purse from Delia, a pair of shoes from May and Max, earrings from Misty, and a dress from Brock. Ash was lost in his head as he watched Dawn's smile. His daydream ended when he heard a tap from the glass. He knew it had to be Kingler and it was. "You got the piece." Kingler carefully opened the ring case with his pincer. Revealing the ring. "Perfect." Looking at the 'sapphire' ring.

"What's going on?" Dawn's voice came from behind.

Ash quickly hid the case in his pocket. "Nothing!" He used this opportunity to propose. "Um... Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me please? It's about time you receive your surprise."

"Okay." Ash took Dawn to the Western forest. Pikachu, Piplup, and Kingler slowly followed behind. Along with Max, who Ash asked to video record the proposal.

**At the Energon site**

The three Autobots harvested half of the Energon. Their work stopped when they heard a female voice. "Ash." There was a giggle. "Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Not yet." Said a male voice.

Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee hid in their vehicle disguise. Parking behind the Energon. Ash and Dawn was soon in Arcee's sight.

"Okay, now." Dawn removed the blindfold to see towering 'sapphire' crystals. Dawn just gasped in amazement. "I found this place when I was ten years old. The day before I began my Pokemon journey. I'm surprised no else found this."

"Come on Romeo. Wrap this up already." Cliffjumper said to himself. Still hiding behind the Energon. And the Autobots weren't the only ones watching the humans.

A black Cadillac Cien and a black Audi R8 was hiding in the tree line behind Ash and Dawn. "Commander Starscream. Energon sited with a male and female human on the premises."

"Destroy them both!" Starscream was furious that the Vehicons reported human on the site instead of Autobots.

Facing Dawn. Holding her hands. "Dawn, I love your glowing smile. Exactly like these sapphires. In fact, my heart dances whenever I see your glowing smile. Which is why I need to ask you..." He was about take one knee when twin headlight high beams flashed and temporarily blinded them both.

The Cadillac and Audi floored in to ram them both down. From the bushes, Pikachu, Piplup and Kingler emerged also pushing Max out as well. He dropped the camera on impact. The three Pokemon stood in front of their Trainers. Kingler and Piplup used Bubblebeam and Pikachu used ThunderShock. To their surprise the two vehicles morphed, changed into giant robots. And the attacks past between their feet. The Audi Decepticon fired a warning shot at them. But the blast was big enough for the five of them to fall off their feet.

Both Vehicons got ready to aim. It was interrupted at the sounds of a motorcycle engine. Everyone looked to the direction where the noise came from. Sure enough Arcee, in her motorcycle mode, drove in and transformed. "This ends here Decepticreeps!" She charged at them, dodging their fire blast and took them on in a hand-to-hand combat. "This is for Sideswipe!" Busting them up with her arm blades. Soon Bumblebee and Cliffjumper drove to back her up.

Ash, Dawn and the Pokemon made to Max. He was looking for his glasses. "What's Max doing here?"

"I'll explain later." Ash answered.

"Why? What did I miss?" Max found his glasses and turned around. To see five super-sized robots fighting. "Whoa! Where's my camera?" A Vehicon punched Bumblebee hard enough for him to take a few steps back. There was a loud crack. Bumblebee looked down to see that a broken camera. He turned to Max and made whistle noise. Ash and Dawn didn't understand, but Max did, "That's okay. Really I'll just..." Two more Vehicons showed up and shot Bumblebee. They were about to finish him off and Max tried to interfere. "Leave him alone!" They turned their weapons at him. "Please?"

"Bad call." Ash said. Grabbing his shoulder and Dawn's arm. One Vehicon followed them. They hid in a large fallen tree. The Vehicon tried to reach them with one hand but stopped and was pulled back. Next thing they see is Bumblebee's face and winked at them and left to join the others.

"What did we just see?" Max asked.

"Don't know." Dawn responded.

"And don't want to find out." Ash added. The three of them and the three Pokemon fled.

The Autobots and the Deceticons had a Mexican standoff. Just waiting to see who would fire first. The Decepticons looked back to see a Mooncraft Shiden race car drive up from behind. It transformed into Wheeljack, "Who's ready to rumble?" Wheeljack asked. Pulling out his two swords. The Vehicons transformed and drove off.

"What took ya so long?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic." Wheeljack said. The four Autobots gathered the last of the Energon and returned to base at Mt. Moon

**In Mt. Moon**

"And the Decepticreeps would have been scrap metal if we hadn't been distracted by the humans." Arcee debriefed.

"Humans?" Optimus quickly catched to what Arcee said. Bumblebee made a beeping noise. "Two boys and a girl."

"I guess a third one caught us in action I don't know Optimus. Was a little bit busy at the time. Either way we have the Energon."

"If the Decepticons have returned and targeting us. Anyone assumed as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus said.

**Back at Delia's house**

Delia had to unexpectedly leave to her second job at the pediatrician center. Mr. Mime was in the house cleaning. So it was just Ash and his friends in the living room watching TV. Max was blabbering on and on about the robots. The Autobots were outside, listening.

Ash pulled him out in the front yard. "Max, listen. About earlier day. Let's just keep it between you, Dawn and me. And forget about what happened."

May came down to see about what happened. "Let me get this straight. Your proposal moment was ruined by giant car robots?"

Ash didn't hesitate to respond. "No! That's ridiculous." A honking noise came from an approaching vehicle. The three of them turned to see a yellow Camaro. "On no." He quietly said. Bumblebee opened the passenger door and made a buzzing noise. "It wants us to get in."

"No just me and my sister May."

"How do you know that?"

"_He_ said so."

"What?"

Max turned Ash to the left. "Yours is over there." At the blue motorcycle and red Dodge Challenger parked down the road.

"Look I really don't think..." It was too late. Max and May already hopped aboard the car and drove off. "Hey! Stop!" Ash looked back at Arcee, who was parked closer to him. He decided to go through the back door.

From the window Brock was staring a the motorcycle. Dreaming about how many girls would want him. "Hey Brock!" He turned to Dawn, "Did you noticed that May and Max went in that car?" He just shook his head no and quickly went back to the bike. But it was gone. Misty, Pikachu,Dawn and Piplup noticed Ash walking on the side of the house. Brock noticed the bike was following him. They all went out through the back door.

Arcee went ahead of Ash and stopped him. "Relax. I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah. Well you friends must have had one heck of an argument." He turned around to the front yard only to be blocked off by Cliffjumper who was in robot mode.

"Kid there is a lot that you don't understand." He said.

"No no no. I get it." Backing away from the red Autobot. "The first rule about 'Robot Fight Club' is that you don't mention it." He turned to Arcee. "What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy, talking vehicles," She then transformed to robot mode. ",following me around. Trying to get me or the one I care about get killed!"

"Look. Ash, is it?" Arcee asked. "Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Optimus who?"

Cliffjumper continued, "You maybe endangered because you are one of the few. One of the only ones to have ever seen us."

"Ash?" Brock's voice came from behind. They turned to see everyone else. "Can we also come?"

"Scrap." Was the only thing Arcee said.

**At the outskirts of Mt. Moon**

The three Autobots drove into a canyon part of Mt. Moon. Max and May were with Bumblebee, Misty and Brock with Cliffjumper and Ash and Dawn with Arcee. "Why are we taking Misty and Brock?" Ash asked seeing Cliffjumper passing by them.

"Rules." Arcee answered.

They drove directly to a dead end. But the Autobots weren't slowing down. They were about to hit the wall when it opened and a steel door behind it opened as well. Driving up a spiral drive way and into a huge room. Ratchet and Wheeljack were by the computers and Bulkhead came from a corridor to see the arrival humans. When they got off the three 'Bots chnage to robot mode.

"I thought there were three?" Ratchet was confused.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiple." Cliffjumper said.

"You know me." Ash said. "But this is Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"I'm Dawn. And this is Piplup."

"Piplup!"

"The name's Brock."

"Max."

"Misty."

"I'm May." She walked up to the green robot with astonishment. "And you are?"

"Bulkhead." She began to ask him so many questions that he couldn't have time to answer.

"So if you guys are robot, who made you?" Max asked them.

"Ugh! Please!" Ratchet said.

Loud footsteps came from another corridor. The looked to see another robot. Taller than the rest. Optimus said. "We are autonomous robotic organisms. From the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots."

"Why are you here?" Ash asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off earlier today." Arcee explained.

"Okay. Why are they here?" Dawn asked.

"A fair question Dawn. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by eons of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Misty asked.

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of Energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The battles were fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Ash asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is emanate, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

**The Nemesis bridge**

Soundwave approached Starscream with a faint signal. "Those transmission are originating from deep space. I would hat to waste the Energon. Unless you are absolutely certain." Soundwave nodded his head. "Then lock on transmission coordinates." Ordering a nearby Vehicon. "And activate the Space Bridge."

Out in Earth's orbit a giant Space Bridge was activated. And a lone grey Cybertronian jet came out. The jet transformed to a giant robot, Megatron. He said, "Decepticons! I have returned."

* * *

><p><em><strong> TBC<strong>_


	2. Rising Darkness Pt 2

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Rising Darkness Pt. 2<span>

* * *

><p>The Nemesis slowly descended above a mountain top of the Izabe Island in Hoenn. Constantly sending Decepticon Miners in and out with piles of Energon. Starscream explained to Megatron in the shadows, "Of the Energon deposits that we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron. This one is by far the most significant. The troops have been mining without pause during your absence. And have amass quiet a stockpile. You there! Fetch me a sample!"<p>

"Starscream..." Megatron revealing himself from the shadows. "Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands."

"I... understand, Lord Megatron. Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the Space Bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army that you have surly gathered during your three years in space?"

"My army will come. But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them." Showing Starscream a purple Energon shard. "The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refer to... as the Blood of Unicron."

"Unicron the Destroyer?" Observing the shard. "But it is said his blood is the anti-spark."

"Plucked from cosmic shores. Gaze upon Dark Energon."

"Legends tells that it holds the power to revive the dead."

"We require a cadaver to be certain." Looking sinisterly at Starscream. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

He let out a nervous chuckle. "That may not be necessary." He noticed two Vehicons bringing in something towards them. "If I may, Lord Megatron." The Vehicons brought the dead body of Sideswipe, shackled up. "Consider it a welcome home present."

**At Mt. Moon**

Deep in mountain was the Autobot base. Where our heroes were last seen. "And since you know of our existence." Optimus said, "I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles call 911." Ash said, "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane Ash!" May intervened. "Ever since that Deoxys incident LaRousse City people knew that there are Pokemon from other worlds." Everyone just stood quiet.

"And no one was a bit curious of sentient life forms out there." Max backing up his sister. "And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter this golden opportunity."

"It is best that you six and your Pokemon remain under our watch." Optimus continued. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

Ratchet turned away from his computer to Prime. "Optimus, with all do respect. The human adolescents and their Pokemon are in as much danger here as anywhere."

"Adolescents?" Brock asked.

"They have no protective shell. And if they get underfoot they will go..." He paused, "Squish." He took a big loud step to prove his point.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet. We must watch where we step." Momentarily after an alarm was triggered and a flashing green light. Ratchet turned back to the computer.

"What's that?" Misty asked with concern.

Bumblebee made a beep and buzzing noise. Max translated, "Proximity sensor. Someone's on top."

Ratchet opened a window on the screen. Revealing a helicopter and a blue haired lady in a suit dress walking to a elevator door on the mountain. "It's Agent Jenny." Cliffjumper said, who was also watching the screen.

"Jenny!" Brock shouted. But before he could do anything Croagunk Poison Jab him in the stomach. He fell down cold.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Ash was confused.

"Special Agent Jenny is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus explained, "As she tends to visit only when there are issues. It would be best that not meet her at this time." They hid themselves behind some metal boxes. Croagunck dragged Brock's unconscious body.

The elevator made it's decent to the final floor. The doors opened and Agent Jenny entered the base already making complaints. "A massive explosion of unknown power source, UFO siting, strange noises heard near Pallet Town, and a particular note. Numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, a black and yellow muscle car, a red muscle car, and a red, green and white racing car." Looking at Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Wheeljack. "So anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Jenny." Optimus trying to reassure her.

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons. I had doubts that they ever left. Your planet is too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the military."

"Hear me, Agent Jenny. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

Bulkhead interrupted. "Hey fleshy. Did anyone get hurt in that explosion?" He then ripped off a mechanical arm on the computer. "Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use." He squeezed it until it broke into pieces.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet complained for what Bulkhead has done.

"Enough!" Optimus turned back to Jenny. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Jenny. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime. Under the radar." She walked back to the elevator and pressed the up button. "Or I will." The doors closed and sent the agent back up to the surface."

"Pretty big bearings." Wheeljack said, "For a female human."

"Agent Jenny is concerned for her world, Wheeljack. As she should be." Optimus responded.

**Back to Megatron**

Megatron walked up to the corpse of Sideswipe. "Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." He placed the Dark Energon shard in Sideswipe's spark chamber. Slowly the body consumed it and the dead 'Bot's body began to shake. Soon enough he opened his optics. They were Dark Energon purple. And he let out a horrific screech. He broke free from his restrains and attacked the nearest Vehicon.

As he was mauling him you can hear the screams from the dying Vehicon. He tried to shoot Sideswipe but he didn't die. He rather seemed to be annoyed by the blasts. So he bit and ripped of the Vehicon's blaster-cannon arm and crushed his head. Megatron was pleased with the results but Starscream was horrified. The second Vehicon began shooting Sideswipe. Again he didn't go down. But now he turned his attention to that Vehicon. Tackled him and started ripping him apart.

"That's your plan?" A horrified Starscream asked, "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us!"

"That is no longer an Autobot." Megatron answered, "It's just a mindless beast. It's only instinct to destroy everything in it's path." After finishing off the Vehicon, the zombie Sideswipe now lunged at Megatron. But the big Decepticon was fast enough to cut him in half. Both halves fell off the ledge. "There, Starscream, the rise of the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon." Apparently not all of Sideswipe fell deeper in the cave. Because his upper half was still clinging on trying to kill. Megatron then kicked the rest of Sideswipe off down to a lower level of the cave. "Once I learn to control it."

**Autobot Base**

The computer monitor began to show an image of Sideswipe and a pulse. "Blasted Earth tech." Ratchet said rather frustratingly. He turned to the rest of the Autobots. "Sideswipe's signal just popped back online."

"Who's Sideswipe?" Misty asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus added.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system is chalk full of them."

Arcee searching for hope, "If there is any chance Sideswipe is alive."

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We might need it." Optimus ordered.

"Hey!" May shouted. "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Both May and Ratchet groaned. The Ground Bridge portal opened. Optimus shouted, "Autobots, roll out!" All of them ran and transformed into vehicle mode. Driving into the Ground Bridge.

"What just happened?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates by the Ground Bridge." Ratchet answered.

"What's a Ground Bridge?" Max asked.

"Ugh. A scale down version of Space Bridge technology. Since we don't currently posse the means or the Energon required for intergalactic travel..."

"Your stack here on Earth." Brock finished.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the Ground Bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa." Max was amazed with the travel tech. "Does it work on humans and Pokemon alike?"

"Naturally."

"You mean me and my brother Max can just shoot on over and visit our parents in Petalburg City."

"Within moments." He then came up with a crazy idea, "In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all six of you and your two little Pokemon."

"Piplup." The little penguin Pokemon chirped angrily.

"Watch it Ratchet. Piplup takes his size very serious." Dawn said.

**The cave in Izabe Island**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened at the farthest shaft of the mining cave. A swarm of Zubats fled from the green light. The Autobots emerge and shift back into robot form. Their guns at the ready. "It's an Energon mine." Wheeljack stated.

"Judging by it's scale the Depticons have been tunneling for quiet some time." Optimus added. Up ahead they find the 'Cons are continuing to mine out the Energon. "Lets find Sideswipe." They approached them, the troopers prepared for fire. So are the Autobots.

The 'Bots had no trouble getting through the first line of Vehicons. But they had a difficult time taking down the drill vehicles. It was no problem for Optimus Prime and Bulkhead. They continued the fighting which seemed to have no end.

**Autobot Base**

"What is this?" May asked. Already gonna press a button.

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet said. As he was approaching the computer. May attempted to press another button. Without even looking he said, "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Ash dared to asked.

Before he could respond the computer screen showed an 'Access Denied' window. The medical Autobot looked frustrated.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Max was puzzled. How could such advanced robotic organisms be at the needs of using Earth technology.

"It certainly isn't by choice. Agent Jenny's division group moved all this tech from a missile silo to here in Mt. Moon. I made modifications that I see fit." Soon eight more 'Access Denied' windows appeared. "Ohhh."

"I think I could fix that."

"Really? You know this is complex technology. Don't you?" Max was too busy plugging his laptop in the hard-drive slot. "I mean it isn't a child's toy."

Max typed something and said, "Now try." Ratchet did so and surprisingly all 'Access Denied' disappeared and a 'Access Allowed' appeared. The screen was back to normal. Ratchet looked back at Max with astonishment.

**The cave**

The Autobots trashed the entire Decepticon mining squad. Yet another wave was on the way. Optimus knew they don't have the time, "Maximum overdrive!" They all sprinted and shift to vehicles again. Accelerating fast enough to trip the Vehicons and crashing through the drillers. Running over some of the 'Cons in the process. They drove to the center of the cave. Back to their robotic form. Hiding behind some creates.

Cliffjumper whistled at the work the 'Cons had done. "Quiet an operation they've done." He said. Boom! A Vehicon spotted them and sure enough more joined in. The 'Bots began to fire back. It was as deadly as a western gunfight.

In a room of the Nemesis, Megatron stood before an entire chunk of Dark Energon. "Blood of Unicron. How might I fathom the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?"

On a communicator near Megatron, Starscream said, "Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines."

"Optimus?"

"Indeed."

"I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for depurator."

"But the Energon I've mined. The Autobots will seize it!"

"Then blow the mine."

The gunfight was still going on. Arcee spotted something silver on the third level. "It's Sideswipe. I have a visual."

"We'll cover you, go!" Optimus ensured.

She took off, sprinting. Dodging the blast. The others managed to make a path for her. She shifted to motorcycle form and used a Vehicon as a ram to reach the third floor. Were she saw a terrifying scene. Sideswipe missing his lower half. The other Vehicons shot the pillar supporting the floor. The space that Sideswipe was collapsed, "Sideswipe!" She dove for him and grabbed his wrist. "Lets get you home partner." He looked at her, but not the way of a friend. A killer! Arcee was terrified and lost grip of Sideswipe and the rest him fell into a spike full of Energon causing the zombie 'Bot is finally dead.

There was a maniacal laugh. The Autobots looked up at the highest level to see Starscream with an ion bomb in his hand. "Prime! I'd stick around but I'm squeamish." He activated the bomb and dropped into a pile of Energon. He jumped and transformed to jet mode and flew out of the cave. The timer on the bomb was decreasing.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"Autobots, roll out." They drove as fast as they could. Right into the shaft that they entered. The bomb detonated and the explosion was gaining up on them. "Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates. Now!" The vortex opened and the 'Bot's got through in the neck of time.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet shut down the Bridge once he saw the last Autobot, Optimus Prime, he shut it down. Although some of the flames went through. The humans and the Pokemon were at awe.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked. They all just lowered their heads and shook slowly.

May began another wave of questions, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I go with next time?"

Arcee growled angrily, "Look..."

But before she could say anything Brock cut in, "Hey May! Let's go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock draws." He pulled her away.

"Seriously?"

Optimus debriefed, "Arcee, what did you see?"

"Not Sideswipe. At least not anymore. He was mutated. Butchered like something from those Decepticon experiments during the war." She trembled to her knees. Bumblebee was quick to help her up. "I'm fine. Just dizzy." This puzzled the humans. Robots that get dizzy. Robots with emotions. Robots who can die.

Ratchet ran a analysis scan on Arcee. He got a reading on the right hand. "What is this?" Observing a bizarre purple substance.

"Don't know. Sideswipe was covered in it. Leaking it."

He scrapped it off with experiment blade. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Bumblebee helped her get there.

"Optimus," Ash said to the Prime, "I hate to bug but no bars." He couldn't get a signal on his cell phone.

"A security precaution. Agent Jenny's team also installed missile silo was to isolate all radio waves."

"Well if i don't call my mom I'm pretty sure she'll call the cops for us."

"Have you broken a law?"

"Not really. It's just when Cliffjumper, Arcee and Bumblebee picked us up my Mom was going to work. Since she was hosting my girlfriend, Dawn's birthday. She assumes we're still at her house and when she comes back she's gonna fear the worst."

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead. Bumblebee, accompany May and Max home."

"Awesome. Drew will freak out."

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curbside duty. Got it, Prime." May groaned with disappointment. Bumblebee and Max didn't seem to have problem.

"Cliffjumper, you'll watch over Dawn." The red Autobot looked at the blue haired girl who just smiled and waved at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Quietly to himself.

"Wheeljack, you'll accompany Misty." He didn't seem to show an emotion. Mainly because he was sharpening his swords. But he heard Optimus' orders.

"Ratchet..."

"Busy!"

"Wait a sec Ratchet." Brock though of an idea. "You're a doctor, right?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Well I happen to be a Pokemon doctor. Maybe we can learn a some from each other's work."

"Fine but don't touch anything without my permission."

Arcee was returning from the bath. Optimus called her, "Arcee, you'll watch over Ash."

"Oh, still dizzy."

"You're fine says you're physician." Ratchet said.

**Ash & Dawn's house**

Cliffjumper pulled up along the curb. Arcee parked in the garage. Dawn, Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup where going in the house when Dawn said, "Ash, try talking to Arcee."

"Why?"

"She seems to be taking this Sideswipe's death rather hard."

"Pika."

"Piplup."

"Why don't you talk to her, Dawn? You are a girl too."

"But she is not my partner. It's either talk to her or sleep on the couch tonight."

"Fine."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be waiting." The three went in the house leaving Ash with Arcee and Cliffjumper.

He open the garage door again. Turned on the lights and walked in front of Arcee, "Arcee, I just wanna say I'm sorry about your lost."

"What could you possibly know about lost."

"What? You think you're the only one with problems?"

She shift to her robotic form. Having to stan on one knee, "I not sure girl trouble counts."

"I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started this morning when you guys interrupted my proposal to Dawn." They heard a white vehicle approaching. It was pulling up in the driveway.

"Decepticons!" She had her weapons aiming at the car.

"No! My mother." Ash ran out the garage. Arcee quickly changed back.

"Ash?" Delia exited her car.

"Mom, don't panic I could explain."

"Can you?" She walked past him and examined Arcee. "So you bought Dawn a new motorcycle for her birthday?"

"No, that actually mine." He pointed at the red Dodge Challenger on the curb. "That's.. uh.. Dawn's gift."

"Oh, Ash. I worry enough about the both of you when ever you go on a journey. Now I have to worry about the two of you driving?"

"I'm nineteen. I'm the youngest Pokemon Master ever. I can't just walk to different Pokemon events forever."

"I thought you said you were going to save your money?"

"Well, Dawn's car is a collectors item. But this bike has been used. Abused really. Needs a ton of repair. The point is I may have been a kid when I walked from place to place but I'm not anymore. You always tell me to make responsible choices. And I chose her." Delia was still not assured. "I promise."

Before Delia could respond Dawn came through the house door. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum."

"Dawn."

"You want come in?"

"No I'm just leaving."

"Okay then. Good night." She closed the door.

Delia turned to back to Ash. "I'm just glad you have a reason to wear your helmet and Dawn wearing a seat belt. Every single time you ride!" They both began to walk back to her car. "You will take me for a spin every once and awhile."

She went in her car and Ash closed the door for her and said, "We'll see. She's kind of temperamental." His mother pulled out of the drive way and drove off. He turned off the lights and closed the garage. Leaving Acree alone in the garage.

The next morning Arcee was revving up her engines. Ash opened the house door, "Shh. Are you crazy? You'll wake up Dawn."

Acree turned to him. "She has to come too, kid."

"But it's Saturday."

"You could watch cartoons with Bumblebee back at base."

"Ugh, cartoons. I'm nineteen." He went back in the house.

"And you better wear a helmet. Your mom worries."

**The Nemesis **

In the Dark Energon chamber Megatron and Starscream observed the Blood of Unicron. "I don't think you need worry about further Autobot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone."

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?"

"I destroyed the mines as you instructed."

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it."

"Maybe you should take a break, my Lord. I fear that the too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow it's properties to greatly you."

"Oh perhaps, Starscream. I have not permitted myself contact enough!" Without warning Megatron ripped of a piece of the Dark Energon.

"Wait, Lord Megatron! No! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" Too late though. Megatron place the shard it in his spark chamber. Soon Megatron's whole body was consumed with Dark Energon.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet continued his work on the purple substance. "The base elements on this goo are like nothing like I ever encountered. Must have been extremely concentrated to affect Arcee so rapidly." He used tongs the pick up the glass that contained the purple substance. "Unfortunately complete results are slow without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead."

What he didn't realize that a drop of it fell onto the mechanical arm that Bulkhead broke. Then the arm absorbed the purple goo until it was able to get up and walk.

* * *

><p><em><strong> TBC<strong>_


	3. Rising Darkness Pt 3

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Rising Darkness Pt. 3<span>

**Author Notes: **

**Ash's Pokemon Team - Pikachu, Charizard, Snorlax, Garchomp, Glalie, Heracros**

**Dawn's Pokemon Team - Piplup, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Pachirisu, Buneary, Typhlosion**

**May's Pokemon Team - Blaziken, Skitty, Glaceon, Beautifly, Venusaur, Manaphy **

**Brock's Pokemon Team - Steelix, Crobat, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Blissey, Forretress**

**Misty's Pokemon Team - Psyduck, Politoed, Gyarados, Starmie, Azumarill, Corsola**

**Max's Pokemon Team - Breloom, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Banette, Swampert, Machamp**

* * *

><p>The Autobots are out of the base to get acquainted with their new human partners. Arcee, Ash and Pikachu is cruising down a interstate near Viridian City. "Tighten your grip, Ash."<p>

"What?" Before he knew it Acree accelerating on her rear wheel. Pikachu had to hold on tight to Ash's shoulder. "Hey, what's with you Arcee?"

She went back to being on two wheels. "Thought you might enjoy the perks on not being attack by 'Cons."

"Bring it on."

"Pikachu!"

**Cerulean City**

Misty, Dawn and Piplup were shopping at a department store. Mostly looking at jewelry. Misty was looking at the necklaces while Dawn holding to Piplup were looking at the engagement rings. "Hey, Misty."

"What's up?"

"You think Ash loves me enough to ask me to marry him?"

"Why ask such question?"

"Well yesterday before the Decepticons attacked me and him. Ash was going to ask me something."

"You know Ash, Dawn. He's crazy about you. He's bound to pop the question soon."

Meanwhile Wheeljack and Cliffjumper were waiting it the parking lot in vehicle form. "How long do we have to put up with this gig?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Not really sure. If were lucky two months." Wheeljack answered.

"I hope so. First we went from military 'Bots. Then to scouting for Energon on this planet to being body guards for humans."

"Relax, Cliffjumper. To be honest aside from you guys, I don't mind talking to other people." The three came out of the store, each carrying a bag. They hopped aboard and drove off back to base.

**A lower peak of Mt. Moon**

Bulkhead was standing in robotic form facing May's Blaziken. May was standing a few feet away shouting, "Ready, set..."

"May," Bulkhead interrupted, "I'm suppose to be protecting you. Not wrestling your Pokemon."

"Bulkhead, you are one big Autobot. We need to work on your speed and what better way then going up against my fastest Pokemon."

Bulkhead pulled out his wreaking ball and charged at the fire Pokemon. He make a good swing at him but the Pokemon jumped high and fast enough to dodge the attack. Bulkhead looked up to see Blaziken plant his foot on Bulkhead's face. "You want to rumble hot shot?" He asked the fire Pokemon.

A few yards away Max in Bumblebee's vehicle form. They were placing some racing game on Max's laptop. Bumblebee had a cord cord to connect himself to the laptop so he could race against Max. It seemed like Max was winning. He thought he had it in the bag when Bumblebee made an unexacting maneuver and cut Max off and won. Max lost, "Ahh." Bumblebee let out a victory buzz. "No fair Bumblebee. You've been driving a lot longer than me."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet turned back to his research since Brock was to to busy organizing his Pokemon Doctor work. But Ratchet didn't seem to mind, "Thank goodness for peace and quiet. Loud house guest can be such a bother." There was a metallic clank.

It also got Brock's attention. "Did you here that?"

"It was probably just a Sandshrew or a Clefairy. Seeing that the base is built inside Mt. Moon. I would not expect that we have Pokemon scurrying around." Ratchet continued his observation through a microscope. Now there was the pitter patter noises of fast mechanical feet. "Optimus?" He turned around to see the mechanical arm that Bulkhead destroyed coming right at him. "By the AllSpark!" It jumped at him but Ratchet was quick to throw it out of the way.

Brock pulled out his PokeBall, "Crobat, get him." His bat Pokemon swooped in to the attack. But the arm avoided the Pokemon.

It went for another go at Ratchet. This time he was prepared with a steel beam. The arm had to avoid both the dive bombing Pokemon and Ratchet's swinging. it hid behind the microscope and cut it in half. "I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet was getting annoyed that he is losing his equipment. The arm again lunged at him but was shot down. The shot came from Opimus' cannon. The arm was getting up when Optimus squashed it and destroyed it for good. "And stay broken. Now what could have caused that?"

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet. Dark Energon."

"Dark Eanergon?" Brock asked to himself. His Crobat landed on his shoulder.

**The Nemesis **

In the chamber of where the Dark Energon was placed. Megatron was still there. "Lord Megatron?" Starscream was surprised he still functions even after he placed it in his spark chamber.

"It's as if the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins. As if I hear his very thoughts." He pulled out another shard. "I now know what I must do."

"And what can I do to assist you, Master?"

"Quit groveling. And await my commands." He went to the roof of the ship and transformed into a Cybertronian jet and and took off.

Starscream was watching him leave through a monitor. He looked back to be startled. "Soundwave! I fear that when our master has reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord Megatron has not been at sound judgments since his return. Increase global surveillance."

Even though Soundwave can't speak he replayed Megatron's words, "Quit groveling. And await my commands."

"I am not deaf! But if Optimus Prime lives, I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemies' destruction."

**Autobot Base**

"If the residue Arcee found on Sideswipe brought your broken equipment to life," Optimus said. Placing it in a container cylinder. "It would stand to reason that the very same substance that brought Sideswipe back from the dead."

Ratchet began thinking, "That would explain his life signal coming back online, but Dark Energon? It's so scarce that it's suppose to be virtually nonexistence. What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by Megatron."

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this planet. By raising an army of the undead."

Brock laughed, "Well, this Megatron will need to brake quite a few toaster ovens."

Ratchet agreed, "I mean were on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

Before he could answer the noise of approaching vehicles was heard. It was the rest of the Autobots with their human companions. They all seem to be rather happy. They got off so the Autobots could transform to there true form. Until a muffled pounding and crying was heard in Bulkhead. He opened a compartment and pulled out May's Manaphy. The same one that considers May as her mother. He handed the seafaring Pokemon to her, "Sorry. She must have fell asleep in the in back seat." As soon Manaphy was in May's arms she stopped crying and fell back to sleep.

"Autobots, prepare to..." Optimus looked how the humans stood near their guardians.

"Roll out?" Arcee said.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Cliffjumper, we'll be outside of communications range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge."

"Bulkhead, you're the biggest guy here. You should be the boss." May protested.

"He never picks me."

"Optimus, with all do respect." Cliffjumper also protested. "Playing body guard is one thing, but baby sitting is another. Besides Ratchet hasn't been on the field since the war."

He shouted, "My pistons maybe rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever."

"For the moment it is only reconnaissance." Optimus reassuring Cliffjumper.

"Then why do I hear a sudden edge in your voice?"

"Cliffjumper, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." The medical-bot pulled the leaver to activate the Ground Bridge. Optimus and Ratchet walked through and shortly after they were transported the vortex closed.

"Okay chief, so what's on the activities list?" Dawn asked Cliffjumper.

He couldn't put up with it, "I'm going on patrol."

Bulkhead stopped him, "But Optimus told us to stay."

"When your in charge, you can call the shots. Bumblebee, Wheeljack with me." They walked behind him, "Bulkhead, now you're in charge." He clapped his shoulder. The three Autobots transformed to vehicle mode and drove off. Leaving Arcee and Bulhead behind.

And worse, Bulkhead is in charge. "So, uh, what's on the activities list?"

"How about some training?" Ash suggested.

"I doubt you guys can defend yourself from Decepticons." Arcee said.

"Not us," Ash pulled out a PokeBall, "You guys fight our Pokemon. Just in case you're not there when we need you." Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this." Bulkhead punched his fist together making a loud clang. Loud enough to wake up Manaphy, who bursted into tears. She used the move Heart Swap on May and Bulkhead. "What kind of attack is that?"

"Oh boy." All the humans said.

Before Bulkead knew it his body was swapped with May's. He took a look at his himself to see he was holding Manaphy, "AAAAAHHHHHH! I'm an organic."

"A female organic." Arcee corrected.

"This is crazy!" Everyone looked at Bulkhead who is now May. "I knew Heart Swap was meant for only Pokemon and humans. But it works on other life forms."

"That is truly the greatest discovery of the century." Max said. Examining his sister's new body. "How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy. But in other words fine."

The proximity sensor alarm went off again. "Quick hide!" Bulkhead shouted. Still cradling Manaphy.

"You too, Bulkhead." Arcee said. "You're May now, remember?"

"Oh right." He went with the others. They hid behind May.

Looking at May, "Don't say a word and don't breath to hard. Agent Jenny can tell whether it's us or not. Just leave the talking to me."

"Got it." May responded.

At the end of her words the elevator reached the level. Agent Jenny entering enraged. Shouting, "Prime!"

"Agent Jenny. He's not here. Nobody's her except for me and Bulkhead." Arcee said. May shook her head in agreement.

"Well were did he go? Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a PokeMart." As Jenny was talking Manaphy woke and sensing that Bulkhead is May. She was about to cry when Bulkhead covered her mouth. "Now I don't know what language you speak on your planet, but Prime promised that he'd handle the Decepticons. And blowing up a mountain in Hoenn is not the word 'hande' means in english." She was becoming aware of the noises. "So you tell Prime..." Manaphy finally broke free from Bulkhead. And hopper near May's foot. "Since when do Autobots train Pokemon? Wait, is that a Manaphy?"

May spoke, "Gig's up guys." Manaphy switched May and Bulkhead's bodies back. "That's better. " She said. Feeling her face.

"May." Manaphy said. Hopping happily in May's arms.

Soon the other revealed themselves. "Hey. How are you doing gorgeous?"

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Don't tell me. You're running a daycare center."

"We're interns." Ash said without even thinking.

"Student interns." Max added.

"Earning extra credit in auto-shop."

"And robotics." Misty added.

"Okay." She descended down the fleet of stairs, "Lets move. "I'm taking all nine of you under Federal custody." She got to the ground floor. "And as for you, young lady." Pointing to May, she held onto Manaphy tighter and turned her out of Jenny's site, "I need to confiscate you 'baby'. For your own protection."

But Acree and Bulkhead stomped their foot between Jenny and the teen with their Pokemon. "We're protecting them." Bulkhead said.

"Is that so?" She turned around to the phone behind her. "Maybe you can explain that to my superiors." She grabbed the phone, but before she could dial, Arcee stopped her.

"Don't use that phone, it's..." She crushed it with one hand. "Out of order."

"This isn't over, Drama-bot Queen! Not by a long shot." She headed up the stairs and back in the elevator. Returning to the surface of Mt. Moon. Both the Autobots and teens were concerned about Agent Jenny's next action was.

**Cleopatra Island, Orange Archipelago**

Optimus Prime and Ratchet were reconing the canyon part of the the island. "Optimus, what do we hope to find here?"

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy."

"On Earth? You must be joking."

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off world?"

"Of corse, Optimus. It is the reason why Energon sites exist on planets such as this one."

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one. And I fear Megetron's memory is as long as history."

**Peak of Mt. Moon**

Agent Jenny took off in her helicopter. On her way to her agency she contacted her superiors, "Sir, Agent Jenny. We have a situation. I'm en-route from the Autobot Base. I'll brief you in person."

**The Nemesis **

Soundwave intercepted Agent Jenny's transmission. And repeated it for Starscream, "Autobot Base, eh? Humans..." Starscream said sinisterly. "Always the weak link. Fetch me this Jenny so that she can brief us instead."

Soundwave deployed Laserbeak to retrieve Jenny.

**Back to Agent Jenny**

She continued to fly until her radar picked up a bogey. "Hey big bird, I'm flying here." For the moment Laserbeak was behind her. Without warning he swooped in front of her, playing chicken. "Holy Arceus!" She managed to evade. "First the freeway aren't safe, now air travel?"

She flew near a canyon. Laserbeak dead on her trail. As he gained up on her, he rammed her. She managed to regain stability. The chase continued. She circled around the abandoned power plant. Laserbeak didn't see her make the turn. Soon she was chasing him. "You wanna dance, Decepticon?" She aimed the machine gun at him. "I'll lead!" She opened fire at Laserbeak. She chased and shot at him.

Until she ran out of bullets. Laserbeak to the opportunity to overwhelm her helicopter. Cutting off the tail. "There's not an Autobot around when you need one." She tried to keep the copter stable. Laserbeak unleashed two mechanical arms to grab her. Before she was pulled out by the flying Decepticon, she pressed a SOS button. She watched, helplessly, her helicopter crash in the forest below. Several bird Pokemon fled the explosion. Laserbeak carried her back to Starscream.

**Autobot Base**

Another alarm was blazing all around the base. Arcee walked up to the computer. The teens had covered their ears. Max said, "My ears."

"It's an SOS. From Jenny!" Arcee said. Before she could respond the alarm went out.

"Did you trace it?" Misty asked.

"Location scan was incomplete." Arcee responded.

"Oh well." Bulkhead said.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Ash said.

"Jenny is a jerk." He said.

"Whether you like the girl or not, the Decepticons may have her." Brock said.

"And Agent Jenny knows of your location." Dawn added.

"And did you not see her back down from an Autobot? The Decepticons will totally make her squeal."

"But we lost the transmisson. Jenny could be anywhere." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Max pulled out his laptop. "About five years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know, like PokeFans do to their Pokemon." There was an awkward silence from everyone as Max was typing. "What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I could hack into the system's mainframe, I could pinpoint Agent Jenny's location."

"Since when can you hack, little brother." May asked.

"When I was twelve and a quarter." He answered.

**The Nemesis**

A Vehicon tossed Jenny into the interrogation room. Where Starscream was waiting. "Welcome, Agent Jenny."

She got to her feet and wiping the dirt of her dress suit, "You treat all your guess this nice?"

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "Any friends of the Autobots."

"Autobots?" Acting like she doesn't know what he meant. "Is that one of them coin operated car washes?"

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be. Apparently nobody has told you I have no appreciation for human humor." To the Vehicon, "Make our guest comfortable." Jenny turned back to see the Vehicon reaching for her.

**Autobot Base**

"Latitude, 39.5. Longitude 116.9." Max said.

Acree applied the coordinates and activated the Ground Bridge. "Ok. Wait here." She and Bulkhead headed toward the vortex. "Ash, you're in charge." She said. The both of them went through and the vortex closed.

"Guess we have the whole place to ourselves." Ash said. "Right guys?"

"Wait a sec. Where's May." Max noticed his sister is missing.

**Near Terracotta Town**

The Ground Bridge opened. Bulkhead and Arcee emerged, "Jenny? Oh boy."

"The whole Decepticon shebang." Bulkhead said. Seeing the Nemesis on the ground and with Vehicons guarding it. Bulkhead hid behind a big boulder and Arcee hid behind a smaller one.

A familiar voice was heard. "Alright, so what's the plan?" It was May with her Blaziken. They were both hiding behind a boulder as well.

"May!" Bulkhead was shocked. He gave them a signal to stay put.

It was too late a Vehicon spotted them. With his blaster aimed at them. "Unwise." She said to herself. "Hold the phone. Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken used the move at Vehicon. Causing him to shoot at the sky. They made a run for it. Before the Decepticon can fire again, Bulkhead tackled him.

He pounded his fist onto the Vehicon's face. But he clawed Bulkhead before he could do some damage. Arcee joined the fight but the Decepticon knocked her away. Bulkhead punched the Decepticon on his back. May shouted, "Blaze Kick!" Blaziken used the move on his head. Making a big, melting dent. Before they could do anything Bulkhead carried them both out of the way.

Both Bulhead and the Vehicon were in arm lock to each other. None of them giving in. "May, Blaziken, look away."

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" What happened next was unexpected. He ripped the Vehicon's spark chamber. To a Cybertronian this is rather bloody, but not for a human. In May's point of view, all she saw was metal parts, wires, cables, and sparks. Acree came around. "Better call for back up."

**Vermilion City**

Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee were just leaving when Bulkhead called, _"Guy, can you read?" _

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead." Cliffjumper responded. _"I have a situation." _"Bulkhead, they just teens. Humans. Just do what ever." Bulkhead said what happened. The three Autobots slammed the brakes. "YOU ARE WHERE! SHE'S WHERE!" Cliffjumper was now furious.

**Autobot Base**

The rest of the gang stared at the empty Ground Bridge. "What should we do?" Misty asked. "They might have not realized that she followed them."

"May hasn't seen the kind of action Dawn, Max, and I have seen. She has no idea what she's in for." Ash said.

Max quickly typed something on the Autobot's computer. "The destination of the Ground Bridge is still locked in." Max said.

"Dawn, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup let's go. Max you're in charge." Ash said.

"In charge of who?" He activated the Bridge for them. He joined up with them.

At the computer Cliffjumper called in, "Cliffjumper to Base, come in. Dawn, listen up. We need you to Bridge us back. Hello? Ugh. Guys, let's burn some rubber." They shifted into gear. Making their way to Terracotta Town.

**Inside the Nemesis**

In the interrogation room, Jenny was chained up around the arms and hanging from the ceiling. "Agent Jenny." Starcream said. Walking around her, "I have one simple request that will save yourself a painful of misery." He placed his one sharp fingers at her throat. "Tell me the location of the Autobot Base."

"No problem." Now cooperating. "But I need to ask you something first."

"Yes? I'm listening."

"I got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak to the manager?" Tricking him.

That was Starscream's last straw, "I make the decisions here. I'M IN CHARGE!" He turned to a Vehicon. "Bring the prod."

**Outside the Nemesis**

Bulkhead, Arcee, May, and Blaziken was waiting for backup, "What's taking them so long?" Arcee said.

"Guys, Agent Jenny could be saying all your secrets. Let's just storm the ship." May suggested.

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared. "Good. They're here." Arcee was relieved. Until she saw the humans and the Pokemon emerge instead of backup. Three Vehicons on the roof of the Nemesis spotted them.

**Meanwhile, inside**

"I will ask nicely one last time. The Autobot Base!" Starscream demanded.

"Sure thing, buddy. After you eat my Arcanine's treats." This time Starscream kept his cool. But he revealed a device in his hand. It was generating blue electricity. He gave a small tap on her stomach. "AH!" He didn't pull the device back away.

"As I imagined, Energon and human nervous systems don't mix."

****Cleopatra Island**  
><strong>

Optimus and Ratchet found themselves in an opening. Just ahead of them were mangled bodies of dead Cybertronians. "For the first time in my life, Optimus. I had hoped that you were wrong."

A jet engine roar was hear from above. They looked to see Megatron in Cybertronian jet mode. He flew to the top of the cliff and shifted back to robotic mode. "Optimus, been well? I see you brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain that he would be rusting in a scrap yard by now."

"Why don't you invite him down here for a check-up?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"I know why you're here, Megatron."

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time..." He revealed the Dark Energon shard, "Has come to an end." He threw the shard at the center of the ancient battle field. Soon the whole area was being consumed by it. "Rise my army!" Soon all the dead reawakened. Bursting through the Earth.

"By the AllSpark." Ratchet said with fear. Both Prime and Ratchet witness every single Cybertronian being resurrected. Optimus looked up at Megatron.

He shouted, "BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!" The dead army marched towards Optimus and Ratchet.

* * *

><p><em><strong> TBC<strong>_


	4. Rising Darkness Pt 4

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Rising Darkness Pt. 4<span>

**A/N: * - When Bumblebee's speaks. Only Max and the other Autobots can understand him though.**

* * *

><p>As the undead army rose before Optimus and Ratchet, Optimus wield out his cannons. Ratchet said, "Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors. And his own."<p>

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." Optimus said.

Megatron was pleased of the results, "At last, symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army. Destroy them!"

The dead began the attack. Optimus shot the nearest zombie Cybertronian and shooting the rest of them. It took around twenty to thirty shots and they still did didn't down. "Optimus, if our combatants are already decease..." Ratchet said. "How could we possibly defeat them?" The rest of the zombies began swarming around them.

"Ratchet, retreat. Bridge yourself back to Base."

He pulled out Energon daggers. "No. I shall stand with you, Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over." He ran up to the nearest zombie and cut off it's head and arm. Where Ratchet noticed something. The sliced up zombie stopped moved and was dead for good. "I recommend dissection." He chopped up another zombie and Optimus shot it. "The smaller the pieces, the better."

"Sound edvice, old friend." Optimus replaced his two cannons for his two Energon swords. Him and Ratchet were on a slicing and dicing spree.

"I have mastered Dark Energon." Megatron warned. "When you fall, Optimus, you too shall join my army." The two Autobots continued their fight.

**Outside the landed Nemesis**

Three Vehicons on the roof of the Nemesis spotted Ash and friends and began to open fire at them. Bulkhead and Arcee went to them in vehicle form. "Get in." Bulkhead said. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu went with Arcee. The rest went with Bulkhead.

"Thanks guys." Ash said.

"What are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

"We were worried about May. Have the either of you two seen her." Dawn said.

"What does she look like?" May said. From the back window of Bulkhead.

The two Autobots drove behind a large tree. Big and strong enough to take the blast from the Vehicons. "Everyone out, and please wait here." Bulkhead and Acree said in unison.

Before the drove off, Ash stopped them, "Wait." He pulled out a PokeBall. "Garchomp, we need you." Ash wasn't the only one. Dawn called out her Mamoswine, Misty called out her Gyarados, Brock called out her Steelix, and Max called out her Machamp, and May called out her Blaziken.

The two Autobots and the six Pokemon charged for the Nemesis carefully avoiding the blasts. They climbed up a cliff face near the ship. From there they got to the roof of the Nemesis. Gyarados grabbed the nearest Vehicon and threw him overboard. The eight of them brawled all the Vehicons on the landed ship. While everyone was fighting, Bulkhead looked down to see if the teens are safe. They were all there except for May, "Where's May?" A loud banging noise emanated from his compartment. He opened the compartment and sure enough, May emearged, breathless. "May?"

"I threw up on you floor mats. Sorry." She covered her mouth to prevent herself from heaving even more. He put his hand out for her. She crawled on and the big Autobot placed her on the floor. Her Blaziken went up to her, concerned. "Remind me never to do that again."

A Vehicon tackled Bulkhead, "Help him." The moment he had the advantage, Blaziken Fire Punched the Decepticon in the face. Several more Vehicons showed up and the fight continued. But they went down a trapdoor.

Down below the other still waited. "Think they forgot about us?" Misty asked. From behind two Vehicons captured them.

**Inside the Nemesis**

Bulkhead, May who was hitching a ride on his hand, Arcee, and the Pokemon are running through the ship's hallways. Searching for Agent Jenny. At an intersection of halls to Vehicons emerged from the other hall. Bulkhead quickly threw May liked a skee-ball. She was sliding on her rear end, past the Decepticons.

Bulkhead hit the first one with his wreaking ball and Ash's Garchomp finished it with a Dragon Claw. Misty's Gyarados bit the second one on the upper half and Brock's Steelix bit it on the lower half. Together they ripped the Decepticon in half.

A few feet away she stopped sliding. She went on her side to rub her sore butt from sliding. "I'm gonna throw up again." Bulkhead scooped her up with his hand and they continued the search.

Meanwhile three Vehicons carried the rest of the teens. One said, "Lets take them to the interrogation room. Commander Starscream is keeping the other one there." Before anyone knew what happened next. Wheeljack came out of no where, slicing all three of the Decepticons arms, releasing the humans. He finished them off.

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee caught the teens in time. They gently placed them to the floor. Max wen up to his Autobot guardian, "Bumblebee."

*You okay kid?* He responded in a low buzzing sound.

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us." Wheeljack said. Holstering his Energon swords.

"But storming the Decepticon warship was not part of the activities list." Cliffjumper said.

"Tell me about it." Dawn said.

They pressed on up to a corner. When They heard noises coming from the other side. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee pulled out their blasters. They turned the corner to see Bulkhead and Arcee with their guns ready. "Friendlies!" Arcee shouted.

Cliffjumper looked at the humans returning their Pokemon. "Bought the organics, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead argued.

"We need to find Jenny and get these kids out of here." Arcee said.

"She's in the interrigation room." Ash and Dawn said.

**In the interrogation room**

Agent Jenny is still chained up and asleep. Starscream approached her, "My dear Agent Jenny." She woke up. "You do realize that the Autobots have abandon you." He let out a evil chuckle, "I am the only one you can rely upon now. So tell me what I want to know or..." He pulled out that torturing device again. Slowly he moved it to her stomach.

Feebly shaking she said, "Please. No more. They're in a mountain, here in Kanto."

He turned the the machine off. "Go on." Before she said more, blaster and cannon fire was heard outside the door. He turned back to Jenny. "Yes?"

"Maybe it was at the abandon power plant. Or was it under the Pokemon Cemetery in Lavender." She mumbled. That was definitely Starscream's last straw. He viciously placed the device on her stomach. Bringing up the pain all over again. She went lights out again.

He turned to the guards, "Someone find out what is going on out there." The guards went out the door and headed to where the fight was taking place.

Several Vehicons trapped the Autobots at a hallway intersection. The humans and the Pokemon dodged relentlessly to not get crushed. Finally the Autobots managed to kill the last Decepticon.

**Cleopatra Island**

Optimus and Ratchet continued cutting the zombie Cybertronian. Optimus and Ratchet were forced back to back, "Optimus, this prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is draining _our_ strength."

"We cannot falter now." Optimus said. They charged into the crowds of zombies. The zombies managed to gain up on Prime and dog piled him.

This distracted Ratchet, "Optimus!" Since he wasn't looking a zombie grabbed him. Soon he was piled up by zombies as well. One twisted his right arm. Giving the medical Autobot a great deal of pain.

Megatron chuckled on his victory. But Optimus wasn't giving in. Here go himself free from that group of zombies. He rushed to aid Ratchet. He killed the zombies that were on top of him. "After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game." The charged for him. "My legion, finish them!" They resumed to cutting up zombies.

**The Nemesis bridge**

Four Decepticons were running through protocol. A knock was made from the door. One Decepticon went to answer. One second after he opened the door, Wheeljack shot him. Arcee tuck 'n' rolled in the bridge and shot the nearest Decepticon. That left two more. Bulkhead shot the third one. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper shot the last one at the same time. "Clear." Arcee said.

Wheeljack escorted the humans in the bridge. "Wait in here." He said to them.

*Why?* Bumblebee asked.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets." Arcee said. She pulled out her pistol. "They'll be all right in here. As long as they stay put." Looking at May.

Once the Autobots left the door closed. Leaving them alone in the bridge. "That was a lot of intensity I've ever seen." May said.

"What?" Max asked.

"It's your fault that we are stuck in this intensity." Brock said.

"What were you thinking, May?" Misty asked.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" She said.

"You and your brother did bring up about 'other intelligent life out there' bit at us. So we should stick together?" Dawn said.

"Piplup!"

"Maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well maybe I have some regards for _everyone's_ safety." Ash said.

"Pika."

"Oh I'm sorry, is your name Optimus Prime? You could leave _my_ protection to Bulkhead."

"Stop it! All of you!" Max shouted. He ran to a ledge of a step case.

His sister went up to him and sat next to him. "Max, it's okay."

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine. No need to worry." Dawn encouraged.

"The Autobots will come back for us." Ash said.

"They're gonna take us home." May said. Rubbing her brother's back.

"How do you know?" He asked.

Misty noticed something, "Hey Max, what do make of that?"

Max lifted his head to see a screen monitor with several shapes, possibly along with some numbers and a few bizarre words. He crawled down the rest of the steps and walked to get a closer look. "It's something important. Real important."

**The interrogation room**

The blaster fire noise seemed to be getting closer. "Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh." Starscream said to Agent Jenny.

She woke up and said, "Grandma? Is it cookie time?" She went back to sleep. Apparently the shock made her a little coo coo.

Starscream was about to kill her when a knock on the door was heard. He turned to see. The only guard had his weapon ready. The door opened and a Vehicon was there. "Well?" Starscream asked. He collapsed dead, but behind him was Wheeljack. He gun down the guard. Him, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee entered the room. Aiming their guns at Starscream. The Decepticon pointed his blaster cannon at Jenny. "Not so fast."

A metallic tapping sound came from the top of his head. He looked up to see Arcee and Cliffjumper. Them too with their guns aiming at him. "I wouldn't" Arcee said.

"Oh, but I might." The Decepticon smiled sinisterly.

**The bridge**_  
><em>

"We've got to get this to Optimus." Max said.

"How do you know it's not just a recipe for space burgers." Ash asked.

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation." Max answered.

"Pika."

"Piplup."

"Can you download it?" May asked.

"I've got a flash drive." He placed his backpack down. Unzipped it and pulled it out. "But I don't see where I could plug it in. This technology is way to advance and alien."

A Vehicon entered the bridge. To find the corpse of the dead Decepticons. They ran for cover, but Max rushed back for his bag. He spotted him. He aimed his blaster at him.

**The interrogation room**

The standoff between the Autobots and Starscream was still going on. Starscream said, "Now, Agent Jenny and I will take our leave."

"The Doduo says neeyah." She said.

That distracted Starscream and Bumblebee took a shot. "AH!" He evaded it along with the other Autobots blast. Taking the coward's way, he transformed to fighter jet mode. Flying out of the scene.

"Whoa." Bulkhead said.

**The bridge**

The Vehicon was about to fire at Max when Ash sprinted for. While calling out Charizard. The Decepticon shot at Max but Ash managed to grab him before he got hit. The Flame Pokemon used Mega Punch on the Vehicon. "Misty, take a picture!" Ash shouted.

"Great idea." She said. The Vehicon was getting up. "Hey, you!" She took a picture of him on her cell phone. Charizard gave him another Mega Punch.

"Not of that. That!" Ash pointed to the screen.

"Oh." She took a picture of it.

Ash's Charizard used Flamethrower on the Decepticon. Causing his circuits to overload and boom he blew up into pieces. "Let's get out of here!" Brock shouted as they left the bridge.

Luckily the Autobots were driving their way. "I told you to stay put!" Arcee scold them.

Each went to their Autobot guardians. Except for Brock since Ratchet wasn't here he went with May and Bulkhead. They drove on out of the ship. Charizard flying behind them. He was leaving a trail of fire in the ship's hallways.

In the back seat of Bulkhead, Agent Jenny said, "I like pie. Can we stop for some Oran Berry pie?"

"You found Jenny! Good job." May said.

**Cleopatra Island**

Optimus and Ratchet successfully killed the last zombie. "Bravo, Optimus." Megatron bellowed. "But this is just a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event.

Optimus placed his Energon swords back and climbed the cliff face. "You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while Energon still flows through my veins." He reached the Decepticon lord.

"Fitting. For it is _Dark _Enegon which flows through mine." Optimus attempted to attack but the Decepticon transformed to his Cybertronian jet mode and flew away. He even tried to shoot him down. But failed.

He helped Ratchet up the edge. "If this wasn't Megatron's endgame," Ratchet scanned the pieces of the dead Cybertonian. "What is?"

**Autobot Base**

Optimus and Ratchet were bridged back to Base safely. Optimus helped fix Ratchet's arm. Ratchet went with the others. Agent Jenny was sleeping on a gurney. "What happened to you guys anyway?" May asked while giving her Manaphy some MooMoo milk. Seeing his busted arm.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." He answered.

"Zombies? Real zombies?" Misty asked.

"Bulkhead, Arcee..." Both of them turned to Optimus. "You have exercised poor judgement on allowing the humans to accompanying you."

"It won't happen again, Optimus." Both of them said. "We promise."

"But it wasn't Arcee or Bulkhead's fault."

"May, please." Bulkhead said.

"Beside we got some intel. Show 'em Misty." Misty popped her phone and showed it to Optimus.

"Ratchet, have a look. It could be of an importance to Megatron."

"Wait. Megatron has returned. That's definitely not good." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

Ratchet leaned in closer to see Misty's phone. "I... uh... Don't understand."

Misty had been showing them the image of a Vehicon. "Oops. That's the Decepticon that almost got Max. Thank Arceus, that Ash's Charizard rearranged his grill."

"Misty, Max was almost killed. This isn't a game!" Ash said angrily. He turned to May. "You too, May."

"We were all almost killed, Ash." Dawn said. She embraced him. "Us, our Pokemon, even them." She turned her head at the Autobots.

"Well if this just an average day with the Autobots." He broke away from Dawn's embrace. "Then I don't want to be apart of it. Not anymore."

"Ash, putting you in harms way was never our intent." Optimus said. "However, it is no longer the safety of you eight that is at risk, but the safety of all human and Pokemon kind alike. We will respect you decision if you wish to leave."

The Ground Bridge was activated. "No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." Ratchet said.

"Come on, Dawn." She looked at Cliffjumper. He turned his head away.

"Piplup and I will be okay, Ash. See you back home." She went up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Sure thing." He said. Another shot to propose to Dawn alone was sabotaged. He was near the vortex when Arcee stopped him in his tracks. "I understand. Act like you guys never even existed."

"Don't make me hunt you or your Pikachu down." Arcee said. Ash and Pikachu went through the Ground Bridge vortex.

**Earth's orbit**

The Nemesis flew above the planet. And a certain Decepticon was begging for mercy. "Please, Lord Megatron, I meant no... aahhh." Megatron delivered a uppercut onto Starscream's chin.

"I ordered you to await my command!" He whacked Starscream on the side. Sending him flying and landing on his back. "Instead your mindless decisions resulted the damage of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"

"My intentions were pure, Master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus Pri..." Before he could finish, Megatron aggressively planted his foot on his face.

"NO ONE RIDS ME OF OPTIMUS PRIME BUT ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU?" He stepped his foot more harder.

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right. I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course." He took his foot off him. But then grabbed him on the neck. Bringing him face to face.

"Explain, Starscream. Quickly."

**At Ash and Dawn's house**

It was a nice evening. Ash and Pikachu was setting up a nice romantic dinner in the living room. "This time for sure, Pikachu. I'm definitely going to ask Dawn to marry me."

"Pika!" He said cheerfully.

A red Dodge Challenger drove up the driveway. It was Cliffjumper. Once he parked Dawn and Piplup got out. Ash and Pikachu rush out the front door. They embraced each other and kissed each other ever so lovingly. As they broke the kiss she said, "You know what I have realized something? Especially today?" They walked up the front door.

"What do you mean?"

"When you saved Max and tried to watch out for the rest of us. Even me."

"As a Pokemon Master my job has been to have responsibilities."

"Ash that was months ago. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks Dawn, but I think 'Pokemon Master' suits me perfectly."

"Ugh. Let's go Piplup."

"Piplup."

They went back with Cliffjumper. "I won't come back until you wake up and face reality, Ash." Dawn shouted from the passenger side. Cliffjumper reversed and drove back to Base.

"GREAT!" Ash shouted as they were out of site.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was running through the equation that Misty took a picture of. He finally got the results. "It can't be... Optimus!" He arrived shortly. "These are engineering specs for a space time vortex generator."

"Megatron is building a space bridge. If he hasn't already." Optimus concluded.

*The sooner he leaves, the better.* Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, a Space Bridge runs in two directions. Megatron might not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring through his conquering army."

"The 'main event' that Megatron referred to?" Ratchet asked. "But the only place Megatron can possibly recruit that many fallen warriors..."

"Precisely." Optimus said. "Cybertron."

* * *

><p><em><strong> TBC<strong>_


	5. Rising Darkness Pt 5

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Rising Darkness Pt. 5<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus' Vision &amp; POV<strong>

A cluster of Dark Energon going through a Space Bridge and crash landing on Cybertron. "We can not allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his Space Bridge." The Dark Energon spreads throughout the whole planet. "If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise." One Cybertronian dead bursts it's hand out of the ground. "Swarm through the Space Bridge's vortex." The Cybertroinian dead swarming out of the Space Bridge and wreaking havoc on a city on Earth. "And invade Earth. Ending human and Pokemon kind to Megatron's twisted rule." The scene zooms out of the city to show the whole Kanto Region in chaos. Then zooms out even further to the see that it is happening all around Earth.

**Vermillion City**

Without Arcee, Ash has to use Charizard as a way of transportation. He landed in front of the PokeFan Club building. As the youngest Pokemon Master he has received many invite call from different events throughout the world. He called ball Charizard and approached the building. He stopped in his tracks to think abut what Dawn said the other night.

"Wake up and face reality." Her words just kept coming back in his mind. Until he heard an actual voice.

"I never really was a fan of air travel."

He turned to see Arcee in her motorcycle mode. "Arcee, really. Dawn already tried the other night."

"I know. She told me."

"Tell Optimus, that I give my biggest respect to him, but if you're at war with the Decepticons. There is nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't send me and no one is here to ask you for your help."

"Ok. I we both agreed that I am not warrior material... Oh forget it." He lowered his head.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu looked at his Trainer concernedly.

"Ash, I just lost someone I cared about." Referring to Sideswipe's death. "Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe your growing on me, or whatever it is. I'm just not ready to say goodbye to another partner."

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus, I have pinpointed the location of Megatron's Space Bridge." Ratchet said. "High in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach." Optimus said.

"Ok, we know you guys can't fly. But can't you just Ground Bridge there." Misty suggested.

"The Ground Bridge has limited range." Ratchet explains. "Stretching as far as Earth's orbital, the vortex will snap and scatter us into the stars."

"Since Megatron is likely to be on the move I'm afraid we will have to make that risk. Reaching the Space Bridge first is our only means of stopping him." Optimus said.

Arcee shows up and with Ash and Pikachu. "Hey, guess who's back."

"Welcome back, Ash." Optimus said. "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Ash looks at Arcee as she transforms to her robotic form. She asks, "Where to?"

"The Final Frontier." May said. Giving them a hint.

"Space?" Ash said.

"Pika?"

"But I thought they didn't have a way to get there."

"Well they don't, Ash." Brock said. Ratchet locked on the Space Bridge's coordinates and activated the Ground Bridge.

"Be careful out there, Bumblebee." Max said.

*I'm a scout. I'm always careful.* He responded and headed for the vortex.

"I'm so jealous of you." May said to Bulkhead.

"Don't even think about following me or use Manaphy to switch our bodies." He said. The rest wished the best of luck to their Autobot guardian.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on this planet I'll never forgive you." Ratchet warned.

"Until we meet again, old friend. Autobots, transform and roll out!" All except for Ratchet went into vehicle mode and drove into the Ground Bridge vortex. This trip through the vortex was the longest. "Maximum Overdrive!"

**Earth's Orbit**

The Ground Bridge vortex has successfully opened. The Autobots emerging from it. "Autobots, transform..." They all went back to robotic form. Close to landing on the Space Bridge. "And gravitize."

They activated their magnetic feet to stay on the Bridge and not drift into space. Bulkhead had a little hard time keeping his balance.

"Don't look up or down or left." Cliffjumper said to himself.

A shadow appeared above them. They turned to see the Nemesis approaching. It stopped more than a football field away. "So Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked.

"But since we don't have the means of disabling the Space Bridge." Optimus wielded out his cannons. "Nothing gets in or out." The other Autobots wield out their weapons.

**The Nemesis bridge**

Megatron watches the Autobots from a monitor. He chuckles at their attempt to stop him. "Optimus Prime never disappoints. Unlike you, Starscream."

"No need for concern, Master. Soundwave is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates. Under my instruction."

**The Space Bridge**

The Autobots stand their ground. Waiting for the Decepticon's next move. "Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked.

Optimus uses his optics to zoom in on some object that was sparking on the Nemesis. "It appears that the Decepticons have sustained excessive damage to their interstellar navigation systems."

"That's my handy work. But I wouldn't have gotten close if it wasn't for the human's Pokemon." Bulkhead said.

"Good job, Bulkhead." Wheeljack said.

"Without the navigation dish..."

**Autobot Base**

Everyone else was hearing the conversation through the com-links "Megatron will not be able to aim the Space Bridge at Cyberton."

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Brock asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet responded. "But Cybertron is many light-years away. To reach their target their aim needs to be astronomically precise."

"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his Space Bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system." Optimus said on the com-link. "A remote."

"Hmph." Ratchet had his doubts. "From what I know of Earth's technology. I doubt there is such a single satellite radio telescope dish on this planet that exists. One powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"How about a whole bunch of linked satellite radio scope dishes." Max said as he was researching something on his laptop. "Like the recently built giant size arrays in Sunyshore City."

"Zip it. Oh-no. This is not child's play." Ratchet quickly objected.

Until Optimus said through the com-link. "Good thinking, Max. Ratchet, have Agent Jenny alert the array staff to the security hazard."

"You, soldier! You're out uniform! Put on some pants." She went out again.

"That maybe a challenge." Ratchet said. Seeing how Jenny is still loopy from the torment in the Decepticon interrogation room.

Max began some hacking work. "Agh, I can't get past the security firewalls. The walls are to thick."

"You? You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet said.

"Possibly, if I could get in."

"Wait a sec, Max, what if _we_ get you in." Ash suggested. "Like 'in the building' in."

"That will be no problem."

"The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there. Even on site." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety than the eight of us organics." Ash argued.

"Right, if let them win, then the whole world is doomed along with us." Dawn supported.

"Max?" Optimus said.

"I do want to give it a shot." He answered.

**The Nemesis**

"Surely, Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something." Starscream advising him.

"Really, Starscream?" he asked with sarcasm. Starscream gave him a nervous grin. He turned to a com-link to all the Decepticon soldiers and pressed it. "Crush them!"

A squadron of flying Vehicons emerged from the hanger. They're flying right at the Autobots on the Space Bridge.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Cliffjumper said.

**The arrays near Sunyshore City**

The Ground Bridge vortex opens and the humans emerge from it, dizzy. "That'll take some time to get use to." They rush to the building.

**The Space Bridge**

The small fleet of airborne Vehicons land on the Space Bridge and begin brawling with some of the Autobots. While Optimus manages to shoot them while they're still airborne. He was successful. Soon the entire squadron landed. Now it is a full out hand to hand combat skirmish. The Autobots fight valiantly to stand their ground

** In the array building**

"The security is the one thing this place lacks." Misty said. As she was looking down the hallways.

In the control room Max was working his technological magic on the computer. "I'm in." He finally says. "And so are the Decepticons."

"What?" Brock said.

"How could you tell?" May asked.

The computers showed the same work that was on the Nemesis. "The schematics we've seen on their ship. It's right here on the computer." He explained. "But this time I could download it." Max plugged his flash drive in the slot. "The Decepticons are syncing the Space Bridge to the dishes. But I could also sync to them."

"Will they know?" Ash wasn't sure.

"Even if they see I'm in the system, they'll have no idea that I'm really right here."

Meanwhile, just right down the hall was Soundwave. He had already 'taken care' of the security. Soundwave was close to triggering the arrays at Cybertron's coordinates.

**The Space Bridge**

The Bridge began to shake. "What's happening?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron." Wheeljack answered.

**The Nemesis**

"Lord Megatron, the Space Bridge is ready for activation." Starscream said.

"Finally."

**The array building**

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Max began to reverse the programming.

**The Space Bridge**

*Max did it*

"Indeed, Bumblebee. This can only be Max's doing." Optimus said.

**The Nemesis**

"Starscream, what is happening?" Megatron was getting furious.

He went to the com-link, "Soundwave, what is happening?"

**The array building**

Soundwave received Starscream's transmission. On his monitor 'face' he began scrolling through security monitors. He found the problem. The humans were hacking in the network.

"The dishes are aimed at Cybertron. I'll just undo it again." Max said. Before he could do it, Soundwave launches a tentacle to stop them.

"What happens when the Decepticons realized that you're screwing them up?" Misty asked.

"It's like an online video game. They're not actually here." But what they didn't realize the door was slowly opening behind them.

"Yeah Misty, what are the Decepticons going to do? They're probably thousands of miles away." May said.

Ash turned his head and screamed of surprise. It was Soundwave's tentacle. It grabbed everyone except for Max, Pikachu, Piplup.

"We can't let 'em lock onto Cyberton." Max said to the Pokemon.

Pikachu tries to attack with Iron Tail, but the tentacle wacks him out of the air. Piplup hits it with Bubblebeam. Doing minimum damage the tentacle arm wacked Piplup also to the wall. Without cover, Soundwave's tentacle turned it's attention to Max. He quickly ejected the flash drive and getting out of the tentacle's way.

Misty, no even thinking, grabs an emergency axe. She charges at the tentacle and tries to chop it in half. It evaded and hit the axe out of her hands and threw her back to the rest.

The tentacle picked up the axe. "You handed it an axe!" May asked

"Not good." Dawn said.

What seemed like it was going to swing the axe at them. Instead it pulled away with it. They pursue it. The tentacle already went back with Soundwave. He takes the axe and cut the hard lines. The Decepticons have re-locked onto Cybertron.

The humans burst through the door, but Soundwave was already on his way out. He turns to look at them. May take a photo of him. Unexpectedly, Soundwave takes a photo of them. He shifts to spy plane mode and flies to the Nemesis.

"Why is he leaving?" Brock asked.

Max saw the cables. "He cut the hard lines. They are locked onto Cybertron for good."

**The Nemesis Bridge**

The schematics on the monitor are returning to place. "Now, Starsrceam?" Megatron said with frustration.

He snickered, "Now." He activated the Space Bridge.

Megatron went to the roof of the Nemesis carrying the Dark Energon on his back, "At last! Ragh!" He threw it as hard as he could into the vortex.

Optimus sees the Dark Energon coming toward the vortex. He tries to shoot it before it can get through. Too late, it went through. The Dark Energon crash lands on Cybertron and reveied all of it's fallen warriors. Both Autobots and Decepticons.

"Arise, my legion!" Megatron commanded.

**The Space Bridge**

"So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?" Bulkhead asked.

On the com-link, Ratchet said, "Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly large growing mass in their Space Bridge vortex. One of the Dark Energon signal."

"Ratchet, we must destroy the Space Bridge. There is enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."

**Autobot Base**

"If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I would fine a way to accomplish that."

"How about schematics?" Max showed him the flash drive.

"Optimus, I must say, the Space Bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain it's destruction is our only option?"

"I'm afraid so." He said on the com-link.

"Then by all means, light our darkest hour."

**The Space Bridge**

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead." They took off, leaving Optimus alone. "While I make my stand."

He spotted Megatron flying toward him. He shifted to his robotic form and landed a few yards away from Optimus. "Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusion about engaging your army, Megarton. But I might derail it's objective, by removing it's head." He pulls out one Energon sword.

Megatron just laughs. "Highly unlikely, Optimus. As I'm infused with their very might!"

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

Megatron pulls out his Dark Energon sword and makes the first move. He umped and attempted to slice Prime. But he was quick to block it. Optimus tried to cut his arm off, Megarton took a step back to avoid the attack. Since Optimus was close he elbowed him. While Optimus was recovering, he tried to finish him. Optimus recovered quickly and blocked with his Energon sword. He tried again to terminate him. Megatron blocked the sword with his very arm. He charged for Optimus. Once he was close, Optimus used his available arm to punch him. He was sliding away. He used his Dark Energon sword to stop.

The both of them continued their sword fighting as the undead of Cybertron was getting closer to the vortex.

**Autobot Base**

"These things are getting closer!" Agent Jenny finally came around and started thinking straight. She saw the computer displaying the undead getting closer to the Space Bridge. "That's bad, right?"

Arcee spoke on the com-link, "Ratchet, we're in position."

"Arcee, pay close attention."

**The Space Bridge**

Megatron threw a left hook on Optimus' face. Then a small slice on his torso. Optimus shifted to defensive formation. Megatron simply sliced off his sword. Leaving him with a broken sword to defend himself.

He saw where the rest of it landed. As soon as he turned around, Megatron did an uppercut slice. He was airborne, but not for long. Because the moment Optimus' leg was seven feet off the ground, Megatron grabbed it and threw him to the ground. Face first and threw him in another direction.

Optimus was on his knees and hands. Spark were all over his joints. Megarton approached him slowly, reaady to execute him, but was interrupted by Starscream.

"Master?" He said on the com-link.

"Starscream, what is it?" He asked furiously.

"I do not want to question your 'all seeing' wisdom, but I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your Bridge this time."

"Ah, misdirection, Optimus? You would have made a fine Decepticon." He continued to execute him. Optimus used his broken sword to block Megarton's

"I chose my side." He pushed away Megatron's sword. He switched his arm sword to his arm cannon. Before Megatron can attack again, he shoots him. Sending Megatron drifting in space.

Megatron transformed and retreated, fearing he might lose. "Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvousing with the Space Bridge for pick up.

On the other side on the Space Bridge, the Arcee and Cliffjumper are working on the controls hidden in the debris. The rest were standing guard.

Ratchet talked them through it on the com-link, "Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energon pump. There should be a valve.

"I see it." Arcee active it so it revealed the lever.

"Good." Ratchet continued. "To turn all that power against itself all you need to do is reverse the current."

Arcee tried to pull it, But she couldn't. "Allow me." Cliffjumper insisted.

"Chivalry is not dead." She said as he easily pulled the lever.

**Autobot Base**

Everyone waited for Arcee's response, "Current reversed." She said.

"Yes!" Jenny shouted. "Right?" She looked at everyone else.

"I'll ready the Ground Bridge." Ratchet said. He rushed to the Ground Bridge controls.

**The Space Bridge**

Megatron came flying in at the Autobots. They all tried to shoot him down. He evaded the blasts. He returned fire. He hit Cliffjumer near where his spark chamber is. The Autobot began drifting into space.

The Space Bridge began to shake and small explosion where being made. Optimus rushed for the edge. Megatron flew back to the vortex. His army was almost near the vortex. He transformed to robotis form and noticed that the Nemesis had retreated. "Starscream, where is my ship?"

"We would never make it, Lord Megatron. Don't be a fool. Take flight and retreat!"

Optimus ran and dodging the explosins almost at the ledge. Ratchet said on the com-link, "Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready and waiting."

"Autobots, jump!" He was the first to jump in.

Soon the other Autobots followed. Bumblebee jumped even higher to grab Cliffjumper. They all made it in and the Ground Bridge vortex closed.

Meanwhile at the Space Bridge vortex. Megatron waited for his army to get through. "My legion." The closest zombie Cybertroinian reached out it's hand for Megatron. He realized the explosions were getting bigger. "No." He reached out for the army.

He was so close when... BOOOM! The Space Bridge imploded. Followed by a wave of Energon was released and disappeared.

**The Nemesis bridge**

"Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log that Megatron's spark has been extinguished." Starscream said on the mission log. "All hail... Starscream."

**Autobot Base**

Everyone waited for the Autobot's return. "You think that they are...?" Max didn't what to finish the question.

Ratchet understood what he meant. He looked at the life signals. "Six life signals. One is very faint."

They were all afraid if it was their own Autobot guardian. Optimus was the first to arrive. Followed be Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Misty and May ran down the stairs and ran to them. Then it was Arcee and Bumblee. They were both carrying Cliffjumper. The rest joined them.

Arcee and Bumblebee placed him on the floor. Dawn saw that he had no response on his face. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Piplup." Her Pokemon hugged her leg.

Ash embraced her. She buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Dawn." He said.

"We lost one this week." Ratchet said. Referring to the loss of Sideswipe. "By the AllSpark don't let it be two."

Dawn wiped her tears and went to Cliffjumper and placed her hand on his. Slowly he opened his optics. "Cliffjumper." She said.

"Dawn, really?" He said with sarcasm. "There are other cars in the world."

"But you're my best friend." Her words change Cliffjumper's attitude towards humans. At least on the inside, because he has serious external damage. He gave her a smile though.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

He said, "Not even he could have survived _our_ Ground 0." Since the Space Bridge was the most vital thing to the Autobots. It's destruction was devastational to all of them.

"Prime!" Jenny shouted. They turned to see her heading for the elevator. "I don't have time to thank you Autobots for what you have done. I own you one. The whole world does." She entered the elevator and went up to the surface.

Misty walked towards Optimus and asked, "So is this the part where you say, 'Goodbye' and tell us to forget that we ever saw you."

"No." He said.

**Optimus' message log**

_Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged. With our new organic friends, true warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not chose to be on Earth, it would seem we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intentions. Know this, we will defend ourselves. We will defend it's human and Pokemon race. We will defend our home._

* * *

><p>There will be more of Pokemon Prime soon.<p> 


	6. Masters & Students

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Masters &amp; Students<span>

* * *

><p>"Such a shame. But I applaud you, Megarton. You've certainly made a grand exit." Starscream was watching a recording of the Space Bridge's destruction. He shut it off when Soundwave arrived in the bridge. "Ah, Soundwave. Que the audio visual. I wish to address the troops."<p>

Soundwave forward Starscream's message to every screen and speaker on the Nemesis. "The loss of Megatron, leader of the great Decepticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet we mustn't despair over his tragic demise. Instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice. And build upon the foundation he laid. With an even mightier hand."

A Vehicon interrupted, "With all do respect, Commander Starsc..." Starscream gave him a threatening look. "Lord Starscream."

"Yes, yes, what is it?"

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command. What hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?"

"Allow me to be crystal clear. I have studied a millennia under our former master. Thus I am equipped to lead you. I, Megatron's true heir, Lord Starscream, emperor of destruction!"

All the Vehicons in the bridge whispered doubts to each other. It was loud enough for Starscream to hear. "What? What use are troops who can't rise to the task on inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?" He then remembered something or someone. "But wait. Legend tells of one capable warrior. One who exist here, upon this very planet. One can be student to my master."

**Autobot Base**

Deep in Mt. moon where the Autobot Base is, Otpimus stands alone in the main room. Ratchet checks on him, "Optimus, why so glum? This planet, all planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just that a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguished his spark."

"Optimus, he was not slain by your hands, by his own twisted arrogance. I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."

"The Megatron whom I fought beside, perished eons age. The day he chose to become a Decepticon. The Decepticons maybe in disarray but, they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

Without warning a loud BOOM was made, the whole area shook. Ratchet assumes the worst, "Decepticon! We're under attack." The two Autobots spot the origin of the blast. They rush to the spot. They hear someone coughing. It was Max along with Bumblebee.

"It's no attack, Ratchet. It my Volcano." A large replica of Mt. Chimney slowly melted. "Well, was."

"Hold it still, Bulkhead." Ratchet looked to his right to see May and Bulkhead. They're working on something that had painted balls being hung by string and lots of paint cans. She continued, "Jupiter needs it's red spot." She dipped the paint brush in a red paint bucket and before she can place the brush on the planet model, a big drop slatted off the brush. "Oops, sorry."

"What in the AllSpark is going on in here?"

"Well I have a science project due tomorrow and my sister is working on her Pokemon astronomy project." Max explained.

Brock entered the room. "You, know Ratchet. Since your my partner maybe you can also give me a hand with my Pokemon Doctor research."

"Well you can't work on these projects in here. Your... making a mess!"

"But it's a big important grade for our finals." May said. "And if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish the model of our solar system I'll fail in the Pokemon Acadamy."

"Oh, and what does Bulkhead know of your solar system." He turned to Max, "Or Bumblebee of your volcanos." He turned to Brock, "Or..."

"You, Ratchet, a doctor. Knowing about Pokemon medicine?" Brock filled in.

"Precisely. We're not earthlings. And they're not scientist like you, Wheeljack or me."

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet." Optimus said. "Would it hurt to know more of Earth by helping them with their studies?"

"Well maybe they should study more about Cybertron." He responded.

**Ruins of Alph, Johto**

Starscream and Soundwave look at the ruins below. "During the Great War so many Energon was hidden in this forsaken rock, That our departed Master sent some of Cybertorn's greatest to guard it. True warriors. Now lying in stasis. Waiting to be awaken. Heh, s such folly that Megatron searched distant space for warriors rather then here. Beneath his feet."

Soundwave's 'face' pulsed a negative signal. "What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal? I know we're close. Boost all power into your sensors."

Soundwave started to receive a positive signal. "Yes, there." Hepoineted on Soundwaves screen 'face'. The two Decepticons transformed and flew to the location.

**Autobot Base**

As Max rebuilding his volcano Bumblebee was talking to him about adventures on Cybertron. *And just like that., I finished off the Decepticons with my wrist cannons. Me and Cliffjumper got Arcee out alive.*

"And your still a scout-class. Then how do you make warrior-class?"

*Experience.*

"But I've seen you in action. You're awesome."

*Thanks.*

Optimus placed his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I second your opinion, Max. But Autobot life cycle are much longer than those of humans. And I'm afraid that our young scout still has much to experience."

The computer set off an alert. "Exposed Energon. And it's on the move. In Johoto." Ratchet said.

"And since we ain't moving it. And Cliffjumper, Arcee, and Wheeljack are scouting in the Unova region. Guess who must be?" Bulkhead said.

*Decepticons.* Bumblebee said.

"Without Megatron?" Max asked.

"Unfortunatly Megatron's legacy will live on. As others rise up to take his place. Autobots, you have project to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked back at Max continuing working. "Finals are the point where humans promoted to a higher learning level. Perhaps I'm better suited here and advise."

"Very well. Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon on the move."

*Understood, Optimus.*

"Wait." Max called out his Mightyena. "Take my Mightyena with you. He could learn a thing or to about Energon."

****Ruins of Alph****

Starscream and Soundwave pulled out a large tomb from one of the caves. Several Unown, Zubat, and Sandshrew flee out of the cave. Away from the Deceptions. One careless Sandshrew ran into Starscram's leg and as a reflex he kicked the Pokemon. The Mouse Pokemon continued to run away. They pulled out at least half the tomb.

"Excellent, Soundwave. The Energon cube." Soundwave opened a compartment and pulled out a small Enegron cube. He handed it to Starscream, who inserted it into the only opening in the tomb. The tomb and whoever is in the tomb began to power up. "Yes, the Energon infusion. It's working." The tomb door opened.

Meanwhile, not that far the Ground Bridge opened. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Mightyena emerged, the vortex closed behind them. They were greeted by the fleeing Pokemon. *It seems to be like a small stampede.*

"No, Bumblebee, it does not. Hold your position and await my command." Optimus advanced to where the Pokemon fled from. Leaving the the both of them behind.

The tomb was about to open it's last door when Starscream said, "Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new master!"

The sunlight woke up the Decepticon. He was army green and stood tall, maybe as tall as Megarton. He emerged from the tomb, stretching his limb and joints. He looked down to the puny Starscream. "Skyquake serves only one master!" He bellowed.

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow." Starscream said.

"You fail to grasp my meaning." Skyquake bellowed. "I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master, Megatron."

"Yes, him. Sadly Megatron is no longer with us."

"impossible."

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept? Skyquake, I located you. I awakened you. Thus I, Lord Starscream, am now your master!"

Skyquake was about to crush him, but was interrupted by Optimus. "It has been awhile, Skyquake."

The enormous Decepticon shoved Starscream out of the way. "Optimus Prime. I haven't seen you since the battle of Technaar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was along time ago."

"That maybe, Prime. But my orders still stand."

Bumblebee and Mightyena watch from a distance, behind a boulder.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades had been lost? And worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."

"i would be willing to consider a truce," He schemed. "If you are willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

"Again?" Skyquake bellowed. "Bow to this!" He punched Starscream on his chest. He sent him to the wall. Starscream slowly recovered and transformed to jet mode. He flew away from the area.

"Skyquake, this is a new era." Optimus said. "On another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a Prime!" He charged at Optimus. Bellowing a battle cry. He threw a left hook on Optimus. He crash into the wall. Skyquake grabbed him before he could recover and threw him.

On a ruin building, Soundwave observed the battle. Starsceam flew in an changed back to his original form. "What need have I for peace, when I have Skyquake? With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that he destroyed Optimus Prime under my command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to me."

Bumblebee and Mightyena observed the fight. It wasn't really in Optimus' favor. Despite that Optimus blasted the giant Decepticon twice. Skyquake pulled out a Energon chain gun. He shot a few rounds onto Optimus. Bumblebee and Mightyena foolishly charged in. "No." Optimus said.

Too late. Bumblebee shot a few blast on Skyquake. Followed by a Shadow Ball from Mightyena. He turned his attention to them and fired at them. But the both of them were fast to avoid the shots. Bumblebee jumped for Skyquake. But the big Decepticon grabbed him and threw him into a ruin wall. Skyquake pointed his Energon chain gun at Mightyena, but as soon as he pulled the trigger Optimus grabbed the gun and shoved it toward the air. Mightyena pounces on Skyquake's face. Causing him to drop his gun. But then he grabbed the Pokemon and threw him next to Bumblebee.

Soundwave, recording everything. "Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave! We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise. For the historical record."

Optimus and Skyquake threw and recieved punches, kicks, kneeing, and elbowing to each other. Up until Skyquake elbowed Optimus on the face. Causing him to step back to the rest. *Can he transform?* Bumblebee asked.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode." Optimus said. Skyquake reached for his gun. "Fall back." They transfomed to vehicle mode. Mightyena hitched a ride on Optimus. They sharply reversed and turned making a great cloud of dust and sand.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime?" He continued blasting blindly.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was working on Max's volcano. "Um, what is it?" Max asked. The coloration of the model was way off.

"You'll find out."

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" He touched it to feel what it was made of.

"Don't touch. Just watch. And learn."

"Okay." Bulkhead said. "So I'm just gonna help May and Brock with..."

"Without my supervision? You do want May to pass, don't you? An I have to ensure that Brock keeps his Pokemon Doctor career." There was an awkward silence. He turned on the blowtorch. "Then watch a master at work!" He had a crazy look in his optics.

"Control freak." May said.

**Ruins of Alph**

"We've lost site of them. Soundwave, why aren't you tracking them?" Instead, Soundwave was tracking someone else. "What? What is it?" He looked at Soundwave's 'face'. "A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area." Soundwave shoed him the exact location. "The site of our destroyed Space Bridge. You're not telling me that, thatlife signal belongs to Megatron? But he was microns near the detonation point. Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulting. Ignore the contact and delete the coordinates." Soundwave did nothing of the sort. "What am i saying? Of course this needs to be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there than I, Starscream, shall bring him home." Soundwave nodded in agreement. "Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark. I must bare witness." He jumped off the building and transformed to jet mode.

Soundwave watched Starscream fly into space. He recorded part of Starscream's words. "Must bare witness." The recording said. He then deployed Laserbeak to follow Starscream.

High in the sky a F-22 flew near by. The F-22 belongs to Agent Jenny. On her radio a solider said, "Tengo-Six-Alpha to central command. We are picking up radio transmission from unidentified technology, possibly hostile. We are moving in to investigate."

Jenny responded, "Negative, Tengo-Six-Alpha. This is Special Agent Jenny, intercepting. Strike your report from the records and provide origin coordinates. I'll take it from here." She knew the Autobots were up to something. She hopes it doesn't involve with the Decepticons. Her last encounter with them was unpleasant.

Down below, Skyquake cornered Bumblebee to a dead end. He transformed to robotic mode, ready to fight him. "It would be a shame to crush you, bug." Skyquake bellowed. "But it is my duty."

A loud honk caught his attention. He turned to see Optimus driving up to him. Skyquake pulled out his Energon chain gun again and started blasting at him. Optimus changed back to his robotic form. And puched him in the face and with a addition of Mightyena's Shadow Ball it send Skyquake crashing into the ruins. "Excellent strategy, Bumblebee."Optimus complemented. Skyquake counterattacked by scrapping Optimus' chest. "Skyquake, stay down." As he was getting up, Optimus punched him on the face. He fell flat on his back.

They were about to finish him off when a jet engine roar distracted them. Bumblebee identified the jet instantly. *Jenny?* Skyquake saw the jet and began to scan it.

"Agent Jenny, fall back." Optimus warned.

But the Decepticon got the full scan and he transformed into a F-22. Just like Jenny's flew next to her. "Well I'll be a Arcainine." She said.

"Air superiority achieved." Skyquake nose dived down to Optimus and the others and began shooting them. They quickly changed to vehicle mode, Mightyena hopped aboard Bumblebee, and drove out of Skyquake's firing range.

He was about to fire heat seeking missiles at Bumblebee when Jenny fired back on her jet. "Stealing plans from a classified military aircraft will not be tolerated on my watch!" Skyquake looped around her and fired his missiles at her. Her radar detected and identified it for her. "Heat seekers, huh?" She flew left and right around the ruins. Until she got to a giant cliff side. She pulled up and the missile hit the cliff wall. "I still got it."

**The Space Bridge wreckage**

Starscream flew through the wreckage of the destroyed Space Bridge. He transformed to robotic form and landed on one of the debris. He examined the area from the signal was found. "No one could have survived this. As I suspected, faulty sensors. The last thing I need now are rumors that Megatron is still..."

A loud, agonizing moan was heard from a distant. Starscream jumped over many debris to find where the moaning came from. "Megatron?" At least his corpse. Not! Megatron grabbed Starscream, but he was too weak released him and closed his optics. "How?" Soon Starscream's spark chamber was torn open and something was glowing in it. "The Dark Energon shard."

He went face to face on Megarton, "Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them, Master?" He slowly pulled out the shard from Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron tried to reach for the shard, but since it's not in his spark chamber he went lights out. "And this time stay dead."

Starscream heard Laserbeak flying in and he was bound to be recording what was happening. "Laserbeak. If Soundwave is also watching, I have found Lord Megatron. And he is unwell. We must transport himto sickbay immediately." He said as he hid the shard behind his back.

****Ruins of Alph**  
><strong>

Skyquake continued his target practice on the Autobots and Mightyena. He fired a missile at Optimus. Near his rear tires, causing him to tilt forward. Before he crashed, he shifted to his original form. Skyquake focused on the other two. Mightyena, sticking his head out of Bumblebee's window and fired more Shadow Balls at the Decepticon, but he evaded the fire.

Bumblebee turned right to a broken temple. Using it as a ramp, he was airborne. Mightyena knew he was going to transform. So he jumped out the window and Bumblebee transformed. They both landed on Skyquake. He smashed Bumblebee against a ancient temple, but he didn't lose his grip. The Decepticon performed a barrel roll to shake off Mightyena, but the Pokemon used his claws to grip on.

Down below Optimus watched helplessly. He contacted Jenny, "Agent Jenny, we require immediate assistance." She hit the accelerator to catch up to the Decepticon.

Bumblebee realized Skyquake wasn't going to surrender quietly and so did Mightyena. So Bumblebee ripped out wire connection points from him. Mightyena fired one last Shadow Ball at Skyquake's cockpit. That caused Skyquake to lose all control and nose dive down to the surface. Agent Jenny arrived and followed. *This was a bad idea.* Bumblebee said.

"Any time, boys." She said to them. "Ground 4 is coming up fast." She steady herself to get closer. She was now close enough for Bumblebe and Mightyena jumped on Jenny's F-22. She pulled up, but as for Skyquake. He couldn't even control himself to make a right turn. BOOM! He crash lands on several ruin relics. Leaving a fiery explosion and several other Pokemon fled from it. "Happy landings, Decepticreep." Jenny said. Looking at the crash site. She flew low to the ground for Bumblebee and Mighyena to get off. As they did she flew back to her Pokemon Government Agency.

When the smoke cleared, Optimus and the others saw Skyquake all twisted. Only his upper half was completely transformed. He closed his optics, showing that he is offline. "That Skyquake has chosen to stay on his master's path. We might no be burying him today."

High above Soundwave just stood and watched from the same spot.

**Autobot Base, two days later**

"Bumblebee, putting you and Mightyena at risk was perhaps not the wisest strategies, but the both of you preformed admirably." Optimus said.

*Hope you say that to Mightyena, Optimus.* Bumblebee said.

Honking was echoing from the ramp way. "Ah ha! There you are." Ratchet rushed to the ramp enterance. All the other Autobots returned. Ratchet went to Bulkhead. May, Brock, and Max got off. Ratchet asked them, rather eager, "Well? How were my... I mean our works perceived?"

Max hesitated to answer, "Well..."

**Flashbacks to the day before**

At May's private academy, in her astronamy class the teacher was puzzled at her model. It was a huge metallic 'planet', painted with the darkest blue and golden yellow. And two 'moons' orbiting the 'planet', painted in the same colors as well. "Miss Maple, what planet would that be?"

"Um, Cybertron?" May responded. Unexpectedly the Cybertron model detached from the wire support and crushed the teachers desk.

At Brock's hospital one of the Nurse Joys asked, "What in Arceus did you give that Magnemite, Dr. Slate? That serum is giving it an overload." A Magnemite was on a rampage in the entire ER.

"Energon?" Brock answered.

At Max's high school, in his geography class. The teacher was scared on Max's project. Because it resembled Mt. Chimney, but it was all metal with static sparks and electrical humming. "I hesitate to ask, Mr. Maple, but is it active?" Max didn't say anything. All he did was take a few steps back and pressed a button on the remote control. The volcano erupted and fired a large beam of lava. The lava broke through the roof and continued skyward.

**End flashbacks**

"Well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors." Ratchet said to May and Max. He looked at Brock. "And you would have been awarded the highest medical promotions. Absolutely no gratitude to to one his far superior to any other mind on this planet." Ratchet stormed back to his computers.

*They should have strayed from Ratchet's path. A wise thing they should have done.* Bumblebee said to Optimus.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Our human friends should have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

**The Nemesis**

In the medical bay Starscream said to Soundwave, "The troops will be pleased to hear of our success in rushing Lord Megatron into stasis. Let us hope our master pulls through." Starscream said angrily. As he watched the Energon pumps filtering Energon into Megatron. The Deception leader breathed heavily while in stasis.

* * *

><p>There will be more of Pokemon Prime soon.<p> 


	7. Scrapheap

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Scrapheap<span>

**A/N: A crash means a group of walrus**

* * *

><p><strong>The Arctic<strong>

There was a powerful blizzard. A crash of Walrein growls were heard from a distance against the icy wind. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee are there for a scouting mission. Accompanied by May's Glaceon. *Are we there yet?* Bumblebee asked

"No we're not there yet." Bulkhead said. He looked at his tracking device. "But it should be just right beyond this ridge, Bumblebee."

They reached the ridge. They sled down the snow to the very bottom. Cliffjumper took the device from Bulkhead's hand, "I don't get, Bulkhead? These readings are off the meter. But where is it?"

*I see it!* Bumblebee pointed to glacier. The ice was thin enough to reveal what was inside the glacier. Some sort of giant, metallic containment pod.

**Autobot Base, (Mt. Moon)**

Ratchet was defrosting the Autobots. And Brock was giving Glaceon a Oran Berry. Bulkhead was getting annoyed by Ratchet's medical procedure. "I told you, doc. We're fine." He began to pull the plugs attached to his chest.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead," Ratchet shoved Bulkhead down to his seat. "Is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You all know that prolong exposure to subzero conditions can cause serious system damage."

"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our Arctic find?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet." He showed them the monitor screen of their find. "The pod can't be open while it's frozen solid." He turned off the screen. Too early though. Because as the ice was melting off the pod something was waking up. Loud clicks and clangs were emanating inside it. Then a claw bursted through the pod.

Ratchet reactivated the Ground Bridge at the previous coordinates from the last jump to the Arctic. "Arcee, Mamoswine, Glalie and I will search for any clue on the origin of our Arctic find." Optimus said.

"Only until your sensors signal you." Wheeljack said. He aimed a device at Optimus and Arcee's Autobot emblem on them. "Remember, once your core temperatures reach the blue zone, system fails will be likely. But I not so sure how lon the Pokemon will last."

"Wheeljack, my Glalie is a pure Ice-type. He can handle any cold." Ash said.

"And my Mamoswine can last long too with his thick fur. Both the Pokemon can carry Optimus and Arcee if their system fails." Dawn adds.

"You know I've I always wanted to see snow again." Max said.

"I would invite you to join us, Max, but the conditions are extreme. Even for we, Autobots." Optimus said.

"I understand." Max said. Trying to hide his breaking voice.

"But I will bring you back a snowball." He said.

"That would be awesome."

The two Autobots and Pokemon walked their way to the Ground Bridge. The successfully went through. "Transport complete." Ratchet said. He was about to deactivate the Bridge, the controls to the Ground Bridge short circuited an sparked out. "By the AllSpark. "Wheeljack, need your assistance."

While Ratchet and Wheeljack were seeing what the damage is, Misty asked. "So, what do think we should do for the rest of the day?"

*Oh! How about a video game tournament?* Bumblebee suggested.

Max the only human to understand him, responded, "Video game tournament. Last one standing wins." Misty, Ash and Dawn picked up the Wii remotes to play Mario Kart Wii.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper! Here, Now!" Ratchet shouted.

*Maybe later, Max.*

Max was about to to reach for the last Wii remote, but his sister grabbed it before he could. "Prepare to be destroyed." She said.

"Don't get to excited, May." Ash said.

"Oh, scared of losing to a girl. Especially that you're outnumbered three to one." Dawn teased.

"Bring it."

"No mercy."

They chose their character and kart and began the race. Around the 2nd lap Ash noticed Max's sad face. "Hey Max. You want to take on the girls for me." Trying to cheer him up.

"Nah, I've got... stuff to do." He left the platform. They continued with the race.

Ratchet and Wheeljack still trying to find out what is causing the Ground Bridge's short circuiting. "You can't boss us around just because the Boss is out." Bulkhead said to them.

"We need some heavy lifters. The Ground Bridge is down." Wheeljack explained.

"What? Was the transport incomplete before it went down?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Optimus, Arcee, Mamoswine, and Glalie made it through just fine. It's getting them back that concerns me." Ratchet said. "Now remove those panels." He pointed to the floor. "Chop, chop."

In the one of the corridors, Max and his Pokemon act like they are on an Arctic exploration mission. "Teamperature is at subzero and dropping." Max said. Him and his Pokemon pretend to be blown away by a strong blizzard wind. "Must get back to base." Their fun ended when a metallic clatter was heard.

Max looked down the the other corridor to see a huge screw rolling on the floor. His Gardevoir used Psychic to pick it up and brought it to Max. The heard metallic crawling form above their heads. Then it came from in front of them. Then behind.

He took a few steps back and tripped over something. He looked to see what it was. It was a robotic creature with four legs, two arms, and two great big blue eyes. "Ah!" Max scurried back away from it. His Pokemon went to his guard. The little robot seemed to be unfazed and just went closer. "Where did you come from?" He signaled his Pokemon to stand down. He got to his feet. "The Autobots never said anything about having pets."

He picked up the screw, "Want to play fetch?" It was hopping and running in circles. He threw it and off the robot went. "Go get it." As the robot reached the screw he started eating it. "No. Don't eat that. You're going to choke." But it ate it completely without choking. It turned back to Max. "Or not?" He went to his leg and cuddled next to his leg. Making happy chirping and clicks.

Max decided to show it to the others. Unaware that further down the corridor, a outlet was ripped to shreds. Wires and cables were ripped out.

Ash and Dawn were racing for first place. He was Mario and she was Peach. Ash used a red shell to stop Dawn from winning. He won. "Oh yeah! In your face!" Ash shouted. Without warning the power shorted out. "What the? Great power failure."

"Aw, it wiped out our game." Dawn said. Placing the Wii remote on the table.

"But I just won the video game tournament." Ash complained.

"Maybe next time. Here's a victory kiss though." She kiss him on the lips. And he kissed her back. Accepting his reward.

The Autobots continued the repairs. Ratchet pulled out a microchip that had several tiny bite marks. He said, "We most definitely have a problem. But what could've caused this?" The power shorted out again.

"Or that?" Wheeljack asked.

"Might be the main grid. Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

"Hey guys. Look what I've found." Max said.

"We're busy." He turned his attention to Max and screamed in fear. As if he saw a Ghost Pokemon. Other screams were followed by the other Autobots.

They all pulled out their guns. Aiming at the thing in Max's arms. Regardless that they were aiming at Max. His Pokemon and the other humans went in front of him. "Hey, hey. What's with you guys?" May asked.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"What's a Scraplet?" Max asked.

"The most dangerous vermin to have even walked upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet answered.

They all looked at the Scraplet with disbelief. "This? Are you kidding me?" Brock said.

"You're giant robots. Scrappy here is teeny." Misty said.

"Misty, you have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do!" Wheeljack said. He took a few steps back.

"Aw, but he wouldn't even hurt a Butterfree." Max said. But once the Scraplet woke up and saw the Autobots. It proved them wrong. It opened it's mouth to reveal it's sharp teeth. It jumped out of Max's arms and marched at the Autobots.

It was heading for Bumblebee. He tried to shoot the Scraplet, but it evaded his blasts. It jumped on Bumblebee's leg and started eating his 'skin'. Max and the others gasp in horror. As it was eating his knee, he tried to crush it with his hand. But it ate through his hand. It continued to eat his arm until he swatted it off.

As the Scraplet hit the floor it restarted it's march for the Autobots. Max shouted, "Swampert, Mud Bomb!" Max's Swampert attcked the Scraplet. But it only slowed it down. Max picked up a crowbar and smashed the Scraplet to pieces. Even though it was dead Max was still smashing it.

Ash had to grab the crowbar from his hand. "Whoa. Easy their killer." Max rushed to Bumblebee.

"Wow. I did not see that coming. Even from my own brother." May said.

"I'm sorry for bringing that thing, Bumblebee."

*It's okay, Max. You didn't know.*

"Is he going to be okay?" Looking up at Ratchet. He was already examining Bumblebee's conditions.

"Only a mech wound, but he'll live."

"Now do you believe me!" Wheeljack said frantically. "All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal. Especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed. Game over. Right?" Misty said.

"No." Ratchet said. "When it come to Scraplets there is never just one." He turned to the corridor Max came from. "And I fear I know they got in here." They went to the bay where they kept the pod. He examined the interior of pod. "It's a trap. A Scraplet trap."

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap." Cliffjumper corrected nervously.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago. Only to wind up in the Arctic. Were the subzero temperatures kept them in stasis." Wheeljack said.

"Until we brought the thaw." Ash said.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Dawn said.

"How many are we talking about?" Brock asked Ratchet.

"A thousand... If we're even that lucky. But with the power malfunctions and the Ground Bridge damage are sure enough signs that their infestation is well underway."

****The Arctic**  
><strong>

Optimus, Arcee, Mamoswine, and Glalie continued the search for more clues. The Autobot emblem on the began to blink blue. Mamoswine and Glalie also knew what that meant. "Guess we should call pick up before things get chilly." Arcee said.

"Optimus to Base. Core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate Ground Bridge." Electric static was heard from the other line." Optimus already fears something has gone wrong at Base.

**Autobot Base**

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read? We have a situation." The communications were down. "The Scraplets have gon into the com-link systems." He said furiously. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately. They will reduce this Base into a scrapheap."

"I say we bail out of here and let 'em keep it!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the Ground Bridge online STAT. Optimus and Arcee will perish, even if Ash and Dawn's Pokemon are there to help them."

May stomped towards Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, you never run."

"May, you haven't seen what a swarm of these things devour a Autobot or a Decepticon. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out. Going for the small, juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse. Circuit by circuit. Till there is nothing left and I mean nothing. Not even your optics."

"You have to let us help." Ash insisted.

"We're no made of metal." Dawn said.

"They can't hurt us or our Pokemon." Brock said.

"Typically I find your fleshiness to be your least inviting quality. But it would appear to provide an advantage under these circumstances." Ratchet said.

"Okay good." Ash said. "Me, Brock and Misty will watch you and Wheeljack's back while the both of you repair the Ground Bridge and..."

"We go on a bug hunt." Dawn added. The other Autobots looked at each other and shuttered in fear.

**The Arctic**

They search team now decided to search for shelter. Mamoswine had to keep Optimus from collapsing and Glalie did the same for Arcee. Optimus tried to call to Base again. "Optimus to Base, do you read?" Arcee collapsed. Glalie picked here up back to her feet.

"Are you sure a nice drive wouldn't help? I here Miami is beautiful this time a year."

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee. Attempting to reach would expel to much energy and increase the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will, our best option to proceed on seeking shelter. And isolate ourselves."

"Mamo."

"Glalie."

**Autobot Base**

In a one of the several corridors of the Base, Dawn and Cliffjumper were searching for the Scraplets. Cliffjumper was very jumpy wherever he looking. "I get to be _your_ bodyguard for once. How interesting is that, Piplup?"

"Piplup."

"Max, Bumblebee. You guys swept this area, right?" Cilffjumper asked on the com-link. Suddenly the lights went out and there was a high pith scream. Only it was Dawn that screamed.

When light came back on Dawn turned around to him, "Did you just scream like a little girl?" Piplup bursting with laughter.

"No. Maybe... Can we talk about this later?" The went to the next corridor. And dead ahead where Scraplets chowing down on some pipes. Cliffjumper scream and blasted them. All the Scraplets charged at the panicking Autobot. Dawn and Piplup smashed whatever Scraplet they could hit.

At another corridor May and Bulkhead. Along with her Glaceon and Blaziken. Bulkhead can hear the Scraplets. Scurrying above his head. "Take it easy, Bulkhead. Just stay focus. Everything is going..."

Bulkhead heard a Scraplet coming for him above him and he started shooting the ceiling. May and her Pokemon ran for cover. They turned to see if Bulkhead was okay only to see him screaming and swinging his arms at cables that he shot. "Okay, wish we didn't see that. Bulkhead, you're fine. It's just a bunch of cables."

"What? Oh, right. Cables." He pulled one down and Scraplets started to shower the big Autobot. He screamed in fear. May and her Pokemon help him before they eat him.

At an already eaten up corridor Bumblebee, Max, and Gardevoir showed up. *I don't like the looks of this.*

"Don't these things ever stop eating." They walked down to the end of the corridor. Where a ventilation shaft was. The bars were eaten. So they assume the Scraplets are in there.

*Take a few steps aside.* He pulled the bar wall off. They were ready for a fight. Surprisingly their was nothing their. The Scraplets came through a shaft and began munch on Bumblebee.

In the main part of the Base, Ratchet and Wheeljack were finishing repairs. Ash, with his Pikachu and Heracross, Brock, with his Sudowoodo, and Misty, with her Gyarados stood gaurd.

"How's it going over there?" Misty asked.

We've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits. But the Ground Bridge still won't receive power." Wheeljack said frustratingly.

Metallic clicks were heard. Ash pointed up, "Look!" They were crawling on the wall. They spotted the two Autobots and jumped off the wall and began to fly with the help of a tiny rocket on them. "They could fly! You never said the could fly. Quick stop them." He said to Pikachu and Heracross.

Pikachu jumped on Heracross and took off. Pikachu zapped any Scraplet he could hit. The Scraplets swarmed around Ratchet and Wheeljack and started to feast. Both of them collapsed.

"Ratchet!" Brock shouted

"Wheeljack!" Misty shouted

They all rushed to swat the Scraplets of the both of them. "Misty!" Whleeljack shouted in pain. "Does Gyarados know any Fire moves?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to use it!"

"Brock, get the fire extinguisher!" Ratchet pointed at the 'Emergency' window. Brock grabbed it and sprayed it on Ratchet. The Scraplets biting him froze.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower on... on..." She hesitated to say the rest.

"It's okay, Misty. I have a much higher melting point than the Scraplets. AHHH!" They started to bite a little deeper.

"Use Flamethrower on Wheeljack." Gyarados used the attack on the Wheeljack and the Scraplets biting him melted.

Brock's Sudowoodo smash the last of them. But Pikachu and Heracross were holding off another wave. Everybody else returned from the bug hunt, all the Autobots injured.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit." Cliffjumper said. "We're leaking Energon like... Whoa!" With all the Autobots in the same room the Scraplets went into a feeding frenzy. Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Pikachu tried to shoot the Scraplets out of the air.

Bulkhead tried to go for smash some with his wreaking ball, "Eat this." He checked his weapon to see he smashed nothing. He looked at his left hand to see them eating his hand.

All the Autobts collapsed from the loss of Energon and the pain. Everyone both human and Pokemon did everything they can do to save their robotic friends. Brock continued to use the fire extinguisher on Ratchet, Gyarados used Flamethrower on Wheeljack. But more Scraplets kept pouring in.

**The Arctic**

Optimus and the others found shelter. Or you could at least call it shelter from the blizzard. Mamoswine and Glalie cuddled next to them to keep them warm. "Arcee, wake up."

"Just resting my optics."

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive."

"What do you suggest? Wait a minute, how about a game. Let's play 'Who Screwed up Back at Base'."

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction."

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see, no com-link, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been to graceful. Remember when we first arrive on Earth and Bulkhead walked into the power lines." She laughed at the thought of it. "Who knew he could dance like that."

"Bulkhead maybe too large for this world. But his inner strength is without bounds, just some of the enormous Pokemon we have seen. One must not be measured by size alone. Optimus said.

**Autobot Base**

"Did we squash 'em all?" Ash asked as everyone smashed the last of the Scraplets. The Autobots leaned against the wall, moaning in pain and agony. They heard a echoing of mechanical whirling and grinding.

"Hardly." Ratchet said. "These were just scouts.

*And the Decepticons have called me the parasite?* Bumblebee said with surprise.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Cliffjumper asked.

"And if we allow ourselves to become the next meal. Optimus, Arcee, Mamoswine, and Glalie will never make it home. We must get the Ground Bridge operational." Ratchet said with determination.

"So we could send them anywhere on Earth. Max said.

"Why not back to the Arctic? We already know they don't go so well with extreme cold or heat." Ash suggested.

"Giving the body mass of the Scraplets. Subzero temperature should freeze them on contact. But if the Ground Bridge is still not receiving power, than must be a breach in the Energon fuel line." Ratchet said.

"If we weren't breaching Energon, one of us could've gone back their and fix it." Wheeljack said.

"Where do we find it?" Ash asked. "And how do we fix it?"

Ratchet gave them a repair kit and gave them instructions on what to do. They left their Pokemon to behind to protect the Autobots while they went to fix the breach.

After a ten minutes of walking, avoiding to trigger a Scraplet to go after the Autobots. "There's the breach!" Brock said. Energon was leaking out of a pipe.

"We have to work fast." Ash said.

Back to the Autobts weak and almost out of Energon. "So _if_ we get..." Bulkhead corrected himself. "_When_ we get the Ground Bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or our friends in?"

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat." Ratchet said. "If we bring themin first the Scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait."

"Where are we going to get bait!" Bulkhead shouted. "They've already helped themselves to everything in here!"

The other placed panel and patched it up with the blowtorch. As soon as they were done the swarm flew by them. "They going for them!" May said.

**The Arctic**

Optimus and Arcee panted heavily. "You know the worst part, Optimus? After battling Decepticons all these years. Getting smacked down, shot at, blown up. This is how our lights go out." Arcee said. "Actually, the Pokemon were an even bigger surprise."

"Mamoswine!"

"Arcee, this may not be the finish we have planned, but if it is indeed the end." Arcee placed her hands in his as he was talking. "If we are to become one with the AllSpark."

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime." She said.

**Autobot Base**

The humans rushed arrived the same time the Scraplets do. "Ratchet, all systems go!"

Ratchet grabbed the lever, "Ground Bridge activated." As he pulled the lever down, he fell flat on his face.

**The Arctic**

The vortex opened just a few yards away from them. Mamoswine saw it and brushed his fur against Optimus to rouse him. Optimus woke up and saw the vortex.

**Autobot Base**

"Bait, uh?" Bulkhead said to himself. Seeing the Scraplets diving for them. "Ready for the main course? Well come and get it. Agh." He limped his was through the vortex followed by the Scraplets.

**The Arctic**

Mamoswine and Glalie carried both Optimus and Arcee as much as they could. Until Bulkhead emerged through the vortex. He shouted at them, "Down! Get down!" He fell down and behind him the Scraplets went through. The saw Optimus and Arcee the opened their mouth, ready to eat.

Mamoswine and Glalie went to their guard. Thankfully the icy wind froze the Scraplets in nanoseconds. The frozen bodies impaled them.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." Bulkheead said.

**Autobot Base**

All of the Autobots were getting extreme medical care from their Earth friends. Ratchet went back to his bossy self, "Report biocircuitry status?"

"Levels are rising." Brock gave his partner a thumbs up.

"Excellent. Max, keep a close watch on Bubmlebee's electropulse monitor. Dawn, check Cliffjumper's interface patch."

"Looking good." Dawn responded.

"His pulse is steady." Max said.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You've saved quite a few lives today." Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing." He looked at the humans working. "We're just fortunate that we have our organic friends here when this infestation happened."

"They maybe small, Ratchet, but they are strong."

Misty let out a high pitched scream without warning. "Scraplet?" Max asked.

"Spinarak! Is it on me?" She ran away screaming.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead, Dawn, and Cliffjumper asked in unison.

* * *

><p>There will be more of Pokemon Prime soon.<p> 


	8. Con Job

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Con Job<span>

**A/N: The Autobot introduced here is Ultra Magnus** **(Animated version)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Autobot Base<strong>**

It's been three week since the Scraplet infestation. May and Bulkhead returned from chores. May sat on his shoulder. "Okay now that chores are done can we go training my Pokemon."

"I don't know, May. Last time I fought one of your Pokemon, I had to pick dirt out of my articulators." Bulkhead said. He noticed the frown on her face. "But there's a Pokemon Contest happening in Pewter City." Trying to cheer her up.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band." Ratchet said. All the Autobots gathered around him. "It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system." Ratchet examined the signal. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So there are other Autobots out there?" Ash asked.

"Both sides fled to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee said. "But Decepticons have been know to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus called the ship.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." The Autobot responded.

However Bulkhead and Wheeljack knew that voice. They both shouted, "Ultra Magnus?"

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack? Is that you guys?" Ultra Magnus said on the com-link. "What's with all the security?

"The rock we're on is crawling with Decepticons." Bulkhead asked.

"How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Wheeljack added.

"Some time tomorrow. If I put metal to the pedal."

"Another Autobot is coming here?" Brock asked. Bulkhead and Wheeljack nodded.

"Ultra Magnus? I know of him by reputation only." Optimus said. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is 100% the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead said.

"No. More like 1,000%." Wheeljack said.

"We will send landing coordinate, Ultra Magnus." Optimus said. "Safe journey."

"See you soon, Commander." Wheeljack said.

"We'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead said.

"So who's the boyfriend the both of you two are gloating over?" Arcee asked with sarcasm.

Bulkhead laughed. "All three of us go way back. Me and Wheeljack enlisted to the same war unit that Ultra Magnus organized."

"The Wreckers." Wheeljack said. "Which means the Decepticons are going to wish we never found him."

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave was intercepting the whole transmission. "A war legend, hm?" Starscream said. "We haven't much time. Makeshift." In the shadows stood a mysterious Decepticon. Soundwave projected a holagram of Ultra Magnus. Makeshift started transforming. "I too know how to make a proper welcome." Starscream said.

******Autobot Base******

"Ultra Magnus' ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee said, looking at the radar.

"You think he's here to visit?" Max asked.

"Maybe he'll stay." May said. "But he has to find his own human."

Ratchet was preparing the Ground Bridge. "It's cycling up now." The controls started to short circuit until he had to hit it. The system went back online. "Blasted Scraplets. The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So Ultra Magnus is going to land somewhere in Unova and then you'll Bridge him here?" Ash was puzzled.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our Base. Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Ultra Magnus' ship." Optimus said.

May and Misty saw their partner were walking back and forth anxiously. "I've never seen you so anxious, Wheeljack." Misty said.

"You too, Bulkhead."

"That's 'cause you're going to love Magnus." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead and I been like brothers when we with the Wreckers and Ultra Magnus was like a father to the both of us."

"And if he's in a good mood. We are going to party!"

All the happiness ended when an alarm was set off. Arcee checked the radar. "Bogeys. Closining on Ultra Magnus' position."

"Those Decepticon scum!" Wheeljack said angrily.

**In the skies above Unova**

Ultra Magnus was flying above the White Forest as he was being pursued by a squadron of flying Vehicons. The Vehicons were now in firing range. They open fire at him. He evades some of the blasts until one got a luck shot. His crash lands somewhere in the center of the White Forest. All the Unova Pokemon fled in terror.

The Vehicons land and a prepared to check out the site. BOOM! A rocket was fired from the smoke and punched a hole through the center of the closest Decepticon. He fell down dead.

The rest draw their weapons out. Ultra Magnus emerges from the smoke. He had a Energon missile launcher on his right hand and a hammer on the other. "If your trying to ruin my day, you're gonna have to try harder."

They opened fire on him. Magnus climbed up the nearest tree and jumped from it and landing on a Vehicon. Killing him in the process. Another one grabs for him, but the Wrecker grabbed his arm first and threw him over his shoulders. He elbowed the another Vehicon. And Magnus had to jump back to avoid getting clawed by yet another Vehicon. Then Magnus did a twirl jump and ripped the Vehicon's arm off with his hammer. Magnus side kicked him and used the ripped arm to fight other another Vehicon.

As that one went down, one was getting back up. "You Decepticons have gone soft on me." Magnus held his hammer by both hands. He pulled down the handle and the hammer enlarged.

**The Nemesis**

Starscream witnessed the whole fight. "Swiftly. Before the Autobots arrive."

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Arcee waited in front of the Ground Bridge chamber. "Open the Bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action!" Bulkhead shouted.

He activated the Bridge, "I'll prepare sickbay."

"Who for? The Decepticons?" Wheeljack chuckled. "This is Ultra Magnus we're talking about." The three Autobots ran through the vortex.

**The White Forest**

The vortex appeared and the Autobots emerge. Too late for the action as Ultra Magnus spun his hammer with his palm and smashed the last Vehicon with his hammer. "He taught me that." Wheeljack said. Pulling out his sword and spun it with his palm.

"Ever think about giving an old 'Bot a hand?" Magnus said. He pushed the handle up and the hammer was small again. Walking toward the Autobots.

"What? And spoil the show?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee noticed a Vehicon getting on his knees, "You miss one, old timer."

However a turret came out of Magnus' left shoulder and gunned down the Vehicon. He caught up with them and said, "If this is all you got. The planet's in bigger trouble then I thought."

Bulkhead just ran up to him hugged him. "Magnus! It really has been a long time." He picked him off the ground.

"What's with the soft spot on the ol' wrecking ball, Wheeljack?" Questioning Bulkhead's changed behavior.

"It all make sense back at Base." Wheeljack responded.

******Autobot Base******

The four Autobots made it back just fine, but when Ratchet shut it down it short circuited again. This time the Ground Bridge was down for a while.

"Hey, buddy." Wheeljack said. "Meet my other buddy, Misty."

"And mine, May." Bulkhead said.

"Hi." Both of them said.

Ultra Magnus went up to the both of them. "You girls keeping Bulkhead and Wheeljack out of trouble?"

"Trouble find the four of us no matter what." Misty answered.

"I think I'm going to get along with them just fine." Magnus said. He turn over to Optiums. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, Ultra Magnus. What have you to report on your long journey?" Optimus said.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock. Searching for sighs of friend or foe. Now, thank Primus I've found both."

"We are few, but strong. We had suffered great losses." Referring to Sideswipe's death and the Space Bridge's destruction. "But we have grown and we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started." Bulkhead said and pounded his hand on Magnus' back. The three former Wreckers did a chest pump.

"Oh joy." Ratchet said with sarcasm.

****The Nemesis****

"The moment Makeshift passed through their Ground Bridge we've lost his tracking signal. The Autobot Base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it." Starscream said to Soundwave. "No matter."

They entered the brig. "I have complete faith over Makeshift." And in the brig was the _real_ Ultra Magnus. Shackled up by his wrist. One Vehicon guard held his hammer. "Our inside man is already inside."

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks that Bulkhead and Wheeljack won't sniff out an impostor." Ultra Magnus said.

Starscream growled in annoyance. "Haven't you heard? _I_ lead the Decepticons now."

"You? Ha!"

That hit Starscream's button. He was about to pierce his spark chamber, but was held back by Soundwave. "Yes, you're right, Soundwave. He maybe yet of use. Makeshift is very good at keeping up with appearances. He needs only to fool your Wreckers long enough to open their Ground Bridge from within." Magnus started believing him as he lowers his head down. "So that I can finally learn the location of the Autobot Base and send in my strike battalion to stain it's floor with the spilled Energon of Optimus Prime."

********Autobot Base********

Brock plugged in his I-pod to some amplifiers and played some heavy metal. Him, May and Misty were dance while Max and Bumblebee watched.

Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack stood near the corners of the Base. "Come on, Magnus. Let's see if you still got it?" Wheeljack said.

Magnus threw a chunk of metal at Bulkhead. "Ha ha. Nice lob." Bulkhead threw it to Wheeljack and threw back to Bulkead.

Ash, Dawn, their Pokemon, Arcee, and Cliffjumper stood by and watched them. "What's that about?" Dawn asked Cliffjumper.

"Piplup?"

"It's called lobbing, Dawn. The most favorite pass time on Cybertron. Especially among warrior-class." He said

"Come on little brother." May encouraged Max. "Show us some moves."

"Aw alright." He change the music to a techno-disco beat and started dancing like a robot. Bumblebee followed Max's lead.

"Of course, the Robot." Misty said.

Ratchet just looked at everyone. "Ugh."

"Were is Optimus?" Ash noticed he was in the Base.

"Pika-Pi?"

"Went for a drive." Arcee answered.

"Pika?"

"Primes don't party." She explained.

"Coming at you." Wheeljack shouted to Magnus. He threw the ball at him but it bounce of Magnus' hands and busted the Ground Bridge controls.

"You know I am attempting to preform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet yelled.

"Sorry, doc." Magnus picked up the ball. "Guess we're a little charged up." He eyed the Ground Bridge chamber. "You built this Bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did." Ratchet answered.

"That's quiet a feet of engineering."

"Yes it is."

"Something wrong with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded on this last jump. I put in shutdown.

"What if you need to use it?"

"Oh I can't disrupt the defragged process without causing unknowing damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?"

"A few hours. Maybe longer."

"Heh." Magnus returned to the lobbing.

**The Nemesis**

In the bridge, Starscream was losing his patience. "Makeshift still hasn't open their Ground Bridge or otherwise transmitted their coordinates. His disguise maybe flawless, but he won't fool the Autobots forever."

********Autobot Base********

Bulkhead was telling everyone the tales of the past. "So there we were. No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by Decepticons. So what does our Commander do?"

Everyone waited with anticipation. But not as mush as Misty and May. Wheeljack noticed and said, "Tell 'em Magnus."

"Uh, what I do best." Giving everyone a thumbs up.

"He fires his last missile smack into the primary heat exchanger." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"The joint went supernova!" Wheeljack said.

"Awesome." May and Misty said in unison.

"I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead said.

"I'm not surprise. Giving the size of your backside." Cliffjumper said. Bumblebee and Arcee laughed.

"That's Magnus' signature; One last shot, wipe out all the Decepticons." Wheeljack said.

"Hey you alright, Magnus?" Bulkhead asked.

"What?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem.. quiet."

"Awe, I've been stuck in a can for so long. I think I should go topside before I go stir crazy."

"Me and Wheeljack got patrol in the morning. You could come with."

"Well let's go now."

"And break out the party? Come on, the gang's loving you! You've got to tell 'em about the Battle of Dark Mt. Pass."

"You tell 'em. You guys are better telling tales. How about if May and Misty show me the rest of the Base?"

"Oh yeah. Sure thing Magnus." Wheeljack looked at the girls. "Go ahead."

"Tour starts now." Misty said. May started asking Utlra Magnus series of questions.

As soon as they were out of site Arcee said, "You guys alright?" Bulkhead and Wheeljack turned around to her.

"Yeah just out of sorts I guess." Bulkhead said.

"Don't tell me the two of you are jealous." Brock said.

"That our partners are making a new friend?" Wheeljack said.

"Something just not right about Ultra Magnus." Bulkhead said.

"Really?" Cliffjumper said. "He's traveled galaxies. You haven't sen him in centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or... Well Autobots do change."

"Not Magnus." Wheeljack and Bulkhead said in unison.

**The Nemesis**

The real Ultra Magnus tried struggled free. The guard went up to him and threaten him with him blaster, "You're not going anywhere, Autobot." As soon as he turned around, Magnus jumped wrapped his legs around the guard's neck. "AHH!" Causing him to drop the hammer and shooting wildly with his blaster.

"Blah, blah, blah." Magnus make the guard shoot the control panel and it released him from the. Before he was free he snapped the guard's neck. Killing him. As Magnus was free he reached for his hammer, "I"ll take that."

********Autobot Base********

"So that's pretty much it." May said.

"Energon stockpile, power generator, armory." Misty summarized. "Everything you need to blow the Mt. Moon sky high."

"Where is this Mt. Moon located?" The impostor Magnus asked.

"The Base is in Mt. Moon..."

"No, no. I mean where is Mt. Moon's location exaclty."

"Oh if I told you." She pulled out the PokeBall that contained Gyarados. "I'd have Gyarados bite out your spark chamber." Makeshift just stared at them.

"Don't listen to her, Magnus." May said. "She's only joking. It's just outside near Pewter City, not that it'll mean anything to you."

"Can't say it does. Is there any other way out here besides Bridging?"

"Why? You not ready on leaving are you?"

"Come on I'll show you." Misty said, walking past him. He followed.

The Ground Bridge was near completion. "Almost there." Ratchet said.

"Look we know Ultra Magnus more than anyone." Wheeljack said.

"Hey." The impostor and the girls returned from the tour. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just telling the gang about the three of us and the rest of the Wreckers at the Battle of Dark Mt. Pass." Bulkhead said.

"That's a heck of story." The impostor said calmly.

"Yep, tell it." Wheeljack and Bulkhead said.

"Talk, talk , talk. How about after we train Magnu, here with our Pokemon." May suggested.

May, stay out of this!" Bulkhead said fiercely.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee said.

The impostor spoke, "I'm not so sure if..."

"Tell it!" Wheeljack said.

"Fine." The impostor Magnus gave in. "Two want to live in the past. The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The Decepticons were vicious. Burring down on us with everything they got. Bulkhead, Wheeljack and I engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as a stepping stone to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead said. "Except for one little thing." Makeshift had a worried look on his face.

"We weren't there." Wheeljack said.

Everyone now saw through Makeshift's disguise. He was caught. "We already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus." Bulkhead explained.

"But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Ultra Magnus' public service records." Wheeljack added.

"Wait a sec." Misty said. "You mean that...whaa!" Makeshift grabbed for both Misty and May with just one hand. He went near the Ground Bridge controls.

Makeshift changed voices to his original, raspy, evil voice. "Stay back! Or I'll squeeze them into pulp!" He tighten his grip on Misty and May as the screamed in pain. He looked back at Ratchet, he kept his hands up to show he was going do anything.

"Decepticon coward!" Wheeljack pulled out his two swords.

"Let the girls go and face the both of us!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." Makeshift said.

"Is there even a real Ultra Magnus?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu growled. Sparks coming out of his red cheeks.

"Oh indeed. And I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him." Makeshift said. Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked menacingly at the Decepticon.

**The Nemesis**

Topside of the ship stood Soundwave, Starscream, and his battalion of Vehicon. "Are you sure we are at the coordinates that you have supplied to Makeshift?" Soundwave nodded his head. "Then what is taking him?"

"Maybe they gave you boy such a hero's welcome," Ultra Magnus approached them. "He got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides." He pulled out his hammer.

"Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream said.

"I see fellas who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you." He pulled down the handle and the hammer enlarged.

"Destroy him!" The battation charged for the lone Wrecker.

"Ragh!" He used the hammer to block the shots. Some even bounced back at the Decepticons.

**Autobot Base**

Makeshift typed in the coordinates when the Ground Bridge became operational. "About time." He activated the Bridge. He even stole the blueprints of the Ground Bridge in the process.

**The Nemesis**

Ultra Magnus stood his ground, blocking his the fire from the Vehicons with his hammer. Until Starscream fired a missile that cause him to fall on his back. When he got up to his feet he hit the nearest Vehicon. Soon he was hammering down the rest of them. He looked back to see the Ground Bridge vortex open. "Well, well." Ultra Magnus said.

**Autobot Base**

Makeshift slowly backing through the vortex, with the girls still in his hand. Facing the Autobots. "Let's get this party started." He said.

His upper hand came to an end when the real Ultra Magnus jumped through the vortex and kicked Makeshift on the back. He lost grip of the girls. Bulkhead caught May and Wheeljack dropped his swords to catch Misty. Makeshift hit the wall and went out. They placed them back on the floor.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." Ultra Magnus said.

****The Nemesis****

Starscream saw the vortex was still open. "Enter the Ground Bridge now!" The battalion ran for it, but it closed. Starscream screamed in fury.

**Autobot Base**

Makeshift quickly got back up on his feet. Him and Ultra Magnus faced each other, wielding only with their hammer. Wheeljack picked up his swords, but Ultra Magnus halted him with his hammer, "Ugly is mine." They began a long, epic hammer to hammer fight.

"Which one's the real Ultra Magnus again?" Dawn asked.

"I lost track." May said.

Makeshift made a mistake by using full force on his next swing to Magnus' left. Ultra Magnus evaded with ease and he grabbed Makeshift's arm and kneed him in the chest. Causing Makeshift to drop his hammer. Once that happened Magnus elbowed him from the face to the floor. He tapped the Decepticon's head with the hammer.

"That our Magnus." Bulkhead and Wheeljack said.

Ultra Magnus looked at Ratchet. "You. Hit the switch. It's time we take out the trash. All yours Bulkhead." Bulkhead picked up Makeshift.

**The Nemesis**

The vortex opened again. "What are you waiting for?" Starscream said. "Go!" The battation marched in the vortex.

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead chucked Makeshift and spun in circles and threw him in the vortex as hard as he could.

**The Nemesis**

The battalion was almost through when the saw Makeshift being thrown at them. They retreated. Makeshift's body hit them and landed on Starscream.

**Autobot Base**

"Nice lob." Ultra Magnus said to Bulkhead.

**The Nemesis**

The vortex closed for good. "Please tell me you have at least learned the location of their Base?" Starscream asked Makeshift. Who was still as Ultra Magnus.

"Indeed, Lord Starscream. And I have stolen the blueprints to the Ground Bridge so you can make one." He handed Starscream the plans. "As for the Base. It is in a mountain." There was a beeping noise coming from him. Starscream looked where it was coming from. "Just outside..."

"Whoa! Back, back, back!" Starscream and Soundwave transformed and flew away.

Makeshift looked at his right shoulder to see the missile was triggered. "Oh no." The explosion was big enough to destroy him and the entire battalion.

Starscream and Soundwave circled around the explosion. "Makeshift, you fool!" Starscream shouted.

**Autobot Base, a week later**

All the humans were dancing to Brock's I-pod. "It's like a recurring nightmare." Ratchet said to himself.

"Now that you're a part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle form for you." Wheeljack said.

"I have some ideas." Bulkhead said.

"Uh, about that guys. Now that my ship is repaired. I'm itching to know what else I might find out there." Ultra Magnus said.

"Wait. Your leaving." Ash said.

"Why?" May and Misty asked

Because some Autobots never change." Bulkhead and Wheeljack said in unison.

"Ultra Magnus, know that you'll always find a haven here." Optimus said.

"Magnus never stays." Bulkhead said.

"But he always comes back." Wheeljack said. The three of them did one last chest pump.

**The White Forest**

They were bidding Ultra Magnus bon voyage. When he said, "There's room for three guys. Even with a backside like yours, Bulkhead. Who knows who we might find out there? Some of the old crew? Or even a few more Decepticons."

Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked back at May and Misty. Their heads were down. Wheeljack answered for the both of them. "Sounds like Magnus, but me and Bulkhead's ties are here now. With them. With Misty."

"And May." Bulkhead said.

They lifted their heads, smiling. Utlra Magnus nodded his head in understanding. He looked at them. "If anything happens to my two favorite Wreckers, I'm coming after the two of you."

"We'll take good care of them." Misty said.

May pulled out her phone. "Now. Say cheese." She took a picture of the three Wreckers.

* * *

><p>There will be more of Pokemon Prime soon.<p> 


	9. Convoy

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Convoy<span>

**A/N: Team Rocket will be portrayed as MECH**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Autobot Base<strong>**

Agent Jenny contacts the Autobots, "Prime! Prime!" She shouted through the communicator. Ratchet turned on the video communicator.

"Special Agent Jenny," Optimus responded, "To what do we owe..."

"What else? Decepticons."

**Route 5, Kanto**

Jenny remain seated in her shot down F-22. "I chased them off with some heavy ordinance, but before the blew me out of the sky!"

**Autobot Base**

Max luaghs, "Again?"

"They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS." Jenny said.

"The whatsits?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation Systems. AKA DNGS." She pressed a button to show them the DNGS A huge metal box completely strapped down. "It's a prototype energy source made up of powers from Psychic and Electric Pokemon mixed with nuclear radiation, that I'm transporting to Olivine City for testing."

"Pht, that's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm guessing that they want to make a big, fat primitive weapon of mass destruction!" Jenny exclaimed. "If this baby were to melt down, it would radiate this entire region and half of the region next to it."

"Did Agent Jenny say what region she was currently in?" Dawn asked nervously.

"I'm a sitting Psyduck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your Bridge and send the DNGS to Olivine before the Decepticon come back for it."

"I'm afraid that sending in such a volatile device through the Ground Bridge is out of the question." Optimus objected. "If there were to be an accident during it's transmission. The radiation you speak of, can propagate through the vortex and harm two entire regions and beyond."

"You got any better ideas?"

**Route 5**

The Autobots Ground Bridge to Jenny and escort her all the way to Olivine. The DNGS was contained in Optimus' trailer. Jenny was in the driver's seat in Optimus eager to take the wheel. "Ah, ah, ah. No need Agent Jenny. I will handle the driving."

"It's going to be a long trip." She said.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee started their engines. "Autobots, roll out." They drove off for Olivine. They drove for hours. Around noon they passed the Tohjo Falls.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet and Wheeljack monitored them. "We're locked onto your coordinates, Optimus." Wheeljack said.

"Without running into any complications you'll reach the rendezvous point by tomorrow morning." Ratchet said.

**Route 29, Johto**

An old, rusted truck blocked their lane. Jenny slammed her palm on the horn. Several times. "Move it, gramps!" She shouted. The truck pulled over. Allowing them to pass.

"Agent Jenny, was that really necessary?" Optimus asked.

"Awe, don't tell me you're one of those textbook drivers."

High in the skies a black helicopter decorated with a red R on the sides is following them. A deep voice said, "Their transporting in an unarmed civilian truck. Send in the ground unit." After he spoke a Persian meow was heard.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper drove up ahead of Optimus.

"You know you're saving my tail here, Prime." Jenny confessed.

"I am proud to be of service."

"Of course, not like I need your help if you and the Decepticons stop tearing up your own corner of the galaxy."

"Are suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived."

"Uh, well it was a different evil. How about some radio? You seem like a Hoenn sound kind of guy." She noticed the helicopter on the rearview. "That's the one! The Decepticon who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"

"Watch your rearview." Bulkhead warned on the walkie-talkie. Jenny looked back the mirror to see three black car also painted with a red R on the sides. They surrounded Bulkhead. "I'm feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss."

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary." Optimus ordered.

Two more cars appeared. "It's a whole team of Decepticons." Jenny said.

**Autobot Base**

"What? We're not picking up anything." Ratchet said. Maintaining surveillance on the radar.

"They must be utilizing a cloaking tech." Wheeljack theorized.

**Route 29**

Two of the cars floored ahead in front of Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. They tried to pass them but the cars didn't allow them. Another car drove up to the side of Optimus. Right next to Jenny. The sunroof on the car popped open and a human with a Vulpix at his side. "Pull over!" He said.

"Well I'd be a Mankey's aunt." Jenny said surprisingly.

**Autobot Base**

"Are assailants are not Decepticons. They are human." Optimus said through the com-link.

"Human?" Everyone said.

"Please. Taking on the Autobots? They're roadkill." Brock said.

**Route 29**

The man in helicopter issued the next orders, "Rocketeers, stop their engines."

"Vulpix, use Fire Blast!" The man in the car ordered his Pokemon. Vulpix was charging up the attack when Optimus hit the car. Cuasing it to swerve and threw of the Pokemon's aim. The Fire Blast nearly hit the tires, but they were okay. Optimus drove ahead.

"Those guys look so familiar." Jenny said.

"Maintain your cover and apply minimal force. Disarmament only." Optimus ordered the Autobots.

The same car went to Optimus' right side now, but Cliffjumper blocked them. "Burn him, Vulpix!" Cliffjumper slammed the the reverse hit the car. Quickly the man call back his Pokemon and went in the car before it hits a large rock. The car flipped upside down. Both passengers look at each other with surprise.

"Those are not civilian drivers." The man said as he witnessed Cliffjumper's driving.

They started driving up a curvy road. The swaying made Agent Jenny nauseous. "I could use some air." Optimus lowered the window for her. She stuck her head out and breathed in relief. She saw another car driving next to the part that Optimus is connected to his trailer. A lady sent out her Absol. The Disaster Pokemon stood on the metal connectors.

"Night Slash!" The lady ordered her Pokemon.

As it was about to strike, Jenny pulled out her Poke-Ball, "Gallade, stop 'em!" Her Pokemon landed on the enemy car and jumped behind Absol. Before Absol responded, Gallade used Close Combat on Absol, he didn't give in. "Prime, bail right!" Optimus rammed them off the road and down a hill.

Gallade grabbed Absol on the neck and held him out. *On behalf of my partner, Jenny. You're going to tell me everything I need to...* But a tree branch whacked Absol out of Gallade's hand. He climbed through the passenger window.

"Well? Did you get anything out of him?" Jenny asked.

"Gallade." Which meant 'no'.

She returned him when her walkie-talkie picked up a static then followed by a voice, "I do hope you take better care of the DNGS better then your captives." She looked back at the helicopter.

"Special Agent Jenny here. Identify yourself."

"I am Giovanni."

"Leader of Team Rocket?"

"Yes. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties."

"Is that so? Tell me Giovanni, since when did the market price on a DNGS become more higher than a Legendary Pokemon?"

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Jenny?"

"There is a war brewing. Between the original Pokemon world and the new and improved one. We must be armed with the most innovated technology and strongest Pokemon."

At the end of Optimus' trailer another Team Rocket grunt used his Umbreon to blast the lock open. The door opened up. "So Giovanni, you think Team Rocket has the most radical tech." Jenny said.

The Rocket grunt called back his Pokemon and slowly walked on the hood of the car. To their surprise Arcee in motorcycle mode jumped out and landed on the car. Sending the grunt flying into the forest. As for the car, it crashed into another car.

"Definitely not civilian drivers." James, a Team Rocket grunt, said as he flew the copter.

"Later Giovanni."

"Agent Jenny," Optimus warned. "Do not take this Team Rocket lightly. Megatron preached the same ideals that plunged Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed it."

"Optimus," Ratchet called them. "Prepare to initiate Phase II. Five miles ahead to the South and you'll reach the rendezvous point."

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave, as usual, intercepted the transmission. "Five miles ahead to the South and you'll reach the rendezvous point."

"So the Autobots are outside the confines of their base and sound engaged. Which means they will never see us coming." Starscream turned to some flying Vehicons. "Find them and scrap them!"

"Yes, Lord Starscream." They complied.

Starscream grinned now that he is officially becoming in charge.

**Route 32**

Right on schedule the Magnet Train was right beside the Autobots. "There's our destination point." Jenny said. As the turned the corner of the mountains, the Magnet Train was going toward a tunnel.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation." Optimus ordered.

Arcee and Cliffjumper drove down beside the train. Followed by Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. The two remaining Team Rocket cars pursued them without pause. Bulkhead ensured they don't get in by caving in the tunnel entrance with his cannons. He was lucky that no one was harmed. He transformed back to vehicle mode and drove.

Bumblebee transformed to robot mode and jumped on the train. He knocked on the side.

Up in the sky Giovanni examined the Autobots maneuver. "Tactical error. Only one way out." What he wasn't expecting was six purple alien aircraft formed up around his copter. The jets accelerated to the Autobots.

"Air support? Ours or theirs?" Jenny asked Optimus

On the radio Wheeljack said, "Heads up. You've got a 'Con Committee saying 'Goodbye'. The leading Vehicon fired his rockets at them.

"Their gunning down on of their own?" Giovanni was confused.

The rockets were getting closer. Optimus had no choice but to detach the trailer. The rockets smashed into the trailer.

"Sir, the DNGS!" James said to Giovanni. He looked at the radiation screen. "Sir, I'm not reading any radiation."

"Then the DNGS didn't meltdown." Jessie said from the back of the copter.

"No it did not." Giovanni began thinking.

The flying Vehicons cornered the Autobots to a cliff. The Decepticons transformed and waited for the Autobots next move. "Agent Jenny." Optimus said. "I'm afraid if that you and we are to survive. It has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover."

Jenny didn't like the sound of that. Before she knew Optimus transformed and she was sitting in his hand. The other Autobots followed in.

"So the rumors are true." Giovanni had a sinister look on his face. "Living technology stands before us." Observing both Autobots and Decepticons. "Though perhaps not for very long. Circle around them. I want to see this."

"Remain here." Optimus help Jenny up a boulder.

"Will do."

"After a long road trip. It feels got to get out of the car stretch my legs," Bulkhead slammed his fist together. "And kick some tailpipe!"He pulled out his wreaking ball and charged. Along with his fellow Autobots. The Vehicons charged for them as well.

Optimus punched one down hard to the ground and concentrated on the next one. Bulkhead smashed one completely with one swing with his wreaking ball. Arcee fought one used her agility skills to have the Vehicon on constant guard. Bumblebee fought one with a classic 'Float Like a Butterfree, Sting Like a Beedrill'. Cliffjumper tackled the last Vehicon and began slamming his fist on the Decepticons face. Optimus finished off one of the Vehicons and slammed his arm on the other one charging at him.

"Sir," James interrupted his superior. "If the DNGS wasn't in the truck..."

"Yes that." He contacted Jenny. "Special Agent Jenny, you lead a charmed life walking among Titans.

"Come on down. I'll introduce you."

"In good time. But at the moment I'm too busy to wondering how the DNGS might have vanished into thin air without a trace."

**Flashback, in the tunnel**

As Bumblebee knocked on the side of the Magnet Train a soldier accompanied with this Beldum opened the door. Both surprised to see Bumblebee.

Optimus' trailer opened completely. Arcee carried the DNGS halfway to the train. The soldier's Beldum used Psychic to carry it the rest of the was in.

**End flashback**

"Now if you excuse me, Agent Jenny. I have a train to catch." Giovanni's helicopter flew for the train.

Agent Jenny switched signals, "Prime! Giovanni's gotten wise on Phase II."

"I understand." Du to the distraction, Optimus didn't see the Vheicon pull out a tree and smacked it on his face. He fell down the cliff hitting the rocks and landed at the base of the cliff. Hard. He was out cold.

"Prime!" She witnessed it all. She went to her walkie-talkie. "Prime, do you read?" No respond.

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus is down!" Misty shouted.

"Team Rockets going to get the DNGS." May added.

"We need to think of something quick." Ash said.

"Like a Phase III?" Wheeljack said.

"Come on, Ash, think." Saying to himself. "If Team Rocket want the DNGS they'll have to get on that train.

"What if we get on that train first." Dawn suggested. "Some Pokemon battling?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ratchet shouted.

"It would be suicide!" Wheeljack added.

"But lives are at stake." Dawn protested.

"Yes, yours." Ash agreeing with the Autobots.

"You want me to Bridge you not only into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour?" Ratchet said. "I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong. Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn." An awkward silence moment.

"Maybe not the last one." Wheeljack said. Looking at Ratchet.

"Regardless," Ratchet continued. "It is nearly impossible to fix Ground Bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

Max worked his computer magic, "Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates." The Ground Bridge officially became locked on the Magnet Train.

"Well..." Ratchet said.

**Route 32**

In the train the soldier and his Beldum stood guard of the DNGS. Unaware that Team Rocket is right above them. "Immobilize them." Giovanni ordered. Jessie called out her Yanmega.

"Silver Wind!" Yanmega flapped her wings and the train began to shake.

Inside the soldier lost his balance and he tripped and hit his head. He was out. His Beldum shrugged near him to rouse him. But he didn't wake up.

Shortly after the Ground Bridge vortex opened. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup jumped through. The Beldum went to it's guard. Pikachu and Piplup quickly reasoned with Beldum.

Ash and Dawn heard helicopter blades. Ash opened the door to see the copter. He went to his phone, "Max, Team Rocket's landing on top of the train."

"In about 20 seconds you guys are about to reach a fork on the tracks. Brace yourselves." Max warned.

James steadied the copter to make a complete landing on the train. Unaware that back at the Autobot Base, Max is programming the track switcher. In the nick of time the tracks switched and James nearly lost control on the landing and quickly gained altitude. Then circled around to the train.

"What happened?" Giovanni looked at James with anger.

"Hacker." He pressed a button. "Former hacker."

**Autobot Base**

On the main screen a Voltorb appeared and used Selfdestruct. "NO!" Max's laptop was fried.

"And what have I been saying all along about Earth technology." Ratchet said.

**Route 32**

James managed to land the copter on the train. Jessie got out of the copter and called out her Seviper. He used Poison Tail to cut a square through the steel roof.

"That'll buy like what? Two minutes?" Ash pulled out his Poke-Ball that contain Heracross.

"Max is losing his touch." Dawn was about to pull out her Poke-Ball that contained Pachirisu.

"Wait, if the DNGs is partly made from Electric-types. Won't that absorb our Electric Pokemon's powers?"

So instead she pulls outBuneary. Who hugged Pikachu without hesitation.

"Buneary." She squeaked happily.

"Pika!" He squirms free.

Back with the Autobots. They continue the fighting and Optimus, at the bottom of the cliff, spots the train and the copter. His eyes widened.

Heracross, Buneary, and Beldum prepare for battle. Seviper cut the last line of the square and busted through. He immediately used Bite on Beldum.

"Focus Punch!" Heracross used the attack on Seviper to release Beldum. He was about to hit the DNGS when Beldum used Take Down to stop him. He pulled him back.

"Bounce!" Buneary jumped and landed on Seviper's head. But the Poison Fang Pokemon used Poison Tail on Buneary. She was sent in the air and almost out of the train. She would have flew out if Pikachu didn't grab her.

"Focus Punch one more time, Heracross." With that and an addition of Beldum's Take Down it sent Seviper back through the skylight he made. Jessie retuned her Pokemon.

"Sir." James said. Giovanni looked at him. He gestured his head to look back. He looked back to see Optimus running for them. Then transforming his truck mode. Getting closer.

"Retreat." He ordered. James told Jessie to get back in the copter. He pulled on the stick and the copter went back up in the air.

Everyone saw the copter leaving through the skylight. They flew ahead of the train. "First rule of combat: Never let the enemy with the spoils." Giovanni opened the window for his Persian to used Hyper Beam on the tracks. Creating a crater on the ground.

"Whoa!" Ash and Dawn saw the smoke. He went to his phone, "Ratchet, Team Rocket has blown up the train tracks. You need to Bridge us out of here. The soldier too."

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't Bridge you back without your coordinates." Ash and Dawn looked at each other, fearing the end is near. Ratchet quickly reached Prime. "Optimus! Ash and Dawn are on that train and Team Rocket has blown the tracks!"

"I'm on my way!" He responded. "Maximum overdrive!" His muffler smoke stacks bursted out with flames. He accelerated even faster to gain up on them.

"Maybe we should jump?" Dawn suggested.

"At 90 miles per hour?"

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick Ash?"

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?"

"Next time you should do a better job on talking us _out_ of the situations."

"Next time..." Ash felt the engagement ring box in his pocket as he was leaning on the side of the wall. "

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we are in the back of the train, right?"

"Dawn, at least we're together. Before we do meet our maker, I've alawys wanted to ask you something."

"Hold the thought." She grabbed his phone from her hand. "Ratchet, this important. Make sure Cliffjumper takes care of my mom."

Heracross peaked out the door. "Hera!" Everyone looked out to see Optimus drive past them.

"Don't read the will just yet." Ash said to Dawn.

Back with the Autobots, Bumblebee gunned down the last Vehicon. "Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"He had a train to catch." Jenny answered. She barely sees the train in the distance.

Optimus transformed and grabbed the front of the train. He placed one foot on the ground. Leaving a large smoke of dirt. They were getting closer and closer to the crater. He pulls as on the train with all his might and force. Straining in effort. The train began to slow down. The train made a complete stop just a inch away from the crater. Optimus checks on everyone in the cart. They were all okay. He turned at the sound of the helicopter blades.

"Well played, visitor." Giovanni congratulated. "But next still has home field advantage and we will level out that playing field. Even if we have to open you up to see what makes you tick." James turned the copter around and flew back to Team Rocket HQ.

Ratchet contacted them, "Optimus, are you and everyone else intact?"

He turned to check. Ash and Dawn were hugging each other, Buneary was hugging onto Pikachu and he was trying to break free, Heracross flew to a tree and started sucking the sap, and Beldum went to his partner soldier finally waking up.

"Intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted, but the world which we live is a different one than previously imagined. One which has spawned it's own Decepticons. In human and Pokemon skin."

* * *

><p>There will be more of Pokemon Prime soon.<p> 


	10. Deus Ex Machina

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Deus Ex Machina<span>

* * *

><p><strong>May's private Pokemon Academy, Saffron City<strong>

May is going through an extra credit course due to Ratchet's help on her project. Since she is going through an extra credit she has to stay late. "For the love of Arceus, there has got to be a better way. Thanks a lot for the help Ratchet." Speaking to herself.

She looks out the window to see Bulkhead parked at the curve. Waiting to pick her up. She noticed the teacher was too busy reading the Pokemon Times so she snuck out of the school.

Bulkhead was switching the radio channels. Listening for some good jams when May opened the door on the passenger side when he switched to a Contest radio station. "Wait, let me hear this."

"Oh no, May." He shut off the stereo. "You're suppose to be in extra credit or did it end early?" He questioned her.

She buckled her seat belt. "Good for me." She spotted her teacher on the rearview. "Uh-oh. He come my teacher. And she doesn't look happy." She bent down. "Step on it, Bulkhead!"

"Aw, May!" But he shifted gears and hightailed out of there.

**Route 4**

"May, I'm suppose to be your guardian. Not your get away car." Bulkhead scold. As they were nearing Mt. Moon. "You can't just cut extra credit. What if your parents find out?"

"They live in Petalburg City, Hoenn. Remember? Plus have a dorm at the Acadamy. So everyone will think I'm in there or the library."

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead enter through the passageway and he drives up the ramp. "May, if you fail now you'll your Coor... Coordi... Corrdinaytes... Uh? Hold on a sec, what's that word again?"

"Coordinator's Pass?" She got out when he made a complete stop. "You sound like my Father."

Bulkhead transforms. "But isn't he a Gym Leader?"

"He might have been on a different path, but he watches out for me and Max's."

"Because he'd prefer that you do stick to your dreams and not go to jail."

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Dawn asked mockingly.

"May," He kneeled down to block Ash and Dawn. "Before I became a warrior I was a laborer. Construction. I can build stuff, I can broke stuff and that's it."

"I just want my Pokemon to be warriors like you." May responded.

The computer monitor detected something. "I got a fresh Energon pules. In the Sinnoh region, in Michina Town. An ancient settlement that people still live."

"Ancient settlement, uh?" Bulkhead remembered May's extra credit class is about Pokemon history. "Oh field trip."

"Hey, Bulkhead." Ash whispered to Bulkhead about using this opportunity to propose to Dawn once and for all. "Do you mind if me and Dawn tag along?"

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"Thanks. Pikachu, Piplup stay here."

**The Nemesis**

Starcream awaits for a new Decepticon in the bridge. "It's about time, Knock Out. I do not enjoy to be kept waiting."

A red Decepticon with some fancy car designs. "Ah. It was a long drive, Starscream. I'm still picking Bug Pokemon out of my grille."

"Yes right. You are one of those."

"Come again?"

"Never understood why any self respecting Decepticon would choose automobile as his vehicle mode when he could have flight."

"I like the way I look in steel belted radials." Starscream showed him to the medical room. "I take it Lord Megatron requires a laboratory assist?"

"You might say that." He pressed a button and revealed Megatron's horrible condition.

"Whoa!" Knock Out said with surprise.

**Michina Ruins**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened and Bulkhead drove through. "Here we are. The Michina Ruins." Ash, Dawn, and May got out. He transformed back to his robotic form and held a Energon scanner in his hand.

"So what are doing now?" May asked.

"_We're_ scouting for Energon." Bulkhead answered. "_You_ doing research on your Pokemon history repot."

"You trick me, Bulkhead? Not cool."

"Hey, uh, Ash. Why don't you and Dawn check up that hill." He pointed to the hillside on the right. He signaled Ash's proposal opportunity.

"Gotcha, Bulkhead. Let's go Dawn." He took Dawn's hand and the couple walked up the hill.

Bulkhead walked forward. His scanner was beeping loud and fast. "Signal's strong." He scanned the area. There were construction vehicles. "An excavation site." May looked at him. "I know construction. For what I could say the humans hit an Energon vein and they don't even know it." He noticed something else.

A ancient painting of humans on the left side and Pokemon on the other. In the center was a human that held out a Poke-Ball like object. But in Bulkhead's optics, that wasn't a Poke-Ball. "Whoa. That's Cybertronian!"

**The Nemesis**

Starscream explains to Knock Out about Megatron's conditions. "Sadly our inevitably, former Lord Megarton has been like this for some time. But the crew took a vote and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road of recovery."

"I've done plenty of body work, Starscream." Knock Out pulls out a drill. "But I'm better at breaking 'em than fixing 'em. It would help if I had my assistant."

"I summoned the both of you. Where is he?"

"We were hot on a fresh Energon trail when you called. Breakdown will show when he's through scouting it."

**Michina Ruins**

"Why would the ancient people of Sinnoh paint an Energon Harvester as a Poke-Ball?" Bulkhead said.

"You know what that round thing actually is." May pulls out her phone. "You're smarter than you let on." She took the picture.

A voice came from behind, "But even dumber than he looks." They turn to see a blue and grey robot. The same size as Bulkhead and he recognized the robot.

"Breakdown!" Bulkhead said.

"Ha, ha, ha. Miss me?" Breakdown asked.

"Like the rust in my undercarriage."

"You know this lunkhead?" May asked.

"We have a history."

"And you have a pet." Breakdown grabbed a pillar next to him. "Does she play catch." He ripped the pillar out of the ground. "Catch!" He threw the pillar right at May!

Bulkhead shielded May by using himself. "May, stay down!" He turned and Breakdown tackled him down in a digging pit and threw into the painting. Bulkhead was dizzy as a Spinda.

"Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown was about to make a run for it when May's Glaceon used Iron Tail on his face. He took a few steps back and shook his head. He looked down at May and her Pokemon. "I don't have time for this." He used his cannon on his shoulder and fired.

"Mirror Coat!" In the last second the blast was deflected by the move. aBut Breakdown transformed into his amored truck mode and drove off. They turned their attention to Bulkhead.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things." He said with disappointment.

"I always got you're back, Bulkhead." She pulls out her phone. "Got us a picture of the picture."

"Glaceon!"

Shortly as they got back up from the pit, Ash and Dawn return from the top of the hill. "We saw everything from up the hill. Who was that guy?" Ash asked."

"I'll explain back at Base and..." May noticed something blue and shiny on Dawn's left ring finger. "Dawn! Is that a..."

"Yep. Ash asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'!" Both girls hugged each other.

Ash looked at Bulkhead. "Thanks for agrreing on this."

"Wait!" Dawn looked up at him. "You were in on this too, Bulkhead?"

"I was just helping out a friend. Something you else should know.

"What's that?"

"That's actually a Energon sliver. Not a sapphire."

"How would you..." Then Ash remembered his secret place in Pallet. Those giant sapphires were actually Energon. "Oh yeah. Right."

**Autobot Base**

May uploads the photo she took into the Autobot's computer. "It is indeed an Energon Harvester. A powerful tool created by the Ancients." Optimus said. "To remove raw Energon from and source."

"Ancient people knew Autobots?" Dawn asked.

"No the Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. They used this fresco, origins of your Poke-Ball technology as a signpost to a Harvester hidden somewhere on your planet."

"Optimus, if the Harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you..." Ash said.

"In Decepticon hands the Harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus said.

"See, Bulkhead. It was okay that the painting is destroyed." May said.

"May is right. How could they find it without the fresco." Arcee said.

"With high speed internet." Max was busy on his laptop. "If you do an image search for 'origins of Poke-Ball technology', this pops up." He showed them a image of a statue. A human holding the Harvester like a Poke-Ball. "It's at a the Pewter City Museum of Science."

"That the real deal?" Cliffjumper asked Optimus.

"Contact Agent Jenny." He said.

Ratchet did so, but a answering machine was all he contacted. "You've reached Special Agent Jenny. I'm currently on a intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet said.

"Without Agent Jenny's direct aid." Optimus said. "We will have to confiscate the Harvester on our own."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Confiscate. As in stealing!" Brock said.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the Harvester's location they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

"Nothing personal, Optimus." Misty said. "But covertly and giant robots don't go together. Museums are public and they have guard and they have security cameras."

"No problem." Ash said. "We're small enough to sneak in and we're not of government secret."

"Not one of the wisest things you've said, Ash." Arcee said.

"But it might be our best option, Arcce." Optimus objected. "The longer we debate, the longer we give time to the Decepticons.

**The Nemesis**

Sondwave displays the same image on his 'face'

"Mm-hm. That's defiantly it." Breakdown said.

"Then I'm afraid Megatron's well being will have to wait. It's harvest time." Starscream said.

**Pewter City**

It was the dead of night and Autobots pull into the museum parking lot. Optimus parks in front of the doors, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper drove to the farthest left of the parking, Arcee and Bulkhead went to the right.

"Autobots, confirm position." Optimus said.

"Westward secure." Arcee said.

*Eastward secure.* Bumblebee said.

Cliffjumper and Bulkhead parked at the very back of the museum. "Southward secure." Bulkhead said.

"Maintain your guard." Optimus ordered.

**Autobot Base**

Everyone was at the Ground Bridge chamber. Brock was in a forklift. "Everybody, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the Harvester I will contact Ratchet to Bridge you back to Base." Optimus said.

Ratchet pulled the leaver. "I'll sent you all pass normal entry. You won't need to worry about setting an alarm. But take care to avoid security guards.

**The Museum**

In a empty hall just down a ways from the Harvester, the vortex opened. Everyone emerged through. In the empty museum was a fossil of an Armaldo and the statue they were looking for. Beyond the glass doors, Optimus flashed his lights.

Brock spotted the camera watching the statue. May stepped on the metal plates on the forklift. She signaled Brock to take her up. He did so and she angled herself with the camera. She took a picture of the statue on her phone and saved it. Then she placed the phone in front of the camera.

In the Security room the guard took a look at the screens. He saw nothing was out of order and as quiet as always.

They proceeded with the mission. Outside, however, Optimus received company by a red European sports car. It was Knock Out. He made a wolf whistle as he parked near Optimus. "Sweet rims. Twenty four gage? You're really heavy duty. Just like my friend here."

Breakdown drove in and fired a missile at the museum. Optimus was not gonna let that fly. He transformed and grabbed the missile. But it was still powerful enough to push Optimus back and back. He was getting closer, but he used all his wits to make sure the missile runs out of fuel.

Inside Ash's Snolax and May's Venusaur steadily placing the Harvester on the forklift. Eveyone else watched Optimus.

His shoulder cracked the glass, but it didn't break. He looked back to check on them. They were okay so he turned to the Decepticons, but they weren't in site. Knock Out jumped from behind a pillar with a Energon staff. He gave Optimus quite a shock. He collapsed front side and Knock Out zapped Optimus one more time.

"They're here." Max said.

"And they got Optimus." Ash added.

Knock Out signal Breakdown with his head lights. Breakdown accelerated for the doors. Attempting to ram the doors open.

Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Arcee drove in. Trying to ram the Decepticon. Breakdown fired his cannon at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. They transformed to get over the blast. The explosion caused them to roll like a barrel.

He fired again at Arcee. She manage to evade, but the fore of the impact caused her to slide on her side. All three hit each other. Then Bulkhead jumped from atop the roof and charged at him. Breakdown transformed and slammed his fist on his face.

Bulkhead was sent flying into Knock Out and the pillar. Which some rubble of it broke through the glass. It triggered the alarm. The guard looked at the screens again. He found that someone was blocking the statue with a false picture. Snorlax and Venusaur managed to get the Harvester on the forklift.

Knock Out got back up and saw Optimus getting up. He grabbed his staff and jumped to zap him again. Optimus elbowed him.

"Time to make our exit." May said as she returned her Venusaur. She went ahead to the loading dock. She hit the button to open the door. She went through only to get caught by the guard and his Houndoom. "Hey, what's up?"

"Better come with me, miss." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Not good." Misty said as everyone arrived. A pair of giant legs was walking on the other side of the door approached them. "Wheeljack!" She assumed.

They all moved in closer, but it wasn't who they thought it was. As the figure opened the door completely. "It's Soundwave!" Brock said. Dawn and Misty gasped.

"Pika!"

"Piplup!"

"Ice Punch, Snorlax!" Ash ordered his Pokemon.

He was close to striking when Soundwave grabbed Snorlax's arm and threw him to the wall. He made a grab for the Harvester and transformed into Predator spy-plane mode and flew off.

Knock Out saw Soundwave flying off. "Mmm, that's game." Him and Breakdown transformed and drove off.

The Autobots were about to pursue when Wheeljack said. "The Decepticons got the Harvester!"

"And security has my sister." Max added.

"What?" Bulkhead balled up his fists. "I'm going in after her."

Optimus stopped him. "Bulkhead, May might be detained, but she is safe from harm."

Arcee noticed Wheeljack damages. "What happened to you?"

"Soundwave got the jump on me and got my tailpipe kicked." He answered.

**In the security room**

May sat on a chair. Her Poke-Balls where on the desk. The guard said, "Look kid if this is some kind of prank, you need to know that the authorities are on their way. It'll go a whole lot easier if tell me what happened to the sphere."

"I was researching on my Pokemon History repot. I just lost track of time and got locked in here after closing." She responded quickly.

"So what's your History report about? I'd like to know."

"Hound!" His Houndoom barked.

"Uh..." She paused for a moment to think.

**Autobot Base**

Optimus issues the next commands. "In all likelihood, Starscream will use the Energon Harvester to gather as much Energon as quickly as he can on the planet's unmined Energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution. Starscream would not hesitated to use the Harvester on anyone of us."

Bumblebee went to Unova, Arcee went to Johto, Cliffjumper went to Hoenn, and Wheeljack went to the Orange Archipelago.

Bulkhead was about to go through. "Bulkhead, it is best you remain here."

"So I can bust May out of the museum?"

"To help Ratchet."

"Ain't that Wheeljack's job?"

"Perhaps. You might be May's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Jenny remains her best option." Optimus transformed and drove through the vortex.

Bulkhead went to Max. He was trying to contact Jenny. "Still no answer." He said to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead was furious, "Jenny's lounging around, tanning on some pool side cabana. Ragh!" He smashed one of Ratchet's tools.

"BULKHEAD, I NEED THAT!" Ratchet shouted.

"We could free May if we just get that Harvester back..."

"So the Decepticons can steal it again?"

"I'm so dumb!" He shouted to himself.

"So how are we going to help May?" Brock asked Ratchet.

"By returning this replica to the museum." He held a almost compete replica of the Harvester. "The construction of which would have gone a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my FRAME WELDER!"

"We've became trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Dawn said.

Bulkhead sighed, "I wish I never took May to the..." He remembered something. "The painting of the Harvester isn't the only thing we've found in those Ruins."

"I'm sorry." Ratchet said.

"Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of tool he has he's going to take the easier way."

**Michina Ruins**

The Decepticons were preparing to harvest the Energon. "Why move mountains now when we have a mother load of Energon right here for the taking?" Starscream said. "Courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots."

"Uh, actually Commander Starscream." Knock Out interrupted. "It was a gift from Breakdown and myself."

He aimed the Harvester at the both of them. They flinched in fear. He fired the Harvester not at them but the lone Vehicon that stood guard.

The Harvester opened like a Poke-Ball and the Energon from the Vehicon was being drained. Knock Out and Breakdown stared in horror. The Decepticon gasping as the last bit of Energon was drained out. The Harvester closed when it was over.

"All that Energon in such a tiny vessel." Starscream admired it's work.

"Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, _Lord_ Starscream." Knock Out sucking up to Starscream. He aimed the Harvester at them. Again they flinch.

But Starscream didn't do so. He turned to the buried Energon and began Harvesting. They were unaware that Bulkhead was about to get them off guard when he smashed a pot. Knock Out and Breackdown caught him.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead said.

Breakdown pulls out his sludge hammer and Knock Out pulls out this staff. "Back for seconds?" Breakdown asked. He went to the Bulkhead's left and Knock Out went to the right.

"Uh?" Knock Out was spinning the staff rapidly. He saw Breakdown about to swing his hammer. Bulkhead simply ducked and Breakdown smashed Knock Out instead. He also lost grip of his staff. Bulkhead used it to zap Breakdown.

Starscream used the Harvester to take Bulkhead's Energon. He feel on all fours. "You're a big one. This could take a while." Bulkhead decided to get up and stomped towards Starscream. "Wait? What are you doing?"

"What I do best." He grabbed the Harvester with one hand and punches Starscream on the face with the other hand. Planting his head in to the wall. He took the Harvester and crushed it.

It was short circuiting. So he threw it high in the air and the Harvester exploded. A wave of Energon was released and dissolved. He collapsed on his back, drained from Energon loss.

Knock Out and Breakdown recovered, "He's a glutton for punishment." Knock Out said. Before they could do anything a Ground Bridge vortex opened. The rest of the Autobots emerged guns a blazing.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Mmm, drive." Knock Out answered.

They both transformed and drove out of the area. Starscream saw how things gone horribly wrong. He transformed to jet mode and flew out of their.

They all surrounded Bulkhead, "Hey." He said weakly.

**The security room**

May was concluding her report. "And according to the principles of Deus ex Machina, the God of Machines, bestowed the people of the world a means of capturing Pokemon."

"That so young lady?" The guard said. "I'm pretty sure the police would be interested to hear about your Pokemon History report."

There was a knock on the door. Agent Jenny opened the door and entered. She showed her badge to the guard. "Speacial Agent Jenny. The stolen property has been located and restored in museum premises." The guard looked at the screen and the orb was back on the statue. "I'll take the girl back home. you dropped your cell phone, miss. Found it on the floor right next to your Pokemon History report."

**Outside the museum**

May gasped with surprise as Bulkhead pulled in. "Off you go." Jenny said.

She hopped in the passenger side. "Good timing, Bulkhead. I was running out of history factoids. Stuff I didn't know I knew."

"Looks like your smarter than you let on." Bulkhead said.

"Under pressure."

"Me too."

He drove back to Base. "Can't wait to finish my Pokemon History report. I'm gonna include how the Autobots introduced the humans to Poke-Ball technology."

"I'm not so sure that'll help you out, May."

* * *

><p>There will be more of Pokemon Prime soon.<p> 


	11. Speed Metal

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Speed Metal<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Veilstone City<strong>

Knock Out was out of the Nemesis for a little drive. He was listening to the radio news. It was Looker, reporting an announcement, "As International Police are continuing to crack down on illegal street racing. Where the drivers have been using their own Pokemon to 'slow down' the other drivers. This has been increasing the dangers to the drivers, pedestrians and even the Pokemon..." Knock Out shut the radio off and stepped on the gas.

He drove up to a group Japanese sports cars. One particular trainer known as Paul with his Weavile. He drove a black a Lexus LFA. Knock Out pulled up next to them.

"Not from around here, are you? European design?" Paul asked Knock Out threateningly. He didn't respond. "Sure is pretty. Too pretty." Paul's Weavile used his sharp claws to leave a long sctach on Knock Out's paint.

He used the side rearview to see the scratch. "Big mistake." He said. A boy signaled them t start the race when he pressed his flashlight on. The four cars took off.

Knock Out was dead last and Paul was in a strong lead of the race. Unexpectedly, the Decepticon rear-ended Paul. "Hey! Weavile, use Blizzard." Before the Pokemon could use the attack Knock Out shoved them downhill. Paul lost control and crashed into a tree. "Oh. My head."

Knock Out's headlights beamed on them. Then he said, "You scratch my paint. I scratch yours." He reversed and continued driving.

**Prof. Oak's Laboratory**

Ash was leaving from checking up with his Pokemon. Him and Pikachu hopped aboard Arcee when a familiar voice stopped them.

"They Ashy Boy, you got a cherry-moped?" It was Gary Oak, his long-time rival. Pulling up by the lab in his red convertible.

"Uh, this moped has duel carbs and can go to 0-60 mph in 3.5 seconds." Ash said.

"Pika-Pi!" They took off.

**Ash and Dawn's house**

Ash parked along the curb of his house. "Ash, a ladies' vital stats are her own business." Arcee said.

"Hi everybody." It was Ash's once-girlfriend-now-fiancee, Dawn. "How about a ride to check out the wedding cake in Viridian City?"

"Sorry, Dawn." Arcee said. "I'm Ash's guardian and his chauffeur. Get to the bakery on your own needs of transportation."

Cliffjumper was on the driveway and said, "Besides it's Saturday. We Autobots need some R&R too." Agreeing with his fellow Autobot.

Before anyone could say anything, Gary drove up. "Hey, hey Ash. Small world."

"I'm having a conversation with my fiancee, Gary." Ash said. Grinding his teeth.

"I don't think she'd might watching you take on four wheels of muscle car." Gary said.

"Are you challenging me to a race?"

"Catch on real quick, Ash. What do ya say?"

He looked at Dawn. She gestured her head saying yes. While Cliffjumper gestured his tires saying no. Before he could answer, Arcee took off. Catching Ash and Pikachu off guard. "Whoa!"

"Pikachu!"

"You didn't let me answer." Ash complained.

"Fat chance." Arcee responded.

"But Arcee, we can smoke him."

"We could if we wanted to, but I don't want to."

"You just don't get it."

"Pika-Pika."

"I don't make the rules, Ash. Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you missed it, never abuse power for personal gain and that includes horsepower." She stopped just down the road. Of course Gary caught up to them. Gary stared down at Ash.

"Gary, maybe we can settle this with a Pokemon battle." Ash suggested. Avoiding to race.

Gary laughs, "Figures. You ride around like your bike is special just like your Pokemon. But it's just a chunky, clunky trike. And ugly!" He made a sharp u-turn back to the Lab.

"That's it! The yahoo's going down!" That defiantly cheesed Arcee off. She too made a sharp u-turn and chased after Gary.

"Whoa, what happened to rule #1?" Ash asked. Due to Arcee's changed behavior.

"Gets bent just this once."

"I knew Ash was to much of a..."

Ash caught up next to him. "Ready when you are, Gary."

"The abandon dirt interstate on Route 1 in one hour." Gary made the challenge. "Last chance. Are you sure you don't want to back down, Ashy Boy?"

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Gary." Ash said. **(*1)**

**Route 1**

Ash, Pikachu and Arcee was on one lane. Gary, his Umbreon in his convertible were on the other lane. Dawn, Piplup, and Cliffjumper were watching on the side of the interstate. They were at least half a mile away.

"From here to the next mile marker." Gary said. "Ready, go!" He slammed his foot on the gas.

Ash quickly followed. "Oh that was fair." As he passed Dawn. The air trailed behind nearly lifted Dawn's skirt, but she managed to hold it down. Gary looked at his mirror and smiled as Ash was still behind. "Arcee?" Ash wondered why she was going any faster.

"Winning isn't enough, Ash." Arcee said. "You wanna to make him cry." She began to gain up on him.

Gary looked at the mirror. This time Ash wasn't behind him. He was right beside him. "Shadow Ball, Umbreon!"

"Umbreon!"

"Thundershock, Pikachu!" Pikachu quickly derailed the attack. And Ash did a wheelie and gained the lead. "Yeah! Whoo-ho!"

"Pika-Pika!"

"Now might be a good time for Dawn and I to go for a ride?" Ash suggested.

"Don't push it." Arcee warned.

**The Nemesis**

In the med-lab Breakdown is buffing up the comatose Megatorn. Starscream entered, "Ah, Breakdown." He stopped buffing. "Has there been any change in Megatron's condition?"

"Hmm, only cosmetic." Breackdown stated.

"Well I'm sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power." Starscream barely noticed Knock Out's absence. "Were is Knock Out?"

Shortly after he said that he entered the med-lab. "Can you believe what some skin-job did to me?" He pointed out the scratch on his arm/door. "Oh!"

"You have been street racing among the humans again, haven't you!" Starscream was outraged.

"I'm not only an automobile, I am an automobile enthusiast."

"I do strive to run a tight ship, Knock Out! I would strongly suggest that you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little... jaunts."

"No worries, herr commandant."

"It is 'Lord' to you."

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive."

"Hhhnnn_._" He went face-to-face with Knock Out. "The day our master emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish the title. But I believe that outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of medical care around here. So continue buffing. We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial." He leaves the room.

"Buff this." Knock Out said.

**Autobot Base**

Ash, Pikachu and Arcee returned. Arcee, however made sure nothing happened a few hours ago. "Not a word to anyone." She gave them both a Mafia stare down.

"Our little secret." He winked at her.

"Pi-Pikachu."

Arcee smiled and went on. Leaving them alone in the empty corridor. Until Dawn's voice was heard, "Sorry, Ash. I called some people on my Pokegear and told them about the race."

Ash burst into fear and panic. "Dawn! Who did you call?"

"Relax, Ash." Said Misty. "She only told us." Who were her, May, and Max. "You beat Gary at something else."

Ash gathered them into a huddle. "You got to keep this on the down low. Especially from Optimus."

**Ash and Dawn's house, the next morning**

Ash opened the front door, in his robes, to check the mail. Gary was outside, leaning on his car, "You got lucky. But if you think you can run with the big boys, the Circuit. Tonight. 11 P.M."

**Route 3**

"You agreed to what!" Arcee shouted.

"It is some kind of secret racing club, I don't know. I had no choice, plus Dawn was watching from the window." Ash said.

"You always have a choice, Ash. And what part of 'just this once' did you not understand."

"I know. I'm sorry, but we're on, right?"

"We are not 'on'."

**Celadon City**

Knock Out was out again. Breakdown contacted him, "Knock Out, Starscream has been looking for you. Where'd you go?"

"Out for a little drive. I just roll from town to town. Sniffing around until..." A car honk got his attention. As a purple sprots car pasted him, he said. "The next opportunity presents itself." He followed the car.

**Autobot Base**

Misty and Max where playing Mario Kart Wii. Ash walked up to them. "Guys, is there anyway I could borrow Bumblebee or Wheeljack for an hour?"

*For racing!* Bumblebee was eager if Max let him go.

"Ash, you know racing is against the rules." Max lectured. "What if Optimus found out."

"Well he does have to teach Gary a lesson." Misty backed Ash up. "Wheeljack will go with you. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not."

"I was taking to you _and_ Wheeljack."

**Route 17, 11 P.M.**

Ash showed up with Wheeljack in his Mooncraft race car mode. Everyone there was watching him. The girls awing and were impressed. While the other drivers were jealous. He pulled next to Gary. He was surprised to see him. "My bike's in the shop." Ash said.

On the side of the bridge a roughneck was shouting through a blow horn, "Circuit drivers, are you ready?"

A lass went down to the middle of the road. She must have heard of Ash's victory against Gary because she gave him a attractive wave and blew him a kiss. Ash blushed. "Don't mention that to Dawn. Okay, Wheeljack." Remebering that he's marrying Dawn.

"Only if we win the race." Wheeljack responded.

The roughneck continued, "Be mean but keep it clean. Fire 'em up in five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The lass threw her arms down and the five cars took off.

Gary was in first. Ash was right on his tail. Knock Out in third and gaining up. He noticed the car Ash was driving. "The Autobot Wrecker, Wheeljack." Ash past Gary. "Now that Wheeljack is in first I'll simply eliminate him out of the race for good." He drove along side Gary and bumped him. Gary fell behind. "It's just me and Wheeljack."

"We got company." Wheeljack said. Ash looked back.

"I've seen that car when we getting the Harvester." Ash remembered.

Knock Out pulled out two small cannons on his side and started shooting at them. Wheeljack evaded with all his might. He drove to an off ram of the bridge. Gary noticed the two cars getting off the bridge. "What the?"

"I'm gonna contact Base." Wheeljack said.

"NO!" Ash shouted. "I'd rather not. Can lose him?"

"No problem." Wheeljack made a sharp turn down to Fushia City.

**Autobot Base**

Misty, Max, May, and Dawn where watching a Pokemon Contest on the TV. Bulkhead, Piplup, Pikachu, and Cliffjumper were also watching. Everything was nice and quiet when Arcee showed up and asked, "Anyone seen Ash?" She noticed he was there.

"Not since we last saw him." Dawn said.

Arcee saw the nervous look on Misty's face. "He's using Wheeljack to race, isn't he?"

"Just this once." Misty said defensively.

"Did you know about this, guys?"

"No." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe." Cliffjumper said.

"A little." They both said.

The com-link screen activated. It was Wheeljack. "Knock Out is hunting us down! We're in Fushia City."

"Wheeljack, do not engage." Acree ordered. "Your first priority is to keep Ash safe." She turned to the Ground Bridge controls. "Until I get my hands on him."

**Fushia City**

The city was dark, quiet in the midnight moon. Until Wheeljack and Knock Out followed. Still trying to gun 'em down. Wheeljack releases some oil to give Knock Out a slip-n-slide. The Decepticon was spinning out of control. It bought enough time for Wheeljack to take refuge under a bridge above a dried up river. Knock Out drove over the bridge. Missing them.

"I think we lost him, Wheeljack." He noticed headlights approaching them. It was Gary, again. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Ketchum!" He shouted as he got out his car. He pulled out his Poke-Ball.

Knock Out slammed the brakes. Something caught his attention on the rearview. It was Gary's headlights! He slowly reversed.

"Gary, you have to get out of here. You win, okay. Congratulations. Now go!"

"No! Start it up or I'll have my Nidoking total your car. Because we are finishing this race, but if you're not up for it we'll settle something..." Without warning, Knock Out reached down and grabbed Gary. He threw him in the air and he landed in the Decepticon's passenger seat.

In Gary's point of view it happened so fast he didn't see a thing. "What's going on?" A small alien looking taser popped out of the glove compartment. It zapped out cold. He drove off.

Ash climbed up the dried up bank. "Oh, Muk slime."

Knock Out was almost at the Safari Zone when he called, "Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing. Wheeljack's human friend and when the Autobots stage a rescue..."

"They'll have a breakdown." Breakdown said on the other line laughing at his pun.

"Come on, Wheeljack. He's getting away!" He was also climbing out of the bank.

Bulkhead's honk was heard. Him, Cliffjumper, and, Acreus forbid, Arcee. "Excuse me, boys, but Ash and I need to have a little chat."

"Later, Acree. Gary was snatched by Knock Out."

"What would he want with a random human?" Cliffjumper asked.

"He probably mistook him for Wheeljack's human friend." Ash said. "I'm not even Wheeljack's human friend. I doesn't matter. Gary is in trouble."

"Oh well. Tough break for Gary."

*Bulkhead!* Bumblebee shouted.

"What? I hear that he's Ash's rival."

"No argument there." Ash agreed. "But the guy is also innocent. He doesn't deserve to be crushed by Decepticons."

Arcee shifted back to motorcycle mode. "Hop on."

**Autobot Base**

Everyone waited by the communicator. "They should have called be now." Dawn said concretely.

"Piplup." The Penguin Pokemon chipped sadly.

"Hope they're all alright." May said.

"Well, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are former Wreckers. There is no Decepticon they can't handle." Misty reassured.

The loud footsteps of Optimus Prime was heard the turned. Panic came to their face. It was Optimus Prime. He entered the room. Max instantly freaked out. "We should just tell Optimus the truth." He whispered.

"Absolutely not." Dawn whispered back.

"Piplup."

"We all made a deal." Misty said. "Just act completely normal."

"Dawn, May, Max, Misty," They all grinned nervously. "Do any of you know where the others have gone?"

"Why, no, sir." Misty answered in a squeaky tone.

"We do not know." May said nervously.

"May is correct. We do not know." Max said stiffly.

"Why would we know?" Dawn said also in a squeaky tone.

"Piplup." Chirping stiffly.

"Hmm." Optimus raised his eyebrow of suspicion on their behavior.

**Fushia City**

The rest of the Autobots search the entire city. They began searching the Safari Zone enterance. Ash saw Knock Out turn into the Safari Zone storage. Where the stock up the Safari Zone with wild Pokemon. They followed.

"Wheeljack brought company." Knock noticed the other Autobots.

"On your guard, boys. It could be a trap." Arcee warned.

"Remember, no shooting." Ash reminded them.

The four other Autobots continue after Knock Out. Arcee pulled over, however. "Speaking of safety, here is where you get off." Ash got off and she moved on without him.

The Autobots enter the Safari Zone loading docks. Arcee climed up a water tower for an ambush. The rest wandered around the dock. With their blaster ready. When suddenly Knock Out flashed his high beams.

It was a distraction for Breakdown to burst through the crates. He whacked Cliffjumper with his sludge hammer. Bumblebee attempted to punch him, but he was to slow as Breakdown whacked him. Bulkhead managed to throw a few punched at him. Wheeljack was going to get the jump on him, but Breakdown dodged it and punched him. Now it was just Bulkhead and him.

"Hmm. Where's the two wheeler?" Knock Out noticed Arcee wasn't there. She jumped from the water tower and landed on him she punched his hood. "Hey! Watch the paint!" He fled the ares even though she was still on top of him.

Ash saw Arcee on Knock Out. Even though he shook her off she transformed to her vehicle mode and chased after him. "That's my motorcycle."

Breakdown tried to smash Cliffjumper completely. He managed to get out of the way. On his com-link was Knock Out calling, "Uh, Breakdown. In case you are looking for me, things got messy. So I've hit the road. One scrape is enough for today."

That call distracted the giant Decepticon from noticing Wheeljack and Bulkhead throwing two large created at him. As it smashed him several Starly flew from out of the crates.

**Route 15**

Knock Out saw that Arcee was fading farther and farther away. "Eat my dust." A loud honking got his attention. It was Optimus Prime in his truck mode driving up from the west side of the route. he bumped him on the corner. Sending the Decepticon spinning out of control. Until he drove into a ditch. He couldn't reverse out.

Optimus transformed and walked up to Knock Out. "Optimus, Knock Out has a hostage." Arcee called.

"Understood." He pulled out Knock Out and cleanly ripped the door off. Giving the Decepticon a sharp pain. He got Gary out.

Knock Out transformed and examined his arm. There is nothing left of his door. "Do you know how hard that is to replace?" He saw the other Autobots coming. So he transformed and drove on even without his door.

Ash was riding in Wheeljack, who lowered his window for Ash to speak. "Optimus, this is my fault."

"We must get this boy to safety." Optimus ordered. "Explanations can come later. From all of you."

**Fushia City**

Gary started coming around he woke up to notice he was in Ash's 'car'. "What happen?"

"Some roughnecks jumped you under the bridge." Ash lied. "They tossed you into a trunk of another driver. Must have been some kind of initiation."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I found you 'Knocked Out' **(*2)** by the side of the road on Route 15." Ash braked on the bridge. Gary's car is still down below. As Gary got out Ash said, "I got to be honest. After what I've saw today I'm thinking racing isn't my thing."

"I hear you Ashy Boy." He assumes that he understands, when, "Hard to win a race driving a petal car!"

Wheeljack floored it. Leaving a large cloud of smoke behind. Gary began coughing from the smoke.

**The Nemesis**

"Knock Out!" Starscream was outraged on Knock Out's disobedience. "Was I not clear? You have defied my orders yet again!"

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. But, I've learned my lesson." He rubs his arm. "And paid the price." Breakdown stood behind him. Covered in Starly feathers and poop.

"It. Is. Lord Starscream! And you have paid when I say you have paid!" He extends his sharpened index finger. Knock Out's optics widen in fear. "Do not worry, your punishment shall be merely." He reached his finger out to him. "Cosmetic."

"No, not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knock Out pleaded. Breakdown closes his optics and shivered from the shrieking of 'cosmetic punishment'. Knock Out screaming. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Ash and Dawn's house, the next day**

Ash was sitting on a chair on the porch. Cliffjumper and Arcee were parked on the driveway. Dawn and their Pokemon came out. "Ready to got to the bakery to see the wedding cake?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He pulled out the Poke-Ball that contained Charizard.

Arcee started her engine. "Hop on, lovebirds. But there'll be no room for Pikachu and Piplup. They'll have to stay."

"Whoa, really?"

"Just this once, Ash."

Arcee gave Ash and Dawn a ride to the bakery in Viridian City.

* * *

><p><strong>(*1) - Optimus Prime's quote, "That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron." From the Transformers Movie.<strong>

**(*2) - You get the idea.**


	12. Predatory

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Predatory<span>

A/N: Author, A5L, OC is going to make a cameo appearance. Along with Autobot, Bluestreak.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Space<strong>

A bizarre space ship flew in the vast darkness of space. Traveling through the stars. Visiting every world. And now the pilot a set a course for Earth. Upon arrival in the dead of night the ship crash lands in a forest. Due to the lack of fuel the ship has. As it crashes into the forest several Pokemon flee from the area. Not from the crash, but they sense the danger within the ship. Who is this mysterious space traveler?

**Eterna Forest**

It was a foggy day, the forest was quiet. Several Ghost-Pokemon flew high in the trees. Down on the forest floor, Arcee, Ash, and Pikachu where scouting for Energon.

Of course they constantly had to stop due to all the Ghost-Pokemon. Pikachu fends them off with ThunderShock. But they keep coming back.

Ash was getting rather annoyed. "Wish I packed some Repels. They're not even taking a hint from Pikachu's attacks."

"Quiet the Pokemon Master. Aren't you, Ash?" Arcee is clearly mocking his Master rank since he can't have Pikachu scare off Ghost-Pokemon with electric attacks.

"You wouldn't be making fun of Garchomp or Charizard's power."

"Maybe."

"You just lucky Pikachu is the only Pokemon I brought on this recon mission."

"You have your necessities. I have mine." The scanner in her hand detected a large pulse. "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate, but subterranean Energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

They pressed on when the scanner showed they were at the site. They were at a site alright. A crash site.

"What happened here?"

"Pikachu?"

"Crash landing. You two stay behind me. Low and close." She sprinted to a broken log. Took Ash and Pikachu five minutes to catch up. They were only a few yards from the ship.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Ash asked as he stared at the ship.

The ship was Cybertronian, but had no designs resembling either Autobot or Decepticon. "Can't tell. Wait here." She pulls out her Energon pistol and leaves them alone. As she draws closer and closer to the ship she constantly turns around her surrounds. To see if anyone is watching.

Back with Ash and Pikachu, they felt a shivering chill.

Arcee found that the entrance is open. So whoever or whatever was in the ship is gone now. But she wasn't ready to let her guard. She powered up her pistol and readied it. The inside of the ship was pitch black. Darker than space itself.

Their worries picked up when Arcee disappeared into the ship.

"Pi-Pikachu?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Ash responded. Soon enough she emerged from the ship. Wobbling at the knees. "Arcee?"

Arcee held out her arm against the ship to stay balanced, then have a flashback...

**Flashback, Cybertron**

It was a dark room with very little light. Arcee was chained up by the stasis cuffs on her wrists. All she could see is this black, purple female Decepticon with six legs approaching an injured navy blue Autobot. He was chained up like Arcee.

The female Decepticon hiss and without warning. She lifted one of her sharp legs and slashed the male Autobot's spark chamber. Energon gushed out of him and splattered onto the wall.

**End Flashback**

Arcee shook her head to snap out of it.

Ash and Pikachu approached her, "Arcee?"

"Pika-Pi?"

"What's wrong?"

She closed her optics. "I know who this ship belongs to." She went to her com-link. "Arcee to Base. I need a Ground Bridge. ASAP." No response from Base.

"Wait, wait. Why? Who's ship is this?"

She attempted to contact Ratchet. "Base, do you read?" A static chatter is what she got. "Scrap. Com-link's dead. The ships got to be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse." She began to leave the area. Ash and Pikachu followed.

"Arcee? Okay, you're kinda freaking us out here!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

She stopped. "Wait here." There was and edge in her tone. She advanced into the forest and notice the Ghost-Pokemon have gone. No Bug-Pokemon made any noises.

Something spooked the Pokemon and it wasn't her. The trees around her and the ground were marked with strange footprints and marks. She kneeled down to get a closer look at them when she picked up another flashback...

**Flashback, Cybertron**

Arcee feebly tried to break free from the cuffs. She shrugged in effort. Someone in the shadows advanced toward her. The figure reached out it's hand for her face. Extending a finger, dripping with metal-melting acid. She closed her optics as the finger was placed on her face. "NNOOOO!" As the finger dragged across her cheek.

**End Flashback**

"Arcee?" No responce. "Thunderbolt her, Pikachu." Pikachu used the attack on her. It gave her a jump start to get out of her trance.

She looked at them and transformed to motorcycle mode. She revved up her engine. "Climb on." Without question, they hopped on her and she drove off.

Before Ash could press his foot on the gas, Arcee hit the nos. She was accelerating at incredible speed. Dodging trees. Unti they were drawing closer to a deep and tight trench. "Arcee!"

"Pika-Pi!"

She flew above the trench with ease. Ash and Pikachu screaming of adrenalin. She made a rough and bumpy landing on the other side. She made a sharp halt. "Okay, was that really necessary?"

"Pi-Pikachu?"

She didn't answer. They got off her. She tried her com-link. "Arcee to Base." Static. "Scrap!" She slowly drove off without them.

"Look. We've seen danger before..."

"Wait here. I mean this time."

"Uh, okay, first to shut me out. Now you're ditching me?" She transformed to her original from. "I thought I was your partner. Like how Pikachu is mine."

"Pika!"

"No, Ash your just a human." Arcee said back. "You're only here because this was suppose to be no risk." She bent down to him. "Got it?" She to off in the other direction. She jumped, flipped in the air and transformed and landed in her vehicle mode and drove off.

"Come on, Pikachu." Started walking in the direction Arcee went to.

"Pika? Pikachu."

"I know she told us to stay put, but she's troubled. We've got to help."

Arcee transformed and walked around the forest with a pistol ready. She spotted a tree bark melted with this lime green slime on the top of it.

**Flashback, Cybertron**

There is was a battle on an unknown city. Possibly under Decepticon control. Fire blasting, explosions, and rockets friring heard from a distance.

"Arcee to Delta Team. Requesting rendezvous coordinate. Do you read?" She was running though these building pillars.

A male Autobot responded. "Arcee, you lost again? Your sense of direction can use some improvement."

"So could your aim, Bluestreak." Arcee said to the Autobot. "If you tagged that sniper back at the artillery depot I wouldn't had to break rank and engage the enemy hand-to-hand." The explosion impacts were getting closer.

"From the sound of things." Bluestreak said. "I'm guessing you came out ahead?"

She managed to enter a clearing. But she had her weapon ready with precaution. "Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the play by play. What's your position?"

"About half a click from the depot due North." Bluestreak responded. "Think you could find it, partner?"

"Trust me, Bluestreak." She lowered her weapon. "My navigation abilities are..." A web-like material was shot at her. "AHH!" It pinned her to the wall. Covering her mouth. She squirmed around to rip through. Muffling screams. The same female Decepticon advanced toward her and fired some more webs at her.

When the web was removed from her face she noticed she was chained up by stasis cuffs. Her legs were bound up by webs. She struggled to get lose. Groaning in effort.

A voice came behind her. "Piece of advice. Make yourself comfortable." The figure walked around her and it was realed to be the same Decepticon that ambushed her. Her finger was dripping acid. "Your going to be here for a while." She dragged her acid covered finger across her left cheek.

Giving Arcee a great deal of pain. One nasty, sizzling mark was left behind.

**End Flashback**

Arcee stared at the melted bark with horror.

Meanwhile on the other side of the woods a trainer named Alex was training his Espeon. "Good job, Kari."

"Espeon!" She ran back to him and stroke her back against his legs. He rubbed her head and laughed.

Unaware they're be watched by a Decepticon. The same female Decepticon that captured Arcee. Her name is Airachnid. She quietly watched them. "My first locals." She smiled of joy. "Time for human and Pokemon to feel my sting."

Airachnid transformed into her spider mode. She creepy-crawled her way to them. Her spider-like feet prevented them from hearing her coming. At the last second she leapt out for them but Arcee intercepted her by tackling her.

Both robots roll down a steep hill. They stopped when they hit a base of large boulder covered in moss. Airachnid recover and was surprise to she her attacker. "Arcee, small universe."

"To small, Airachnid." Arcee responded.

"You're still holding a grudge? The war has been over for mega-cycles."

"Tell that to the Decepticons!" She readied herself for combat.

"These days I travel solo. In pursuit of my new hobby."

Arcee realized what she was talking about...

**Flashback, inside Arachnid's ship**

As she entered the ship. Still unsure if it belonged to Autobot to Decepticon, but as she entered a room she gasped in horror. There were several glass containment units. In each and every single one of them where heads of different aliens from different planets.

**End Flashback**

"I got a look at your souvenir case."

"You mean my trophies?" Airachnid gloated. "I collect endangered species. Of course they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a special slot for Earth. One to hold all 649 Pokemon species. There will be plenty of room for at least a couple dozen of humans."

"Not gonna happen." She sprinted to Airachnid and pinned her to the ground. But Arcee forgot about her extra arms. Because two of them grabbed her back and threw her to the rock.

As Airachnid recover, Arcee pulled out her two pistols and opened fire at her. She used her spider legs to climb up the trees, avoiding the blasts. From her hands she launched her webs at Arcee's arms. Wrapping them together.

It didn't stop Arcee. She pulled with all her strength. Airachnid couldn't hold Arcee, she ended up going down. While she was down, Arcee ripped her arms free from the web and repeated her firing.

Airachnid evaded and this time instead of shooting her webs, she fired her wrist blasters. Arcee used her own agility, to keep clear. She jumped for a tree branch and spun around it. After three spins she let go and planted Airachnid. Smashing her to the ground.

She aimed her two pistols at Airachnid's face. The noise of rocks rolling down the hill got their attention. They looked to she were the noise came from. It was Ash and Pikachu! Arcee gasped in fear.

With Arcee distracted, Airachnid used one of her extra legs to smack Arcee off her. Then she fired her web at her. Arcee was pinned to the rock.

"Arcee!"

"Pika-Pi!"

Airachnid turned her attention to them. Arcee quickly switched her pistol for her arm-blades. She cut arm lose and switched it to her pistol again. She got a clean shot at Airachnid's back. She was sent to a tree. She didn't move.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee scold them.

"Well partners don't ditch partners." Ash said. "Pikcahu, use Iron Tail to cut Arcee lose."

"Pika." His tail turned into steel. "Pika!" He sliced the web holding Arcee' right leg lose.

"Get this through your head." Arcee said. "You are not my partner. You're a liability!"

"I don't believe you." Ash said. Pikachu kept cutting the webs. "I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee and you're never afraid."

**Flashback, Cybertron**

Airachnid was interrogating the captured Arcee. "You know, for an Autobot, your resilience is quiet impressive." Arcee didn't say a word. "In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do to you. You'll never crack. Am I right?"

Arcee looked at her menacingly. "That's what I thought." Airachnid said.

A door from the far end opened. Four Decepticon troops entered. Two were dragging an injured navy blue Autobot. Arcee lifted her head and recognized him. "Bluestreak?"

He was horrible damaged. They dragged to a side of a wall. He moaned, "Hey, Arcee..." He groaned in pain as they put the stasis cuff on him.

"What have you done to him?" Arcee demanded.

"Not much, yet." Airachnid responded. "Just tell me what I want to know or, well, you're a smart Autobot. I think you could imagine what happens to Bluestreak next."

"I don't know the attack coordinates." Arcee quickly answered. Airachnid had a annoyed look on her face. She turned and walked slowly to Bluestreak. "I swear upon the AllSpark, it's the truth!" Arcee yelled out loud.

"We shall see." Airachnid said as she continued to walk towards Bluestreak.

"No." One of Airachnid's legs popped open. "Please!"

"I'll be okay, Arcee." Bluestreak said weakly. "Just watch yourself out there, okay." Airachnid's sharp claw was lifted. She slashed him on the spark chamber. Energon squirting onto the wall.

"Bluestreak!" Arcee shouted.

**End Flashback**

"You're right, Ash. I am afraid." Arcee confessed. "Of losing you and Pikachu!" They both looked at her with surprise.

Airachnid recovered and approached them, "You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners, don't you? We both know what happened to Bluestreak. But I recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Sideswipe." Arcee saw were this was going. "At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee; 'Is it them or is it me?' "

"Do you get it now, boys? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species and she's on Earth. That means humans and Pokemon. You!" A horrified look came to Ash and Pikachu's face. "RUN!" She yelled at them.

They ran for there lives. Arcee was about to use her freed arm to rip the web off when Airachnid fired another string web. Strapping her to the rock.

Airachnid laughed as she walked up to Arcee. "And that's why I prefer to work alone." She pierced the rock with one her claws. Nearly missing Arcee's head. "It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you, but don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snuff out your spark and believe me. I will make it hurt, but that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing that I'm adding you Earth friends to my collection." She turn looking at Ash and Pikachu running back up the hill.

Airachnid jumped off the rock and stalked them. Arcee helplessly shouted, "ASH! PIKACHU!"

The sunlight was nearly gone as Ash and Pikachu run through the forest. Ash looked back and Airachnid wasn't that far behind. Ash would have told Pikachu to use an attack on the eight-legged Decepticon, but the electric attacks would give her a jump start and he doesn't want to risk Pikachu using Iron Tail or Quick Attack.

"Climb on my back, Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped and held onto his backpack. Ash ran even faster. This entertained Airachnid.

That's the spirit, Ash. Play hard to get." Airachnid said joyfully.

Back to Arcee, she was still stuck. Just when she was about to give up another flashback came into her mind...

**Flashback, Cybertron**

Airachnid was about to put a hole through Arcee's head. Arcee was ready to face her fate. BOOM! Airachnid, like any other Decepticon, retreated. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper slid in the room and began shooting the four Decepticons. Soon enough Sideswipe ran into the room and headed for Arcee.

"Hang on, soldier." Sideswipe said. He reached for her. "Cliffjumper give me a servo." They both carried her off. Bumblebee walked behind them. He had his blasters aiming at the tunnel Airachnid fled in.

"I couldn't save him!" Arcee shouted. "I couldn't save my partner!"

**End Flashback**

"Ash, Pikachu, I'm sorry." Arcee said to herself. "I never should have looked back. I should have kept driving." She pulled her body forward. She had enough space to transform into motorcycle mode. Still tangle, but it didn't stop her. She hit it to her fastest potential.

Ash jumped over a log and landed on his knees and hands. Completley out of breath. Pikachu got off his back and patted his shoulder. "Pika."

"Under here." They crawled underneath the log.

Airachnid arrived at the log. She looked around. She was standing right above them. They hope she'll move on. Suddenly she quickly lowered her head at the, "Hello, Ash."

"Aahhh!" Ash stumbled to get up.

Pikachu went to defend his friend. "Pika. Pika!" He used Iron Tail at Airachnid.

"Agh!" She shouted.

It bought them enough time to get out of there. They ran in the opposite direction. Airachnid rubbed her face. She was really enjoy this hunt.

She fired a small stream of web. Pikachu zapped it and it evaporated.

Arcee finally broke free from the web. She hit the accelerator and off she went.

Ash had to stop again. He quickly reached for his Poke-Ball belt. Pikachu reminded him, "Pikachu. Pika."

"Right." He said. "I forgot to bring the other Pokemon." They continued running.

Airachnid was getting bored. "You're making this to easy, Ash. You and your Pikachu. And I don't enjoy being bored." She walked past a tree and spotted them heading for her ship. "Oh, this is something new." She let out a hiss of excitement.

She walked near the ship's entrance. She knew Ash and Pikachu were hiding behind the door. But she played it off. "Now, where did you two scamper off to?" She quietly walked away from the area. Expecting them to walk out.

"Pika." Pikachu whispered. Ash looked at what Pikachu was looking. A hole on the wall of the ship. It was big enough for them both to get out.

Airachnid was on top of the ship. She jumped off and transformed from her spider form to her bipedal form. SHe didn't see either of them. She assumed they went in her ship. "If you boys wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask." She entered the ship. "Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it? It's were I'll soon hang your heads.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were already by the engine thrusters. Ash heard a splash. He thought he stepped in water. He looked down and it wasn't water. "Energon." He said.

It was leaking from the engines. Ash grabbed a small dried up branch. He placed some dried bush leaves on the branch. "Zap it." Pikachu gave out some electricity and the top of the branch. Only a small flame and smoke was made.

Airachnid sensed the electricity. She ran outside. Ash had a chill crawl up his spine. He blew on the branch. The flame grew bigger. She jumped onto the the ship and ran on the roof.

"That's good enough." Ash threw the flaming branch in the leaking engine. They ran like there was no tomorrow.

Airachnid arrived and saw the flame engulfing the Energon. "Ash!" Too late. The ship exploded. The explosion sent Ash and Pikachu flying to the tree line. "Let's get Arcee, Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

They walked not ten yards when Ash heard a swish sund and a muffled, "Pi-Pikachu!"

"Pikachu?" Ash turned around and saw Pikachu completely wrapped in webs. He was wrapped like a mummy. Ash heard a branch snap. He looked up and Airachnid was there, badly burnt. She fired her web at him. He was stack against a tree.

Airachnid climbed down the tree and went up to Ash. She growled in frustration. She stroke her hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes expecting the end.

Headlights got their attention. It was Arcee's. She drove up a log and in midair she transformed. She punch Airachnid on the face. Before she got up, Arcee did her own High Jump Kick on her. Arcee gave the beating of her life-cycle. On her final kick he sent Airachnid bursting through the trees. At least fifty feet distance.

"Ash, Pikachu." Arcee went up them. "Are you okay?" She ripped the webs off them.

"Yeah. Of course." Ash responded.

"Pi-Pikachu."

She smiled. Then she heard a drilling noise. It was coming from Airachnid! She was drilling into the ground. Arcee sprinted to stop her, but it was too late. She was already deep underground. "Airachnid!" They all looked down at the empty hole she made.

"So much for closure." Arcee said with disappointment.

"Now Airachnid's stuck here on Earth." Ash added. "Definitely not a good thing."

"I'm sorry you had to face my demons today." She apologized to them. "You were pretty fearless, both of you."

"Actually, we were terrified." Ash said.

"Pikachu Pika-Pi."

"Mostly for you." Ash translated.

Arcee smiled. She final got through on the com-link. "Ratchet, requesting Ground Bridge. Need to get my partners away from oversized parasites."

"Partner, huh?"

"Pika-Pi, Pi?"

"Junior partner. I can still pull rank.

* * *

><p>Plenty more to come.<p> 


	13. Sick Mind

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Sick Mind<span>

**This chapter marks the end of 2011. ****Happy New Year! 2O12!**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base<strong>

Ratchet called out for Optimus Prime. "Optimus you're not going to believe this." Ratchet was at the radar computer and said, "I've just pinpoint the location of the Decepticon warship."

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't. I was experimenting the variable wave frequencies when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship might be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and with the element of surprise..." Cliffjumper said.

"We could cause some serious damage." Arcee finished for him.

The radar screen detected another ship. Ratchet stated, "Also on the same frequency. An Autobot emergency beacon."

"The Decepticons can wait." Optimus said. "There maybe Autobots in distress. Ratchet bring you medical kit."

Ash pulled out his Poke-Balls that contained Charizard. "He could help." He said to them

"So could my Crobat." Brock added his part to aid the situation.

**Route 111, Hoenn**

There was a light sandstorm. The Ground Bridge vortex opened and a small group of Cacnea got out of the Autobots and their allies way.

On a dune bank, part of the ship was sank in the dune. "A crash landing." Optimus said with grieve. "Buried here for centuries."

Optimus used his sword to make hole for them to get them. Ratchet turned to Crobat, who was perched on his shoulder, "Fly ahead and see if you find anything." Crobat followed his orders. He flew deep in the dark ships hallways. Charizard was in front, using his own tail as a flashlight. "If they traveled in stasis mode there maybe survivors."

Suddenly the ship rocked side to side. The three of them lost their balance. Then it stopped. They carried on. After five minuted of walking, Crobat returned. He lead them to a door.

Optimus and Charizard ripped it open. Inside was a gruesome site. All the Autobots were dead, their bodies were rusted. Each leaking the weirdest color of Energon. It was blue mixed with red, lime green, and purple.

Ratchet scanned the nearest one and shouted, "Optimus! These Autobots didn't perish in the crash. They're displaying the effects of a virus."

"This is a plague ship." Optimus said. He took a step forward.

Ratchet, however, stopped him. "DON'T! TOUCH! ANYTHING! The virus could still be active." He turned to Charizard. "Charizard, quickly, use your Flamethrower."

Charizard hesitated, but he did do what Ratchet said. He burned the bodies and the Energon. "That should do it." Ratchet said.

Again the ship shook. This time, more violently. They collapsed and slid to the wall. As Optimus was getting up, he heard a CRACK from above him. He looked up and infected Autobot hung and small drops of infected Energon dripped on Optimus. "Ah!"

"No." Ratchet said. "Wheeljack prepare Ground Bridge. Tell Ash and Dawn to bring Snorlax and Mamoswine. We have an Autobot down."

**Autobot Base**

Optimus laid on Ratchet's gurney. His right side of his face was beginning to rust like the infected Autobots. This right optic was blinking. Kind of how light bulbs get when there is a power failure.

Ratchet scanned his face and got a result. "Cybonic Plague. It only contagious if contact is made with infected Energon."

"What was a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?" Misty asked.

"It's passenger were already infected, Misty." Wheeljack answered. "The virus wipeout millions on Cyberton during the Great War."

Ratchet continued, "Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon's biological warfare program. By Megatron himself."

"You have a cure don't you?" Brock asked. Everyone prayed that Ratchet would say 'yes'.

Optimus breathed heavily and weakly said, "No cure."

"Optimus, please. Save your strength." Ratchet advised.

"Would Megatron really be fragged to not make a disease without making a cure?" Ash shouted. "I mean what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we could ask Megaton, Ash." Cliffjumper said. "He's pushing up lug-nuts."

"But," Wheeljack thought of something. "We might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment we still have a fix on their warship's location." He pointed to the radar.

"Bumblebee let's go." Arcee and Bumblebee walked for the Ground Bridge chamber.

"You'll need a technology expert." Wheeljack joined them.

"You?" Misty said with disbelief.

"Before I was a Wrecker. I was a bright, young scientist." Wheeljack said, still walking toward the chamber.

"Quickly." Ratchet urged them.

**The Nemesis**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened. The three Autobot jump out and the vortex closed behind them. "We gotta stat in the lab." Wheeljack said.

They cautiously walk for the lab. When they got there, Knock Out was leaving. They quickly hid behind some crates. A small clatter was made. Knock Out looked do to see a Rattata. It scurried down the hall. "Hm." Knock Out didn't even bother. He continued his way out of the lab.

When Knock Out was out of site they entered the lab. Wheeljack immediately searched the computers. "I'm in the network." He said to Ratchet on the com-link.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was looking at Optimus' assemblage. It wasn't pretty. Optimus spoke even weaker. "Ratchet, were you..."

"Infected?" He finished for him and sadly answered, "No." Optimus groaned and moaned.

Wheeljack contacted him, "I'm probably one of Cybertron's greatest, but I am not see anything on the cure."

"Are you certain, Wheeljack?" Ratchet wasn't giving up.

**The Nemesis**

"I've searched every file, broke through every firewall, check every backdoors, and even looked in the ship's engineering files." Wheeljack explained.

"Search again! Clearly you must be missing something!" Ratchte shouted through the com-link.

"I DID SEARCH EVERYTHING!"

Bumblebee peaked through a window of a door on the other side of the lab and noticed something.

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm, Wheeljack?"

"Don't question my knowledge, Ratchet? You think you're the only one who cares for Optimus?"

*Uh, Autobots, we have a problem.* Bumblebee said.

"What is it?" Wheeljack said frustratingly. Him and Arcee joined Bumblebee and looked through the window.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked. Fearing Decepticons arrived in the lab.

They looked through the window and Arcee gasped. They opened the door. "It's Megatron!" She answered.

**Autobt Base**

"He's alive." Arcee said.

"What?" Ash and Dawn said at the same time.

"That's not possible." Ratchet doubted.

**The Nemesis**

Arcee pulled out her pistol, "Well I'm staring right at him. Good news is Megatron isn't staring back."

**Autobot Base**

Optimus was hearing everything. "Megatron? Alive?" He asked weakly.

**The Nemesis**

"He's hooked onto life support." Wheeljack said. Examining his condition.

"Wheeljack, step aside." Arcee charged up her pistol. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"WAIT!" Ratchet shouted. "Don't!"

"One good reason. Fast." She said.

"Megatron maybe Optimus' only hope for survival."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dose he display brain wave activity?"

"Spiking hard." Wheeljack said, looking at Megatron's stats. "His sick mind is still at work."

"Perfect!" Ratchet said. "If a cure exists, Megatron is the only one who knows of it. You must enter his brain and find it."

Arcee was surprised. "Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet are you out of your fragging mind?"

**Autobot Base**

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet explained.

**The Nemesis**

"No way." Arcee refused. "Has the procedure ever been done, Ratchet?"

Wheeljack answered. "No." Arcee turned to him. "But _I_ have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invited by Decepticons and outlawed by Autotbots."

"Whoa, can't we just haul Megatron through the Ground Bridge? It'll buy us some time to figure this out." Arcee suggested.

Ratchet on the com-link shouted, "Time is the one thing Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass. Knowing that Megatron will outlive him."

"Ratchet," Arcee said. "I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere, but a mind-body split..."

*I'll do it.* Bumblebee said.

"You will?"

**Autobot Base**

Max called him, "Are you sure, Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee ids the best scout there is." Bulkhead reassured.

**The Nemesis**

In the bridge some Vehicons reported to Starscream. He was not pleased, "Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?"

One Vehicon went up to him, "The crews are working as quickly as they can Lord..."

Starscream smacked him on the face. "We are leaking a trail. All the Autobots need to do is to pinpoint our position is to access the right frequency wave links. Accelerate your efforts."

"Yes, Lord Starscream." They went back to their duties.

Knock Out entered the bridge, "Doctor in the house."

"Ah, Knock Out." Starscream greeted. "And how is the patient doing today?"

"Same old."

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state."

"On the contrary, Megarton's body maybe scrap metal, but his mind is still peculating."

"Keep that to yourself, Knock Out. That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons."

"Well as long as their master remains in limbo so does their cause. The Decepticons deserves and strong, alert leader."

"One who would require a loyal second in command."

"A candidate would need to earn that post. By making a strong case to said 'eyes and ears'.

"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream."

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

In the med-lab Wheeljack carefully pluged the cable on the back of Megatron's head. He grabbed the other end and went to Arcee and Bumblebee. Bumblebee gave them the thumbs up. "Ratchet, we're ready." Wheeljack said.

"Initiate cortical psychic patch." Ratchet gave them the go ahead.

Wheeljack plugged in the cord on Bumblebee's head. Bumblebee's optics widen and then it shut down.

**Megatron's Mind**

Bumblebee checked his whole body to ensure that he went through in on piece. After checking himself he moved on.

**Autobot Base**

"Communications downlink activated." Ratchet said. He looked at everyone else. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatron's subconscious mind."

They looked at the screen. Bumblebee was in the middle of a dark, fiery road. The city, wherever he was, is a wreck.

"Hey, Bumblebee. What is that place?" Ash asked.

*It looks like Kaon. It's the Decepticon capital of Cybertron.* Bumblebee responded. Max translated for the rest.

Bulkhead was watching over Optimus, "Ratchet, Optimus' vitals."

"I know."

**Megatron's Mind**

Bumblebee walked cautiously through out the streets of Kaon. Ratchet called, "Quickly, Bumblebee. I know you are in unknown territory, but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

He climbed up a fleet of stairs. As he got to the top he was surprised on who he saw, Optimus Prime!

*Optimus!* Bumblebee shouted with happiness.

"Bumblebee, that is not Optimus." Ratchet warned. "But a figment of Megatron's mind. It can not see or hear you."

The most evilest laugh echoed through the area. Bumblebee saw Megatron standing above them. "Optimus Prime! Your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master."

"Never, Megatron." The unreal Optimus said. He turned to Megatron. "One shall stand. One shall fall." He pulls out his sword.

"So be it." Megatron said. He too pulls out his sword. He jumps down to their level and the two titans charged for each other. They both took swing at each other. Optimus disappeared.

*What?* Bumblebee hid behind some ruble.

**Autobot Base**

"That never happened." Cliffjumper was surprised on outcome.

"It's not a memory." Ratchet answered. "We're see Kaon as Megatron wants it to be. In his darkest dreams."

**Megatron's Mind**

Megatron walked away from the area. Before Bumblebee knew it the ruble he hid turned into a new imaginary Optimus. "Megatron, your treachery ends here." He pulled out his sword.

Megatron retuned his sword and and aimed his fusion cannon at the false Optimus. Bumblebee ran to stop him, he fired. The blast struck the false Optimus and he turned to dust.

Bumblebee stopped and Megatron turned his attention to him. "A Autobot scout. The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!" He took a swing at Bumblebee with his sword. The blade just went right through him.

Bumblebee looked at himself. He was still in one piece. *What?*

"How can this be?" Megatron was confused and angered. He took several more swings at Bumblebee. It was the same every time, it just went through to him.

**Autobot Base**

"Megatron can't touch Bumblebee?" Max asked with surprise.

"Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, he is immune to his physical attacks." Ratchet said.

**Megatron's Mind**

Megatron circled around Bumblebee. Looking for answers on Bumblebee's 'defense'. "You are not wearing faze displacement armor. Your eyes track my movement, so you are not a hologram and I don't believe in spirits. So tell me scout, what are you?"

"Megatron." Another imaginary Optimus appeared. Along with an imaginary Cliffjumper and Bumblebee.

**Autobot Base**

"Uh oh. We've got special guest stars." Dawn said.

"This is not good." Cliffjumper said.

**Megatron's Mind**

Megatron looked at Bumblebee then the imaginary one then back to him.

*Uh, hold on a sec.* Bumblebee went up to his imaginary counterpart. He was waved his hand in front of his face, *Hello.* No response.

"Rrraaagh!" Megatron repeatedly fired at them. Most of the blast went through Bumblebee and hit the imaginary Autobots. They disappeared. "You are real. They were not!" Suddenly it hits him. "Ha ha ha, a cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

**Autobot Base **

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware." Ratchet said.

**Megatron's Mind**

Megatron looked upon Kaon. "If this is my subconscious?" He turned to Bumblebee. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?_"

**The Nemesis**

Bumblebee's lifeless body just sat there. Wheeljack and Arcee still remained on their guard. Arcee looked at Bumblebee. "Come on, Bumblebee. What are you doing in there?"

The doors opened and they quickly duck down. Entering the room was Starscream, Knock Out, and Soundwave. Starscream spoke, "Knock Out, if you would be so kind to provide you expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record."

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber. Forever." Knock Out said.

"Our Master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body is not just."

Soundwave walked beside Starscream and pointed to the monitor.

Knock Out looked at what he was pointing at, "Brain wave activity. Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy." Knock Out lowered his head and closed his optics.

"A simple throw of the switch."

"Quick, painless, compassionate."

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee asked.

**Autobot Base**

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body, forever." Ratchet said.

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus!" Ash said.

"Pikachu."

**Megatron's Mind**

Megatron continued to circle around the scout. "The only way you could have entered my mind is through the cortical psychic patch, but the question remains; _WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"_

Even though Megatron can't harm him, Bumblebee didn't say a word. He was terrified.

Then Megatron looked at Bumblebee's optics and something else hits him...

**Flashback, Earth Orbit**

Megatron sees the Space Bridge around him blowing up to pieces, "No!" He reaches he hand out for the vortex. Where his undead army awaited for him. Before he could reach them the Space Bridge imploded.

**End flashback**

"The Space Bridge destruction. And yet if you're in my head I am not one with the AllSpark. So tell me, scout. Do I still function?"

"Bumblebee, we are running out of time." Ratchet said.

*Wait, Megatron. I'm here because someone of great importance is infected with the Cybonic Plague.*

"Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is... unwell?"

*Someone you really hate.*

"Optimus? Ha ha ha, such irony. After ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from a distant past."

Bumblebee's face went from fear to anger.

"And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron." Another false Optimus appeared, holding his sword and cannon. "Your treachery ends... Ah!" Megatron shot him with out even looking at him.

*I could help you achieve what you want most.*

"Oh, and just what is it that I want most, scout?"

*To slay Optimus by your hands.*

"Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hands at will. Whenever I desire."

*If you let the virus destroy the real Optimus, you'll never get the chance to do it yourself.*

**Autobot Base**

Max translated for the others. "Smart." May said.

"Twisted." Brock added.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave recoded the brain waves on his screen 'face'. "Soundwave." Starscream got his attention. "Do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?" Soundwave still didn't speak. Starscream looks at Knock Out. He just gesture his shoulder of uncertainty. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." He reached and grabbed for the cord. "Going, going,"

Arcee aimed her pistol at Starscream. Wheeljack pulled out one of his swords quietly.

"Going." Before he could say 'gone', Soundwave pointed to a strange cord. "Hm." Starscream went to look at it. It was plugged at the back of Megatron's head.

"Scrap." Arcee said.

**Megatron's Mind**

"After our deep history together to not watch the spark end from Optimus' optics with my very own."

*You'll be stuck here with a lifetime of regret.*

"Well played, scout." Megatron revealed a hologram cube from his hand. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it."

Bumblebee was almost about to grab it when Megatron sealed it back in his hand. *What the?*

"Not yet."

*Come on!*

"How am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose? While I'm trapped in a perpetual daydream. Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

**The Nemesis**

Starscream held the cord up and traced it with his optics. To where the Autobots where hiding. "Come on. Come on." Arcee shook Bumblebee's body.

**Megatron's Mind**

"You must guarantee my recovery." Megatron demanded. "Or Optimus fades into gunmetal grain. The _real_ Optimus."

Now he has Bumblebee on the ropes.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet rewind to the part where Megatron revealed to the formula and froze the image. "Wheeljack, we have the formula. Disconnect Bumblebee now!"

**The Nemesis**

Wheeljack put his sword away and grabbed the cord plugged into Bumblebee's head. He began the disconnecting procedure.

**Megatron's Mind**

The buildings of Kaon began to crumble and collapse. Megatron caught on the real plan. "The other Autobots were watching. YOU TRICKED ME!" Bumblebee was turning into dust. He was returning to his own body. "NNOOOO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! _TAKE ME!_"

**The Nemesis**

Wheeljack unplugged Bumblebee completely.

Arcee shook him. "Hurry, Bumblebee." She notice Starscream was getting closer. She and Wheeljakc where ready. Bumblebee finally came around.

Starscream bent down to the pit and saw the three Autobots. "What in...?"

The Ground Bridge vortex opened behind them. Wheeljack went in first. *See ya!* Bumblebee followed in.

"Intruders!" Starscream pulled out his blaster.

"Allow me." Arcee insisted. She fired her pistol. Starscream evaded. The shot hit on of Megatron's Energon support. Arcee jumped back in the vortex and it closed.

Starscream joined up the rest of the Decepticons. "Oh well, it was the inevitable outcome." Soundwave pointed to the support cables. "Of course it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish at the hands of an Autobot. Knock Out."

Knock Out grabbed a new cable a placed it on the spot the old one was.

**Autobot Base**

Optimus was going through a full recovery, but he was still weak. Ratchet had to help him up. "That's it. Steady."

Everyone applauded to Optimus' recovery. "Please." Optimus said. "Reserve a hero's welcome for my physician and my scout."

They all change their applause for Bumblebee now. He graciously bowed.

**The Nemesis**

Starscream returned to the med-lab. "And how is the patient doing today?"

"Funny you should ask." Knock Out responded. "Not sure what the Autobots did in their, but Megatron is registering zero brain wave activity."

"Hm, meaning?"

"Physically he's stable, but now there's no one home."

**Autobot Base**

After Bumblebee basked in his glory everyone went back to doing what they where doing. Except for Bumblebee. He just stood where he stand.

Deep within Bumblebee's mind, Megatron's face appeared. "I'm out... or should I say _in_? Ha ha ha ha."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	14. Out of His Head

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Out of His Head<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base, inside Mt. Moon<strong>

Ratchet was running through diagnostics on Optimus the next day from when he was cured. He was giving him an 'eye' "Follow the light." He moved the flashlight slowly around his face. Optimus followed it with no problem. "Good." He turned his flashlight. "I would advise something strenuous, Optimus, but it appears that your systems have full recovered from the Cybonic Plague."

Optimus got off the examination chair and said, "Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend."

"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Ratchet insisted.

*Now hold on the spark, Ratchet. I'd rather not take all the credit.* A modest Bumblebee said.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive." Arcee said joyfully.

*I can't believe you just said that.*

"Yeah, I can't believe what I said too."

"What matters is that you are on the mend, Optimus." Ratchet said. "While Megatron..."

*Is finally one with the AllSpark. Thanks to Arcee.*

"Bumblebee's right." No one realized that Bumblebee was starting to act weird, but Arcee just continued. "I did the best I could to snuff out Megatron's spark. Just didn't stick around long enough to see it happen."

Bumblebee walked away from the group and down the hall, but it wasn't Bumblebee. He removed his mouth guard and spoke, but it wasn't Bumblebee. It was Megatron's voice, "It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers that all is not right with you, scout. I must reclaim my body. Which means taking complete and total control over yours."

"Hey, Bubmblebee!" Cliffjumper shouted from the other end of the hall and approached him. Megtron allowed Bumblebee to reclaim control. "How about a game of what the humans call, basketball?" Cliffjumper spun the giant, metal ball, painted to look like a basketball.

*Sure.* Bumblebee agreed.

They went to a cave tunnel of a Mt. Moon. Pikachu provided light by using Flash. They used a bunch of scrap metals to make the hoop. It was Bumblebee and Wheeljack vs Cliffjumper and Bulkhead.

May shouted, "Let the basketball ways of Cybertron begin!" She blew on the whistle.

Wheeljack dribbled the ball half way down the court before Cliffjumper got in the way. He threw the ball back to Bumblebee. He threw the ball at the hoop, but Bulkhead intercepted. He jumped and threw it high in the air. High enough for Wheeljack to not intercept. The ball went through the hoop.

May cheered for her friend, "Yeah! Go Bulkhead!"

"That's two-three." Bulkhead said. He checked the ball to Bumblebee. Before he knew it, Wheeljack intercepted and passed it to Bumblebee.

"Go for it, Bumblebee. You're in the clear!" Max shouted, "Dunk the ball."

Before he could do it he had a flashback of the Space Bridge battle. While Wheeljack was hold off Bulkhead and Cliffjumper for as long as he could. "Quit hogging the ball or dunk it." Wheeljack said.

He turned and threw the ball at the three of them. They duck down nearly getting hit.

May blew on the whistle, "Flagrant foul!"

"The dodge ball ways of Cybertron." Ash said.

"There is only one hoop and it's over there." Cliffjumper pointed to where the hoop is at.

*I know. I just don't know what got over me.*

"You okay?" Max asked him.

*Yeah, but that foul went from 3-2 to 3-1. Didn't it?*

"Yes it did." Wheeljack said.

*Think I better get back to Base.*

He walked through the door to the Base. As he was walking, Megatron stopped him. "If I am to return to my body, I must first restore it's functionality. How did I escape annihilation?"

**Megatron's POV**

All I could remember is seeing the wreckage of Space Bridge. Then I felt something heavy land on top of me. I reached and grabbed for whoever was on me. It was Starscream! I would have squeezed the life out of him if I wasn't weak.

"Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them, Master?" I heard him say.

Without warning he pulled something out of my spark chamber. I recognize it! _"Of course! Dark Energon. Starscreaammm!"_

**The Nemesis**

Starscream knocked three times on Megatron's face, "Knock, knock." He knocked two more times. "Is anyone in there? No? Oh well. Seems I posses the only thing that'll allow you to rise up from your slabben walk again, my dearest Megatron." He pulled out the Dark Energon shard. "The only scrap left on this planet. Plucked from your very spark chamber, but it can not restore your mind. The Decepticons need a leader not a decorative center piece."

He was unaware that Knock Out was watching. He let continued to hear Starscream's monologue. "And I will convince them that I am the true heir to your throne. With a plan so epic..."

"Not even the mighty Megatron would have conceived it?" Knock Out finished Starscream's sentence.

He quickly turned and hid the shard. He nervously chuckled. "That was the idea, Knock Out. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough and it's Commander Knock Out. Once and future Lord Starscream."

**Petalburg City**

Max waited outside his house for him and May to be picked up by Bumblebee and be Bridged to Base. May got out of the house and joined him. "Ain't Bumblebee suppose to pick us up?"

"Yeah. I tried to call him, but his com-link is down." Max explained.

"Better call Bulkhead." She reached pulled her phone out of her pocket.

**Autobot Base**

Bumblebee aimlessly walked around the Base and spotted one of Ratchet's flashlights. Megatron took over him again. He approached the flashlight and picked it up. "Yes. Go on, scout. Obey my will."

He crushed the flashlight. In the distance Ratchet yelled, "Bumblebee, I needed that!"

*This?* He looked at the destroyed flashlight.

"What has gotten into you?"

*Okay this is going to sound weird, but I'm see Megatron's face.*

"Seeing his face?"

Ratchet took him to the examination chair and put him in shutdown mode. Max, who shortly arrived, was curious to know. Ratchet called Optimus in too and explained, "Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmare if you will."

"But you said he was fine when you checked him over." Max protested to Ratchet.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary affect on his psyche. This induced power down should force his mind to rest and recovery."

Shortly after Agent Jenny contacted them, shouting. "Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

"No, Special Agent Jenny." Optimus replied. "_W__hy_?"

"Because I was hoping you would have a lead on the Decepticon that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory." Jenny explained. "The place looked like it was hit by an army of wreaking balls."

"Why would they break into an observatory?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Does the Heuck Nigoghossian ring any bells?" Jenny hinted them.

"The space telescope." Max answered.

"As of last night it's missing it's primary lens."

"It's difficult to guess Starscream intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus said.

"Good thing the lens have tracking devices." She sent them the coordinates of the lens location.

"The Arctic? Great. Another chance for us to freeze our spark plugs off." Arcee said.

Ratchet ran a Energon scan on the location. When they found out how much Wheeljack let out a wolf whistle, "That's a NB-7 class. The biggest unminable Energon deposit there is on this planet."

"Unminable." Optimus said, "Until Starscream melts his way down to it."

"With the help of the lens." Arcee said.

"Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish costal cities." Jenny said.

Dawn gasped loudly. "Ash!" He looked at her. "That's means Pallet and Twinleaf will be gone."

**The Arctic**

The Nemesis hovered high above the glacier. Starscream stood on the stern roof of the ship. "Let the reign of Lord Starscream begin."

Knock Out signal the Vehicon, on a strange machine, to ope fire. The Vehicon aimed the cannon. It began to harvest the sunlight and beamed down a large heat to the glacier. They used the lens like a big magnify glass.

**Autobot Base**

Max was telling some stories of his family to a shut down Bumblebee. Ratchet went up to him, "Max, I'm a afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power down mode. It's getting late. Why don't I Bridge you and May home in Petalburg with your family? I'll be sure to Bridge May's Glaceon when she's done aiding Optimus."

"Because I told Bumblebee that I'd stay. He's family too."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species."

"That's being related. It's not the same thing as best friends. I'll show you." He pulled out his laptop from his backpack, typed a few buttons and held it out to show Ratchet. "This is my family."

He went to one knee to look at a photo of him, May, their parents, Norman and Caroline, and some of their Pokemon. "Hm, hm. Yes, very nice." He said unimpressively.

"With all the Pokemon we have it's a very large family. I was surprised that most of the Pokemon I have grew way taller than they normally do."

Ratchet quietly mumbled, "Yes, yes, yes."

"But Bumblebee seems to understand me." Max said. Ratchet grew a grin on his face. "And I can understand him. I'm not sure why, but I do."

**The Arctic**

Optimus, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ash's Glalie and Snorlax, Dawn's Mamoswine, and May's Gleaceon walked their way for the Nemesis.

"Lot different from our last polar visit." Arcee said. "Feels like summer."

"Yeah, just check out the three Ice Pokemon." Cliffjumper said. The three were getting worn out from the heat. "Good thing your not an Ice-type. Huh, Snorlax."

"Snor."

"Them three aren't the only ones." Bulkhead added. In the distance a crash of Walrein and Sealeo were lying down and bellowed weakly. "This is defiantly not good."

"Look!" Wheeljack pointed out the Nemesis. It was a mile away from them.

"Autobots." Optimus got their attention. "Remember the end run on Polliex?"

**Autobot Base**

Max was surfing through eBay for something. Brock joined him. "Guys." Ratchet got their attention. "I'm going to the supply vault to see if I could find parts to repair this." He held the broken flashlight. "You two and the others know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything." Both of them said.

About five minutes after Ratchet left Bumblebee was powering up. "Wait till Bumblebee sees the laptop I'm saving." Max said to Brock.

"I'm sure he'd be impressed."

They started to hear the powering up and looked up to Bumblebee. He was fully online and got of the chair and walked on for the Ground Bridge controls.

"Bumblebee, wait." Max and Brock followed.

The others were laughing at Pikachu's intimidation of some of the Autobots when he typed in some coordinates and activated the Ground Bridge. "You finally awake, Bumblebee? Wait, what are you doing?" Misty asked. He ignored her and walked into the chamber.

Ratchet returned and immediately asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Ash replied.

"He just got up and started walking." Max added.

"But he was on power down." Ratchet said. "Where does he think he's off to?"

**Cleopatra Island, Orange Archipelago**

Bumblebee stood at the center of the the battlefield where Optimus and Ratchet fought the undead army.

Megatron took over him. Removing the mouth guard and said, "Where is it? Where?" Then he remembered where he threw the shard. He looked to his left and just 20 feet away was the shard.

It still glowed as bright as he last seen it. He went up to it and pulled it out from the dirt.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet checked the coordinates Bumblebee imputed. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle of Megatron's undead army."

"Maybe we should call Optimus." Ash suggested.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu change his face into a near resemblance of Optimus.

"Optimus is busy preventing from a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." He pulled the lever. When the vortex appeared, Bumblebee emerged, unaware that Megarton is still in control. "What have you been doing?" He grabbed his arm and saw the shard. "Dark Energon?"

Megatron pulled his arm back punched him on the face. Knocking Ratchet out.

"Venusaur, detain Bumblebee." May called out her Pokemon. Venusar used Vine Whip, but Megatron grabbed both vines and pulled her to him. He punched her and she was sent back to the trainers.

The impacted caused all except for Max and Brock to go unconscious. Megatron reached out for both of them. They expected the worse. Instead Bumblebee regain control and placed them in a air duct so they won't get hurt like the other. After that Megatron regain control and changed the coordinates on the controls and ran through the vortex.

Ratchet was the first to recover. "Ratchet, you okay?" Brock asked his partner.

"I'm fine." He turned to the others. "What about you?" They all mumbled that they're alright. "That question should really go to Bumblebee. I fear the time spent in Megatron's mind caused him to think like a Decepticon."

"He is not a Decepticon!" Max shouted.

"Agreed." He held his hands out for Max and Brock to land on. "But we need to find out what he intends to do with that shard." Suddenly it hits him. "The only one who knew about that shard's location was Megatron."

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Brock asked.

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."

"What?" Max was sure surprised.

Ratchet walked for the controls, "How could I have been such a fool. The cortical psychic patch acted as a two way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his mind, Megatron followed. Now he's Bridge to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." Ratchet activated the Bridge. "Stay here and man the Ground Bridge."

"No!" Max defied. "Bumblebee needs me."

Ratchet sighed. "Of course he does."

"Oh no you don't, Max." May tried to get up but trembled. Brock caught her.

"Don't worry, May. Ratchet and I will watch him." Brock said.

"Okay." She agreed.

**The Arctic**

The Decepticons continued the barrage on the ice cap. "Yes! I love it when a plan comes together!" Starscream said joyfully. The roar of engines wiped that smirk off his face. Charging at them were the Autobot and the Pokemon. Except Prime and Snorlax, but Starscream didn't seem to realize. "Autobots."

"Please, Lord Starscream." Knock Out said. "Allow your second in command the honor." He turned to Breakdown. "Breakdown total them!"

Breakdown sprinted and jumped of the ship, "Ha ha ha." He struck in the center of the group. The Autobots transformed in to their robotic forms. It was four Autobots and three Pokemon vs one of the toughest Decepticon.

Meanwhile on a glacier that was along the Nemesis, Optimus and Snorlax climbed up the face side. "Your ability is Thick Fat right, Snorlax?"

"Lax."

They continued climbing.

**The Nemesis**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened and Ratchet, Max, and Brock emerged from it. "The Decepticon warship." Ratchet said. He picked them both up and placed them on his shoulder. He ran down a hall and around the corner all the Vehicons were dead.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Max asked.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant and clearly he came he for one purpose; To use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body."

"No!" Max shouted. "He won't let Megatron do it. Like how he didn't let Megatron hurt me or Brock back at the Base."

"I hope you're right." Brock said.

Ratchet placed them back down as the entered the med-lab. Where Megatron already was beginning the cortical psychic patch procedure. He sprinted at them.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Max said worryingly.

"That's not Bumblebee." He took a swing at him. Megatron ducked. Ratchet tried again. Again Megatron ducked and this time punched Ratchet on the side. It sent him to the wall.

Megarton pulled out the shard and drew nearer to his real body. Max shouted, "Bumblebee, no!" He turned. "Remember who you are. Remember me. I know you'll always exist to me no matter what."

Bumblebee came around, *Max?*

"That's right, Bumblebee. It's me."

Deep within Bumblebee's mind, Megatron grew even more angry, "Unbelievable!"

He tried to regain control over Bumblebee. He collapsed to his knees. "Bumblebee?" Megatron took control again and flicked Max to Brock the two of them collapse and slid to the wall.

He turned his attention to Ratchet, who grabbed the main life support. "Farewell, Megatron." He ripped the cable out. Megatron grabbed him and threw hi to the same wall where the humans where. Luckily he didn't squash them.

"Bumblebee!" Max shouted.

Megatron turned to him. Removing the moth guard and said, "Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!"

"As much as I want you to leave his body. I can't let you go back to your own!" Max ran and grabbed the cord. Megatron simply grabbed the cord and whipped violently for Max to get off.

"Max!" Brock went to him.

Megatron inserted the shard in his real bodies' spark chamber. Slowly, but surely he opened his optics. Bumblebee shook his head from the liberation.

The four of them backed away as Megatron rose up. Seven Vehicons enter the med-lab. "Decepticons! Your rightful Lord and Master has returned!" Megatron bellowed to them. He walked and looked at the four, "Finish these pests!" He ordered. "I have my own extermination to preform."

The seven Vehicons charged up their blasters. Brock threw a Poke-Ball, "Steelix, crush 'em! Then go for Megatron!"

The Iron Snake Pokemon smashed the Vehicons with one swing of Iron Tail. Then tumade his attention for Megatron, who turn and was impressed of Steelix's power. He was about to use Crunch, but Megatron grabbed both the upper and lower jaws of Steelix. Then Megatron shoved him to the floor and punched the top of his head twice and threw him back. Causing Steelix to block the door. When Brock called him back, Megatron was already gone.

**Outside**

Optimus and Snorlax reached the top of the glacier and charged for the Nemesis. Optimus transformed and drove as fast as he could. Snorlax ran as fast as he could. When they jumped off, they starting to descend as they were so close to the ship. Snorlax grabbed the lower wing of the ship. Optimus transformed and grabbed Snorlax's free paw. Snorlax managed to get them both on the wing.

Down below Arcee and Glaceon were engaging Breakdown. He had no trouble tossing them aside. He laughed as he tackled Cliffjumper and punched Glalie. Mamaoswine was about to use Hidden Power when he shot one of the orb. Causing a chain reaction of the other orbs to blow up. It sent Mamoswine flying yards away. He charge for Bulkhead, pulling out his sledgehammer. "I'm gonna put you on ice."

Bulkhead pulls out his wreaking ball. "Don't count on it." They hit each other's weapons. Creating a llarge, long crack on the ice.

Knock Out and Stascream watched the battle. Knock Out pointed out, "Don't the Autobots seem understaffed?" They hear Optimus driving from behind and Snorlax following him.

"What good is a second in command who fails to watch the rear!" Starscream pushes Knock Out out of the way. He climbed on the laser and kicked the Vehicon controlling it. "Out of my way!" He moved the laser for Optimus.

It caused Optimus to lose control of the wheel, "Snorlax, now!" Snorlax jumped in front of Optimus and used his ability to shield Optimus. When they were close enough Optimus transformed and jumped high in the air, pulling out his sword.

"No!" Starscream jupmed off the laser as Optimus sliced the reactor. Creating a massive explosion. The sonic boom sent those on the glacier below to fly yards away.

Breakdown recovered and made a run for the Nemesis. Cliffjumper was next to wake up and saw the fire on the warship, "Optimus!"

Optimus and Snorlax laid on the ice, charcoaled black and smoke seeping from them. Starscream flew above them and then flew high. He turned around and nose-dived to them. "Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Prime!" Starscream readied his rocket.

But something big swopped in and rammed Starscream he shrieked in pain.

Optimus knew who it was, but couldn't believe it, "Megatron?"

"He's back." Arcee said. Watching from the distance.

Megatron tossed Starscream on a wing of the ship and transformed before his very optics. "Lord Megatron? You are...you're healed! Praise the AllSpark! It is a miracle!"

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Starscream...if you survive what I have planned for you!"

He gasped and transformed to jet mode, but Megatron grabbed this tail wing and threw him to another wing. He transformed before he crashed. As Megatron approached him, he pleaded. "But the Autobots! Optimus! Right there, waiting for you!"

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few. But there is one I do not intend to make again!" Megatron grabbed Starscream's face and dragged him.

He whimpered as he was being dragged. "No, Master. Nnoooooo!"

Optimus and Snorlax was joined by the others, "Ratchet." He contacted. "We need a Bridge."

"You are not the only ones." Him, Brock, Max, and Bumblebee approached them from the right. "You're going to have to contact Ash."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet ran a thorough scan on Bumblebee's mind. "Everything's back to normal." He said.

*Since when do the work that I've done is normal?*

"Well, maybe for us."

*Hey, Max.* He bent down to him. *Sorry for hurting you.*

"It's okay."

*You were alright, right?*

"Of course I was."

*It wasn't me.*

"I know."

*Good and thanks for believing in me.*

"What did he say?" May asked her brother.

"He said, 'Thanks'.

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	15. Shadowzone

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Shadowzone<span>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nemesis<strong>

Starscream now lied asleep on a gurney in the med-lab. He had dent, scratches, missing spots of paint, and he was wheezing. He heard large footsteps approaching him. He opened his optics and gasped. It was Megatron.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream?" Megatron asked with a angered look on his face. "Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff ensures me that you shall make a rapid recovery."

"Hopefully every bit is rapid as your wrath is swift." Stascream coughed lightly.

Megatron chuckled, "And how swiftly things change. To think at a short time ago it was you who was standing here. While I was lying there. Right after your failed attempt to terminate me, but know this; Dear Starscream, our positions shall never again be reversed."

He walked out of the med-lab. Starscream grunted of anger. He ripped, yanked, and pulled off all his life supports.

Knock Out was outside the med-lab. He was looking at the medical data-pad. He was shocked when Starscream was limping his way out the med-lab, "Starscream, have you lost your sensors?" He went up to him. "You haven't fully recuperated?"

"I feel fine, Knock Out! Never better! You're a brilliant physician! Now get out of my way!" He shoved Knock Out out of his way. He continued to limp on.

In a empty hall, Starscream entered, "Dark Energon may have replenished your strength, Master." He bent over a corner of the hall and pulled out another Dark Energon shard. "But how could you forget that you never reclaimed your original shard. Once the Blood of Unicron flows through my veins, our positions _shall_ be reversed."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet detected Energon on the move, "I had hope that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely epidemic, but though fate, this is clearly a Dark Energon signature and it's moving fast."

"Megatron." Optimus said.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked.

"And what's he going to do with it recruit a new army of the undead?" Cliffjumper added.

May was sitting on the couch. Feeding her Manaphy some MooMoo milk, but she was hearing the conversation, "Zombie-bots?"

"We cannot rule out the possibility." Optimus looked at the radar. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading for a familiar site."

**Ruins of Alph, Johto**

Starscream flew high, but slowly above the ruins. He transformed and landed at an extremely familiar site. "Ah, the grave site of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived." He pulled out the shard. "As the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command." He broke the shard in half and tossed one half down the ruble of Skyquakes' tomb. The infusion began and Stacscream inserted the other half in his spark chamber. "Yes! Power of Dark Energon be mine." His body was engulf by purple flames. "Symbiosis! Ha ha ha! I can feel it!"

**Autobot Base**

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he has already making up for lost time." Optimus said. "Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Ratchet prepare to roll out!"

"Me?" Ratchet was confused.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon, I may well require you expertise." Optimus turned to the others. "Arcee, Bumblebee..."

"Bridge operators." She said.

*Got it!* He said.

May continued feeding Manaphy. She calmly said, "Go get 'em, Bulkhead. Bring the hurt." Bulkhead slammed his fists together.

The other realized her change of behavior. "That's not like her wanting to go." Misty said.

"She's defiantly up to something." Ash said.

Bumblebee typed in the coordinates and Arcee pulled the lever. The chamber was activated. The Autobots transformed. When the transformation noise ended, May returned Manaphy and ran down the stairs, but she dropped her cell phone in the process.

"Making a break for it." Ash said. Him and the others chase after her. The Autobots drove in the vortex. May was so close when Ash grabbed her arm, "It's not safe!"

"Pika!"

"Piplup!"

"I'm not going this zombie-bot showdown!" May yanked herself free from Ash's grip.

"MAY!" Him and the others chased after her.

**Ruins of Alph**

The vortex opened and the Autobots drove out and transformed back to their robotic forms. The humans, Pikachu and Piplup weren't far behind.

May climbed up a rocky hill and got a good view of everything.

"That's not Megatron!" Bulkhead said, noticing that it's Starscream.

"Rise, Skyquake!" Starscream commanded. "Rise!"

"Talk about 'Day of the Dead'." May said.

"May, what were you thinking?" Ash asked as he and the other approached her.

"She wasn't." Max answered.

"Hey, I missed out last time." May responded. "This could be my only chance to take some snapshots." She reached for her phone in her back pocket. "Where is? I must have dropped it back at Base." Then she realized something else. "And I dropped the Poke-Ball that contained Manaphy."

Optimus activated his mouth guard and pulled out his cannon, "Starscream!"

He turned around and shouted, "Autobots!"

"Stand down." Optimus and the other wielded out their weapons.

"You stand down." Starscream lifted his left arm at them. Then he flexed his first two fingers in and the missile on his arm was launched. The Autobots split into two groups behind some boulders.

"You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!"

Optimus left the safety of the boulder and shot Starscream's right arm. It fell off clean. he looked at his limb, it really was missing it's arm. Starscream gasped. He grabbed and for a boulder for cover.

"You clipped his wing." Wheeljack said. "He's grounded." The Autobots charge at the lone Decepticon.

Starscream sees that the infusion is near complete. "Come on, come on! Rise already!" He heard the Autobots getting closer. "This is Commander Starscream, requesting emergency Ground Bridge to my coordinates!"

The Autobots were about to engage when they heard May yelling, "Argh! I can't believe you made me lose my phone and Manaphy!"

"How is this in anyway my fault?" Ash felt insulted.

"Oh no." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee contacted Optimus, "Base to Optimus. The kids are missing."

"We have a visual." Optimus said. "Send the Ground Bridge immediately."

She sent it the same time the Decepticon sent theirs.

"Two?" Ratchet was puzzled on how the Decepticons have their own Ground Bridge. **(#1) **"You nine, into _our_ Ground Bridge! Now!"**  
><strong>

Ash grabbed May's arm. "Come on." They all ran for the vortex. At the same time, Starscream made a run for his.

A strange aura was generating from the two vortexes. "Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked.

"The two Ground Bridge vortexes must be feeding back on each other."

Bulkhead didn't like the sound of that. "May, we've got to get 'em out of there." HE ran for the vortex but before he entered it exploded.

**The Nemesis**

The round Bridge operator stood by the controls as Starscream jumped through the vortex. He realized he had lost the wounded arm, "My arm!" He looked at the operator, who didn't speak. He threatened him, "Not about word of this! To anyone!" He decided to return to the med-lab. Before he entered, he pulled out the shard from his spark chamber and wondered why it didn't work.

**Ruins of Alph**

Ash and friends laid there on the ground. First he came around, then Dawn, then Pikachu, then the rest. "Everybody alright?" He asked them. The all replied 'yes' or 'yeah'.

As they got on their feet, so did the Autobots from behind. Bulkhead looked at Ratchet, "What just happened?"

"I can't be certain." Ratchet replied, "But if two Ground Bridges sent to the same coordinates cross streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

"Could?" May was surprised on what Ratchet said. "Hello. More like 'did'."

"The kids made it through, right?" Wheeljack asked concernedly.

"What's he talking about?" Brock asked.

Misty walked up to Wheeljack, "Wheeljack, we're right here." He didn't respond.

Optimus contacted Base, "Arcee, did they ever make it back to Base safely?"

"Negative." Arcee responded, "You don't see them?"

"No signs." Ratchet said.

"What? No sign?" Misty was getting angry, "Okay, seriously, Wheeljack?" He took a step forward. Misty shrieked, but foot went right though her. She nearly fainted. Ash and Dawn caught her.

"He went right through you." Ash said, "Then that means weren't alive."

"I don't want to be a ghost!" Dawn, Misty, and Max shouted.

"Pika-Pikachu!"

"Pip-Piplup!

Ash noticed something as he was holding Misty. "Wait! How could we still touch each other?" The Autobots were on the move, so they followed

"Ratchet, could they have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus hoped not.

"Not likely." Ratchet replied. "If Starscream didn't arrive at our Base, the mos likely explanation is a dislocation. They might have been simply Bridged to an unintended destination."

Max began to think, "Another place, but in the same place."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"Were probably in some different dimension." Max explained. "A shadowzone."

"There he goes again." May said.

"Look," Optimus said. Him and the others surround a pit "Skyquake's tomb is empty."

"How do we miss Skyquake rising and shining." Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time." Optimus said. "Right now our priority is locating the kids. Arcee, Bridge us back to Base."

A gigantic shadow cast over Ash and friends. It was Skyquake or the now zombie Skyquake. He was making his way for the Autobots! They ran and yelled to warn them.

"Zombie!" May shouted.

"Guys, look out!" Ash shouted

"Chu! Pikachu!"

"Cliffjumper!" Dawn shouted.

"Lup! Piplup!"

"It's right behind you!" Brock shouted.

The zombie Skyquake is about to slash Cliffjumer, but his arm went through him. He tried again and again. No luck. The Autobots walked through the vortex. Completely unaware of the situation.

"Awesome. It can't touch them either." Misty said. When the vortex closed, the zombie turned his attention to them!

"If that thing can't touch the Autobots..." Ash said.

"Just like we can't..." Dawn added.

"Then we're trapped in the shadowzone with a Decepticon zombie?" Max finished the question.

"If we aren't ghost now." Misty said whimpering. "We will be soon."

The zombie roared and shrieked at his victims.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn said. Piplup's attack distracted the zombie long enough for them to get away, but he wasn't too far away. As they ran for their lives, Max tripped and dropped his glasses. Ash ran back for him, "Come on." He forgot to get his glasses.

"Ash, my glasses!" Max shouted

Ash checked the it out. He found them, but the zombie was drawing closer and closer. "Way too dangerous."

"But I can't see without them."

"I knew Mom and Dad should have made you try contact lens." May said.

"Not helping." Ash said.

"Fine." May made a dash for the glasses. She grabbed it. The zombie was about to stomp her. She tucked and rolled out of the way. Sh called out her Beautifly, "String Shot those legs." Beautifly shot her web around the zombie's leg then flew around it four times till it collapsed. May returned her Pokemon and ran back to the other. "Here you go, little bro." She gave him the glasses. "Now lets roll out."

The zombie slowly ripped off the webs. They ran while the timing is good. "Maybe we could set a trap." Dawn suggested as they ran. "Try to crush it."

"With what, babe?" Ash asked his fiancee. "Nothing around here is solid, but us and the ground."

"We can't run forever or we can just hide."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet looked on the radar. Hoping to find them. "Ratchet." Optimus said. "If they were misdirected to an unintended location, is there anyway you could get a fix on there coordinates?"

"If they were lost, May would've called me by now." Bulkhead said.

*Why not call them?* Bumblebee asked.

"Good idea." He did so, but he heard the ringing from the platform behind them. "That's why May hasn't tried to phone us. Wait, what Pokemon did she leave behind." He noticed the Poke-Ball next to the phone.

"Let me try calling Ash." Arcee said.

**The Shadowzone**

They hid in a corner almost out of breath. "Good thing about zombies," Brock said, breathing heavily, "They're slow moving."

Ash's phone was ringing. "It's Acree!" He answered it. "Hello. Arcee?"

**Autobot Base**

"Ash, Ash?" All she got was static. "Nothing."

**The Shadowzone**

"Arcee?" All he got was static. "Nothing."

"Gee, imagine that." Misty said. "The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception.

"Guys, guys. The phone rang. We're getting a signal."

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us, because we're moving at hyper-speed." Max theorized.

"Think they could read us through texting?" Brock asked.

May thought up of an idea, "Text me. If my phone is back at the Base maybe they'll see it."

Ash began the message when the zombie showed up. Dawn was the first to noticed, "Can you type and run, honey?" They sprinted between it's feet. Near;y getting clawed.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was doing some creative calculations, "Dealing with fluctuated files in a wide distortion field, but it maybe possible to back trace their coordinates."

No one heard May's phone because she had it on vibrate on receiving text messages.

**The Shadowzone**

"Deja vu." Misty said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Doesn't that temple we past look familiar?"

"Not really."

"Piplup."

"Hello, everybody. We're running around in one big circle."

Smack! They ran right into an arm.

"Guess Starscream's arm got trapped during the explosion too." Brock said.

They heard the zombie roars echoing from behind. "Well if it's solid, we could use it." Ash said.

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out studied Starscream's new condition. "Um Starscream, I don't quite understand how this could've happened."

"And yet, it DID! Can you imagine my horror? There I am, minding my own business when my arm _just falls off_! Clearly, Megatron inflicted more damage upon me than you realized! _Doctor_..."

"Well on the bright side." He showed Starscream a choice of arms on a monitor. "This provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade. Lets see you can go with a sonic cannon." Displaying on arm. "Reliable, low maintenance although it lack a certain flare. Personally I'd prefer the null ray." Displaying another arm. "It's just the right mix of flash and firepower."

Starscream was getting irritated. "I DON'T WANT A NEW MODEL! I just want the same arm I had before!"

"Starscream, your equipment is a bit obsolete. I'm not so sure I have another one just lying around. Of course we could salvage yours. You kept it didn't you?"

"It was beyond recovery." He avoids to mention the details.

**The Shadowzone **

Ash,his Heracross, Brock, his Blissey, Max, and his Berloom aimed Starscream's arm to where the zombie should arrive. "Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Brock asked. "I don't see a trigger."

"Blissey?"

Dawn remembered, "Starscream did something with his fingers." Her and Ash went to the fingers.

"We have one shot. Better make it count." Ash said.

The zombie turned the corner. Ash and Dawn pulled the first two fingers back and the missile was launched. It was a direct hit!

"How do you like us now?" May yelled at the zombie. He was still up, but his arm fell off. Suddenly the fingers wiggled and began to crawl. It was moving faster than the zombie itself. They were on the run again. "How can a zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?"

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead noticed the phone, May's phone! It wasn't blinking before." He gently opened it with the press of his finger. In the process he opened May's Poke-Ball. Manaphy popped out and she laid down on the couch sleeping, but Bulkhead was busy reading the text. "In alternate dimension with zombie. Help!"

"That doesn't sound possible." Arcee said.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cell phone signal?" Optimus asked.

"_In a parallel dimensional plane?_ ... Let's find out." Ratchet seemed to love this challenge.

But he was interrupted by small crying. They finally noticed Manaphy. "Oh no." Bulkhead and Arcee said. They remember her Heart Swap.

"What so bad about this little Pokemon?" Cliffjumper picked her up. Her two antenna's glowed red.

**The Nemesis**

Starscream laid in the med-lab alone when the shard started to glow, "The Dark Energon shard pulsing? My warrior lives."

Knock Out arrived with a new arm. "Ah, look what I found in storage. Wait! What are you doing?"

"You were right, Knock Out. I'm much too attach to my original appendage. I will retrieve it."

**Autobot Base**

Cliffjumper was at the controls, when he spoke it was Ratchet's voice, "Now calculating for relative time delays on an ionic sphere distortion. The signal originated from the exact location from the original Ground Bridge coordinates."

Optimus spoke, but it was Bulkhead's voice, "But we've already looked for them there!"

"Perhaps, but not in the correct dimensional phase as their message stated. If I could recreate the feedback I might Bridge a rescue vortex. Allowing them."

"Back to Base?"

"NO! Inter-dimensional travel, Optimu... I mean Bulkhead. I hope this work, because I do not want to spend the rest of my life in this body!"

"You're not the only one, doc." Arcee said, now in Bulkhead's body.

**The Shadowzone**

They ran right back to Starscream's arm. "Oh, come on!" Misty said. "This place is like one big merry-go-round!"

Starscream's voice echo, "Skyquake, You're Master summons you!" They caught sight of him. He was heading their way.

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" May was uncertain if he really was in their dimension or not.

"He didn't. Brock said. "He would have seen us."

Ash looked back, "Forget Starscream." Skyquake's arm crawled for them. "We've got to run!"

As they ran twenty feet toward Starscream the Autobot Ground Bridge vortex opened. Starscream looked at it with curiosity and frustration.

"Another Ground Bridge vortex." Dawn said

"It could be our only way out, Dawn." Ash held her by the hand.

"So the Autobots did see your text." May said with glee.

Starscream wondered, "Mine or theirs?" He prepared himself for the Autobots.

"If we go through we run smack into Starscream," Max said. "But if we stay..."

"We're zombie chow." Misty said.

"Option three; We keep running in circles." May said.

"Follow my lead." Ash readied himself to run. The others did so. Dawn looked back and saw the arm crawling closer and closer. She tighten her grip on Ash's hand. He knew she was scared. "Now!" They all ran through the vortex.

**Ruins of Alph**

The ran past Starscream's legs, "Human and Pokemon? Where did you vermin...?" But he was interrupted when Skyquake's arm lunged out at him. It grabbed hi on the face. Causing him to fall back. He narrowly missed Misty. He pulls the arm off his face, "This isn't mine." He struggles to restrain the arm.

They ran all the way to the entrance of the Ruins. Where another vortex opened. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead emerged. Arcee spoke, but it was Optimus' voice, "Welcome back people and Pokemon." They bursted in laughter.

Starscream saw them, "Dah! Autobots again!" He threw the arm and it crawled it's way back to him, "Requesting emergency Ground Bridge. Now!"

**Autobot Base**

The Autobots, still unchanged waited for an explanation. "Look, if you're going to blame anybody, blame me." May said cradling Manaphy.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that…a couple dozen times?" Ash said.

Optimus, still in Arcee's body, "May, what you've endured has been lessoned enough. We are just glad you are all safe."

Ratchet, still in Cliffjumper's body, "Now can you get you Pokemon to switch us back!"

"Aw but it's a good look for you, Ratchet." May placed Manaphy on the floor. "But if you want to. Go ahead, Manaphy, Heart Swap."

"Mana." Manaphy hopped between the Autobots and her antennas glowed red again. Optimus went from Arcee's body back to his own. Arcee went from Bulkhead's body back to her own. Bulkhead went from Optimus' body to his own. Ratchet went from Cliffjumper's body back to his own. Cliffjumper went from Bumblebee's body back to his own. Bumblebee went from Wheeljack's body back to his own. And Wheeljack went from Ratchet's body back to his own.

After the swap was completed, Bulkhead bent down to May, "Good thing you dropped this." He showed her phone to her. "Too bad you did't get any pictures."

"Nah, that's okay." She took her phone. "I think after today I have plenty off zombie close ups pierced into my brain."

**The Nemesis**

Knock Out began repairing Starscream's arm, "What happened? Megatron pounded you into scrap metal, again?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"Honestly, Starscream. You need to take better care of yourself. Didn't you retrieve you're limb?"

**The Shadowzone**

Skyquake came across Starscream's arm. He picked it up and tried if it would replace his arm, but no luck. He threw it in the and search hopelessly through the Shadowzone!

* * *

><p><strong>(#1) - Remember on 'Con Job' when Makeshift stole the bluepr<strong>**ints of the Ground Bridge.**

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	16. Operation Breakdown

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Operation: Breakdown<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Valley of Steel, Hoenn<strong>

The sun was sinking on the horizon. Most of the Steel Pokemon was getting ready to sleep. When... BOOM! It echoed throughout the valley. BOOM! It happened again. A Trapinch dug it's way out of the ground to hear the commotion. Suddenly heavy noise of something tumbling it's way toward it. The Ant Pit Pokemon quickly dug back in the ground. The tumbling force was no one other than Bulkhead.

As he got up he looked upon his rival, Breakdown, "Bulkhead, imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere, while tracking a stray Energon signal."

"Yeah, Breakdown? Must be your lucky day!" He tried to punch him, but the Decepticon grabbed both his arms.

"Where's your pet human? How about when I'm finished with you I pay her a visit?" He attempted to push Bulkhead's buttons and it worked.

"Aaaahhhhh!" He tackled him.

"So, the Wrecker's got a soft spot?"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" He pulls out his wrecking ball and tried to smash Breackdown's face, but he rolled out of the way.

The Decepticon pulls out his sledgehammer and took a swing at Bulkhead. He dodged it, but Breakdown spun and this time got a hit at Bulkhead. It was a bull's eye on the head. Bulkhead collapsed to the floor. Breakdown walked up to the down Autobot and tapped him on the head with his hammer, "As much as I'll miss our reunions... Hammer Time!"

He was about to deliver the final blow to the Autobot when a combination attack of Bullet Seed and Sonic Boom delivered a critical hit on him. He groaned in pain, then he collapsed.

Three Team Rocket helicopters flew over. Following behind was a Yanmega. As they landed, Giovanni got out along with Jessie and James. They called back their Pokemon, Yanmega and Carnivine, who were the ones who KO'ed Breakdown.

James approached Giovanni, "Sir, we only have the resources to transport one."

Giovanni observed the two Transformers and recalled the outcome of the battle, "Take the victor."

An hour later, May contacts Bulkhead, "Marco!" It woke up Bulkhead, but he was still dizzy, "Marco! Marco!"

Bulkhead is now fully awake, "Uh, May?"

"Nahh! You're suppose to say 'Polo!'"

He then remembered he was fighting Breakdown. He got up and had his fist ready, but Breakdown wasn't anywhere on site. "May, let Ratchet know I need a Ground Bridge."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was patching up some scrap's on Bulkhead's arm when Optimus showed up, "Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead."

"Breakdown jumped me." Bulkhead argued. "I know I could take him. Argh." Ratchet hit a nerve point on his arm.

"Stay still." Ratchet said.

May watched from the platform, "But the dents you pounded onto him were worse, right Bulkhead?"

"Uh, yeah, about that..."

"You didn't torch him?"

"Not exactly. I figured you all did." He said to the other Autobots.

"Oh." May sounded disappointed.

"When I came too, Breakdown was just gone. I remember hearing a copter and someone recalling their Pokemon. Maybe it was Agent Jenny."

"Not me." Agent Jenny exited from the elevator door. "But I have an idea on who did. Tell me where this Decepticon MIA occurred."

**The Nemesis**

"Lord Megatron, I fear Breakdown has gone missing." Starscream reported.

"The Autobots?" Megatron was expecting.

"According to surveillance provided by the astonishingly accurate, Soundwave." Starscream looked back at Soundwave, who was standing right behind him. "Breakdown was abducted by humans and Pokemon."

"Your point?"

"My strongest recommendation, we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage."

"Breakdown is on his own."

"Eh...Uh, Master?"

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him."

"But Breakdown is a key player in our..." But Megatron's threatening face halted him. "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron." As he walked away he quietly said, "For now."

**In an Unknown Building**

Breakdown moan as he was coming around. As he fully came he noticed he was shackled on both wrists and ankles. "Huh? What?" He strained hims to break loose, but it was pointless.

A door opened, Giovanni, his Persian, Jessie, James, and Meowth entered. "Filthy fleshlings! Who do you think you are?"

Giovanni spoke, "We are Team Rocket and I am Giovanni."

"Release me now and I'll let you live!" Breakdown threatened.

Meowth chuckled, "I'm afraid you're too valuable to us."

Breakdown laughed, "It could talk. But Megatron will never pay for a ransom."

"Oh, we don't want a ransom." Giovanni reassures. "We only want you. All of you."

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet displays a layout of the Valley of Steel, "This is were we picked up Bulkhead."

"Oh yeah," May explained, "That's where Ash caught his Torkoal. It's also where he defeated that Steelix that ruled the Valley."

"Well my intel reported Team Rocket activity there earlier today." Agent Jenny said.

"Team Rocket?" May asked. "The same thugs that tried to steal D.N.G.S."

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet." Ratchet added.

"They must have tracked one of us there." Bulkhead said.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" May asked.

"What's it matter? They could have him." Arcee said with relief.

*Who'd expect that such a tough Decepticon would be dragged off by humans?* Bumblebee said.

"That's right Bumblebee." Bulkhead said. "Heh, guess I soften Breakdown for them." He looked at May. She just shrugged and turned away.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous Ground Bridge coordinates." Optimus ordered. "_We_ will rescue Breakdown."

"What?" Ratchet thought Optimus must've blew a servo.

"Optimus, you can't be serious." Arcee second Ratchet.

*I think he is, Arcee." Bumblebee said.

"Team Rocket could melt him down for all I care." Bulkhead argued. "Let the Decepticons rescue their own."

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy." Optimus said.

"Ok," Arcee gave up, "But this is Breakdown we're talking about."

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good."

"Oh, what's that suppose to mean?" Bulkhead asked with annoyance. "Breakdown's going to be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?"

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon would chose the path of good, even they posses the potential for change."

"I knew where this was headed."

"By greater good, I meant human and Pokemon kind." Optimus gave Bulkhead a serious look. "Team Rocket presents a clear and present danger."

"Prime's right, Two-Ton." Agent Jenny agreed. "We know Team Rocket is obsessed with obtain strong and dangerous Pokemon combined with the most ground breaking technology."

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands." Optimus said.

**Team Rocket compound**

Breakdown continues to try getting himself loose. "Full disclosure: We intend to pull you apart. Break you down, if you will." Giovanni said. "And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry." At the snap of Giovanni's fingers a Rocket grunt and her Rhyperior approached Breakdown. He had a bad feeling about this. "I'm afraid that you won't survive the process." Giovanni walked down the stair and approached the Decepticon. "So thank you in advance for your sacrifice. Team Rocket is very much in you debt."

"You're making a very big mistake, little man. When I'm finished with you, they'll have to scrape you off the floor!" Breakdown threatened.

Giovanni went face-to-face to Breakdown, "Since you aren't evidently squeamish. I'll allow you to watch. Are his pain receptors disabled?" He asked the grunt.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Good. Then he won't make much noise. Open him up."

"Horn Drill." She commanded her Pokemon. The Rhyperior advanced it's spinning horn toward Breakdown's face.

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead leaned against the platform with his arms crossed. May went up to her and clapped her hands, "Come on Bulkhead, you got to go with them."

"Don't wanna." Bulkhead responded.

"Bulkhead,..."

"Optimus, I'm sorry, but I just can't do it."

"I support your choice."

"What?" Bulkhead and May asked.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgement maybe clouded. Thus jeopardize the mission. Besides, the Decepticon maybe in need of a medic than another warrior."

Ratchet got his toools, "Locked and loaded, Optimus."

"Autobots, roll out!" All except Bulkhead, transformed and drove through the vortex and it closed.

"Fine!" Bulkhead shouted. "Happy hunting." He heard May groan. He saw that she leaned against the railing with disappointment. "Uh, what do ya say? Creature Double Feature?"

"Sure." May quietly responded.

Agent Jenny followed along with Bulkhead and said, "Oh, boy! I'm in."

**Valley of Steel**

It was the middle of the night as the Ground Bridge vortex opened and the Autobots emerged and transformed. "No signs of human life." Optimus said. "Or Cybertronian."

*I found tracks.* Bumblebee said, *They probably hauled Breakdown that way.* The tracks lead South.

"I don't think so, Bumblebee." Ratchet argued, looking at his device, "I'm picking up a faint Energon signal three klicks North-by-Northwest."

"Breakdown." Wheeeljack said. "But we should be getting a reading unless..."

"His Energon is spilled." Ratchet finished.

**Autobot Base**

The three were watching a monster movie of two gigantic mutant Pokemon fighting in the middle of a large city. Agent Jenny laid on the sofa fast asleep and snoring loudly for a woman.

May sat on a balcony platform. Bulkhead looked at her, "Colossal Primeape vs Two-Head Tyranitar. You're missing the smack down."

"No, _you're_ missing the smack down." May protested.

"Huh?"

"What stinks, is that Breakdown is your arch enemy not Optimus' and definitely not Team Rocket's."

Bulkhead sighed, "May, you don't understand. Breakdown and me, we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him, ok? Not now, not ever."

"Duh, you don't need to bromance him, Bulkheadhead. You just need to beat him!"

"What?"

"No rescue, no rematch."

That got him thinking about how he lost to Breakdown when they last brawled. Then he looked at the shut down Ground Bridge chamber.

**Valley of Steel**

The vortex opens again and Bulkhead emerges. He noticed some track, so he transformed and drove to where the tracks might lead to.

On the other side of the Valley the Autobots are getting closer to Breakdown's signal. Of course they aren't foolish to advance any farther without being armed.

"This way." They all followed Ratchet. They enter this canyon-like area when Ratchet's device beeped even faster. "Readings coming from right here." On the center of the ground was an metal ball. Ratchet observed it, "Breakdown's eye."

Back to Bulkhead, he spotted a black rover with a red 'R' on the side, "Team Rocket." He followed the vehicle to a cave entrance. He transformed and entered with his cannon at the ready.

Ratchet plugged in Breakdown's optical cord into his device. "What are you doing?" Arcee asked concrenedly.

"The optic receptor might have retained the final images seen." Ratchet responded. The screen displayed the Rocket grunt and her Rhyperior.

"What do know, weird science wins again." Wheeljack said.

The Horn Drill attack from the Pokemon drew closer and closer to the eye, then the screen went static. The then display a live feed of Giovanni and in the background was Breakdown being 'operated'. "Well, well, Optimus Prime, a pleasure to set eyes on you again."

"He's converted the optics to a two-way feed." Ratchet stated.

"And you must be Giovanni." Optimus said.

"In the flesh." Giovanni responded. "But being that our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit, I was expecting Megatron."

"In this circumstance, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe."

"Team Rocket is everything, but common. Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see. Although, Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore."

"We don't fear you!" Cliffjumper warned.

"Oh, but you should. In fact I would strongly urge you not to stand you're ground."

Optimus realized what he was talking about. "It's a trap!" Optimus said.

"Would this be a 'roll out' kind of trap?" Arcee asked.

"Evacuate now!" They all made a run for it. The explosion hurtled them out of the area. Narrowly escaping dismantlement.

"So, any idea were they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?" Arcee asked Ratchet.

**Team Rocket Compound**

Breakdown watched in horror with his one eye as several grunts and their Pokemon slowly cutting open. "Enjoying the view?" James asked. "Ironically, your would be rescuers maybe in more pieces than you right now.

"Decepticons don't break that easily!" Breakdown argued.

"Who said they were Decepticons." Jessie responded.

"That doesn't make sense. Autobots wouldn't come to rescue me."

A loud echo was made from the tunnel behind him. Everyone stopped what they were doing. It echoed again. Jessie pressed a button displayed a camera monitor that showed what is going on down over there. Several grunts and Houndoom stood guard of a metal door.

Bulkhead bursted through the door, "'Marco!'" They fired at the Autobot, but retreated when he pulled out his wreaking balls. "You're supposed to say 'Polo!'"

"More grist for the mill." Giovanni said as he watched. Him and others retreated.

Soon enough Bulkhead got to Breakdown, "It must _be_ your lucky day." He said to Breakdown. He ripped the restrains off him.

"What are you doing?" He was confused about Bulkhead's actions.

"Getting you out of here." He held out his arm. "Yeah, I don't believe it either." Breakdown grabbed his arm and he pulled him up. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." He closed his chest plate that Team Rocket opened. An alarm was triggered.

"Can you run?"

"Never run when you can fight." He pulled out his sledgehammer.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me, alright?" They both made a run for it. Some grunts fired their guns and their Magmars used Ember to halt the two Transformers. "Creature Double Feature coming at you!" Bulkhead swung his wrecking ball and knocked them off their feet.

**Valley of Steel**

As the got out of the cave they were ambushed by Team Rocket. By shooting them from the helicopters to cars and being attacked by various other Pokemon.

Breakdown fired his shoulder cannon and created a big crater. Big enough for two car to sink in. "You have some sort of escape plane?"

"Yep, but you're not going to like it." He went to his com-link, "Bulkhead to Optimus, rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of back up."

Breakdown grabbed an empty car and threw it at one of the helicopters and... BOOM!

Helipcoter Giovanni is in was carrying a bizarre cannon. He fired hit at Breakdown, but he roll out of range. Bulkhead was getting weakening by the relentless attacks from Team Rocket's Pokemon. Giovanni aimed the cannon at him and fired, but Breakdown pulled him out of the way. They both continued the chaotic fight.

Giovanni was ready to fire again when James said, Sir, incoming boogies."

"All unit, disengage and initiate Omega protocols." Giovanni ordered. All of Team Rocket retreated.

As they vanished six jets soared in, Starscream and five other Decepticons. "Commander Starscream." Breakdown said.

"Consulting with the enemy, Breakdown?" Starscream asked.

"Bulkhead got me out of their."

"Many spark felt thanks, Autobot." Starscream bowed to Bulkhead. He looked at Breakdown, "Now destroy him."

"But..."

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon? No? Then be done with it already!"

"Tough break, Bulkhead. Maybe in the next life." He pulled out his sledgehammer and attempted to scrap him, but the Autobot evaded and knocked him off his feet.

"Destroy him!" Starscream ordered the Vehicons. When Bulkhead hit him with an uppercut. The vehicons aimed their blasters at Bulkhead.

He quickly picked up Breakdown, "Hammer time!" He threw the Decepticons at the others. "Come on, I'll scrap all of you!"

As they were about to attack, the Autobots arrived, gun blazing. "Retreat." Starscream ordered. Him and the Vehicons transformed and flew away. Breakdown pushed Bulkhead out of the way, he transformed and drove out of there.

Optimus went up to Bulkhead, "Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time, Bulkhead. But I am honored that you saw fit to save your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see?" Bulkhead asked. "I beat Breakdown and bashed them all with his own hammer. I've won the rematch!"

Bumblebee and Arcee looked at each other, figuring out who convince Bulkhead to save Breakdown, "I'm sure May would be proud." She said.

Outside the Valley Breakdown and Starscream met, still both in vehicle mode."One day, you will repay your debt to me, Breakdown... the day it comes time to choose sides." Starscream warned.

Breakdown transformed to his robot form, "Huh... between Autobots and Decepticons?"

"Between myself – and Megatron. Incidentally I suggest that Megatron never know of this rescue. You do want him to think you overcame the puny humans on your own, don't you?" Starscream then flew away. Leaving Breakdown alone to think.

**In unknown Team Rocket building**

Giovanni observed Breakdown's schematics. "The test subject escaped. But we've managed to salvage the location and transferred the newly acquired data to a new facility. Diagnostic scans of the subjects vital component where thorough enough for us to initiate Project Rayquaza. The power of the living machines will someday soon belong to Team Rocket."

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	17. Crisscross

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Crisscross<span>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Eterna Forest, Sinnoh<strong>**

It is late in the night. The cricking of Krickitune can be heard echoing through out the forest. And Giovanni, Jessie, and James, each carrying an EMP rifle. Along with Giovanni's Persian, Jessie's Yanmega, James' Cacnea, and Meowth.

"Suppression fire only. We take this one alive." Giovanni said.

Something huge and fast swooshed past behind them. Jessie fired at the figure and her Yanmega launched a SonnicBoom, but both missed. Whatever they're after, it's fast. It kept evading the EMP bursts and the Pokemon's attack. It retreated down a crevasse.

"Tight formation." Giovanni said, before he jumped in. Followed by the others. In the crevasse they found webs. Too big for an Ariados to make or even three.

According to Giovanni's tracking device the target disappeared. Then without warning multiple webs came down from above and caught everyone except for Giovanni. He saw that the were all caught in a web. From behind Airachnid sneaked up behind him. Before he could fire she grabbed his gun and crushed it in her hands. She threw him in the air and webbed him to the rocky wall.

Airachnid approached her new victim, "Don't tell me Team Rocket never considered that an open channel distress signal from an injured Decepticon might be a trap."

"I'll bare that in mind next time." Giovanni said.

She laughed, "Next time? Decepticon radio chatters all a buzz about the work over you gave poor Breakdown. As an Ex'Con, myself, I should really eviscerate you for that. But a certain Autobot and her little human destroyed my ship and skinned my knee servo. I need to pay them back in kind. Both of them. You see, I make it in and out of places most Decepticons can't, but I'm still learning to navigate this planet."

"What's in it for Team Rocket?" Giovanni asked.

"I'll let you live. And since you came to collect a Transformer, was it? I'll throw in whatever is left of Arcee after I've broken her."

**Ash and Dawn's house, Pallet Town**

It was half past midnight and no one was home. Ash was rolling in Arcee up the driveway, while Dawn laid on top of her sleeping. "Thanks for walking us home, Ash. You're a real gentleman." She said. "And sorry Cliffjumper couldn't give you two a ride, but he's still preoccupied in Energon deposit."

"You work hard to kick some Decepticreep tailpipe. So you deserve a power down." Ash replied as he gently opened her kickstand. "Dawn's a light sleeper and I like the way she sleeps." He went to open the garage door. "My only regret today was ignoring my mother's phone..."

"Calls, was it you were going to say, Ash?" Delia asked, she stood rather upset. Ash turned and panicked. "That you and Dawn are barely home for the third time this month. Plus not returning my calls."

"Mom? How did you get in there?"

"Found the hide-a-key." She tossed the house key to him. "Ash, you know how much I wanna help Dawn out with this wedding of yours, but you're not even home and it scares me."

"You don't have to worry. Me, Pikachu and Piplup always takes care for Dawn, right guys?"

"Pika."

"Piplup."

She then noticed Dawn was sleeping on the motorcycle. Which meant her car is missing. "Tell me you didn't use Dawn's car to street race and wrecked it."

"No, no. Wait what? How did you know about that?"

"Small town, you're a big time Pokemon Master. Word gets around easily. I volunteer at the ER, Ash. I've seen what could happen. So, please. Tell me you haven't fallen in with a bad crowd."

"W-what? N-no no no no, my friends are the good crowd, seriously good."

"I agreed that you are responsible enough to buy those two vehicles, because you convinced me. But seeing how one is missing, I think you need a gentle reminder."

"Message received, Mom."

"Pika-Pika."

"Piplup."

"Loud and clear." Ash went back to his 'bike' and grabbed the handles. Speaking quietly, "I'm glad we had this talk."

She knew he didn't want to wake up Dawn, so quietly she said, "I meant; Let's see if two weeks without your motorcycle can shape you up.."

"But..."

"No 'buts', Ash Ketchum!" Delia shouted angrily. Dawn shrugged, but didn't wake. "You may live in your own house and be sharing it with Dawn, but you are my son and I expect you to respect that. And if you need a ride to somewhere you will use your Charizard." Ash stood quiet. She went up close to his him. She looked serious, "Serious face, Ash. I will drop by from time to time and if that bike is out your garage..." Ash got the rest in his mind. She kiss him on the forehead. "Goodnight and goodbye. Love you." She entered her car, pulled out of the drive way and drove off back to her home.

Just as soon she turned the corner, Cliffjumper drove up the driveway and parked, "Was that your mother, Ash? What'd she want?"

"To cut me off of my driving privileges." Ash responded. "Oh, yeah. She thinks I crashed you in a street race, so make yourself scarce for awhile."

"Alright then." He reversed out. "See ya." He drove back to the Base.

"I'll miss you while you're cut off." Arcee said.

"Don't worry, Arcee. I'll visit you every day."

"Uh Ash, I won't be here. Sitting on my tires for two weeks is not an option."

"No, you saw my Mom's serious face. Look Arcee, I feel badly enough to not only lie to her, but Dawn also has to lie to her too all this time. And if you're not here, she's going to think that I'm blowing her off."

"Deep breath, Ash. Your Mom owns a restaurant plus she volunteers at the hospital. I'll try to be back in the garage before she makes her rounds, but no promises."

Ash closed the garage door, then picked up Dawn bridal style. Before entering he looked back, "Okay."

**Saffron City, a week later**

Ash exited the Gym from training with Sabrina. He readied himself on Charizard to fly when his cellphone rang. It was his mother, he answered, "Hello, Mom."

**Front of her restaurant**

"Hi, honey. I hope Dawn isn't going to cook diner, because I made a special meal for the happy couple."

**Saffron City**

"Okay then. I'll call Dawn and let her know. Bye!" He hung up and redialed to Arcee, "Com one, please pick up." She answered, "Arcee, you wouldn't happen to be in the garage right now?"

**Diglett's Cave**

Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee were standing off against some Vehicons for some Energon. Arcee responded, "Negative, Ash. Can we talk about this later?"

**In the skies above Kanto**

Charizard flew high and fast. Ash panicked and said, "No, Mom's on her way to my house. If you don't race back there right now, she will postpone my wedding and make me sell you for parts."

**Diglett's Cave**

He had her at being sold for parts, "Boys, can you two handle it."

*Yeah.* Bumblebee said while still shooting.

"These guys are pathetic." Cliffjumper added.

"Ratchet, I need a Bridge." The vortex opened and she entered and it closed.

Bumblebee jumped on top of a Vehicon and ripped his head off. While Cliffjumper gunned the last two down. *Spark plugs we are good.*

**Ash and Dawn's house**

Delia rang the doorbell and Dawn opened the door, "Hello, Miss Ketchum."

She entered the house. "Please, Dawn." She hugged her, "You're family now. So you can call me Delia if you want." She placed the bag of food on the table. Pikachu and Piplup hopped on the table and smelled the food. "Thought I'd give you and Ash a nice dinner."

"Oh, well thank you, Delia." Dawn giggled. "I'll go get the plates and silverware." She left to the kitchen.

Delia looked at the garage door and sighed. She walked up to the door reached for the nob and turned it slowly. She looked and saw it was empty.

Outside Ash recalled his Charizard when, "AAASSSHHHHH!" Delia came out of the house stomping her feet, "Ash, I can't believe you disobeyed me! Where is the motorcycle?"

Ash saw the green flash of Ground Bridge vortex illuminate though the garage window. "What do you mean." He went up and pull the door up. "She's right where I left her, see."

Delia was shocked to see the motorcycle was there even though it wasn't there when she checked. She didn't buy it, "Did you use a Psychic Pokemon to sneak it in? Or did you just walked it up again?"

Ash knew this couldn't go on forever, "Okay Mom, do you really want to know?" Arcee gestured her tires saying 'no'. "Fasten you seat belt. My motorcycle and Dawn's car are sentient robotic organisms from a distant planet. Part of a team stationed here on Earth, fighting a secret war. Dawn and I sent most of our time with them." He walked in the garage.

"Ash..."

"And the coolest thing, this isn't even her actual form. Same goes for Dawn's car, that ain't his true from. They are both giant robots who can transform into vehicles." He gestured his arm to Arcee.

"Enough, Ash."

He crossed his arms, "It's okay, Arcee, show yourself." She stood stiller than a paralyzed Pokemon. "She's shy. Arcee, really, no more hiding. No more lies." Nothing. "Come on, roll out already." Unexpectedly he kicked the rear tire.

"So, um, the bad crowd you've been hanging out with is a science fiction club?" He didn't answer. "Okay, we'll discuss this when I get back from the restaurant. Dawn is inside setting the table enjoy your dinner."

The moment she was gone Ash looked at Arcee, "Thanks for the support, partner."

"Don't blame me." Arcee replied. "Remember..."

I know, I know, you don't exists."

**Unknown Team Rocket compound **

"Your ship's black box sustained serious damage in the explosion, but are software was able to reconstruct some of the frames from the security cameras." Giovanni said as he played a video of Ash hiding in Airachnid's ship.

"That's him. My Ash." Airachnid said.

"Our facial algorithm will send Ash's image across the web. Another kind of web. Ah, the mother lode."

"Government database?"

"Social networking page." A website called Pidey-tweet. "Everything worth knowing about Ash Ketchum is right here. Age 19, Pallet Town. And two of the most important people of his life; Fiancee, Dawn Berlitz. And mother, Delia Ketchum. A restaurant manager and volunteer nurse."

**The Pallet Hospital, night  
><strong>

Delia exited the hospital and was heading for her car when she said to herself, "Maybe I'm being to hard on, Ash, but he lied." She unlocked her car, "And the only way he's gonna learn is if I stick to my guns and..."

Tire screeches was heard from behind her. Parked next to her was a black van. The door slid open and a masked man with an Electabuzz were in it. She gasped in fear. Then the Electabuzz zapped her out cold.

**Jubilife City**

Dawn was invited as a special guest star in the Jubilife City Pokemon Contest. She waited anxiously to hear her name. She heard the announcer, "Now lets give a round of applause for our special guest, Top Coordinator, Dawn Berlitz."

At the sound of the audience clapping, she headed out when a myesterious person in black with an Ariados. "Excuse me, sir, but I'm overdue for my debut."

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, my dear. String Shot!" The Ariados launched it's web at her and it completely covered her.

**Ash and Dawn's house, next night**

Charizard landed on the front lawn, Ash got off him and recalled in. He was surprised to see Cliffjumper parked on the driveway, "What are you doing here, Cliffjumper?"

"Arcee called and said that your mother didn't show." Cliffjumper responded.

He opened the garage door and Arcee was there in vehicle form, "Arcee, is Dawn home yet? And did my mother show up to check on you today?"

"Don't know. I just Bridged from Base to beat your mother here. As for Dawn, well, she's still probably at her Top Coordinator debut. Oh, there is a package for you."

Ash grabbed the yellow envelope, Pikachu and Piplup hopped on the desk and examined the package. He ripped the seal and held it upside down and the object fell on the desktop. It was a strange decive. Then a voice, "Hello, Ash."

Arcee reconigzed the voice, "Giovanni." She transformed and kneeled next to Ash. Cliffjumper also heard and transformed and crawl his head in.

"What is it? What going on?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket." Cliffjumper explained.

"They know where I live!"

"And we know things about your family that even you don't know." Giovanni said. "For example: Do you know where Dawn or your mother is?"

"Pika!"

"Piplup!"

"What did you..."

"Understand Ash, we have know intention of hurting them. In fact, we'd like to reunite the three of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. They'll lead you to the temporary facility I have set up."

Arcee went to her com-link and whispered, "Ratchet,..." But she was interrupted by a high-frequency that irritated her.

"Arcee?" Cliffjumper asked her concernedly.

"Did I not mention our communicator scrambles the signal and your brains?" Giovanni added. "Any break to communicate with the other Autobots and Dawn and Miss Ketchum, well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible of the outcome." He hung up.

"Okay, we can't contact Optimus and the others, but I'm here." Cliffjumper said. "They will never see me coming."

"Good idea, Cliffjumper, but wait till things get really ugly." Ash advised.

**Route 9**

Arcee drove as fast as she could. Ash looked at the GPS, he turn Arcee's handle to go left. Cliffjumper kept a safe distance following them.

Ash felt that this was his fault. "If anything happens to them because of my connections I'll..."

"Ash, Team Rocket is only interested in me."

**Power Plant**

Giovanni listened to Arcee, "Once they get what they want, they let Dawn and your Mom go." That grew a smirk on his face

**Route 9**

"That's not exactly reassuring." Ash said, "You're family too." Arcee turned another left into the power plant.

**Power Plant**

As they entered the Plant's front entrance, several Rocket grunts and their Magnemite surrounded them.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

She simply replied, "The usual." She nos'd herself past them, dodging the Magnemite's attacks, and drove into a warehouse.

He got off Arcee and took of his helmet, "Dawn!"

"Piplup!"

"Mom!"

"Pika!"

"Looking for you two important girls?" Ash turned to the voice up behind him. It was Airachnid, "They're hanging around here somewhere."

Arcee transformed, "Airachnid." Before she could attack Airachnid shot her webs around her.

"What's she doing here?"

Sure enough Team Rocket and Giovanni appeared from the shadows.

Arcee looked and Giovanni and pleaded, "Help them, please. They're human like you. You can't let Airachnid..."

A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself." Giovanni interrupted her. A grunt ordered his Magnimite to zap her. She flew down temporarily powered down.

"Arcee." As Ash looked at her.

"Pika-Pi."

"Piplup."

"You and I will have a private session later." Airachnid said to a powered down Arcee. "Promise."

"Gentlemen." Giovanni signaled some grunt to frisk Ash. They took the communicator, his cellphone, and his five PokeBalls. They placed it on top of a crated. A Rhyperior grabbed Pikachu and a Electivire grabbed Piplup. They tossed them into a electric- proof cage.

"I'm still learning about human kind, but one thing is clear to me, Ash." Airachnid said. "You people care deeply about family. Therefore the sweetest revenge I could possible devise would be to make you watch as I take your family apart."

"If you hurt my mother of Dawn..."

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you Ash? So I'll give you the opportunity to save them both. I've stashed them close by." She gestured her head for Ash to look back. He looked back and saw a digital clock. It was 11:30 and ticking. "If you could rescue them both before the stroke of twelve, I will let the three of you go unharmed. Deal?"

"And if I can't?"

"What do you think?"

He looked at Giovanni, "Please." He ran up to him, "Don't let her do this. You can let us go. We won't tell anyone."

He pushed him to the floor. "Enough."

"Yes, Ash." Airachnid agreed. "Man up already." She looked at the clock, "Six minutes?"

Ash got up and made a run for it out of the warehouse screaming, "Dawn! Mom! Dawn! Mom!"

"Now, I know we promised the spider-bot that she would have first crack at you, but something tells me she's going to turn our mutual crisscross... into a double-cross."

"Giovanni, we don't have the means of transporting it right now." Said a grunt.

"We'll have to cut and run." Giovanni said. "Open her up. The Electivire began to rip the web open.

Ash had two more minutes. He searched everywhere. He realized Airachind was following him. He looked at her menacingly. She simply pointed at something at the top of the solar-panel tower. It was Delia and Dawn wrapped in cocoons.

"Mom! Dawn!" He sprinted for them faster than a Rapidash at the Kanto Derby. He repeatedly shouted for them.

Eventually his mother woke up, "Ash?"

She woke up Dawn, "What's going on?"

He climbed up the latter. Airachnid eventually perused.

As he got to the platform his mother asked, "Ash, what are you doing here? Who were those people? And how did we get in this stuff?"

"Don't worry, girls." He reassured. "I'm gonna get you out."

Too late, Airachnid climbed up past them. She laughed as she circled around them.

"Ash, the robots are real?" Delia started to believe.

Dawn was confused, "When did you tell her the truth?"

However, he was too busy yelling at Airachnid, "I've best your deadline."

""Fraid not, Ash. The task wasn't you to find them by midnight, you had to rescue them. And time's up. Now." She shot a small web at his hand. Pinning him to the floor. "But don't worry since you came all this way, you'll have to decide who's going to live; Your mother or your fiancee?"

Ash's mother shouted, "Ash, don't worry about me. You and Dawn are still young, a lot of life to live." She looked at Airachnid, "Let Dawn go!"

"If that's what your mother thinks, Ash." Airachnid grabbed Dawn, still in the cocoon and threw her violently at the platform floor. "Now you two sit back and watch the horror show."

Giovanni continued to watch through security monitors, "Make haste, gentlemen. And don't worry about making a mess."

Ash tried to get himself free when Airachnid said, "You know, Ash, she's your mom. Why should I have all the fun? So, again you get to chose; Agonizing or excruciating." She spat out acid from her mouth at the railing. Melting the steel railing.

Delia gasped, "No."

Ash quickly grabbed the railing pole. He used the acidic tip to carefully burn the web off.

In the warehouse the Electivire was close to ripping the web clean off Arcee. Giovanni watched the monitors. Airachnid spoke, "Ash, your mother wants to know." Arcee came around, but peaked one optic and saw the monitor Giovanni was looking at. "Don't leave your mother dangling." She chuckled at her pun.

Delia shouted, "You monster! Stop this!"

Arcee quickly played power down, the Electivire ripped the web completely.

Giovanni sideways glanced at them, "We only have time to take one part. Go straight for the heart." The Rhyperior used it's Horn Drill and aimed it at Arcee's chest plate.

That's when she grabbed the Pokemon by the side of the head and tossed it aside. She shoved the grunts aside and the Electivire. Cliffjumper drove in, transformed and grabbed, Pikachu, Piplup and the PokeBalls. The two Autobots transform and drove out.

Jessie and James were about to go after them when Giovanni said, "Let them go. No matter the outcome, the spoils will be ours."

Ash still couldn't get free. Airachnid said, "Well, Ash, if you won't decide." She crawled up to his mother, "I guess it's ladies choice.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Ash apologized.

Airachnid reached her hand for Delia. "No." She pleaded.

The revving of a motorcycle and muscle car engines. It was Arcee and Cliffjumper driving up a ramp. At the end of the ramp the got air time and transformed and kicked Airachnid off the tower.

Pikachu and Piplup jumped of Cliffjumper's shoulder and went to Ash.

"Pika-Pika."

"Piplup."

"I'm fine." Ash replied. "Help Dawn."

They quickly went up to her and began to rip the web off. "That's it, guys." Dawn cheered.

Ash was free and went to his mother, "Ash, you and Dawn's vehicles?"

"I can explain, Mom. Wait, I already did." Ash said.

Airachnid knocked Cliffjumper off the bridge platform and he feel hard on the ground. It was now a showdown between Airachnid and Arcee, "Team Rocket lost Breakdown, what were the odds they could hold onto you, Arcee?"

They brawled heavily, Arcee kick Airachnid off to another platform. she jumped and was about to cut Airachnid with her arm blades, but Airachnid grabbed her with her extra arms and threw her to the ground. Arcee recovered and climbed up the tower. Airachnid fired her palm blasters at her, but she evaded the shots.

The shots struck the supporting pillars of the observation platform. "Ash!" Dawn screamed.

Ash felt it and grabbed the ledge. He heard his mother screaming, _"At least Dawn's safe."_ He thought.

Airachnid again attempted to grab for Delia, "Ash!" Cliffjumper punched Airachnid on the face, she used her extra limbs to gab and throw his. This time he grabbed onto something. Arcee confronted her dodging her claws.

Ash got himself off the ledge and he accidently pressed the 'On' button on the controls. Power began to generate.

Acree was knocked off her feet, but she clinged onto the ledge. As Airachnid was about to finish her, Cliffjumper jumped in and landed on her back. Kicking the Decepticon down into a turbine pit.

Ash saw the opportunity to do something. He pressed a red button. The generator launched negatively charged anion electricity. Draining Airachnid's energy.

Cliffjumper helped Arcee up when Delia screamed, "ASH!" Arcee made a jump for it when Airachnid's web caught her and pinned her to the ground.

Cliffjumper saw Airachnid was preoccupied, so he went for the rescue, "Hang on, Delia."

Airachnid chuckled weakly at her moment of triumph. She was about to finish Arcee of when the noise of helicopter came overhead. Three military copters.

It was Agent Jenny, "Aim for the creepy-crawly." She ordered. The three helicopters opened fire.

Giovanni watch the monitor, "How did they find us?" He felt his walkie-talkie was missing. Then he realized that Ash must have grabbed it when he went up to him and begged. Anger grew onto his face.

Ash held the walkie-talkie, "Thanks for coming, Agent Jenny."

"If I'd known a Decepticreep was involved, I would have called in Prime." Jenny responded.

"That would have been to much for my Mom to handle in one night."

She understood and nodded. The helicopters continued firing at Airachnid till all three ran out of ammunition. When they did Airachnid fired her laser scanners. She scanned Jenny's helicopter.

"Oh, not again!" Jenny shouted.

Airachnid downloaded the copter blueprints and transformed into a helicopter. She took off and flew out of the area. "NO!" Arcee shouted as her nemesis faded into the distance.

Giovanni saw the whole thing, "So that's how it's done. Genius." At the snap of his fingers the warehouse darkened.

Half an hour later Ash along with his mom and Dawn sat on a metal beam that laid on the ground. He held onto his mother, because Dawn and him were already use to these life-threatening situations. When the helicopters landed, some soldiers and their Pokemon stormed the warehouse.

Agent Jenny approached them, "Miss Ketchum, I'm Special Agent Jenny. It's time you knew the truth. For the past several months, Ash and Dawn has been... interning for me at the Pokemon Agency."

"Agent Jenny, Mom's not gonna buy that." Ash said.

"He's got that right." Delia agreed with her son.

"Agent Jenny..." A soldier with a Flareon approached her.

"Let me guess, without a trace?" Jenny already had feeling Team Rocket fled. The soldier nodded. She grunted in frustration and they both went back to the warehouse to look for clues or something.

Arcee and Cliffjumper went up to them. "And they would be your?" Delia asked.

"Vehicles, Guardians, Autobots, friends." Dawn said.

"Call me Arcee."

"I'm Cliffjumper, ma'am."

Delia got up and said, "Thank you, Arcee, Cliffjumper." Both Autobots grinned.

"Ash." Dawn held his hand, he looked back at her, "I think it's about time you give you Mom that ride you promised her."

"Yes, it is." He agreed.

**Autobot Base, Mt. Moon**

The gates opened Cliffjumper drove in, inside was Dawn with Pikachu and Piplup. Followed in by Arcee, who carried Ash and his mother. As the pulled up the ramp the entered a giant room. As they parked she was surrounded five other Autobots.

"Mom, meet our science fiction club!" Ash extended his arm out to them.

She nervously smiled and waved at them.

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	18. Metal Attraction

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Metal Attraction<span>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Autobot Base<strong>**

Ratchet was showing Brock some of Cybertron's history when the outside perimeter alarm was triggered. "Arcee, a vehicular form is approaching." Ratchet said.

"Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet locked onto the vehicle. A white car was driving right for the secret entrance. Driving at incredible speed. Ash knew right away who it was, "Mom."

"Again?" Arcee asked.

"She worries." He replied.

Ratchet opened the gate and Delia drove in and parked her car a a corner. She got out saying, "Hi, Ash dear."

"Mom."

"Pika!"

She hugged then said, "The restaurant was slow, so I thought I'd swing by. Where's Dawn?"

"At her mother's."

"Cliffjumper watching over her?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good." She looked to Ratchet and Brock, "Good to see you again, doctors."

They both nodded their heads and both said, "Ma'am."

She looked at Arcee, "Arcee."

"Miss Ketchum."

"So, where's Optimus?" She asked with excitement.

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee and Wheeljack. Sorry to disappoint."

"And I wore heels and spray good perfume." She said.

"Mom!" Ash shouted with embarrassment.

Meanwhile Ratchet detected something else. Brock looked at it, "That's odd. This is an extremely unusual for a magnetic flux."

"For any planet." Ratchet added.

**In the Nemesis**

Soundwave's 'face' displayed the same image of the magnetic flux.

"I recognize this magnetic signature, Soundwave." Megatron said. "An it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this used against us."

"I will secure the weapon, Lord Megatron."

He turned around and was surprised, "Breakdown?" He laughed. "If you can be bested by mere humans, what chance do you have against the Autobots?"

"Allow me to redeem myself, Master." He pleaded. "What I have lost, is a constant reminder that I must never again fail you." Breakdown now wears and eye-patch to cover up his lost eye.

**Autobot Base**

Bulkhead pulls in and May, Max and Misty hop out. Bulkhead transformed back to his robotic form.

"May, you were right. Bulkhead an awesome off-road driver." Max said.

The three then spotted Ash's mother. "Remember when this use to be a secret between us, little brother?" May asked.

They approached and greeted the adult. "Don't worry, Miss Ketchum. We were wearing our seat belts." Misty reassured them.

"I'm sure you were, Misty." Delia said.

Arcee had some wire in her hand, "Let's do this thing, Ash."

Ash was about to follow her when Delia said, "But I just got here. I brought some hamburgers."

"Mom, look I really need to help Arcee test her upgraded tracking system."

"Pikachu." He hopped on Ash's shoulder

"Well just be careful." She said.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic." Arcee replied as she continued for the gate.

"Then are you sure you need Ash for that?"

Acree growled in frustration. "Uh-oh." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, I need you back out in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance." Ratchet said.

"Let's go, Bulkhead." May said, running up to him.

"Whoa." He stopped her with one finger. "Stay here, May."

"Why aren't you going with him?" Delia asked.

"Someone thinks it's not safe." May said, looking back at Bulkhead.

"But it's safe for Ash to go with Arcee?"

"Mom, it's completely different."

"How?"

"Mother knows best, Ash." Arcee agreed with Delia. "Wait up, Bulkhead. I'll go with." She threw the cables and cords on the floor.

As the two enter through the vortex Ash looked at his mother. "What'd I say?" She asked.

**Iron Island, Sinnoh**

Breakdown was on the other side of the island. Where there was no civilization. According to his scanner, he was in front of the magnetic flux. "Jackpot." He said. He walked down the hill and began smashing some rocks in the bottom of the hill. One particular rock was glowing green. He ignored it and threw it aside and grabbed the device underneath it.

Something crawled swiftly behind him. He readied his shoulder cannon, but it was quiet and calm. Debris fell down from behind him. He looked to see Airachnid standing above him. She chuckled before launching herself and kicked Breakdown in the face.

He lost grip of the device. She crawled her way to it. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"I didn't." He grabbed the device and whacked her with his sledgehammer. I heard rumor of a rouge Decepticon. How about I hogtie you and haul you in?" He charged for her, taking a swing for her. She dodged the swing.

Then she dodged his second swing at her. "A primative type." He used all his might but she jumped up high and landed on a boulder. "Not much for depth perception, are you?"

"Well not much for looks anymore." He fired his shoulder cannon.

She move out of the way and disappeared. She reappeared as she used her extra legs to grab and drag Breakdown into the ground. She drilled her way out and looked at the slope where he was buried. She picked up the device.

She laughed. "It was a lovely burial." Breakdown's voice was muffled and couldn't really be understood. "Sorry, can't quite understand you."

He bursted through the dirt roaring in effort. He let out a war cry and charged for her. She hissed and charged back.

A quarter mile away Arcee and Bulkhead are getting closer to the magnetic flux. "Don't take it so personal, Arcee." Bulkhead said. "Ash's mother is just protective."

"Well I protected her son for months before she had a clue." Arcee said. "Suddenly she wakes up to reality and I'm not enough."

"No kidding." May said. They looked back and it was her. She just calmly followed. "Can we banned her from the Base?"

Bulkhead was disappointed, "May, how did you..."

Arcee pressed her com-link, "Ratchet, we're going to need a Bridge."

"Wait, don't send me back to overprotected mama bear." May pleaded. "It's just that I missed the way things were."

"Strike that, Ratchet." She looked at Bulkhead. "It' only recon. She's safe with us."

Bulkhead held out his and May hopped on. "Thanks. Do you mind playing channel 72.5."

"Channel72.5?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead tuned his radio to a Pokemon Contest channel. There was a thunderous noise of clapping and cheering.

"Don't you think that's loud for recon?" Bulkhead turned it off to hear what Arcee was going to say next. "A scout should be silent, but deadly." Arcee said. May and Bulkhead looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"Silent, but deadly means something completely different on Earth." Bulkhead responded.

"Let's do this, Bulkhead." May said as Bulkhead walked past Arcee.

"I always take point." Arcee argued.

"I know, but May likes to be up front so she could see." He continued walking.

"No matter where I turn, I'm the third wheel." Arcee said to herself. She ran to catch up and take point.

Bulkhead looked at the scanner, "Hmm, looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from..."

They hear a scuffle. Down below they see Breakdown and Airachnid brawling at each other. During the fight, Breakdown dropped something. Airachnid made a run for it, but Breakdown whacked her with the hammer.

"Airachnid." Arcee said angrily.

"And Breakdown." May added. "Both your archenemies. And they're fighting each other for once."

Breakdown began to power up the device, but Airachnid was not intimidated. "Over that." Bulkhead said.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance." Arcee said.

"What's the plan?" May asked. Bulkhead placed her on ground.

"May don't move. I mean it." He warned.

Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball and Arcee pulled out her pistols. They wait for the perfect opportune moment. Airachnid jump kicked Breakdown on the back. Causing him to release the device. She chuckled as she reach out for it, but Arcee shot near it to skid it across the dirt.

She looked to where the shot came from and grinned. "Arcee, and look you brought a new partner for me to snuff."

"That would be Bulkhead." Breakdown answered.

"Who asked you?" Airachnid didn't really care who he was.

"Launch me." Arcee said quietly to bulkhead. He lowered his hand low and wide. She placed her foot on his hand. Then he threw her high in the air. As she decended down she constantly fired her pistol at the two Decepticons. Once she landed she charged for Breakdown.

He was about to counterattack Arcee when Airachnid got in his way. "No! She's mine." She charged for Arcee.

Breakdown looked to his left and Bulkhead smacked him with his wrecking ball. Arcee dodged Airachnid's extra limbs and switched her pistols for her arm blades to block Airachnid's claws. Arcee sliced her a little then kicked her to the side. Arcee and Bulkhead were now back against back.

"They're really good together." May said as she watched the fight. "Another beat down for the photo album." She pulled out her phone and stated taking pictures.

Airachnid rapidly attacked with all her claws. Arcee was fast enough to block each one. Bulkhead took a few hits from Breakdown's sledgehammer. After that Bulkhead make an excellent swing with his wrecking ball. The hit sent Breakdown to the mountain side. Arcee then kicked Airachnid right next to Breakdown.

Breakdown shook his head and realized the device is right next to him. He grabbed it and activated it.

"Do you even know what that does? It isn't a toy." Airachnid said before running off. Arcee saw her retreat so see pulled out her pistol and fired at her. She chased after her. To avoid getting shot she drill her way underground. Arcee repeatedly shot down the tunnel.

May was about to take another picture when some unknown force pulled it out of her hands along with her loose change.

Bulkhead seemed unfazed with the device. Until the the same force dragged him and Arcee near the device. "What's going on?" Arcee asked, rather strained.

Breakdown lifted them both and chuckled. "What does this switch do?" He pressed it and May's phone magnetized to Bulkhead's stomach and then Bulkhead and Arcee was launched to a pile of rocks. May ran down the rocky hill

"Hmph, ha, Megatron is gonna love this." Breakdown transformed and drove out of there.

May would have used her Pokemon to stop him, but it seemed that the Autobots need her more. When the dust cloud cleared she saw Bulkhead. "Bulkhead? Get up, they're getting away!" She noticed something on his stomach. "Hey, my phone." For some reason she could grab it. Regardless how many time she pulled it remained stuck to him. "It's stuck!"

Bulkhead stood up. "Where's Arcee?"

"Ugh, why don't you just marry her?"

"I'm right behind you." Arcee responded.

Bulkhead took a step forward. "Where?"

"Let's just say she's got your back." May said. Peeking at Bulkhead's back.

He turned around and surprisingly Arcee was stuck, dangling onto his back. She attempted to push herself off, no use. "Scrap."

Meanwhile at a nearby abandon gas station, Breakdown was driving by. "Breakdown, here. I'm gonna need a Bri..." Suddenly a rock slide caused him to swerve right into a web trap. He transformed back to his robotic form to get loose, but only to make it worse for him. A shadowy, eight-legged figure stood above him.

Back to the attached Autobots. May and her Blaziken helplessly pulled Arcee's leg to detach them. They already contacted Ratchet and told him what happened. "You've been magnetized? Together?"

"Oh, they're inseparable, Ratchet." May said.

"And the device that did this is on it's way to Megatron." Bulkhead added.

**Autobot Base**

"A polarity gauntlet! A deceptively simple, but diabolical creation." Ratchet said.

"Just tell me you can unhitch us, Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing you current attraction."

"They're not _attracted_ to each other!"

Ratchet shook his head in understanding of May's meaning. "But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet of reversing it's effect. Once Megatron gets his hands on it..."

"He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge." Brock finished Ratchet's sentence.

"I'm not following." Delia said.

"Ma'am, we are forged of metal alloy." Ratchet explained. "If Megatron could repel us with a flick of a switch, we might never again have a shot at him."

"Instant force field." Max said.

"Worse yet, he might use it to mend us all into a scrap pile." Ratchet looked at the radar. "The good news is the gauntlet hasn't traveled far."

**Iron Island**

"I would strongly advise pursuit." Ratchet said.

"We could catch up faster on wheels." Bulkhead said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! And snap me in half?" Arcee objected.

"Right."

"Do you want me to take point?" May asked.

"Not this time, May." Arcee said.

"What? But you said..."

"That was recon, May. This is war."

**Autobot Base**

Everyone in the Base was hearing their conversation. "I'm not risking your well being just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, May needs a Bridge." Arcee said.

"Coming up." He went to the controls.

"Ughh, you think Ash's mom is bad? You sound just like her!" May shouted.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Delia asked her son.

"I'm going to call Dawn." He pulled out his cell phone and walked away.

"Pika-Pika."

**Iron Island**

Meanwhile where the gauntlet was first found, the green glowing rock began to crack open. A green light emanated from the crack, with an ominous shriek.

At the abandon gas station, Aiacjnis now is in possession of the gauntlet. "It fits! You know a girl can never have too many accessories." She looked at a tied-down Breakdown.

"You were a Decepticon once. We could bring the prize to Megatron together.

"Go back to that boys club? I struck out on my own because I don't like to share. This will provide the perfect repelent of Autobots _and_ Decepticons alike."

Meanwhile, not that far, Bulkhead is getting closer to the gas station. Arcee helplessly dangles on his back. "Never had eyes in the back of my head or blasters to cover my rear. And you get a built-in shield." Bulkhead said, trying to raise Arcee's spirit. It's not working.

"Bulkhead, you don't really think I sound like Delia, do you?"

"Umm..."

"She's overprotective. I'm just... protective."

"Totally different." The scanner picked up the signal. "The gauntlet's close." They reached the gas station. It was rusty, inside the building were a lot of spider webs. Bulkhead walked to the back and heard muffled grunts. On his left was Breakdown. He was webbed to the building and a web muffled his mouth.

Airachnis appeared from the top of the building in her spider mode. As she crawled down she said, "I assume, Arcee isn't far behind."

"You might say that." Bulkhead said.

She aimed the gauntlet at him, "Blaster hands in the air and turn around."

"Whatever you say." His cannon transformed back to his hand. He raised both his hands in the air and turned around. Arcee had her pistol out and fired.

Airachnid crawled back, but Arcee shot the gauntlet out of her hand. As it fell the gauntlet self-activated itself. It was pulling in everyone. Fortunately, Breakdown got loose from the web, he grabbed the gauntlet and switch it off.

Bulkhead and Arcee rolled in between Airachnid and Breakdown. "Still up for a truce, muscles?" Airachnid asked.

"Only because I hate Bulkhead more than I hate you." Breakdown said. He smack Bulkhead with his sledgehammer. Bulkhead retuned a punch then another one.

Airachnid used all her limb to make a crack out of Arcee. As usual, she blocks her attempts. Before she could hit Airachnid, Bulkhead was hit by Breakdown. Causing him to move and throw off Arcee's punch, "What the?" Then Bulkhead moved back and Airachnid punched Arcee in the face. "Bulkhead, would you stay still?" She blocked one of Airachnid's claws.

"My bad." Bulkhead said. He punched Breakdown hard enough to sent him flying to the road. He turned around to face Airachnid, "Need a hand?"

"No she's mine!" Arcee shouted. But Bulkhead fought Airachnid anyway.

Breakdown came to and said, "Two Autobots, one stone." He used the gauntlet to levitate a piece of an oil pump above them.

Arcee saw it. "Bulkhead, duck!" She warned.

He foolishly turned around, "What?" SMACK! The impact caused him to fall back and poor Arcee got crushed.

She gasped as he laid on top of her. "Bulkhead, get off." She struggled to say.

Airachnid stomped her foot on Arcee's hand. "Pinned like a bug. Of course, I can think of one permeant way out of your predicament." She activated her extra limbs.

Arcee looked back and Breakdown said, "I'll take top side." He swung his sledge hammer at Bulkhead's face, but he grabbed it and threw him at Airachnid. Breakdown also lost grip of the gauntlet.

When Bulkhead got up, Arcee got up right next to him. They were detached. They charged for the gauntlet. Breakdown ran and slid for it, but Arcee kicked it back, jumped smashed down on his head. She jumped of and punched him a few times on the face.

Airachnid saw the gauntlet behind Bulkhead. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"You're not my type." Airachnid used her drill to scratch up his face and she past him.

"Scrap." He said as Airachnid grabbed the gauntlet.

"Let's leave the boys to themselves." Airachnid activated it and pulled Arcee to her. "That would be the up close and personal setting." The two fem-bots are now brawling it out.

Breakdown threw a left hook then a lower punch to Bulkhead. Bulkhead returned a punch. Then Breakdown, then Bulkhead, then Breakdown threw a powerful punch on Bulkhead. It sent him back a few feet. As Bulkhead got up he pulled out his cannon and fired at Breakdown. the blast sent him flying to another oil pump.

Arcee struggled to keep up Airachnid's pace. Then she pinned Arcee to the ground. "One hand tied, five more to play with." She threw one claw at Arcee.

Arcee moved her head to the side. "Quality not quantity." She pressed the switch on the gauntlet. Now she has the gauntlet. She shielded herself from Airachnid and threw her aside. "Opposites do not attract."

As Breakdown got up he fired a rocket from his shoulder cannon. The rocket almost hit Bulkhead, a field blocked it at slingshot back to Breakdown, but the same field deflected the rocket. The rocket was then shot straight into the air where it exploded.

"What just happened?" Breakdown asked.

"We're polarized." Bulkead responded.

Arcee was about to use it, but Airachnid used her web to take back the gauntlet. "Always leave on a high note." She transformed into her helicopter mode and took off.

"Bulkhead, the gauntlet." But before Bulkhead did anything, a Psycho Boost attack shot Airachnid clean out of the sky. She crash landed on top of Breakdown.

When the dust cleared, Arcee found the gauntlet and regain possession. "Did you make the shot?" She looked at Bulkhead.

He shook his head. "No."

They look up to the sky and a Pokemon levitated in midair. It was red, blue, and black. The Pokemon is Deoxys! It stared down at them with it's narrow eyes.

"Hey, thanks!" Bulkhead shouted. Deoxys nodded it's head as if it understood him. Then it flew off and hid itself into the clouds. Once Deoxys was gone, Bulkhead looked at the Decepticon duo. "Let's finish this."

"And risk becoming twins again?" Arcee asked.

**Autobot Base**

Arcee handed the gauntlet to Ratchet. Bulkhead spoke, "Souvenir, but..."

"We don't advise indoor use." Arcee finished.

"Wow, they're even finishing each others sentences." May said.

"Hey May, check it out." There was a big gash on his shoulder. "New battle scars!" She took a picture from her demagnetized phone.

"So how did you get it from the Decepticons?" Max asked.

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other. "A little outside help." Arcee said. They both agreed earlier to not mention about Deoxys.

Ash was approaching Arcee when Delia stopped him. "Let the adults talk. Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Arcee was surprised.

"I worry. Especially when I feel I can't control things. Which being an a single mom and having one child it's all the time. Ash and I have always been close even when his dad left. It's hard to except that all that is changing. I mean I know that someday, but your not the kind of vehicle I would expect he'd end up with."

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attach to the way things were."

**The Nemesis**

Breakdown enter the bridge. "Breakdown, you dare to return empty-handed?" An outrage Megatron asked.

"No, Master." Breakdown turned around to reveal Airachnid magnetized to his back, dangling just like Arcee.

"Airachnid, it has been some time."

"Lord Megatron." She saluted. "What can I say? It's good to be back."

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	19. Rock Bottom

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Rock Bottom<span>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ravaged Path, Sinnoh<strong>**

Ash and Misty wait outside the cave entrance for Arcee, Wheeljack, and Pikachu to come back. Misty was freaking out because her sisters might call her soon to look over the Gym. "No!" She yelled to herself. "They promised you today off and that's that."

Ash laid against a boulder, taking a nap, but the loud footsteps of Wheeljack and Acree exiting the cave woke him up. Pikachu hopped on his lap.

"By all appearances, the cave's been stripped." Arcee said.

Wheeljack looked at his scanner. "But I'm getting a signal. It's faint, but it's definitely Energon."

Ash and Misty looked at each other then back to the Autobots.

"Doesn't make sense. This mine operation's been abandon four or five years." Wheeljack said.

"And Decepticons never leave Energon behind." Arcee added.

"Um, guys." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

They look down at Ash and Pikachu, who pointed to the cave. They looked and saw Misty running in. "She went in. Unbelievable." Arcee said.

"And you guys thought May was bad." Ash said.

Wheeljack ran after her. "Misty, get back here!"

"It would be kinda interesting to see. You know, if it were..."

"Safe? A stripped mine can be structurally unstable, Ash." Arcee said.

"I promise to step lightly."

"Pi-Pika. Chau."

"Just don't tell you mom." She, Ash, and Pikachu enter the cave. They dissapeared in the darkness of the cave.

Megatron and Starscream fly in and transform to their robotic form. They landed at the front of the cave. "Lord Megatron, far be it from me to question your intentions, but I do not understand why we have returned here after all this time. Alone." Megatron went into the cave without him. He chased after him. "Every last trace of Energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left."

Megatron turned around. "Indulge me, Starscream, won't you." They both continued down the cave.

* * *

><p>Inside Wheeljack searched for Misty. "Misty!" He found her in a chamber<p>

"Wow, now Brock would want this to be his Gym. Hello!" Mity's voice echoed through the cave.

Wheeljack looked at his scanner. He pressed his com-link. "Arcee, found something."

In another part of the cave, Arcee received static. "Wheeljack, is that you? Do you read?" The com-link static went blank. "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference."

Wheeljack gave on contacting Arcee He looked at his scanner. "Oh, well, we're here. Ratchet's gonna want a sample." He walked up to a cave wall that set the Energon scanner on high readings. He put the scanner away and pulled out his two swords. He sliced his way though the cave wall.

* * *

><p>In another part of the cave Megatron and Starscream enter a part of the cave that had a skylight. The beam of light shines upon three Decepticon drillers. "How intriguing."<p>

Starscream acted like that happened unexpectedly and growled. "Incompetent fools! This mining equipment should have been relocated. Why is it still here?"

"The most valid question."

"My apologies, Master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport." Megatron growled at him. "But in fairness, during your interstellar travels we all had to resume additional responsibilities. Clearly mistakes were made.

"Yes, clearly." Megatron then slammed his fist into the cave wall. Starscream gasped, fearing what Megatron would find. He pulled out a large fragment of Energon, "Every last trace of Energon was extracted?"

"Lord Megatron, I can explain." Starscream said, whimpering.

"Explain what? That you have been suppling a horde of Energon for your personal use." He dropped the fragment on the floor.

"NO! Not exactly. You see, I..."

He stomped on the fragment and it shattered to pieces. "Do not take me for a fool, Starscream! I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the Dark Energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it. It's no secret that you lost an arm in the process, which you've since had replaced."

"You know about that?"

"Soundwave is quite competent at surveillance. I can assure you. The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable." He aimed his fusion cannon at him. "You've hit rock bottom."

"Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Starscream went to his knees.

Ash, Pikachu, and Arcee turn a corner of a tunnel and see Megatron and Starscream. It looked like Megatron is about to execute Starscream. "You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream. So you shall cease to be." He then noticed them. He fired his fusion cannon at them instead.

Arcee grabbed Ash and Pikachu and rolled to a large cave stalagmite. "Stay down!" She told them.

As Megatron continued firing at them. Starscream took this to his advantage and fled. He noticed him fleeing. "Starscream, you dare abandon me?" He fired at him, but he transformed into jet mode and flew out of the tunnel.

Arcee saw Megatron's planet and fired twice. He turned around, but she shot his arm. causing him to shoot the ceiling. Soon it broken down and smashed him. The impacted caused a chain reaction throughout the cave. "Scrap." Arcee said. The floor collapsed, she, Ash, Pikachu and the mining equipment fell.

* * *

><p>The whole chamber Wheeljack and Misty are in began to shake. Wheeljack holstered his swords. A stalactite broke off and fell towards Misty. "Aaahh!" She covers herself. However, Wheeljack shielded her by using his body. More stalactite and debris collapsed on him and caused him to collapse.<p>

* * *

><p>Starscream was near the cave's exit. But a falling boulder smacked his wing. He transformed before he crashed. He fell to the floor. "No!" The cave entrance collapsed. Everyone in the Ravaged Path are trapped.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu managed to escape some rubble. "Acree?" His voice echoed. No response.<p>

"Pika!" Pikachu's voice echoed. No response. He hops on Ash's shoulder and they press on through the cave.

* * *

><p>Misty stood up coughing and covered in dirt. "Did I do that?" Wheeljack asked her.<p>

"Don't think so." Misty replied.

"You okay?"

"Naturally. What about you?" She turned around and saw him holding the ceiling of the cave.

"Peachy."

"Whoa."

"Don't worry, Misty, I got it under control."

"What do you think caused the cave-in."

"Who knows? I just hope Arcee, Ash, and Pikachu are safe. Because we can defiantly use an assist."

"Just hold your ground, Wheeljack. I'll get us out of here." Misty used her Politoed to help her move the rocks.

* * *

><p>On the outside Starscream bursted through the collapsed wall. Coughing. He turned around and saw the rock covered cave. He laughed in triumph. "Predictable, Master? Is that what you called me? Well now who has hit rock bottom? What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you beneath all that ruble!" He let out a wicked laugh. "Farewell, Lord Megatron, may you rust in peace." He walked away, but stopped. "But you have survived far worse. If you manage to free yourself you would blame me for your set back. And there is no way I can escape your wrath. Or worse yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you. And take credit for your rescue. Credit that can rightfully be mine! Ragh! Curse you, Megatron!"<p>

* * *

><p>In the cave Ash and Pikachu walk though the cave and runs into a Regirock. It stared down at them. It gestured it's arm out. They saw a Decpticon mining driller. "Well that could come in handy." He looked at the Regirock. "Thanks."<p>

"Regirock!"

* * *

><p>In the chamber, Misty and Politoed struggle to remove the debris. Misty tripped after trying to lift a big rock. "Misty!" Wheeljack shouted with concern.<p>

"Phew, I'm feeling strong." Misty said.

"No, you're not."

"Just need to... rest for a second, that's all." She stood up and felt dizzy. She went to her knees.

"Politoed!"

"Misty, listen to me, return your Pokemon. Because there's no fresh air down here. If you and Politoed use up the oxygen to fast..."

"We could suffocate!"

"Not me, Misty. You and your Politoed. Autobots don't need to breathe, remember?"

"Right the Space Bridge brawl, would've been nice to see it happen." She pulled out her PokeBall. "Politoed, return." Her Frog Pokemon returned to it's PokeBall. "Okay, what if I just slow down, breathe less?" She crawled to a rock and couldn't lift it.

"No, you need to stop, now."

"I can't, Wheeljack, I have got to get you out of here." She gave up lifting the rock and leaned against it.

"Misty, please, don't worry about me." He strained to keep the ceiling from giving in. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Back to Ash and Pikachu, he looks at the drilling machine. It looked powered off. "Give it a jump, buddy."<p>

"Piiikachuuuuu!" Pikachu zapped the controls and the machine received full power.

Ash steered the machine forward. "Roll out." He said. They began searching for the others.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack hears the whirring of the driller. "Do you hear that?" He asked Misty.<p>

"Sounds like..."

"Drilling. Gotta be Arcee, Ash and Pikachu."

"We're in here!" She shouted weakly.

"Misty, grab something and bang my foot. Can you do that?"

She picked up a small rock and slowly walked up to his foot. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm tougher than I look. Give it all you got." She weakly slammed the rock against his foot.

* * *

><p>Ash drilled a hole into the wall. Him and Pikachu was surprised to see who they found... Megatron! He looked right back at them. "I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question."<p>

"Pika!" His red cheeks started to spark.

Ash didn't say a word.

"If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now."

Ash thought about it, but he remained where he stood.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory! Seize the day! Optimus would."

"No, he wouldn't. Not like this." Ash replied. He went back to the controls and drove on.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus. The day I rip out his spark!" When Ash was gone, Megatron managed to get his and free.

* * *

><p>Misty continued slamming the rock on Wheeljack's foot. "Atta girl." Wheeljack cheered. A scary noise was heard.<p>

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"Nothing. Go on, keep banging." The whole chamber echoed a eerie noise.

Misty is freaking out. "Wheeljack, what's happening. Tell me!"

"My arms, they're starting to give."

Misty gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." His arm shook like Jell-o.

"Wheeljack!"

"Help's coming. We just gotta guide 'em here. Hit me again." Sh hesitated. "Misty, do it!" She picked up the rock and continued slamming it to his foot. "Are they any closer."

Misty stopped banging to listen. "I can't tell. The sound is all..." She fell to her knees and hands. "Freaky in here." A noise that sounded it was coming through the wall gave Misty a smile on her face. Someone was breaking though the wall alright.

Wheeljack chuckled with relief. "Yes!"

"They found us!" Misty shouted.

A rock was blasted off the wall. Followed be a sinister laughter. Through the hole was Starscream's face. "Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest." Starscream was not happy that he didn't find Megatron.

"What's he doing down here?" Misty asked.

"Misty, get behind me. Now!" Wheeljakc shouted.

Starscream busted through the rest of the wall. Misty scurried to Wheeljack's foot. "Well, well, if it isn't Wheeljack and his pet vermin. My, you do have your hands full, don't you, Autobot?"

"Do whatever you want to me, Starscream, but let the human go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you." Misty hugged Wheeljack's foot.

"it appears the human wishes to remain." Starscream reached out for her. She quickly moved behind Wheeljack.

"Starscream, don't push me!" Wheeljack warned as he walked behind him.

"You like playing with the big robots, don't you, little girl?" Starscream asked Misty. He walked to the front of Wheeljack and crouched down.

Misty turned around and walked backwards, thinking Starscream is still behind Wheeljack. She turned around to see Starscream in front of her and screamed. Starscream chuckled as her almost had her in his grip.

Wheeljack acted quickly and kicked Starscream on the face. Sending him into the rocky wall. He recovered and growled. "That's it, Autobot! I will..."

"What? You'll what? Make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us? Run Misty!" She shook her head and held his foot.

"Yes, run Misty! I would love to see you try! Really, I would!" Starscream taunted. A mechanical whirring came from behind Starscream. He looked back and... BOOM! SLAM! Ash's driller came through and knocked Starscream off his feet.

Wheeljack saw Ash and Pikachu. "Ash, get Misty out of here, now!"

"Got it." Ash jumped down the and landed on one of the track-wheels. he reached his arm out for Misty to hop on-board. She looked back at Wheeljack. "Come on, come on!" She looked back at Wheeljack.

"Run Misty!"

Misty eyes watered and a tear fell down her cheek. She finally grabbed Ash's hand. He pulled her up and they climbed up to the controls. "We can't leave Wheeljack!" She planted her face to the floor, crying. Ash quickly reversed out of there.

"And then there were two." Starscream said, looking at Wheeljack.

* * *

><p>Ash was driving down the tunnel, while Misty looked back the exit the came from. "Arcee, will save him, won't she?"<p>

"We just need a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free." Ash replied.

"Megatron's here too?" Misty freaked out even more.

"Pikachu!"

They drove down the tunnel but something blocked their way. They both gasp.

* * *

><p>"If you think I'm going to beg for mercy, Starscream, forget it!" Wheeljack said.<p>

"Er, yes, begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't it? Well, you're much more valuable to me alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him, but deliver an Autobot. I believe that would restore my stature nicely.

Starscream heard a Energon weapon charge behind him. He turned and it was Arcee, pointing her Energon pistol at his face. "Don't move, Starscream." She warned. "Hey Wheeljack."

"Hey Arcee."

"Raise your hands." She told Starscream.

"Ohhhhh." Starscream whimpered.

* * *

><p>Outside Wheeljack and Arcee drove out and braked. Ash and Misty got off so they could transform. "We could finish them. Here and now." Arcee suggested.<p>

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Wheeljack said.

"Would Optimus finish them?" Ash asked.

"No, he probably wouldn't. Not like this." Arcee said.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Misty asked.

"Let's go home." Wheeljack said. The five walked towards the sun rise. Apparently they've been stuck there all day and all night!

* * *

><p>Inside Starscream took over Wheeljack's spot. He was at his wits end. Until he saw Megatron. "Master, your alive. Thank the AllSpark!" Megatron just stared at him. "I did not abandon you, Master. I returned. To save you!"<p>

"Save me?" Megatron asked. unlikely words from Starscream.

"Look into my spark, Lord Megatron. My intention were true. Please! Have mercy!"

Megatron stood there thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	20. Partners

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Partners<span>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Nemesis<strong>**

"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be leader, or even an equal partner. And, I am at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in the universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be. Starscream: second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron. Thank you for listening, Soundwave." Starscream said to Soundwave.

Starscream entered the bridge. "Is this true?" Megatron's voice bellowed.

"Starscream never mentioned it." Airachnid said.

"If he is up to his old tricks, I shall grind him into power." Megatron said. Starscream cleared his throat to get their attention. "Starscream."

"Lord Megatron, please excuse Airachnid's impertinence. Now, what was it that I allegedly failed to mention?"

"The Harbinger."

"What about it?"

"Eons ago, a Decepticon transport crash landed on this planet." Airachnid explained.

"Oh please, common knowledge. I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on Earth." Starscream said.

"Then I presume you've recovered the experimental weapon prototype the Harbinger had been transporting?" Airachnid asked. Starscream stammered.

"Where is the crash site?" Megatron asked.

"It was never logged into your ship's database." Airachnid answered.

"You failed to record the coordinates of a Decepticon transport?"

"An oversight, Master, but I noted it's exact location." Starscream said.

"Then you can lead Airachnid there, so that she may retrieve the prototype for me."

"My personal native guide, how delightful." Airachind said. Anger grew on Starscream's face.

**The Autobot Base**

Arcee stood on the peak of Mt. Moon. She stood in front of Sideswipe's grave, the pile of rocks with his Autobot symbol and blade. The only two pieces that remained of him. "Hey partner, heck of a view you got up here." She said, looking at the rest of the Kanto region. "If there is even a small chance that your spark is out there listening, well, we could really use you Sideswipe. Seems like every day a new Decepticon arrives on the scene. We're outnumbered and outgunned. Yeah, I know what you would say; 'Sounds like a fair fight'. but if that's the world we live in, so be it. I just want you to know that I haven't given up. I'm gonna find the Decepticon who took you from us."

**Outside Fortree City**

Starscream hovered near the ground and he transformed into his robotic form. He waited for Airachnid. She flew in, helicopter mode then transformed and landed on the ground. "Your chosen vehicle mode lacks... thrust." Starscream said.

"Are you going to preen or are you going to guide?" Airachnid asked.

"I will reveal the exact location of the Harbinger when you tell me exactly what we're looking for."

"That information is need to know and right now you don't."

"Oh you would do well to respect me, Airachnid. Before I joined Megatron, I was Air Commander of a squadron of Energon Seekers."

"On Cybertron, and how many eons ago was that?"

"Just recently I personally vanquished one of Optimus Prime's fiercest warriors, Sideswipe."

"You snuffed an Autobot?"

"Yes, I did. Without mercy."

"Oh, even Megatron showed you mercy when he planned to terminate you back at the Ravaged Path."

"What? He told you about that?"

"We talk."

"The wreckage lies just beneath where we stand. I will need to find a point of entry." That didn't stop Airachnid. She drilled her way down. Starscream looked down the hole. "Show off."

**The Harbinger**

Airachnid crawled on the ceiling, while Starscream walked on the floor. "Suit yourself, I conducted a thorough search of this wreck years ago." He said. She activated the ship's database. "What are you doing?"

"Accessing the cargo manifest." She replied. "Or did you think to do that during your 'thorough' search?"

"Idiot, the ship's system's haven't been activated for eons. The Autobots could detect it's energy signature."

"Here it is. Section 23."

**Autobot Base**

Starscream wasn't wrong. Ratchet's computers detected the Harbinger's signature. "Optimus, our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile. But it's ancient."

"The past has a way of catching up with the present, Ratchet." Optimus said.

**The Harbinger**

Airachnid closed in on her destination. "Section 23 should be right around... here?" It was a dead end made out of dirt and rocks. "The ship just ends. It must have broken in half during the crash."

"Or in the air." Starscream said. "If you preformed actual research you would have learned that an Autobot battalion shot the Harbinger out of the sky."

"How far away is the other half?"

"I'm afraid that information is need to know." Airachnid launched a web at him. The web wrapping his arms at his side. He fell to the floor. She crawled on top of him. "What are you..."

"Trying to make me look like a fool before Megatron. Have me return empty handed, while you located that weapon yourself."

"How dare you accuse me! You are nothing, but a scavenger, an opportunist!"

"Aren't you one to talk."

"Perhaps, but I've changed. Seeing the error of my ways. I live to serve Megatron, now."

"You won't live to serve anyone, if you don't tell me where to find the rest of this ship. Now!"

A few clicks southeast of here through a stone arch. Now release me!"

"When I have the weapon at hand. That is, if I could find my way back without my guide." She walked away.

"This is not funny, Airachnid. Come back here right now and cut me loose! Airachnid, that is an order! I am your commanding officer!"

She chuckled as she hears his voice in the distance. But she stopped as the Autobots along with Ash's Garchomp and Dawn's Typhlosion.

"Airachnid!" Arcee shouted.

"Surrender." Optimus said.

She ran back to Starscream. They chased after her.

Starscream still remained on the floor. "Airachnid, you traitor!"

Airachnid drilled a hole in the wall and dug for the surface. Arcee and Garchomp managed to fit and crawled through the tunnel. "Arcee, Garchomp, wait." Optimus warned.

**Outside Fortree City**

Acree and Garchomp managed to get to the surface. She readied her pistols, but Airachnid was nowhere in site. Suddenly Airachnid bursted through the ground between them. "Arcee." She said, staring down at her archenemy.

"I didn't know you were back with the Decepticons." Arcee said. She pulled out her arm blades and ran at her.

"A temporary arrangement, Arcee. You know I prefer working alone." She dodged Arcee's attacks. She grabbed her and pinned her. Garchomp got the jump on her by using his Dragon Claw attack, but she used her extra limbs to pin him too. "Speaking of which, is this a new member of that growing list of deceased partners of yours?"

"Airachnid, release them!" Optimus shouted. Him, Brock's Steelix, and Misty's Gyarados charged for them. Arcee and Garchomp managed to escape Airachnid's grip. She transformed into helicopter mode and flew out of there. Optimus fired, but she flew out. "Arcee, Garchomp, you know better to engage the enemy without extensive support."

"Not her." Arcee replied. "Not after what she did to Bluestreak."

**Flashback, Cybertron**

Airachnid walked towards Bluestreak.

"No." Arcee pleaded. One of Airachnid's legs popped open. "Please!"

"I'll be okay, Arcee." Bluestreak said weakly. "Just watch yourself out there, okay." Airachnid's sharp claw was lifted. She slashed him on the spark chamber. Energon squirting onto the wall.

"Bluestreak!" Arcee shouted.

**End Flashback**

"She will pay." Arcee said, darkly.

"Revenge will not bring those we have lost. Is that understood?" Optimus asked.

"Move it!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"No need to use force." Starscream said. But Cliffjumper shoved him to his knees. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Is that so? And what do you want in return?" Bulkhead asked.

"I want to be on your side." Starscream replied.

Everyone looked at Starscream with disbelief. Not Optimus, he could see the pain in his optics.

"On our side?" Wheeljack asked.

*Heh, heh, yeah right.* Bumblebee said.

"And I've been lobbing with the Fallen!" Bulkhead said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't betray the Decepticons." Arcee said.

"Wouldn't I? What have they ever done for me lately? Besides humiliate me, spy on me, demote me. Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood. Then all, but replaced me with that traitorous wretch, Airachnid. She abandon me! Left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?" Starscream asked

All the Autobots huddled to discuss this matter. While the Pokemon kept an eye on Starscream. Gyarados wrapped around him so he won't attempt any funny business.

"He's telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him. I saw it with my own optics." Arcee said.

"You're not saying you actually trust Starscream." Cliffjumper said.

"Trust him? Never. But this maybe the one time our objective align." Arcee replied.

"You're right to be wary, Cliffjumper." Optimus said. "But I agree with Arcee."

**Hoenn Safari Zone**

Airachnid flew above the Zone and down into a canyon. Where the rest of the Harbinger is hidden.

**The Harbinger**

Airachnid ripped a containment unit door and reached in. "Be still, my beating spark." She pulls out a staff. She activated and a blue wave of energy emanated from one end.

**Hoenn Safari Zone**

The Autobots drive to the stone arch and transform back to their robotic form. The Pokemon caught up to them by then. "What do you know?" Bulkhead asked.

"Could still be a trap." Arcee said.

"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, then our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas makes him a valuable ally."

"You don't mean permanently? As in keys to the Base and everything?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Garchomp!"

"However unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption." Optimus said."

"Even 'Bot killers? Even Airachnid?" Arcee asked, darkly.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace." He replied.

Wheeljack opened Optimus' trailer door. "Rise and shine, Starscream." He roughly dragged Starscream out. As payback for the time he threatened Misty.

"We're here, where's the ship?" Arcee asked.

Starscream examined the area. "It's through the arch, hidden in a canyon."

"Arcee, remain with our prisoner. The rest of you with me." Optimus ordered.

"Optimus, please." Arcee pleaded. He turned around. "For Bluestreak."

"Your desire to avenge Bluestreak will only continue to cloud your judgment."

Starscream struggled with his cuffs. He was cuffed on the wrist and the wings. "Is the cuffs really necessary? I promise not to fly away. It's really giving me a crick."

"I can shove you back in the trailer." Arcee said.

The Autobots and the Pokemon draw closer to the Harbinger. "Be alert. Airachnid is known to attack from below ground." Optimus warned.

As they got near the ship a blast of blue wave energy came from the top of the ship. Optimus managed to roll out of it's way. The shot came from Airachnid, who was at the top of the ship.

Bulkhead and Steelix ran up the broken ship. "We got her." Bulkhead said.

Airachnid fires again and the energy wave hit Bulkhead and he stood still were he stood. She pressed another button and did the same thing to Steelix. "The Immobilizer, true to it's name. And this weapon has a button to freeze organic life too." She fire again.

Arcee walked back and forth with frustration that Optimus didn't let her go to face Airachnid.

"I'm not really so bad, you know? Megatron, he's the real evil one." Starscream said.

"Tell it to someone who cares." She replied.

"LIke whom, Airachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat."

"So we can agree on one thing."

"Oh, you have no idea. She showed up one day, and the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the place. She whispered lies into Megatron's ear, maneuvered to remove me of my rightful place."

"Well... she terminated my partner."

"What? She's taking credit for scrapping him now too? That was my doing!"

"What? You weren't there."

"Uh, of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Who are you talking about?"

"No one. Who are you talking about?"

"Bluestreak."

"Who's Bluestreak?"

"You were the one. You extinguished Sideswipe's spark."

"Sideswipe?" She readied herself to fight him. "No! No! You misunderstand."

**Flashback, the Nemesis**

The doors opened, Starscream turned around to see the Vehicons bring a injured Sideswipe before him.

"Starscream. It's been a while." He coughs up a little bit of Energon. "So. Where's your master?"

"Never mind him! I am my own master." Starscream plunges his blade-like fingers into Sideswipe's chest, causing him great pain. "Any more questions?" Energon starts leaking out of Sideswipe's wound as Starscream pulled out his fingers. Sideswipe's lifeless body falls to the floor.

**End the Nemesis**

"It wasn't like you think. The troopers mortally wounded him. I was trying to help Sideswipe. Put him out of his misery. He begged me to!" Arcee ignored him and kicked him. "Okay! Okay! It was a mistake! I've made many, but I've changed. You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner now, would you?" She pulled a small device and dropped it to him. "What's that?"

"The key to your cuff." She replied.

"What for?"

"Sideswipe would've given you a fighting chance."

"No, please, I don't want to! What's past is past. I'm one of you now." She pulled out her pistols and aimed them at him. "No! No! Please, no!"

"Take it!" He then picked up the key, but dropped it. He shielded himself cowardly. "You're pathetic." She put away one pistol. SHe reach down for the key. Starcream chuckled as he used his sharp fingers to gash her stomach. Drops of Energon leaked. She dropped the key. and slowly backed away. She fell to her knees.

Starscream picked the keys up and unlocked himself from the cuffs on his wrist. "Something wrong, Arcee? I though you wanted a fight."

So far Airachnid froze Bulkhead, Steelix, Gyarados, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, and Garchomp. Only Optimus, Bumblebee and Typhlosion remained moveable.

Optimus took cover behind a boulder, but when he had a chance to make the shot she was gone. She surfaced from behind them "Freeze." She fired the Immobilizer. Optimus turned, but it was too late. He froze dead where he stood.

Bumblebee fired bak and Typlosion used Ember. Airachnid jumped on top a tall rock and fired the Immobilizer again.

Arcee was her own against Starscream. "You're tougher to scrap than you former partner. At least the one_ I_ scrapped. Was Bluestreak weak like Sideswipe?"

"Just keep talking, Starscream." She replied and fought through her pain. She made swing with her arm-blades.

Bumblebee is the last one to remain mobilized. He hid behind a boulder.

"Tell, me, bug, do you think Megatron will enjoy his new trophies? He'll probably use most of them for target practice." She climbed on Optimus. "Prime is the true prize. Perhaps he'll adorn the bow of Megatron's warship." She used her blasters to draw Bumblebee out. He repeatedly shot to a big rock. Creating a cloud of dust. Then he fired at her. Since she could'nt see him, she fired the Immobilizer randomly. When the dust cleared, she found that she got him. "But you, bug, I suspect Megatron will simply dismantle you down for spare parts." She turned back to Optimus. "As a rouge, a scavenger, I should disappear into the night with this treasure. But using it to worm my way into Megatron's favor is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Wouldn't you say, Prime? I mean with results like this, I could earn Megatron's eternal trust."

She heard footsteps from behind her. She turned and Bumblebee punched her on the face. Apparently he was playing 'freeze'. She fell to the ground and lost grip of the Immobilizer. He shot it in half. "You fool!" she shouted. He fired at her. She quickly transformed into helicopter mode and flew out of there. Bumblebee decided to go back for Arcee.

Arcee wasn't doing so good. Starscream punched her on the face, kneed her on the wound, elbowed her on the back, and then kicked her down a hill. "Ugh."

"You should have finished me when I was helpless to fight." Starscream said as he walked down the hill. "Just like I finished Sideswipe. Now prepare to reunite with your partners!"

"This..." She mumbled something else.

"What's that? I can't hear your last words."

"This is for... Sideswipe!" She swung several time at him with her arm-blades. Until she pinned him and placed her blade against his throat.

"Go on, do it! Megatron will only terminate me for treason if I dare return to the Decepticons. You may as well be the one to put me out of my misery."

"As if I needed convincing." She raised the other blade.

"What? Wait! NO!"

She was about to do it when she saw Bumblebee at the top of the hill. She saw the disappointment in his optics. She put her blades away and walked away from Starscream and collapsed. Bumblebee slid down the hill to attend her. While Starscream walked and disappeared in the Hoenn Safari Zone jungle.

**The Nemesis**

Airachnid returned to report to Megatron. "You left Starscream with the Autobots? Do you have any notion of the consequences Of you blunder?"

"But my Lordship, it was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the Immobilizer." Airachnid said.

"I don't care about some trinket!" He grabbed her by the throat. "My second-in-command is a prisoner of the enemy. Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the finger tips of the Autobots!"

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet fixed the Immobilizer and reversed the effects on it's victims. "The damage looked back, but it was a snap to repair. Allowing me to reverse it's effect on you all. You should regain full motion before long." He looked at the Pokemon who were being attended by their Trainers. "Same goes for you. I'm rather impressed it worked on organic life forms."

"And Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"She's rather resilient for a two-wheeler." He replied.

Optimus looked at her. She sat on some metal crates, sulking. They all looked at her. She looked back. "It's the external wounds which heal the quickest." Optimus said.

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on. Instead I chased away our hope of winning this war any time soon." Arcee said.

"Wisdom can not be granted, Arcee, it must be earned. Sometimes at a cost." Optimus said.

**Hoenn Safari Zone**

Starscream bagged his cuffed wings against a big tree. He managed to brake the stasis cuff off his wings. "I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. But I have gained a clear understanding of my place in the universe. Of who I am. Starscream: aligned with no side, servant to no one." He transformed and flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	21. TMI

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>T.M.I.<span>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Autobot Base<strong>**

May and Bulkhead were watching a sport were Pokemon use their attacks to destroy cars. A Goluck smashed five comact cars with one Dynamic Punch. "Oohhh! That's gotta hurt." Bulkhead said.

"Give it up for the baddest Pokemon in the derby arena!" The TV announcer shouted.

"Would you mind lowering the volume?" Ratchet asked. The loud noise made him lose his concentration.

"Hey, Ratchet, check out the Pokemon demolition derby May took me to last week." Bulkhead said.

"I compiled some highlights with my cellphone." May said.

"Innocent vehicles being destroyed by Pokemon for the entertainment of human spectators?" He shuddered. "Blood-sport!"

"Yeah!" Bulkhead and May shouted.

"You could be helping Optimus on the field right now."

"Oh, he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient, educational thing-a-ma-bob." Bulkhead said.

"The 'thing-a-ma-bob' to which you're refer happens to be a Cybertronian data cylinder." He pressed a button to transffer an image of the cylinder from his computer to the TV screen.

"Hey!" May shouted.

"And there is no telling what vast intelligence it might hold. During the Golden Age, dozens of these cylinders were created. Each containing the sum total of Cybertronian knowledge on any given subject; stellar cartography, medicine, ancient mythology. When the War broke out, the cylinders were hidden through out the galaxies, to keep them as far as possible from the Decepticon reach. Detecting one signal here, on Earth, is the opportunity of a..."

"Ah, T.M.I. Ratchet." May said.

"T.M. what?"

"Earth translation; too much information. Now switch the channel. I want to see the Pokemon smack down!" Bulkhead shouted.

Optimus contacted them. "Ratchet, Decepticon ambush! The cylinder is at risk. We require backup."

"Back up is what I'm built for." Bulkhead said. Ratchet started up the Ground Bridge and Bulkhead charged through the vortex.

"Go bend some fenders, Bulkhead!" May cheered.

"I have an important mission for you too, May." Ratchet said.

"Really?" He handed her a mop. "Awe!" He went back to switch the Ground Bridge off, but the lever was jammed. Seeing that he was too busy getting the lever to switch she made a run down the stair and ran through the vortex.

**Remoraid Mountain, Johto**

May emerged from the vortex and ran right in the middle of a battle. Wheeljack sliced up a Vehicon and parts of him was about to collapse on her. She managed to run out of the way. She hid behind a boulder and watched from there.

"Autobots, stand your ground. The artifact must not fall into enemy hands." Optimus ordered.

May had the cylinder in her sight. She also noticed Cliffjumper making a run for it. But knock Out tackled him, then he made a run for it. "Come to papa." Knock Out almost had it.

Bulkhead knocks Knock Out away. "Run to mommy!"

Breakdown attacks Bulkhead from behind. Then grabbed him by the head. "Say uncle! Say it!"

May took the moment to make a run for the cylinder. She hid beside it and called Base. "Ratchet, come in."

**Autobot Base**

"May? This is an emergency channel we need to keep an open for the Autobot... Wait, where are you?" He finally realized the quietness.

**Remoraid Mountain**

"I'm with the thing-a-ma-bob."

**Autobot Base**

"Thing-a... the data cylinder!"

**Remoraid Mountain**

"Yes! Can you Bridge it out of here?" _"I'll reactive arrival coordinates." _The vortex opened a great distance from may. "Doc, can you open it any closer." _"Supply coordinates."_ "Um, 50 yards." _"__Precise coordinates."_ A blast narrowly missed her. "Whoa!" She ducked back down. She tried pushing it, but it didn't budge. She called out her Venusaur. "Use Vine Whip to carry it."

The moment Venusaur's vines wrapped around it a charged up noise came from the cylinder. Then the red button at the end opened up.

Bulkhead was holding Breakdown down when he noticed her. "May?" Breakdown made a grab for it, but Bulkhead got in the way, "NO!" Breakdown then smacked in on the back. Making him fall flat on the ground. As he got up the cylinder zapped Bulkhead on the head. Bulkhead went lights out.

"Bulkhead!" May went to check on him.

Knock Out picked the cylinder up and flung Venusaur off it. "You really took one for the team, Bulkhead... my team." Him and Breakdown ran through the Decepticon's Ground Bridge vortex. The rest of the Decpeticons transformed and flew out of there.

The Autobots gather around Bulkhead. Optimus checked on him. "Bulkhead, are you...?"

"Fine. Didn't even smart." He replied. May recalled Venusaur and they returned to Base.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet ran diagnostics test on Bulkhead. "I helped lose that thing. I wanna help find it. I need to get out in the field with Optimus." He got up.

"You are under my watch now." Ratchet sat him back down. "Optimus' orders. I'm running a full scan on your neural network would be a wiser use of your time."

He pulled the scanner cord off his head. "Come on, Doc, there's nothing up there to scan."

"He seems fine to me." May said.

"Well, if you insist on making yourself useful." Ratchet held something in his closed fist. "You can help May tidy up." He opened his hand and it was a mop. He handed it to Bulkhead.

"He's mad with power." May said.

"That's Ratchet. No vector square, alright"

"What?" May didn't understand his last sentence.

"Hey, we got any paint around here?"

"Got something on your mind?"

**The Nemesis**

"What do you mean it's empty?" Megatron asked. Apparently Knock Out and Breakdown figured the cylinder was empty.

"Lord Megatron, these cylinders are not like batteries." Knock Out explained. "The data is stored within them as a form of energy. It scanned fully charged, that's how we located it to begin with, but now..." The cylinder short circuited and poofed a cloud of smoke.

"Dead battery." Breakdown finished.

"Did you drop it you one-eyed oaf?"

"No, Master. I wasn't gonna touch the thing after it put the zap on ol' Bulkhead.

"Hey, you think..." Knock Out realized something.

"I know." Megatron said. "And I must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to the secrets of the Ancients, knowledge can be power."

**Autobot Base**

"Seriously, Ratchet." May said. "You need to see what Bulkhead is painting in here."

"Yes, I'm sure one hasn't truly lived until one has beheld Bulkhead's take on still images with lug nuts." Ratchet said.

They turned a corner. "See. Did I tell you or what?" She said. Bulkhead was using the mop as a paint brush and writing something on the wall. He mumbled some words.

When he got out of the way Ratchet recognized it. "That's not art... It's SCIENCE!" He contacted the others. He ran a scan on Bulkhead's mind and showed it to the rest when they arrived. "This hot spot you see here." On the image a red area on the back of Bulkead's mind displayed. "It's information, data, living energy."

"Hold on, it's alive, it's online, and it's in Bulkhead's brain?" May asked.

"Chill, May." Bulkhead reassured. "The data is inhabiting only a fraction of my brain. Infinitesimal by neural network densities. Wait, how do I know all that?"

"Based on what we witness during our skirmish, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access." Optimus said.

"A security measure." Ratchet clarified.

"It would have jettison heavenward. Lost to the stars." Wheeljack said.

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulkhead said.

"Every Decepticon made a grab for it, but the cylinder doesn't go off until May's Venusaur touches it?" Arcee asked.

"The cylinders originated from Cybertron's Golden Age. Predating the Autobot/Decepticon division." Ratchet explained.

"So it would consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat." Wheeljack said. "Only alien life forms, such as humans and Pokemon."

*Are we staring at genius or gibberish?* Bumblebee asked, looking at the paintings.

"I do not wish to falsely rally everyone's hopes." Ratchet said. "But these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic Energon."

*We hit the mother load?*

"May, do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead asked her. She drew a blank. "Energon provides our fuel, ammo, our life force. With the natural stuff in short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as providing us the edge we need to turn the tide of this war." Optimus said.

"Or giving us the key to revitalizing Cybertron." Wheeljack said.

"We got the goods and all Megatron got was empty bucket." Cliffjumper said.

"How often do I get to use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead asked.

Hours later he continued painting on a portable metal plate and mumbling equations. "Are you done yet?" May asked impatiently.

"Go to admit, it's weird to see Bulkhead in brainiac mode." Cliffjumper said.

*You got that right.* Bumblebee replied. Him and Cliffjumper pulled the plate out of the way.

"Break time! How about some Pokemon vs machine training?" May asked. Bulkhead continued.

Arcee saw them bringing the plate. "They got another one for you to log, Ratchet."

Ratchet logged every data equation. He came across something in the process and reported to Optimus and Wheeljack. "This is Bulkhead's neural network as we saw it." His brain showing a small red blot at the back of his brain. "This scan was just recorded minutes ago." The blot grew to cover half of his brain. "It is as I feared. The data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting Bulkhead's neural network. I had hope he was purging the data, but he's merely transcribing it as it..."

"Consumes his mind." Wheeljack finished.

"From all indications, by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thoughts, memories, could be wiped clean." Ratchet theorized.

"But if we stop him, goodbye synthetic Energon." Arcee said.

"You assume we posses a means of stopping him. Me or Wheeljack don't exactly have the access the wisdom of the Ancients."

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed." Optimus said. "Not matter the cost."

"If the living data transmitted itself from the cylinder, we might coax it back inside." Wheeljack said.

"How are we suppose to get it back from the Decepticons?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Megatron will bring it to us." Optimus replied.

The next day May returned to check on him. He was the same-new-brainiac. She decided to get his attention by using her Blaziken. Blaziken attacked him from the back by using flamethrower. It got his attention alright.

"What is that?" Bulkhead asked outraged.

"You know that's how Blaziken always pats you on the back." May replied.

"I'm trying to concentrate here."

"You're starting to sound just like Ratchet!"

"Who?"

May and Blaziken rushed to Ratchet. "Ratchet, I think Bulkhead's losing his mind."

"Blaziken!"

The surprised look on Ratchet's face help May realize. "You already know?"

"May we didn't want to frighten you." Ratchet said. "But rest assured, Optimus has a plan."

"Optimus isn't Bulkhead's doctor. I just need to know, when he's done spitting out that formula, he'll go back to being regular, ol' Bulkhead, right?" Ratchet lowered his head.

**The Nemesis**

"Lord Megatron, we've detected a familiar energy profile." Knock Out said.

"The data?" Megatron asked.

"Bulkhead must have left the shielded radius of their Base. Breakdown and I will..."

"Fail me again?" Megatron finished.

**Remoraid Mountain**

In the night sky, Megatron along with a squadron of flying Vehicons flew. They transformed and landed on the mountain surface. Only to greeted by Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. "Optimus, you're certainly not the Autobot I expected to find here. But let me guess. You rigged a transponder to make the data frequency I seek."

"Megatron, I have a proposal." Optimus offered.

The Vehicons charged up their weapons. Megatron halted them. "I'm... listening."

"Surrender the cylinder and I will return it to you, fully restored."

"This trinket right here." The cylinder is in Megatron's hand. "And pray tell, what trifles did it hold that you are so anxious to give away?"

"Accept my terms and you'll find out."

**Autobot Base**

May attempt to refresh Bulkhead's memory. "Do you remember the time you, Wheeljack, _and_ Ultra Magnus were surrounded? And Ultra Magnus fires his last missile into the Decepticon heat exchanger?"

"Who?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ultra Magnus, you best bud. Besides Wheeljack and I, of course." She showed a picture of the three Autobots. Bulkhead just went back to work. "Oh! Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course, you're..." He went back to mumbling equations.

Ratchet dragged the plate. "Keep 'em coming, Bulkhead."

With Ratchet now busy, May typed in some coordinates on the laptop controls. The Ground Bridge chamber was activated. She snagged the mop out of his hand. She ran near the vortex. "Come on. You want to finish your formula, don't you?"

**Remoraid Mountain**

The standoff remained. "Do you accept my proposal?" Optimus asked.

_"Lord Megatron." _Knock Out called. "Give me a moment." Megatron said to Optimus. He turned around. _"Did you find what you were looking for?"_ "It's complicated." _"Well, Breakdown and I might have located the bogey, fully charged."_ "Proceed." _"Just one hitch.. we don't have the cylinder."_ "Then bring me the head of Bulkhead."

**Derby Arena, Hoenn**

May and Bulkhead were alone in the arena. She still attempted to refresh his memory. "Look! You love the Pokemon demolition derby! Remember when we snuck in here after the show last week?" He continued painting and mumbling. "Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Bell curve?" Bulkhead asked. "No, no, that wouldn't factor in."

"How about our Sunday morning trainings? Watching to the Access Pokemon Contest news with me? Helping me with my homework? Trick question! You know Wheeljack does my homework... _don't you?_" No response. "Okay, forget about the past. Starting now we can make new memories." He continues working. "Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside you'll always remember me." She went up to his foot. "I just want you to know, I'll never forget you."

"Boo-hoo. I'm shedding lubricant." Breakdown said. Him and Knock Out stood at the other end of the arena.

She looked at Bulkhead. "Follow me right now or these guys are gonna... steal the formula!"

"My equations?" Bulkhead asked.

May ran for the exit tunnel. "Come on, come on!" He followed her.

"Not like Bulkhead to run from a fight." Breakdown said.

"I'm afraid our friend had a little too much to think." Knock Out said. He pressed the com-link. "Lord Megatron, we are good."

**Remoraid Mountain**

"Optimus, upon careful consideration, if you want the cylinder, you'll have to take it." Megatron said. The Vehicons charged for the Autobots.

Optimus and the other counterattacked. They all clashed.

**Derby Arena**

In the vehicle storage lot there were dozens of vehicles. All shapes and sizes. "Okay then. Fun and games." Knock Out said. They separated and began searching. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

May tried calling the Base, but got static. "Great, they scrambled the signal." Even in vehicle mode, Bulkhead continued mumbling equations. "Shh! Quiet!" She shouted quietly. "And whatever you do, keep still. I'm gonna see if I can get far enough to call for back up."

She ran past some cars, but crouched down when Knock Out appeared.

Breakdown's method was more messy. He smashed the front of every car with his hammer. "Bulkhead, is that you?" He smashed the SUV. He noticed May running past him. He followed her.

"Breakdown, forget the human." Knock Out said. He pulled out a device. "Game's are only fun to play when you're winning." He took a few steps to the left then to the right. "I think I'm warm." Bulkhead transformed, mumbled some equation and painted a sub-formula on Knock Out's chest. "You... _painted_ my paint job! Prepare for _surgery_!" Breakdown charged and smacked him with his hammer. Bulkhead is down and out. Knock Out transformed his arm into a buzz saw. "Heads, you lose." He started up his saw.

"Nooo!" May shouted.

**Remoraid Mountain**

The Autobots managed to destroy all the Vehicons. "Well, in that case no one gets it." Megatron said. He squeezed the cylinder like a soda can. And it dented like one too. He dropped the destroyed cylinder, transformed and flew out of there.

_"Optimus! Bulkhead and May have abandon Base!" _Ratchet contacted them. _"I have their ground Bridge coordinates."_

"Bridge us back. Immediately!" Optimus ordered.

**Derby Arena**

May grabbed a crowbar and charged for them before Knock Out could cut off Bulkhead's head. She takes a swing at Knock Out. He simply lifted his foot and she lost balanced and falls against Bulkhead's head. The security was triggered and the energy data was jettisoned from his optics into the sky.

"Not again." Breakdown said.

"Get down!" Knock Out shouted.

"I did it again?" May asked. When the data was released, she looked down to him. "Bulkhead?"

Knock Out scanned Bulkhead. "Dead battery." He looked down at May. "Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data."

"So we're gonna have to peel you." Breakdown threatened her. Knock Out restarted his saw and drew it closer to May.

The Ground Bridge vortex opened and the Autobots emerged. "Or peel out of here." Knock Out said. Him and Breakdown broke the wall, transformed and drove out of there.

They looked at May and Bulkhead. He remained out, while she leaned against him crying. "Bulkhead..." She continued sobbing.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet examined him. "The data has been fully expelled, but Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive."

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it. Heavenward. Lost to the stars. It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula, and it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever." May said, sobbing.

"May, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands." Optimus said.

"If anyone were to back that plan up, it's Bulkhead." Wheeljack said.

"It's simply too early to know the extent of his condition." Ratchet said. "Something as simple as a familiar sight, smell, or hearing, perhaps even a familiar pain could trigger Bulkhead's awakening."

May thought up an idea. She calls out her Blaziken again. "Can you turn him around?" She asked. Wheeljack and Cliffjumper carefully rotated Bulkhead. "FLAMETHROWER!" Blaziken used the attack on Bulkhead's back.

Without a second to lose, Bulkhead awakened. "YEOW! Blaziken doesn't pat me on the back that hard."

May smiled with joy. She got her friend back.

* * *

><p>Plenty more Pokemon Prime coming and keep those reviews coming.<p> 


	22. Stronger, Faster

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>Stronger, Faster<span>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Autobot Base<strong>**

Ratchet examined the synthetic Energon through his microscope. "Hm, surprisingly stable." Unlike the natural blue Energon. The synthetic Energon is green.

"Hey, Ratchet." Brock greeted.

"Is that synthetic Energon?" Max asked. Obviously May told everyone else what previously happened.

"Well, yes, in fact I'm preparing a sample." Ratchet inserted the synthetic Energon in a fusion shot. "I see you always wear those protective goggles."

"They're actually my glasses." Max replied. Him and Brock went up closer.

"We just add some to this test engine." Ratchet plugged the fusion shot to the engine and injected the synthetic Energon. When he unplugged it the engine slowly powered up.

"It works." Brock said, examining the engine.

"Bumblebee!" Max shouted.

"Uh-huh, this portion of the formula requires further trial before we could even think about using it for fuel, ammunition, or first aid." Ratchet said. "Which is rather unfortunate since our own Energon reserves are at an all time low. Our severely outnumbered warriors have been burning rapidly through our stockpile. As the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural Energon is short supply on your planet and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all the Earth's deposits, but if we can successfully produce a synthetic form. We can manufacture all the energy we'll ever need."

The alarm was triggered on the computer. "More Energon on the move." Wheeljack said.

"Ugh, again?" Bulkhead asked, really tired.

"Their recent activities suggest a familiar pattern." Optimus said. "The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine. Autobots..."

"Optimus.' Ratchet interrupted. "If one of you comes back wounded this time, well, our Energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood." He replied. "Activate the Ground Bridge. Autobots, roll out!"

The Autobots transformed and drove through it's vortex. Ratchet sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I could do more." Then it hits him. The synthetic Energon. He injected some in him. His optic colors changed from blue to green. He dropped the fusion shot and he collapsed.

"Ratchet!" Brock shouted.

"Wake up!" Max shouted.

When he did he saw Brock and Max on top of him. "Aw, how is that such small beings can be so loud?" They jumpe doff him when he got himself back up.

"Are you hurt?" Brock asked.

"You fell." Max explained.

"I'm fine." Ratchet replied. "I'm... more than fine." He looked at his vital statistics on his arm. "Ha! Energy efficiency is up 30%? Motor functions optimal? Ha, ha. Any word from the others?" Max and Brock shook their heads.

**Sunburst Island, Orange Archipelago**

It was nightfall, Knock Out and Breakdown drive away from the pursuing Autobots in a fissure. "Knock Out, can we just Bridge out of here? This cube is putting some serious drag on me." Breakdown had a massive Energon cube strapped to his roof.

"The more we give the Autobots a work out, the more fuel they'll burn and we win the Energon race." Knock Out explained. "Besides, here comes air support."

A squadron of Vehicons dove in and fired some missiles. Strangely they didn't aim for the Autobots. Instead the missiles hit the rock walls. Creating a rock fall. Knock Out and Breakdown got through before it blocked the Autobots.

Not Arcee, though, she accelerated and used a rock as a ramp and launched in the air. She transformed and jumped off from falling rock to the other. She transformed back to motorcycle mode and chased after them.

Optimus and the rest were forced to transform and climb the wall. He saw the flying Vehicons go for Arcee. "Arcee, fall back you're outnumbered." _"We're always outnumbered. We need that Energon!" _"Ratchet, lock onto Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency Ground Bridge."

**Autobot Base**

"I'm locked on. Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to Base." Ratchet ordered. _"Save it, Ratchet. I'm too close."_ "Don't be a fool!"

**Sunburst Island**

Arcee nearly had them, but the Vehicons fired their missiles. She slid, transformed back to her robotic form, but still sliding. When she came to a halt the Vehicons flew in, transformed and surrounded her.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet saw her vitals. "She's hurt." He activated the Ground Bridge. He looked at Brock. "Man the Ground Bridge." He transformed and drove through vortex.

**Sunburst Island**

The Vehicons were about to execute her when the vortex opened above them. Ratchet emerged. He transformed and pulled out his blades. He crashed one, then he engaged the other Vehicons faster than a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and a Hitmontop attacking at once.

"Ratchet?" Arcee was amazed on his new speed and strength.

Ratchet attacked them as if they standing still. "Looks like the Autobots brought in a ringer." Knock Out said. This is the first time him and Breakdown see Ratchet.

"Well, then I'll have to ring his bell." Breakdown said.

However blasts from the other Autobots, who were at the peak of the rock pile. "It'll have to wait." The dynamic Decepticon duo fled the scene.

Cliffjumper helped Arcee up. They all looked at Ratchet. He stood proudly. One last Vehicon attempted to sneak up on him, but punched him without looking. "HOOAAH!" Ratchet shouted.

**Autobot Base**

Brock activated the Ground Bridge and the Autobots emerged. "What happened?"

"I only saw the gory aftermath, but I hear the Doc was a one-Bot wrecking machine." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet scoped Max and Brock. "Hey, guys." Then he placed them back down.

"Alright, what's your secret?" Arcee asked.

"No secret. Just a little something I like to call Synthen." He tossed to her a vial of the synthetic Energon.

She looked at it. "From the data Bulkhead transcribed? I thought the formula was..."

"Incomplete? Not any more."

*Ratchet makes a better tough guy than you make a smart guy, Bulkhead.* Bumblebee said. Looking at the vial.

"Is that so?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus took the vail away from Bumblebee. "Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there." Arcee said. "He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give him more so we can take a vacation." Cliffjumper said.

"I agree that the initiative results seem promising, but I recommend that further testing would be confined to machines, not Autobots." Optimus said. "Outnumber though we maybe, old friend. We need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more than we need another out in the field."

The next day Ratchet went on telling Bulkhead about his most epic battle. They were in the lower caverns of Mt. Moon. "And then he came right at me. And I... well, come on, Bulkhead. Come at me."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ratchet." Bulkhead objected.

Suddenly he slapped Bulkhead on the face. "I said, come at me!"

Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball and took a swing at him. Ratchet evaded with ease, then he lifted him and threw him thorugh the cave wall. "HOOAAH!"

Arcee and Cliffjumper showed up. "What was that?" She asked.

"You have competition, Bulkhead." Bulkhead said as he walked through the hole. "I'm a bit stronger than I use to be. Hyah! Also a bit faster. Think you could take me on, Red?" He asked Cliffjumper.

"No, no, you're better than me." Cliffjumper said.

"What are you, Cliffjumper? Yellow?" Ratchet clicks as he walks by Arcee. "How's it hummin'?"

"Did he just?" Arcee asked.

"Stronger, faster, studlier." Bulkhead said.

Ratchet went to the storage container and pulled out a vial of synthetic Energon. "I need to be at the top of my game. Our survival depends upon it." He injected more of it in him.

Wheeljack watched the computer. "Looks like the Decepticreeps hit another vein."

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus ordered.

*Hey, hey, shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?* Bumblebee asked.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise." He replied.

"But you never know if it may require additional firepower." Ratchet said from behind them. "Wheeljack can handle Ground Bridge duty."

"There goes my military career and back to my science career." Wheeljack said.

"Time to put some hurt on those Decpticons!" Ratchet shouted.

**Fennel Valley, Kanto**

Ratchet sprinted down a hillside while the rest simply ran down. He slid down dirt, jumped over a log and hid behind a boulder. The rest managed to catch up.

Down below a platoon of Vehicons were drilling into a mountain side.

"Signal's weak." Cliffjumper said looking at his device. "They might have hit a vein, but they won't find much of an Energon pulse. Not here at least."

"I take some comfort to the fact Meagtron seems as desperate to find the stuff as much as we are." Arcee said.

"Do you always talk this much during these missions?" Ratchet asked. He transformed and drove down the hillside. They chased after him.

Too late a Vehicon spotted them. "Autobots!"

Ratchet transformed and landed on one. "It's all right! I'm an emergency vehicle!" Then he cut off his head. The other Autobots engaged the other Vehicons. Ratchet noticed a smaller Vehicon abandoning the driller and climbing up the mountain side. He climbed after him.

Once he got to the top the mining Decpeticon made run for it. Ratchet got to the top and decided to stop him by throwing a Golem sleeping nearby. The Golem smacked the miner on the back of the head.

The Golem recovered and ran away. The miner struggled to get up. He turned and Ratchet stepped on him. "Why the big rush?"

"Just trying to get as far away as I can from the Autobot stink." The miner replied.

"Does your boos know you have a potty mouth? Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him."

"Get melted, wheel grinder!"

"Melted? Now there's a concept." He transformed his arm into a blow torch. "I won't ask you a second time. Where is Megatron?" He drew the flame closer to the miner's optics.

Down below after the Autobots finished the last Vehicon they hear the miner screaming. "No, no, NOOO!" They climbed up and halted in horror. "That's all I know. Really!" The miner pleaded.

Ratchet pulled his torch away and severely damaged one of his optics. "Now, was that so difficult?" He put away the torch and rplaced it with a blade.

He was going to kill, him, but Optimus intervened. "Ratchet, what are you doing?" The miner took the opportunity to flee.

"Getting results." Ratchet replied.

"And breaking protocal. That was a Decepticon miner. Servant class not warrior class."

"Oh and let me guess. I'm just the medic."

"Autobots do not afflict harm unless other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decpeticons."

"Ha! Is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did. And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of raw Energon ripe for the taking? I do!"

*Come on, Ratchet. Calm it down.* Bumblebee said.

"Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us Cybertron! The Decepticons have a warship, an army. All this Energon scouting, you think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big? We're squandering our recourses by chasing after his crumbs. When we should be hitting him hard and hitting him now! Precisely where it hurts."

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable loses." Optimus said. "I will not endanger innocent human and Pokemon lives."

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours. Just ask Sideswipe! Oh, I forgot, he could be here today!"

"That's it!" Arcee shouted. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee held her.

"You know your problem, Optimus? For such a big, strong Autobot, you're soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance. Many chances in fact!"

"I'm afraid that the synthetic Energon has impaired your judgement, old friend. I am confining you to Base until further notice." Optimus pressed his com-link. "Wheeljack, Bridge us back."

The vortex opened. Ratchet sighed of giving up. "Fine." He walked through the vortex. Bulkhead was about to go in next when Ratchet charged out and tackled him. Ratchet transformed and drove to Megatron's location.

**Autobot Base**

The Autobots emerged from the vortex and joined Wheeljack. He searched for Ratchet. "I can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates." He said. "That syn-Energon must be scrambling his signal."

"Keep trying, Wheeljack." Optimus said. "We've got to find Ratchet, before he finds Megatron."

**Underground, **Fennel Valley****

The Decpticons are mining underneath the Valley. In the upper levels, Breakdown was having a conversation with a vehicon about a certain Decepticon. "Yeah, she's kinda domineering and the extra arms are weird, but... I find myself intrigued by her." They hear a whistle and clicking noising. It was Ratchet. The Vehicon aimed his blaster at him. But Breakdown stopped him. "I was wondering when you might show."

In another cavern Megatron is infuriated with Knock Out. "You call yourself a scientist? You were suppose to have located fresh Energon source by now!"

"Apologies, Lord Megatron. We got a little distracted by the new Autobot who attacked us." Knock Out said.

"Really? And what new Autobot would that be?"

Breakdown showed up, but he passed out. Ratchet stood behind him. "HOOAAH!"

"Well, uh..."

"That is your fearsome new adversary?" Megatron asked. He chuckles. "He's Optimus Prime's medic!"

"Oh no, Megatron, I am your doctor of doom!" Ratchet sprinted up to him and punched him on the face. Megatron crashed against the cave wall.

"Alright then." Megatron said.

Ratchet charged again. Throwing another punch. "For Cybertron..."

Megatron grabbed his fist. "Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect."

"Chemical enhancement perhaps." Knock Out suggested.

Megatron punched him on the stomach. Giving him a great deal of pain. Ratchet looked at his stomach. It was leaking the synthetic Energon. Megatron tossed him to the ground. "There's your laboratory sample, doctor. Find it out. If a chemical can do this for Optimus Prime's lap dog, imagine what it could do for our troops." He left them.

Ratchet laid on the ground still leaking. "Optimus. I've been a fool."

**Autobot Base**

Thanks to that leak though, Wheeljack was now able to locate Ratchet. "Optimus, Ratchet's signal. It's back online." He locked onto his signal and activated the Ground Bridge. "Bring him home!"

All the Autobots except for Wheeljack charge through the vortex.

**Underground, **Fennel Valley****

They engaged the Decepticons. In the cave cavern Knock Out drained the last of synthetic Energon out of Ratchet. "Doctor to doctor, I must say, your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're gone." He pulled his buzz saw. "Which will happen in three... two..." The battle outside distracted him. "Scrap."

Ratchet kicked Knock Out off him. He charged back at him. Ratchet got out of the way and Knock Out's saw got jammed into the wall.

While stuck to the wall he saw Ratchet pick up the vial. "What are you going to do, drink it?"

Ratchet looked at his wound. "No. I'm going to destroy it." He threw it to wall it shattered and the synthetic Energon seeped into the dirt.

Knock Out freed himself. "You idiot! Megatron will have my head!"

Ratchet fell, knowing he successfully kept the synthetic Energon out of Decepticon hands. Knock Out noticed the Autobots coming from the far end of the tunnel. He transformed and drove out of there.

The Autobots quickly got Ratchet out of there.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet came too he saw he laid on his own gurney. A emergency Energon was being pumped into his wound. He attempted to get up, but Optimus urged him down. "Easy old friend. You lost a lot of Energon, good and bad."

"I... didn't intend to hurt anyone. I just wanted to help so badly." Ratchet said.

"We know. But you nearly caused the lose of something irreplaceable, our medic and a most trusted friend. You did lead us to a much needed supply of Energon." In the background Bulkhead and Wheeljack are stalking Energon cubes. "And for that we should all be thankful."

"The synthetic Energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded his head. "On machines, not Autobots. Right, Optimus."

"Let us take comfort for the fact that you were able to disposed of the quantity that remained."

**Underground, Fennel Valley**

Knock Out returned to the site and found a single, tiny drop of the synthetic Energon.

* * *

><p>So close to the end of Pokemon Prime!<p> 


	23. One Shall Fall

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>One Shall Fall<span>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Autobot Base<strong>**

Optimus reads a scripture on Ratchet's computer. "And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that 'when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.'"

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked.

"Goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy after all." Ratchet said.

"I say it's a load of hocus-pocus." Bulkhead said.

"I'd always it assumed that the Ancients were referring to our home planet." Wheeljack said. "But seeing that Cybertron has been dark for eons..."

"And considering what has befallen on this planet since Megatron's arrival here." Optimus said.

*Wait, wait, wait. We've know about these superstitions for ages and never gave it a second thought.* Bumblebee said.

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Arcee asked.

"Because the planetary alignment, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us." Optimus replied.

"And it would seem it's endpoint... is Earth." Ratchet said, displaying a map of the 47 planets aligning.

"Uh... crazy coincidence, right?" Bulkhead asked.

*How long we talking here?* Bumblebee asked.

"A few days at most." Ratchet replied.

"However, unsetteling this revaluation might be, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone."

**The Nemesis**

"I did not seek out the Blood of Unicron to simply keep me spark aflame, but to raise undead armies and conquer worlds. And to accomplish that, I require more than this mere sliver that which lies within me. So, where is my Dark Energon?" Megatron asked.

"Out there, Lord Megatron, just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it." Knock Out replied. Megatron looked at him with doubt. "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You've had setbacks, you were in stasis."

Megatron grabbed Knock Out. "Exactly why I must make up for lost time! I can see the future vividly, but I must ensure it's outcome for I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks!"

In Megatron's vision, he saw himself standing above Optimus Prime. He was about to execute Prime. In the background was an erupting volcano.

**Autobot Base**

The humans and the Pokemon were all hanging out and looking at this conspiracy website Max found on his website. Max scrolled down to a tornado with a saucer in it. "Uh-huh." May said.

He scrolled down to a alien spotted outside a window. "Kid in a costume." Brock said.

He scrolled down to two UFOs flying over mountains. "Two Drifblims." Dawn said.

"Piplup."

He scrolled down to another alien spotted in the woods. "Nope." Misty said.

He scrolled to a picture of Bumblebee. "Uh, hold it." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Guess Bumblebee isn't fast enough to outrun the cameras." Brock said.

"What can he do? The paparazzi always get the photos they want." Misty said.

"Wait! Is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked. He saw the photo from where he stood.

"On a conspiracy website." Max explained. "Where users post close encounters, but we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub." He erased the photo. "And replace Bumblebee with..."

He displayed a false photo of a Meowth in a jumpsuit. "Mars Meowth says, 'Take me to your feeder!'"

Ratchet let out a laugh and he realized it too. "Ratchet actually laughed?" Misty couldn't buy it.

"Um, Optimus! You wanna see something funny?" Ash asked

"No." Optimus replied, bluntly.

"Pikachu-pika?"

"Don't take it personally." Arcee said. "Primes are built that way."

"I never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." Cliffjumper said.

"While Optimus keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have and he was different before he was made a Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Max asked.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather, one must earn it." Ratchet explained.

"So, different how? Like the irresponsible type?" Brock asked.

"No, no." Ratchet replied. "Optimus was more like... Ash."

This caught him off guard. "What? I'm nothing like Op..."

A transmission from Agent Jenny interrupted him. "Prime! There has been some recent tech heists for a while. My agency figured it was Team Rocket, on account of these stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the Kasado City science laboratory captured this."

She displayed them an image of a familiar Decepticon. "Soundwave." Ash identified.

"My little brother can swap that out for you with a funny Meowth." May said.

"The Decepticreep without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor." Jenny continued. "Here's a punch list of everything else confirmed stolen to date."

Ratchet read the list. "Plasma injector. Neutron shield. Tresserat?"

Wheeljack added it on. "There's only one thing missing if they are to intending to build..."

**The Nemesis**

"The Decepticon Space Bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch." Knock Out said. "All we require is..." Soundawve displayed an image on his 'face'. "What Soundwave said, 'an ample power source'."

Airachnid located one and displayed it. "This one lies within a highly fortified location. Guarded by human and Pokemon standards. I could tunnel in."

"The time of prophecy is nearly upon us! We can no longer afford stealth." Megatron said.

**Autobot Base**

The next day Agent Jenny contacted them. "Prime, the Decepticons really stepped in it this time. They hit a military lab not far from Jubilife City, Sinnoh. The soldiers and their Pokemon can 'fend them off until your team arrives."

"Agent Jenny, I fear that Megatron's desperation maybe at it's zenith and you know that I can not a single Earth casualty." Optimus said.

Jenny then contacted the lab and told them to evacuate.

**Military Lab**

When Jenny's orders came in all the soldiers and the Pokemon fled the perimeter.

The Vehicons prepare to leave with the power source they came for, but the Autobot Ground Bridge vortex opened. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ash's Charizard, Misty's Gyarados, and Brock's Steelix emerged.

As the skirmish started more Vehicons soared in and joined in.

**The Nemesis**

A Vehicon contacted Megatron. "Lord Megatron, package secured, but the Autobots have arrived."

"Dah! PRepare the warship for rendezvous. The package will be ready for pickup!" Megatron ordered Knock Out. Megatron transformed and flew ahead of the Nemesis.

**On a highway to Jubilife City**

On the highway Cliffjumper was taking Dawn to the hospital in Jubilife City. He also realized her attire; sweat pants and shirt, and a sweater. And she was sitting in the back seat for some reason. "So why are we going to the hospital, Dawn?"

"Because I have an appointment." Dawn replied.

Ratchet contacted them. _"Cliffjumper, the team might need you help. They're three clicks north of your position, just off the highway. If you drop Dawn at the next exit ramp. I could Bridge her back to Base from there."_

"Sorry that you're going to miss your appointment."

"It's okay, Cliffjumper. I could call and reschedule." She rubbed her stomach.

In the sky above Megatron spotted Cliffjumper. "Well, well, a foolish warrior has strayed from the ranks." He repeatedly fired at him.

Cliffjumper accelerated and serpentine. Dawn watched Megatron from the back window getting closer. ZAP! Megatron only stunned Cliffjumper. When he flew away Cliffjumper came to. "Dawn? You okay?" She laid in the back seat motionless. "DAWN!"

**Military Lab**

Charizard burned two Decepticon, but another one was about to ambush. Thanks to Wheeljack that didn't happen. The Pokemon got the Autobot's back, the Autobots got the Pokemon's back.

Optimus had Vehicon on his back that he could get off. Gyarados slithered in and bit the Vehicon off him. Killing the last Vehicon.

A familiar jet sound was heard. It was Megatron he transformed and crushed the pavement as he landed. "Optimus."

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy to fruition?" Optimus asked.

"Why leave matters to fate, if one came forge one's own destiny. Ah, speaking of fate..."

They all looked back to see what Megatron saw. It was Cliffjumper walking up to them and he was carrying Dawn. Optimus' optics widen. Arcee held her. "Dawn! She breathing... barely."

"Ah-ha, it would seem I stunned an Autobot and fried a bug." Megatron said.

"That's it, Megatron!" Cliffjumper pulled out his tri-cannons.

"Cliffjumper, don't!" Wheeljack shouted. Him and Bulkhead held Cliffjumper's arm down.

Optimus looked back to Megatron. He knew it was the choice between Dawn or the power source. He pressed his com-link. "Ratchet, Bridge us back now."

**Autobot Base**

"Something must have gone wrong." Ratchet said. He activated the Bridge.

**Military Lab**

The vortex opened. "Arcee, Wheeljack, attend to Dawn... and Cliffjumper." Optimus ordered. The four went through the vortex.

Megatron looked up and saw the Nemesis descending to him. He looked back, but the vortex already disappeared. Him and the power source was lifted from the ground and into the ship.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was expecting an Autobot to be injured, not a human. Arcee held an ill Dawn in her arms. Ash saw her. "Dawn, no!"

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron." Arcee replied.

"Quickly into my laboratory. Brock!"

**The Nemesis**

The ship flew high in the sky. On the wing Optimus, Bulkhead, and Charizard held on for dear life.

**Autobot Base**

Dawn laid on a human-sized gurney. Ash held onto her arm and sat right by her side.

Bock had a stethoscope to keep track of her pulse and a mini flashlight to check the visual responses.

Ratchet struggled to keep his cool. "We must run diagnostics on Dawn's assemblage... er, her vital statistics. Aw, my tools! They're all wrong for this medical procedure."

"Dang it." Cliffjumper said.

"Ash, better call your mom." Brock suggested.

"Good idea." Ash reached for his cellphone and dialed.

"You're mother maybe a volunteered nurse, but does she know anything about the Energon effects on the human body?" Ratchet asked.

"Do _you_ know anything about the human body?" Ash asked. Delia answered his call. "Mom, it's urgent."

"'The weak shall perish'." Ratchet quoted the prophecy. "Be strong, Dawn."

**The Nemesis**

"The power source will be rigid in no time, Lord Megatron. We're nearly at the construction site." Knock Out said.

"'Nearly' isn't good enough. The spheres are aligning. I must not miss my moment to..." Megatron spaced out and had another vision. He saw Unicron's face, then a volcano.

"Lord Megatron, are you alright?" Knock Out asked.

"There it is again." Megatron said. "It's as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts."

"Unicron, 'the Chaos Bringer'?" Airachnid asked.

"They say Dark Energon is his blood. Heh, whatever." Knock Out said.

"Complete the Space Bridge. There is something I must attend to." Megatron said, leaving the two alone.

"Does he seem to be... 'losing it'?" Knock Out asked Airachnid.

"A bit..." She replied.

**Autobot Base**

The Ground Bridge was open and Delia drove through it. She got out of the car. "Mom, thank..."

"Grab my bag." She said. She attended to Dawn.

Ratchet scanned her internally. The uploaded it to his computer. "Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment. "

"If I don't get her stabilized now, she will leave this Base alive. Do you understand me?" Delia asked with a strict tone.

"Curse you, Megatron!" Cliffjumper slammed his fist into the wall.

Arcee held him against the wall. "Cliffjumper listen. You don't think I know how it feels to watch a partner... harmed? Revenge won't help Dawn right now. You need to keep your emotions in check."

"I'm sorry."

**The Nemesis**

In a storage chamber the power source was guarded by three Vehicons. They heard a clatter. Then Bulkhead jumped in and smashed one with his wrecking ball. Charizard bit one in the face and burned it at the same time. Optimus shot and killed the third one.

"Ratchet, how is Dawn?" optimus asked.

**Autobot Base**

"It is too soon to know." Ratchet replied. _"She's in good hands."_ "Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives, but I bother to learn so little of their science, Pokemon, and medicine." _"Pull yourself together, old friend. Dawn needs you."_ "As we have grown to need her."

**The Nemesis**

"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the Ground Bridge." Optimus said.

Charizard and Bulkhead carried the power source. "Ready." Bulkhead said. The vortex opened near them.

"Bulkhead, Charizard, you two return to Base. There is something I must do."

"Uh, serious?"

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again... that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed!"

Bulkhead and Charizard followed his orders.

Down a hall full of Vehicons blocked Optimus' path. "I have come for Megatron and him alone." He pulled out his cannons. "Stand down and be spared." But the Vehicons took his challenge. Big mistake. He gunned them all down.

**Cinnabar Island, Kanto**

Megatron spotted the volcano on Cinnabar Island. "The volcano in my visions! It's as if it summond me here. Guided me here! This is where I am to ready my Space Bridge. The place where I am to harvest Dark Energon." _"Megatron!"_

**The Nemesis**

Optimus used a com-link of a dead Vehicon. "I am here on your ship. Come and face me!"

**Cinnabar Island**

"The place at which I am to defeat the Last of the Primes." Megatron contacted the Nemesis. "Hear this! Any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me. Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny!"

**Autobot Base**

Dawn pulse was slowing down. "Ash, help me get Dawn in the car. We're taking her to the emergency room." Delia said.

"Nurse Ketchum, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting Dawn. Not without a decade of study." Ratchet said.

"I don't have time to argue." Delia replied, frustratingly.

Ratchet's scan is finally uploaded into his computer. "The effects of an Energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a human. What? By the AllSpark." He went back to them "Dawn's been infected with Dark Energon and... she's pregnant."

There was a long, strong silence throughout the Base.

"Ash, when?" Delia asked him.

"She never told me." Ash said.

**Cinnabar Island**

Megatron waited for Optimus. The Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex opened and he emerged. "Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and Earth. One shall stand..."

"And one shall fall... you, Optimus Prime!"

They charged and hit each other on the face with equal force.

**Autobot Base**

"If Dark Energon is devouring Dawn from the inside out, then it could mean the end of her and her child. We must expel and fast by the only possible way I know." He picked up a empty fusion shot. "I need Energon."

"Wait you said Energon was devastating enough to humans." Delia said.

"Under normal circumstances, quite, but I am relying upon the Dark Energon to target the normal Energon head on."

"Take my Energon." Cliffjumper said.

**Cinnabar Island**

Megatron fired his fusion cannon, but Optimus shoved it out of the way. optimus aimed his cannon at him, but Megatron shoved his cannon out of the way. They repeatedly did the same thing until both cannons fired each other at close range. The blast launched them both a distance from each other.

Optimus recovered and switched his cannon to his sword. Megatron fired his fusion cannon. Optimus deflected the blasts with ease. As he was close he jumped and attempted to slice Megatron from above. But Megatron pulled his Dark Energon sword and blocked his attack.

"Your defeat was foreseen here by the Ancients. What was it they wrote? 'The weak shall perish'?" Megatron asked.

"Do not believe everything you read." Optimus replied.

Optimus and Megatron went into a good old fashion sword duel.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet extracted the Energon out of Cliffjumper. He plugged the fusion shot in a slot then he pointed to a large chamber I need her in here, now!"

Ash, Delia, and Brock quickly rushed her in the chamber and they got out as the door closed. Ratchet typed something and pulled a lever. The chamber lit up brighter than the sun.

The door opened and Ash ran in there. Followed by Delia and Cliffjumper. Delia checked her. "Pulse rate is stabilized."

She opened her eyes. "Hello, everyone." She saw Ash's hand on her pregnant stomach. "Ash, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's okay." Ash kissed her and then embraced her.

"You did it, Doc." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet contacted Prime. "Optimus, we did it" But he didn't reply.

**Cinnabar Island**

Megatron kicked Optimus a distance away. He transformed and drove for him. Dodging his blasts. He rammed him off a ledge. He transformed and landed on top of him and used the tires on his legs to damage Megatron's face. Megatron grabbed him by the face and threw him off of him.

While Megatron was still down, Optimus rushed in and threw some damaging punched to him. Until he finally knocked Megatron to the ground. Optimus pulled out his sword.

"My destiny." Megatron said. Optimus stepped on him. "This isn't how it's suppose to end."

"On the contrary, Megatron." He raised his sword. "I could have not allowed this to end otherwise."

He swung his sword down and to his surprise. Megatron caught it with his bare hand. He noticed Megatron's optics were purple.

**Autobot Base**

"Bulkhead, Charizard, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee asked.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Bulkhead replied

"It could be a trap. We need to get a fix on his location" Ratchet said.

**Cinnabar Island**

"How was it that you said it, Optimus? 'I could have not allowed this to end otherwise'." Megatron said as he broke Optimus sword off. Then he stabbed Optimus' shoulder with it.

Now Megatron threw some damaging punched to him. He delivered a powerful uppercut to him. Sending Optimus a distance away. Optimus pulled the sword shrapnel off his shoulder and struggled to get up as Megatron approached him. Megatron stepped on him, now.

**Autobot Base**

"I'm locked onto Optimus' signal." Ratchet said. "Wait. How is this possible?"

*What? What is it?* Bumlebee asked.

We need to get Optimus out of there, now!" Ratchet shouted.

**Cinnabar Island**

Megatron looked back at the erupting volcano and realized what was seeping out of it. He let out a wicked laugh. "Well, well, it seems the Blood of Unicron I've been seeking is not out there, but rather right here."

"Dark Energon erupting from the Earth?" Optimus was horribly confused.

Megatron, however, drew out his Dark Energon sword and and prepared to execute Optimus Prime!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	24. One Shall Rise Pt 1

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>One Shall Rise Pt. 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Cinnabar Island<strong>

"Why is the Blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the Earth?" Optimus asked, staring at the volcano which Dark Energon if erupting from.

"A question, Optimus, that you shall take to your grave." Megatron said. He was about to finished him when a Gound Bridge vortex opened. Bulkhead emerged and swung his wreaking ball at him. Pushing Megatron back. Bulkhead hit him again and he went even farther.

Brock's Steelix emerged and wrapped around Megatron. Restraining him, but for so long.

Arcee emerged and gasped on seeing the volcano. Ratchet emerged. "Quickly! We must pull him through!" Him and Arcee lifted Optimus' body.

Megatron freed on his arms from Steelix's coils. Bulkhead made another swing for him. Megatron, however used his freed hand to hold onto his arm. Then he freed his other hand and punched Bulkhead on the face. Bulkhead slid and recovered.

Bulkhead hears Arcee yelling, "Bulkhead, Steelix! Now, now, now!" She, Ratchet and Optimus we already going through the vortex. Steelix threw Megatron high and far away from them. Bulkhead transformed and drove off. Steelix slithered as fast as he could.

Megatron transformed and soared in. He opened fire at Bulkhead. An Energon impact blast caused him to tilt. Bulkhead transformed and grabbed onto Steelix as he slithered through the vortex. Megatron transformed and pulled out his Dark Energon sword. He misses Steelix's tail. The vortex closes.

Megatron wiped some Dark Energon leaking from his face. "This is merely the beginning! I now possess enough Dark Energon to reanimate Unicron himself!" He let out a wicked laugh. "YES!" He continued laughing as Dark Energon fragments fell from the erupting volcano.

**Autobot Base**

Wheeljack shut the Ground Bridge down as the Autobots and Steelix emerged.

"Easy, Optimus." Ratchet said. "Fromthe looks of things, you've been exposed to a mass amount of Dark Energon."

"I am not the only one." Optimus said, looking at Dawn, who was previously infected now cured. Bulkhead helped him to sit down. Optimus looked at Dawn.

"Hey." Dawn said.

"Dawn and her child is lucky to be alive." Delia said. Her words put Optimus' spirits down.

Ash was by Dawn's side as well. "Megatron found more of the Dark Energon?"

"A volcano full." Arcee replied.

"The question is; 'How'?"

"No. The question is; 'What'? As in; 'What in the world is the Blood of Unicron doing here on Earth'?"

"The Decepticons killed a unicorn?" Misty asked. There was a strong awkward silence in the Base. "White horse with a horn on its head... prances around all sparkly?"

"Unicron, Misty." Wheeljack corrected her. "An ancient evil, who's fossilized blood comprises the matter we call 'Dark Energon' as legend would have it."

"So you're saying this Unicron is some kind of 'Boogey Man'?"

"Boogey Man?" Wheeljack didn't follow.

"Make believe creepy guy who hides in your closet." Misty explained.

"No, nurse Ketchum." Ratchet replied. "Unicron is very real. Was. That is... well, I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribe the theory that his primordial life force is the substance that... harmed Dawn."

"I've heard enough." Delia said. "Ash, please." She began the gurney Dawn is sitting on. "Help me get Dawn into the car."

"I'm fine Delia, really." Dawn protested.

"You even said so." Ash agreed.

"Dawn needs to be examined by _real_ doctors and her mother must know about all this."

"Mom, Johanna can't protect her, not like they can."

Optimus struggled to get on his feet. "Delia, it deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our Earth friends or any Earth life form ever again."

"Optimus…they're young adults. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about collages, work, marriage, raising a family... not their own survival!"

"Mom, Dark Energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about the entire planet's survival, not just ours."

"All of you are still coming with me... and they will not be coming back." Delia insisted.

"I understand." Optimus said.

"That's it? After all we've been through, you just gonna let her kick us out?" May asked. "Whatever happened to 'our freedom to choose'?"

"That might fly on their planet, but not here on Earth." Delia said as she opened the back doors of her car. "Get in, all of you."

"Do you really expect me to ride in a non-transforming car?"

"May, I'm serious."

You're not my mother."

"May..." Bulkhead insisted.

"Neither are you!"

Brock and Misty decided to stay with May. Dawn jumped off the gurney. "I don't leave without my friends."

"Well I am Ash's mother and..."

"No, Mom." He held Dawn in his arms. "I'm going to stand by my future wife's side and look after them. I'm sorry."

"Very well then, you are all old enough to make your own choices, but Max is still fifteen. So he has to leave by an adult's decision. Max, get in the car."

Max looked at May. "Better go, little brother." He respectfully went in the car. Sadness grew on Bumblebee's face.

"Ratchet, active the Ground Bridge." Optimus said.

"No thank you." Delia said, as she drives down the the garage ramp. Max give them one last glance, then he turned around and cried.

When Delia and Max left, Ash noticed something on Dawn's hand. "Dawn, what happened to your ring?" He held her hand and her engagement ring was as black and dull as a lump of coal.

Ratchet bent down, examined it, and explained. "It's obvious. When Dawn was infected by the Dark Energon, her Energon ring's energy was absorbed and when we expelled the Dark Energon, her ring's energy has been expelled too."

Agent Jenny contacted them. "Prime, do you copy?"

"I hear you, Agent Jenny." Optimus replied.

"Been watching the news? Mother Nature's got a twitch in her britches."

"We know about the volcano."

"And the quakes? Seven major tremors at the same magnitude at the same time as that volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates in theory; Unrelated if they haven't happened..."

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished.

"Check it out. More good news." Brock said sarcastically. He turned up the volume of the TV. _"Freak storms unlike any the planet have ever seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian seaboard. While lightening storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomenon are leaving most to wonder... why now and what next." _

"Don't tell me the Decepticreeps build a weather machine?" Agent Jenny asked.

"One that powerful?" Wheeljack asked.

"Highly unlikely." Ratchet answered.

"I do not believe the appearance of Dark Energon at this point in time to be coincidental." Optimus said.

**Route 3**

Delia drives down the dirt road. The clouds in the sky grew darker and darker as she drove on. Fierce and bright lightning crackled. She hears Max in the background. "One-one hundred, two-one hundred..."

"You okay back there, Max?" Delia asked.

"I saw the lightning. I'm counting till the thunder..."

And just like that thunder rumbled in the distance.

Delia nervously chuckled. "Looks like a storm. That'll do some good to my gardens. Mr. Mime will have the next day off if it's a heavy rainfall."

Just like that lightning struck the road up ahead. Delia swerved and steered out of it's path. But a lightning bolt struck her car. Causing her to swerve out of control and slammed into a rock.

"Max, are you okay?" She looked back to the back seats. The ground trembled and the wind began to pick up. Coming towards them was a massive tornado. "No!" She tried to start the car, but it stalled. "No, please, not now."

From the road behind them Bumblebee drove in for their rescue. He transformed and grabbed the hood of the car before it got pulled into the tornado. He grabbed a pine tree with his other hand so he won't get pulled in too. *Climb on my hand.*

"Bumblebee wants us to climb onto his hand." Max translated, so Delia could understand.

As they climbed on the hood and was ready to climb onto Bumblebee's hand the tree snapped off. Now he grabbed the car with both hands.

Delia helped Max onto Bumblebee's hand, but before she can go the rest of the car broke off the hood. They both feared she went with the car. Delia revealed herself. She was clinging onto the backside of the hood. Bumblebee transformed and with them safe inside he drove back to Base.

"Thank you." Delia said.

*You're welcome.*

"He said: 'You're welcome'."

**Cinnabar Island**

The Vehicons began working on harvesting the Dark Energon.

**The Nemesis**

In the bridge, Megatron watches the progress. "Rivers of your very life blood rising from the depths to become one with me." Suddenly Megatron had another vision. A vision of the Earth exploding.

**Autobot Base**

Bumblebee braked in the middle of the Base. Max and Delia got off. Bumblebee transformed into his robotic form. "We're back." Max said.

"And we are relieved." Ratchet said.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked his mother.

"I will be." Delia replied. "Ash..."

"Mom. I'm sorry." Ash said.

"I know. Me too." They hugged and made up. "So, when was Dawn conceived?"

"It happened the night after the incident with Team Rocket and Airachnid, about two months ago." Dawn said. "And my doctor said it's a girl."

The TV reporter made another announcement. "World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency." Everyone rushed to the TV. Brock turned up the volume as the reporter continued. "And scientist believes these phenomenon to be some way related to the planetary alignment."

The elevator door near them opened and Agent Jenny arrived. "What have you learned, Prime? And you better not be blowing smoke up my..." She noticed everyone's presence. "Ladies and gentlemen... " Her cheeks blushed. "And Dr. Slate."

"Special Agent Jenny." Brock greeted.

"We've learned this - as with the so called magma from the volcano these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust." Ratchet reported. "From the very center of the Earth's core."

"Earthquakes don't start there." Jenny argued. "Do they?"

"They start from a tectonic plate shift." Brock replied.

Ratchet continued. "Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern... almost like... By the AllSpark! If I convert these data points to audio files..."

"What? What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Listen." Ratchet relied. They heard a constant thumping noise. No one could make out what that noise is. However, Optimus' face showed otherwise.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave discovered the signal just like Ratchet. "Stop, Soundwave! Turn it off!" Megatron commanded. Soundwave complied. "I can still hear it pounding in my brain!"

**Autobot Base**

"A Cybertronian heart beat." Ash said.

"How is that possible? A heart pumps blood." Delia said. "There's nothing inside the Earth to pump except..."

"The Blood of Unicron!" Dawn shouted.

**Cinnabar Island**

In the volcano, a ghostly fog of Unicron's face appeared. "I awaken. I am Unicron!"

**Autobot Base**

"Okay, hold on. You mean something is living inside down there? Inside our planet?" May asked.

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science as suggested, but of Dark Energon." Optimus said.

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Ratchet said.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Jenny asked.

"That, I'm afraid, was not foretold." Optimus replied.

"How could something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" Misty asked.

"Such as thing was not unprecedented. Before the beginning... there was Primus. And there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation—the other... of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen—the original Primes who preceded me—was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of All Sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again... until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this 'Supercon' left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it with explosives." Jenny suggested to Optimus.

"Agent Jenny, I do not believe Earth became Unicron's home, but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your Earth itself." Ratchet finished.

"And the only reason he's wakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Cliffjumper said.

"Okay, well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion year nap?" Ash asked.

"Does he stretch his limb and ka-pow! Earth poofs to dust?" May asked. No reply from any Autobot.

"You don't know, do you?" Misty asked.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. No the less, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it." Optimus said.

**The Nemesis**

"Lord Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat. The troops are growing weak from it's effects." Airachnid said.

"And yet I grow stronger." Megatron replied. "Airachnid, you're in command until my return."

"Your return from where, Master?"

"From my audience with Unicron."

**Cinnabar Island**

As the Nemesis was leaving the island, Megatron flew back to the Island. Right back to it's volcano. He transformed and landed on the mouth of the volcano. "I feel your presence. Share your very spark! I call on you as my master and lord, O' Mighty Unicron!" Megatron shouted.

Then the volcano rumbled. The smoke coming from the beneath the Earth formed into Unicron's face. "Who speaks to me?" Unicron bellowed.

"Your servant, most humble." Megatron going down on one and and bowed. "Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and your very herald. The one who wielded the Dark Energon which binds us, to which I am to awaken you. The prophecy has been fulfilled! It is the only the beginning of what we shall accomplish together. For you shall rule this planet and those who walk upon it through me."

"Trifle fool! How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force? I rise because I have deemed it my time!"

"Master, I did not mean to overstep."

"Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance."

"Please, my Lord. I exist only to serve you."

"What is this I sense? The taint of Primus? Here?"

"That is Optimus, the last of the Primes, our sworn enemy."

"You profess loyalty to me, yet allow a disciple of Primus to live?"

"I will destroy him for you! His screams will be heard..."

"I grow weary of your prattle. Surely if you had the power to destroy this Prime, you would have done so already. _I_ will deal with him myself." The smoke of Unicron's face disappeared as the wind blew it away.

**Grampa Canyon, Kanto**

Optimus walked around the location alone. He contacted Base. "Ratchet, this epicenter is consisted with the findings of the others. It's terrain is rich and ore."

**Autobot Base**

"So what dose that tell us?" Agent Jenny asked.

"I follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron, his limbs if you will." Ratchet replied.

"So,he did have his morning stretch. Which is why these quakes happened." Brock said.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity." Ratchet warned.

**Grampa Canyon**

"Rest assure, Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance." Optimus replied.

He heard a rumbling coming from behind him. He turned around and was surprised on what he saw. The canyon wall formed Unicron's face. "Do you know me, follower of Primus?"

"Unicron, 'the Chaos Bringer'."

"Good." The wall shook and the rest of Unicron's body busted through. Unicron stood about three feet taller than Optimus, but Optimus stood his ground. Unicron's body was made out of the very canyon rocks. "Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer!"

Optimus pulls out two sword to shield himself from Unicron's spiked-club and scimitar. After going back and forth Optimus leapt back to avoid a damaging swing from the club.

Optimus drew his swords away. "I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron."

"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"

'I make this appeal not for myself, but for this planet which you constitute and the being who inhabit it. Humans and Pokemon relies upon you for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of two species which have evolved from the seeds of your greatness."

"So these humans and Pokemon species of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?"

"Indeed."

"Parasites! They too shall know of my wrathful hand once I am finished with you!" Unicron drew his weapons away and used his hands to struck Optimus with lightning. He was launched to the ground slid across it. "The line of Primes have grown weak in my absence. And thus, you shall fall."

"That outcome is inevitable. But not on this day!" Optimus stood up and pulled out his cannons, but he didn't need to use them. For some strange reason two Pidgeot flew in behind Unicron and used Steel Wing on the Unicron clone. Optimus watched the two Bird Pokemon fly away then back to Unicron.

The two halves of Unicron crumbled into ruble. Optimus prepared himself for the worse. He was right as twenty more clones of Unicron emerged from the canyon rocks.

"Yes, disciple of Primus, on this very day." The Unicron clones bellowed together. "For Unicron maybe one, but we are all Unicron."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	25. One Shall Rise Pt 2

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>One Shall Rise Pt. 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Grampa Canyon<strong>**

Optimus was completely surrounded by the Unicron clones. Ratchet contacted him. _"Optimus, have you uncovered any further signs of Unicron's emergence?"_

"Unicron is power and carnage and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish." The clones said.

_"I take that as a 'yes'. We are on our way."_

"Negative." Optimus said. "Unicron can not be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Ratchet." He pulled out his cannons. "This fight must be mine alone." He activated his battle mask.

Optimus shot five clones that jumped for him. Another clone grabbed for one of Prime's cannons, but got blasted by the other. Optimus jumped down to the lower level of the canyon. During his descent he gunned and sliced several clones that kept emerging from the Earth. With the help of help of wild rock-type Pokemon, Optimus trip down was easier.

Optimus didn't have time to stay and say thanks. He had to keep moving otherwise Unicron can easily destroy him. Until they finally surrounded him and one at a time the clones took a whack at him.

Two clones grabbed his arms while a third one prepared to kill him. But Energon blasts was fired at the clones. From the distance the rest of the Autobots charged in. Accompanied by the Trained biggest and strongest Pokemon. Even Pikachu and Piplup were with them. They cleared the clones off of Optimus and formed a defense circle around him.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command? Return to Base." Optimus ordered.

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus." The clones bellowed.

"Optimus, you're Unicron's target. Maybe you should consider returning to Base." Arcee said.

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our Base's shielding can cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once." Wheeljack insisted.

Ratchet contacted them. _"Please, listen to reason. If you don't survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this planet."_

"Very well."

"Let's move!" Arcee sprinted and knocked a clone out of the way. Pikachu ran, jumped high in the air and used Iron Tail on another clone. He cut the clone in half right down the middle.

They ran out of the canyon and made it to the plateau. Where the Autobots transformed and drove off. Since Pikachu and Pilpup were the smallest Pokemon there, they went with Cliffjumper.

As they drove across the plateau, the Unicron clones emerged from were three times bigger than the clones in the canyon. They shifted to overdrive and got out of there. They're escaped was grinned to a halt as another clone, ten times bigger than any other clone, emerged.

They transformed and stood where they stand. *Is that Unicron?* Bumblebee asked.

"No, not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestation clones." Optimus replied.

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't out run him, what exactly are we suppose to do?" Wheeljack asked.

"All we can do. Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him without destroy the very Earth on which we walk upon."

Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead drove around Unicron. Along with Ash's Garchomp and Pikachu, Dawn's Mamoswine and Piplup, and Max's Swampert. They all hit titan-sized Unicron with their best shots. Unicron turned around and whacked them off their feet by his club.

Arcee, Wheeljack, Brock's Steelix, Misty's Gyarados, and May's Blaziken fired at him to get his attention. Unicron whacked them away with his scimitar.

Unicron looked at Optimus. "Fool." He smashed the ground and the debris created a barrier. Preventing Optimus to escape. Everyone recovered and began to fire at Unicron again. Unicron lifted his foot to squish Optimus slowly. "I am this world's past and it's future. And as of this moment..."

"No!" Arcee shouted.

"All Primes are simple past." Unicron bellowed. Suddenly a repeated fire blast can from behind Unicron's head and shattered it. The massive clone fell to the side and crumbled into pieces of rocks.

*That was a good shot.* Bumblebee said.

"Well, it wasn't me." Arcee replied.

"Me neither." Wheeljack said.

"Pikachu. Pika-Pi."

Cliffjumper contacted Base. "Ratchet?" _"What is it? What happened?"_

"I happened!" Standing on the top of the rocks was Megatron!

"Megatron?" Bulkhead couldn't believe it.

**Autobot Base**

"He's there too?" Misty asked.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron!" Ratchet said.

_"Don't be so sure."_ Arcee said. _"Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe."_

****Grampa Canyon****

Optimus managed to free himself from the rock made tomb. He looked up and saw Megatron aiming his fusion cannon at him. The other readied, but Megatron held out his hand instead. Optimus grabbed it and Megatron helped him up. "It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark."

"That option remains very much in play." Optimus replied.

"I would expect nothing less! However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Unicron, the Chaos Bringer."

_"HA! Absurd, Unicron os evil and carnage! If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be_ ours?" Ratchet asked.

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone else other than himself to rule this planet."

"You know me all too well, Optimus."

"You lead an army of Decepticons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command... the power of a Prime!" Megatron gestured his arm to Optimus.

"Heh, I guess we don't need you."

"On the contrary, Optimus maybe the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's life blood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances: Autobot, Decepticon no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives."

_"THE PAST ALWAYS MATTERS!"_ Ratchet shouted.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus asked.

"Only as long as is mutually beneficial."

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer this Earth... _my_ way."

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Cliffjumper couldn't believe it.

**Autobot Base**

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils, is still siding with evil." Ratchet said.

_"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot solider clones were nothing more than a taste." _Megatron said. _"Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the Chaos Bringer evolves. Mutating Earth from the inside out. What we've witness until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation, his rising will reek upon your world." _

Everyone in the Base remained quiet.

****Grampa Canyon****

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee asked.

"Make no mistake. This time there will be a planet left for me to rule."

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down to the center of the Earth. How are we suppose to get there, drive?" Wheeljack asked.

"There is only one way." Optimus said.

_"Absolutely not!" _Ratchet shouted. He knew Optimus' plan. _"Ground Bridging into space or on a moving train is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being? Besides, direct exposure to that much Dark Energon will debilitate you. You haven't build up an immunity like Megatron has."_

"Yet, another strong argument easily resolved... my guidance." Megatron said.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark, the heart of his very darkness."

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we suppose to stop Unicron?" Arcee asked.

"With the Matrix of Leadership."

**Autobot Base**

"What is that?" Agent Jenny asked.

"A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet replied.

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt? I'm mean, where is Optimus suppose to find this Matrix?" Ash asked.

"Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him."

****Grampa Canyon****

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason why he seeks to destroy you." Megatron said to Optimus.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark, would return him to stasis." Optimus said.

**Autobot Base**

"Hold on. If everything 'goes right', Unicron's gonna stay down there?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Can't we just siphon him out or something?" Ash asked.

"He's not in the Earth's core, Ash... he is the Earth's core." Brock explained.

"Brock is correct." Ratchet said. "Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic pulls, trigger the cataclysmic event we are attempting to remediate. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been and must be."

****Grampa Canyon****

The plateau floor shook and three more titan-sized clones emerged. "Ratchet, send a Ground Bridge." Optimus said.

The Ground Bridge vortex opens up. "Wait. We're opening up a direct path into our Base with Megatron standing right there?" Arcee asked.

"And seriously, he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Wheeljack asked.

Megatron laughs with amusement. "Hardly my nature! Consider my offer. I shall keep these clones busy." He transformed and flew around the clones and began a battle frenzy on the clones.

The Autobots and the Pokemon rush though the vortex. It closed when they all went though.

**The Nemesis, Earth's orbit**

"No word yet from Lord Megatron?" Airachind asked Soundwave. He didn't reply. "It appears our leader has abandoned us while this world erupts in chaos. I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron."

**Autobot Base**

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron here?" Ratchet asked.

"How could you even think of letting that monster in after what he's done to Dawn?" Delia asked.

"He will be closely monitored and only allow to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more." Optimus replied.

"What's gonna stop him from calling in an air strike if he knows were you live?" Jenny asked.

"By Ground Bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."

"Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when your Matrix's energy is released?" Ash asked.

"The power within the Matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an idea, don't you?"

"Autobots, if the Earth is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. But you do."

"Well, I don't know about the Earth, but I'm willing to do it... for May." Bulkhead said.

"For Misty." Wheejack said.

"For Ash." Arcee said.

"For Dawn." Cliffjumper said.

*For Max* Bumblebee said.

"I would go for my partner Brock's safety, but I have to stay here and control this Ground Bridge." Ratchet said.

****Grampa Canyon****

So far Megatron was only able to destroy one clone. By blasting it's leg off. Optimus contacted him. _"Megatron, we are sending transport."_

"You can always be relied upon listening to reason, Optimus." Megatron accelerated, transformed and punched through another clones head. He landed on the ground and walked though the vortex. It closed.

**Autobot Base**

"No fair! I never seen him! Why do we have to hide?" May asked.

"Because I said so." Ratchet replied.

The humans walked down the corridor as the Ground Bridge chamber opened the vortex. Megatron emerges. He slowly walks through the chamber. The Autobot readied their weapons. Megatron examines their Base. "So this is where the magic happens. Quaint."

Dawn peeked and spotted Megatron. Still holding a grudge from what he could have done to her and her child inside her. She runs to confront him.

"Dawn, don't!" Ash shouted he chased after her. The rest follow.

Megatron hears their footsteps and saw them coming for them. "You!" Dawn yelled. She pulls out the PokeBall that contains Mamoswine. "I ought to..."

Ash grabbed her wrist. Preventing her from throwing the PokeBall. He also grabbed her by the stomach. "Dawn, not a good idea."

"Let go of me, Ash!" Dawn replied.

"Ah! You're looking much better than the last time we met, Dawn." Apparently Megatron heard them. "And you, Ash. I never forget a face, even that of a human." He examined the way Ash was holding onto Dawn. "Humans... full of weaknesses."

"Come on, Dawn. He isn't worth it." Ash said. Ignoring Megatron's comment.

"You double cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget! NEVER!" May shouted. Misty and Brock restrained her and pulled her back.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Optimus said.

Megatron went to where Ratchet stood. By the Ground Bridge coordinates. Megatron typed in the coordinates.

The humans walked back to the corridor. At the back of the group was Dawn carrying Piplup, Ash had his arm around Dawn's shoulder, and Pikachu sat on Ash's head. They hear footsteps. They turned around and it was Optimus. "Ash, I need to tell you something, alone please." Dawn nodded. Her, Piplup, and Pikachu continued on. "Will you keep something for me, Ash?"

"Sure." Ash replied. In Optimus' hand was a blue device. As he lowered his hand down, it transformed into a smaller version. Small enough for Ash to hold it. "What is it?"

"It is... the key to the to the Ground Bridge power supply." Optimus hesitated to reply.

"Okay, but shouldn't Ratchet have this?"

"Perhaps, but I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsability of safeguarding this important device, until I return."

"I won't let you down."

Optimus retuned back to others.

The chamber was activated and the vortex opened. "Locked and ready." Ratchet said.

"You first." Arcee said.

"As you wish." Megatron said. He went through the vortex.

The Autobots back one last backwards glance to their human and Pokemon friends and went through the vortex.

**Earth's core**

The vortex opened and the arrive to a cavernous interior with crisscrossing constructs. Unicron's spark beat echoed. "So, how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Make no mistake... he already does." Megatron replied.

They move out for Unicron's spark chamber. Unaware that Unicron's giant optic overhead, watching them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	26. One Shall Rise Pt 3

**Pokemon Prime**

* * *

><p><span>One Shall Rise Pt. 3<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Earth's core<strong>

The Autobots and Megarton travel through a tunnel full of Dark Energon veins. Unicron's spark beat echoed. Suddenly Megatron fell to his knees. He saw a vision of Unicron bursting the Earth as he awakens. "Unicron grows ever stronger." He got back up and continued walking.

"How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?" Wheeljack asked.

"We do not." Optimus replied. With that, Wheeljack pulled out his swords for a precaution.

As they exit the tunnel and entered another, some wing-mechanical being took flight and perused them.

**Autobot Base**

Everyone and Ratchet watched the news from the main computer monitor. The TV reporter made another announcement. "More than sixty volcanos are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow! Scientist continue to decide continues theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment, which-" The screen static out out.

"So, who wants to play a game?" Delia asked trying to lift everyone else's spirits.

"That does it!" Agent Jenny shouted. She stomped to the elevator door.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" Brock asked.

Jenny stopped in her tracks and blushed. She finally replied. "I can't just stay here, while the rest of the world spins out of controls."

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked.

"Anything! Maybe call my Agency and organize a plan to bury that monster for good. Ground-type Pokemon should do the trick."

"In the event, Optimus can't?"

"You mean Optimus _and_ Megatron?"

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Jenny. Myself included, but with Optimus and Megatron together again."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Again?" Ash asked.

"Pika?"

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup?"

"Optimus was a Decepticon!" Max asked.

"No, on either account." Ratchet replied. "But there was a time back on Cybertron, in the twilight hours of the Golden Age."

**Flashback, Cybertron, Ratchet's POV**

_"When Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies. Do you recall when I mention that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well, he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, named Orion Pax."_ In the building Orion Pax was looking over Cybertron's history.

_"But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places. An inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who had named himself after one of the Thirteen Original Primes, Megatronus."_ In a battle arena, Megatronus defeated a mechanical monster. Everyone applauded him in his victory. _"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demanded that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a__ loyal following. Soundwave was the strongest among them."_ Megatronus and Soundwave gather several more followers.

_"Orion began corresponding with Megatronus, who became to be something of a mentor to him."_ Orion and Megatronus consult with each other.

_"As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for the just_society._"_ Megatron is in the High Council building making his proposal._ "And it was here where he began to reveal his true colors. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old Guard with force and arragonlty demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice." _Orion interrupts the meeting before it got uglier and proposed his visions. _"The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only, truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership."_

Megatron leaves the Council building enraged. _"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council." _Megatron's optics change from blue to red.

_"He came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers, which he named 'Decepticons'."_ Megatron and various other followers attack the streets of Iacon. _"He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself. Wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron."_

_"Poisoning the planet to it's core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects." _Orion found Cybertron's core._ "And found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the nobility in Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus, that as surprised and as humble Orion Pax..."_ Primus, Cybertron's core, bestows the Matrix to Orion. When Orion held the Matrix he transformed into a bigger, stronger Autobot. _"Became to be Optimus Prime, the Last of the Primes."_

**End Flashback**

"So, Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core and now he's going to give it to Earths?" Brock asked.

"What's to stop Megatron from just claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?" Ash asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he could conquer it!" Ratchet replied. "As he so compellingly argued. Provided the lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted. "

**Earth's core**

"Unicron's spark is near." Megatron said.

They came across a bridge. Wheeljack looked at it. "After you." He said to Megatron.

Megatron cooperated and crossed. The Autobots followed. Bulkhead started to feel dizzy. *You okay, big guy?* Bumblebee asked.

"I'm fine, Bumblebee. I'm just woozy." Bulkhead replied.

"The Dark Energon. It's starting to affect him. Walk steadily, Bulkhead." Wheeljack said.

Megatron's Decepticon symbol glowed. "He's preparing to expel us." He said.

Multiple eerie shrieks were heard from a distance, but it sounded like it was coming for them. In the air soared in flying drones. "What are those things?" Cliffjumper asked. Everyone readied their cannons.

"As we are in Unicorn's body, it would stand to reason that they are some sort of antibodies." Optimus said.

Thousands of those things soared in. The seven opened fire upon them. Those antibodies just fired right back. Arcee blasted one the sent her off the bridge. She land on another one from below.

The Dark Energon caused Bulkhead's vision to blur. He slipped and fell. He quickly grabbed the ledge.

"Hang on, partner!" Wheeljack said. He grabbed Bulkhead's arm before he lost his grip on the ledge.

"Wheeljack, let me go! I'll only take you down with me!" Bulkhead said.

"Can't do that to my Wrecker partner in crime."

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee went to Wheeljack's aide. While Optimus and Megatron covered each other's backs.

Arcee continued firing and noticed Bulkhead's situation. "Just let go, guys." Bulkhead said, as his hand was slipping through their hands.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee shouted.

Bulkhead's hand slipped through all three hands, but Optimus grabbed his arm. "I got you." Optimus said. When he pulled Bulkhead up they ran for the other side of the bridge.

Arcee ran to the other side. She used one of the antibody drone to fly up to the rest.

**The Nemesis**

"Fellow Decepticons, while our loyalty to Megatron's command has always remained steadfast. Our leader's recent behavior has been questionable at best." Airachnid said. "And it would seem as though Earth has become nothing short of a failed experiment."

"Commander Airachnid, you're not suggesting that we abandon Lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked.

"Despite Soundwave's efforts we have been unable to detect our Master's signal." Airachnid said. Soundwave is on the radar computer searching for Megatron. "Megatron is either permanently offline or in the thrall of Unicron. Neither is in the best interest of the Decepticons. So _I_ am deeming a exodus to be the most prudent course of action. Unless anyone has a problem with that." Airachnid said. None of the Vehicons said a word. Airachnid smiled in victory. "Set a course for Regulon Four."

Soundwave blocked the bridge controls. He stared he down.

"You have something to say, Soundwave." Airachnid asked.

He remained quiet.

She transformed into her spider mode. "I command this vessel. You will resume your post." Soundwave was not unfazed. Airachnid knew that. "Step aside!"

Airachnid launched her claws at him. Soundwave blocked each of her claws without any effort. One by one. Then he grabbed her arm and then used his other arm to grab her throat. She struggled to get him. His arms were long. He threw her back.

"I'll tear out your spark for that!" Airachnid said, as she recovered. Then she noticed the piece where Laserbeak remained was missing. Laserbeak soared in from the left and blasted her to the ground. As she recovered, Soundwave stomped her head, and Laserbeak retuned back to Soundwave. "I yield." She said.

Soundwave walked back to the bridge controls.

"Watch out for the quiet ones…" Knock Out said.

**Autobot Base**

Soundwave wasn't the only one having trouble with communications. "Com-links are down, as expected. But we've lost their signal." Ratchet said.

"Doesn't that mean...?" Max asked.

"Usually." Ratchet replied, knowing what Max wanted to ask. "But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these EMP anomalies."

"So if we can't track them or they can't contact us..."

"How do we know when they're ready for pickup?" Misty asked.

"Pika?"

Ratchet looked where Pikachu is at. Pikachu was sniffing the blue device Ash received from Optimus. "Where did you get that?"

"Optimus." Ash replied. "Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the Ground Bridge power supply."

"Ash, there is no key to the Ground Bridge power supply."

"Well, then... what is this?"

"That is the Key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?"

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics."

"I shouldn't have this then." Ash prepared to hand the Key over to Ratchet.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Ash."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?"

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back."

**Earth's core**

The antibodies pursue the Autobots and Megatron. They ran for another opening from the tunnels. There they made their final stand. Megatron received a message from Unicron. "Megatron! Do as I command! Destroy the Prime!" Megatron struggled to resist.

Optimus noticed Megatron. "Megatron?" Megatron gabbed him, but instead of shooting him he blasted the antibody behind him.

"Unicron's spark lies just beyond that door." Megatron pointed.

"How do we get inside?" Optimus asked.

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we are not a threat." Megatron then used his Dark Energon powers to open the door.

"Autobots, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can." Optimus ordered.

Optimus and Megatron ran through the door before it closed. Leaving the rest of the Autobots to face-off against the antibodies.

"We got to hold fast, for Optimus!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Megatron and Optimus reached Unicron's spark. "Optimus, swiftly!"

Optimus readied himself to use the Matrix, but the spark reacted and stuck them both with Dark Energon waves.

"Megatron! Destroy the Prime! I command you!" Unicron's voice bellowed through Megatron's hearing receptors. Forcing him to pull out his Dark Energon sword and approached the weakened Prime. Megatron struggles against him.

Megatron return's his weapon and shouted. "MEGATRON IS COMMAND BY NO ONE!" He struggled to keep his willpower strong. As Unicron began to emerge.

**Autobot Base**

The inside of the entire Base began to shake from Unicron's rising. "Earthquake!" Agent Jenny shouted.

"Take cover!" Ratchet shouted. He shielded them by using himself.

**Earth's core**

Megatron was temporarily shut him down. Optimus got back up. "Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!" The power of the Matrix began charging itself.

Megatron stood up, engulfed with purple flames. When he spoke it was both his and Unicron's voice. "You can not defeat me, disciple of Primus! I have transcended physical being. By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos."

"Not while I still function, Unciron!" Optimus shouted. "The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour!"

"NNNOOOOO!" Unicron shouted

Too late, Optimus unleashed the power of the Matrix upon Unicron's spark. The force send Megatron flying back to the far end of the chamber. When Optimus finished unleashing the Matrix power and collapsed. Unicron's spark let out one last wail of defeat.

Outside the chamber the antibodies fell out of the air. The Autobot let out sighs of relief.

**Earth's surface**

Throughout the whole world the weather anomalies began to disappear and the dark clouds disappeared as well.

**Autobot Base**

The earthquake ended. "There could be aftershocks." Brock warned them.

Ash looked at the radar. "Do you think...?"

"I know." Ratchet replied. He pressed a button and the screen displayed the six life signal of the Autobots.

Everyone cheered. Agent Jenny unexpectedly hugged Brock. They broke up the hug. Both of them blushed.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave detected Megatron's signal. He activated their Ground Bridge.

**Earth's core**

Megatron was fully regained control of himself. He noticed Optimus was still down, so he he pulled out his Dark Energon sword. "Team work, hm!"

Optimus reawakens and sees Megatron approaching him. "Where are we, Megatronus?"

Megatron realized what has happened to Optimus. He returned his sword and held out his hand. Optimus grabbed it and Megatron pulled him up. "Don't you remember, old friend?"

Bulkhead smashed through the door. "Optimus, are you okay?" He asked. Him and the other Autobots enter the chamber.

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus asked.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee asked.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked.

The Decepticon Ground Bridge vortex opened behind them. "Our mortal enemies." Megatron lied to the processed mind-washed Optimus. "We're outnumber. Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron opened fire at them as Optimus headed for the vortex. However, Optimus gave the Autobots one last backwards glance.

*Optimus?* Bumblebee asked, confusingly.

Optimus ran through the vortex. Megatron followed behind him. The vortex closed before the Autobots could get in.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge. The Autobots emerged through the chamber. Ratchet realized Optimus' absence. "And Optimus? Is he...?"

"Offline? No." Wheeljack replied.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. He didn't even know his own name." Bulkhead said.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories." Ratchet said.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron entered the bridge. All the Decepticons except for Airachnid, who wasn't there, bowed to him. "Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said.

Megatron stepped aside for Optimus to enter. Breakdown pulls out his sledgehammer and prepared to attack him. "At ease, Breakdown. That is no way to welcome a long, lost comrade." Megatron said. "Orion Pax, is one of us!"

For the moment 'Orion' felt distraught, but regarded 'Megatronus' words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC on the next story...<strong>_


End file.
